Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards
by Carrot-Bunny
Summary: The characters of AtLA have gathered to present to you the winners of the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards! Your hosts are Sokka and Toph, guiding you through 100 categories celebrating the best in the AtLA series! So sit back, relax, and enjoy the show!
1. Welcome to the AtLA Awards!

The auditorium was filled with various characters from the cartoon series 'Avatar: The Last Airbender'. People from all four nations were seated together, with an assortment of animals at the back of the hall, which was mostly taken up by a large sky bison. Everyone was either chatting animatedly to each other or silently cursing someone else present, for almost everyone could find another person they disliked in the room. Suddenly the lights grew dim and the chatter stopped as the curtains on the stage drew back to reveal a podium. As everyone watched, a teenage boy and a petite girl walked out from backstage. They each held a microphone in their hands and the boy was also holding a sheet of paper. He stepped in front of the podium and lifted up his mike. "Hello ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards! I'm Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe and this is Toph Beifong. We'll be your hosts for the event as well as your entertainers to keep things interesting during the whole awarding process! So without further ado, I present -"

He was cut off by the blind girl. "Ahem, that will be enough from you Mr. Entertainer. I'll be taking it from here." As her fellow host shot her a glare she couldn't see, she stepped in front of him. "The rules are simple. The voting polls will be open from the moment we announce the category and will close 24 hours later. If a winner hasn't been picked out yet, we will open the polls for another 24 hours and so on until someone wins. So remember people, your votes are what keeps this show going. If you don't want to see a hiatus you'd better start voting like your life depends on it! And relax, this is not a death threat. Back to you, Joker."

"Thanks for the nickname," Sokka said sarcastically. "So anyway, the first category IS… (pause for dramatic effect) 'Favorite Episode'! Voters will choose from the 61 episodes in the series, excluding deformed shorts, pilot episodes and the like. Voting begins right this moment, and in 24 hours' time we will announce the winning episode!"

"You mean IF there is a winning episode already. I'm not putting too much hope on this."

"Aren't you a right little ray of sunshine, eh Miss Beifong?"

"Well, you're always the pessimist. About time someone took over the job." Toph cleared her voice, then continued. "The winning episode will be represented by a character who first appeared in the episode, or to whom the episode has some significance. The character will be invited on stage to receive the trophy and say a few words." She took out a golden trophy in the shape of a miniature version of the statue of Avatar Aang in the harbor of Republic City. The only difference, other than the size of the figure, was that the symbol on top of Aang's staff had been changed to a merging of the emblems of the four elements. Toph set down the trophy on the podium. "The character then gets to keep the trophy. It makes a good paperweight, I've tried it out."

Sokka stared at the trophy. "Hey, why is it in the shape of Aang? Why can't it be in the shape of me or something? That way it'll look way cooler."

"Gee, Sokka, I don't know. It couldn't be because this is the award for Avatar: The _Last Airbender_, right? Or, as they call it in Europe, the _Legend Of Aang_?"

"Okay, fine, I get your point."

"Glad that you did, Dumbo." Toph turned back towards the audience. "So, people, start voting right now! We'll be giving out the award when the winner comes out, so until then it's bye bye for now! Toph and Sokka signing out!" She then dragged a protesting Sokka backstage with her, ignoring his cries of "Why is it your name first? Why isn't it mine? Doesn't 'Sokka and Toph' sound better?"

"Shut up, chatterbox, or I'm kicking you off the show and putting Momo in your place!"

The Water Tribe boy fell silent, and the curtains fell on the stage.

**Well, you heard Toph, start voting now! I'll be checking the results in 24 hours' time, so until then keep those votes coming! Suggestions for categories are welcome as well! Remember, folks, this whole show depends on your votes, so keep voting to keep this show alive! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Carrot-Bunny does not own anything except for the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards and the 'Golden Aang' trophies, which took forever to make. You try carving the symbols of the four** **elements on a mini-sized mould, not to mention the burning molten gold.**


	2. Favorite Episode

The curtains rose and our two hosts stepped onto the podium again, a sheet of paper in the taller teen's hand. "Well, ladies and gentlemen, after 24 hours the results are OUT!"

"Actually it's been more than 36 hours, Sokka."

"Well, we needed a tiebreaker vote to have a winner, and I'm happy to say we got it! Thank you people for all your votes, your responses have been most enthusiastic! Some of us here *cough Toph cough* didn't think you'd bother to vote at all, but I'm glad to say we have quite a number of votes so thank you again for all your support!"

"For those who are new to the show," Toph continued, "this present award is for the 'Favorite Episode'. We have some serious competition at the polls, but thanks to the tiebreaker vote we now have a winner! The rule was that a character who first appeared in the episode or to whom the episode has some significance will be chosen to represent the episode, but for our winning episode we have _nine _characters receiving the award. Without further ado, I give you our 'Favorite Episode': Sozin's Comet!"

As the applause rang through the hall, the other members of Team Avatar, Ozai, Iroh and Azula walked onstage to join the hosts. When each one had already received his or her 'Golden Aang' trophy, Sokka picked up his mike and balanced his trophy on his other arm. "Yes, we have nine characters receiving this award! After all, this was the two-hour grand finale where we kicked the Fire Nation's butt once and for all! It was to be expected that the cool fight scenes and the amazing animations made this episode a clear winner!"

Toph huffed. "Personally I think 'The Blind Bandit' was better. The Earth Rumble Six fight scenes were pretty good too."

"Oh come on, we all know you liked it best because that's where you first appeared, Toph 'Vain'fong. As a matter of fact, we did have a few entries for 'The Blind Bandit', but it was overruled by 'Sozin's Comet'."

"Technically, the votes were just a combination of the four episodes. Most of the votes were for 'Avatar Aang', with a few others were for part three 'Into The Inferno' and a couple for the whole two-hour show. The runner-up was 'The Beach' and in third place we have 'Tales of Ba Sing Se'."

"Well, folks, we couldn't have done it without your votes! Thank you all for voting and we hope to receive your support in the coming categories! And now a few words from the characters themselves!" With that, Sokka handed the mike to Aang and stepped backward, letting the Avatar step onto the podium.

"Um, I just wanna say thank you to all my friends. We couldn't have defeated the Fire Nation with your help, and we will remember you forevermore for your assistance. I also want to thank Katara, Zuko and Toph for teaching me bending, and Sokka for your strategies and your humor. It wasn't always funny, but it did keep us going. Thank you!"

Katara was next. "Well, like Aang said, we couldn't have ended the war with your help. Thank you all for what you did, and thank you for believing in us!" She smiled and wiped a small tear away as she stepped backwards.

Then Zuko stepped forward. "I want to thank Uncle for being there for me when I was banished, and for helping me when I was lost. In the end, you're the reason why I'm here today, and I thank you for that." He then joined his uncle, who patted his shoulder warmly.

Azula took the mike. "Well, I have to say if Zuzu didn't bring along the waterbending brat I would have easily won. Still, it was a good fight, disregarding that the rule of one-on-one in an Agni Kai was deliberately broken." She handed the mike to her father, who lifted it up and said, "I admit, I underestimated the Avatar. If I had another chance, I would definitely have done things differently. But there's no chance of going back, and my son keeps telling me I should be thankful I was still alive at all, so I think I'll stop here." He stepped backwards and gave the mike back to Sokka, who resumed his place on the podium.

"Okay, so you've said what you want. Now it's my turn. I wanna thank Suki for being my lovely girlfriend, and for teaching me a thing or two back in Kyoshi Island. I swear I'm never gonna challenge you to a fight ever again." He smiled at Suki, who was standing in the back and hiding her teary smile behind her 'Golden Aang' trophy.

"Great, so now that we've got the mushy stuff done, would the winners kindly return to their places so we can continue." The characters walked offstage, leaving Sokka and Toph at the podium. "Alright, now it's time to announce the new category! This time the award is for 'Best Combat Group', and the nominees are as follows. Sokka?"

Sokka held up the sheet of paper and read off it. "Alright, so here we have:

The Yu Yan archers

The Rough Rhinos

The Terra Team"

Toph cut him off. "The Terra Team? Who's that?"

"Remember General Sung's elite platoon of earthbenders that tried to hold off the drill when it attacked the outer wall of Ba Sing Se?"

"Oh, you mean the ones that soon got chi-blocked by Ty Lee and fell over like helpless babies?"

"Um, yes, those people." If looks could kill, Sokka thought, then the death glares General Sung and his earthbenders were giving him and his fellow host would have finished them off on the spot. He cleared his throat nervously and continued. "And our last two nominees are the Freedom Fighters and my personal favorite, the Kyoshi Warriors!" He grinned at Suki who sat in the front row with the rest of Team Avatar.

"Okay, so those are our nominees, and now it's up to the voters to decide who will win the 'Best Combat Group' award! The leader of the group will represent the group and come onstage to receive the award and say a few words for his or her teammates. Remember, people, there isn't a show without your votes, so head to the polls right now! That's all for now!" And the two teens headed backstage as the curtains closed down behind them.

**Sorry about the late update (and the horrible acceptance speeches, I'm terrible at writing those), but like Toph said we needed a tiebreaker vote and also some extra time to make the additional eight 'Golden Aang' trophies. Next time around, I'll be making sure we won't need so many trophies at one time! Anyway, please do remember to scroll down to the bottom of the page, fill in your vote in the dialog box and click the 'Review' button. Thank you for all your support and we hope to see you at the next award!**

**Disclaimer: Carrot-Bunny owns nothing except for the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards and the 'Golden Aang' trophies. If making one trophy wasn't enough, try making eight of them while running behind schedule and getting scalded by the burning molten gold at the same time.**


	3. Best Combat Group

"And we're back!" Sokka announced as he and his fellow host stepped onstage. "The voting polls have closed, and now we're here to announce the 'Best Combat Group'!"

"We got a voter pointing out that the Dai Li weren't on the nominees list, and another saying that Team Avatar was the best in her opinion, and one more asking about the BoomerAang Squad."

"Ah, the BoomerAang Squad. Brings back memories from the days when I used to invent cheesy names for everything."

"You still invent cheesy names for everything, Sokka."

"Thank you Toph, that's quite enough." Sokka cleared his throat and continued. "The Dai Li are not on the nominees list because they will be in the running for the 'Best Bad Guy Group' award with their leader Long Feng, so anyone who wishes to see whether they win the award will have to stay tuned to the show. As for Team Avatar, we had to exclude ourselves to give the other nominees a fighting chance. If we were in the list, it would be a landslide win for us, and my dear Suki wouldn't be happy."

"Look who's vain, eh? Anyway, thank you all for your votes, and now here is the winner of the 'Best Combat Group' award: the Kyoshi Warriors!"

As the audience clapped, Suki came onstage to receive the award for her fellow warriors. Toph insisted that she give the award to prevent Sokka from 'doing any mushy stuff onstage in front of the whole AtLA cast'. Then she let Suki step onto the podium to give a little acceptance speech.

"I want to thank the girls for being so strong and giving their all in training and on the battlefield. Without you we wouldn't have made it as a team, so thank you for your amazing co-operation! And thank you Ty Lee for helping me out with the team after the war, and also for the chi-blocking lessons! They definitely helped us a lot, so thank you again!" Ty Lee grinned from her seat in the audience and waved to Suki as she continued. "Last but not least, thank you Sokka for being my boyfriend, and also for being a case study to the girls as I demonstrated how to take down a male fighter. And thank you for losing that sexist opinion of yours!" She then walked offstage to the sound of more applause.

"Isn't she sweet?" Sokka said as he wiped a tear away. "By the way, this time's competition was also pretty fierce, with the Freedom Fighters and the Yu Yan Archers neck to neck in the results and the Rough Rhinos not far behind." He didn't mention that the Terra Team hadn't got a single vote, as he didn't want to be murdered onstage by a 'stray' boulder from General Sung's earthbenders.

"Alright, on with the program. For our next category we have 'Favorite Animal'! Voters choose the animal they like the most from the nominees list and whoever gets the most votes wins! Sokka, the list?"

"Right here. Our nominees are as follows:

Appa

Momo

Hawky ('Hey Toph, what happened to Hawky that day anyway?' 'Oh, it delivered a message to my parents for me, got caught in a storm on the way back and now is probably living somewhere in the southern part of the Earth Kingdom.' '…')

Foo Foo Cuddlypoops ('Aw, it's Foo Foo! I missed you, little buddy!' 'Hey Sokka, his mother's not with him here at the awards, right?' 'Um…' '*sigh* I'll see if Aang's zookeeper friend has any tranquilizer darts.')

Flopsy ("Go Flopsy! Genemite rules!" shouted King Bumi from the audience, earning him a few shocked stares from the Fire Nation generals seated behind him.)

Fang

Ran and Shaw ('Wait, why are they together?' 'Because to speak of one is to speak of the other.' 'Okay, am I the only one who thinks Sokka speaking in a philosophical tone is really odd?')

The serpent at Serpent's Pass ('And why is it here?' 'Because it threatened to destroy the auditorium if we didn't put it on the nominees list.' '…')

The Unagi ('It makes great sushi, but don't tell it I said that.')

The Lion Turtle ('How is he going to fit in here?' 'You'll see at the award presentation ceremony.')

"Okay, so that's the nominees list, and now the voting polls are open! So ladies and gentlemen, start voting now! We'll be here to present the award when the results come out, so until then it's bye bye for now! See you in 24 hours!" And the two hosts headed backstage as the curtains closed.

**So what are you waiting for? Start voting for your favorite animal now! You can also suggest nominees that I missed on the list, as long as the animal has a name. I don't want to be presenting an award to 'the ostrich-horse Zuko and Iroh stole from Song's house in "Cave Of Two Lovers"'. So get those votes in now!**

**Disclaimer: Carrot-Bunny owns nothing except for the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards and the 'Golden Aang' trophies, which now have to be made animal-proof. Sigh.**


	4. Favorite Animal

The curtains lifted and our two hosts emerged from backstage. "Well, people, it's been 24 hours and we're back to announce the 'Favorite Animal'! This time's category seems to be most popular with the voters, right Toph?"

"Right you are, Sokka. This has been the highest record of votes for a category so far, but since we've only given out three awards we hope to be able to top that record soon! Make it happen, folks!"

"Anyway, we've had voters voting for animals that we've missed on the nominees list, since we couldn't include every single creature that appeared on the show since Book 1 on the list. We got a vote for badgermoles, a couple for Nyla the Shirshu, a suggestion for Bosco and someone asking about the turtle-ducks. In the case of the turtle-ducks, we weren't able to get them to leave their pond in the Fire Nation palace gardens to attend the awards. The mother turtle-duck did give me a souvenir, though." Sokka pulled back his sleeve to reveal a beak-shaped mark below his elbow. "That one hurt pretty bad."

"Ah well, at least someone remembered the badgermoles. They're amazing earthbending teachers, you know. I would have voted for them, but unfortunately the hosts don't have a say in this. Bosco should be okay too."

"Anyway, I don't mind Nyla winning the award as long as Jun is there to keep her under control. I don't fancy a sting to go with my turtle-duck bite." Sokka rubbed the scar for a bit, then took out a sheet of paper from his pocket. "So people, according to your votes our favorite animal is: Foo Foo Cuddlypoops!"

As the audience clapped, a baby saber-tooth moose lion rushed down the aisle while squealing in delight. It jumped into Sokka's arms, which dropped everything to cuddle the little creature. As Sokka cooed lovingly, he was suddenly aware of something breathing down his neck and looked up to see a less cute, bigger and definitely more menacing saber-tooth moose lion towering over him. Cowering under the mother animal's fierce glare, the Water Tribe boy slowly put down the baby animal and retreated, leaving Toph to stand firmly in front of the large beast. After what seemed to be a staring contest (well, metaphorically) between the two of them, the mother moose lion stepped backwards to let the petite girl set a 'Golden Aang' trophy in front of the mother and son. The bigger animal snorted once, then held the trophy in its mouth and led its child offstage, leaving Sokka to cry after them, "No Foo Foo, don't leave me again…"

"Sokka, we have an awards ceremony to host." The ponytailed boy stood up and sniffed sadly as he picked up his mike, leaving his fellow host to sigh. "While Sokka's collecting himself, I might as well give you the other results of the poll. We had a few votes for Appa, Momo, Fang, Ran and Shaw, but Foo Foo Cuddlypoops was well ahead in the lead with 9 votes out of 19. Congratulations to the little guy, and maybe next time we'll think twice about nominating minors who need to be accompanied by a parent, particularly an intimidating one. You better now, Sokka?"

Sokka nodded as he straightened up. "Well, that's our favorite animal, and now it's time to reveal the next category! As we mentioned before while presenting the 'Best Combat Group' award, the Dai Li were not in the nominees list because they were in the running for the 'Best Bad Guy Group' award. So now it's time to vote for 'Best Bad Guy Group', and here are our nominees!

Azula, Mai and Ty Lee ('Like anyone else would win,' Azula snickered from her seat beside her father.)

Long Feng and the Dai Li

Fire Lords Sozin, Azulon and Ozai ('Yup, the deadly grandfather-father-and-son trio,' Sokka said as he glanced at said trio sitting together with smug expressions on their faces.)

Zuko and Iroh ('Wait, why are we in the 'Best Bad Guy Group' nominees list? We did turn to the good side already,' Zuko pointed out. His uncle patted his shoulder. 'Ah, but we were chasing the Avatar and his friends all through Book 1, and you did try to capture their sky bison at the end of Book 2, not to mention the fight in the catacombs of Ba Sing Se, so we do qualify for the award.')

The pirates ('Which ones?' 'Oh yeah, you weren't around when we bumped into them. You see, there was this waterbending scroll…')

And that's all our nominees! The polls open now and close in 24 hours, so start voting now!" With that, the two teens walked away as the curtains fell on the stage.

**Personally, I would have voted for Momo. The little guy's so cute. :) Well, what are we waiting for? Let the voting begin!**

**Disclaimer: Carrot-Bunny does not own anything except for the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards and the 'Golden Aang' trophies. Anyone who dares use them without permission will be sent to the boiler room to make the trophies without protection equipment. Good luck with that molten gold.**


	5. Best Bad Guy Group

"Welcome back to the AtLA awards, everybody!" Sokka greeted as he and Toph stepped onstage. "The voting polls are closed, and now we're here to announce the winner of the 'Best Bad Guy Group' award!"

"We've had a few votes for each of the nominees on the list, but this time we have a landslide win to rival that of Foo Foo Cuddlypoops in the 'Favorite Animal' award. May we present our winner: Ozai's Angels, also known as Azula, Mai and Ty Lee!"

The three Fire Nation girls came onstage to the sound of tumultuous applause, particularly from the Fire Nation citizens in the audience. They received their award from Sokka, who blushed slightly when Ty Lee battered her eyelids at him and giggled. From her seat beside Katara, Suki crossed her arms and huffed.

Azula stepped forward to the podium and took the mike. "Well, although I was pretty confident we would win, I did suspect that Zuzu and Uncle would win instead, owing to Zuzu's popularity with the fangirls, which until now I still can't understand. But anyway, thank you all for putting your fangirl preferences aside and choosing us, and we promise to do our best to keep up the bad guy work!" She then stepped backwards and took a bow with her two friends, who then walked offstage and returned to their seats.

Toph picked up her mike. "Well, there we have our best bad guy group, and now it's time to reveal the next category. This time you voters are in for a special treat, as our category is 'Most Suitable Boyfriend Material'!"

"That's right people, now is the time to unleash the fangirl in you! Choose among the male characters in the AtLA cast and pick the one who is most like your ideal boyfriend! For example, if you like smart guys with a sense of humor, then your best choice would be yours truly!"

"Thanks for the statement, Sokka. I'm sure the voters will know who they should pick. So anyway, voting begins now and ends in 24 hours, so get those votes in now! Until next time, folks!" And the two hosts left the stage as the curtains closed.

'**Most Suitable Boyfriend Material', huh? Sounds interesting, no? Well then, let the voting begin!**

**Disclaimer: Carrot-Bunny does not own anything except for the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards and the 'Golden Aang' trophies. Anyone who uses them without permission will have to beware of the deadly trio Ozai's Angels. You have been forewarned.**


	6. Most Suitable Boyfriend Material

The curtains lifted and our two hosts stepped out from backstage, the taller one wearing a big grin on his face. His fellow host stared (well, sort of) at him for a second. "Um, Sokka? That grin of yours is kind of freaking me out, and I can't even see."

"Then how can you tell I'm grinning?"

"That grin of yours is so big, even I can feel it. What's got you in such a happy mood today?"

"You'll see, my dear, you'll see."

"I think I already know." Toph then turned to face the audience. "Well people, we're back to announce the winner of our latest category 'Most Suitable Boyfriend Material', and boy did we have some drama back at the voting polls. We've got votes for a wide variety of characters from the Boulder to the Cabbage Merchant and everyone in between. Of course, we did run into a few problems with male or lesbian voters, but other than that it's been a most successful voting session, and now we have a winner! Sokka, care to do the honors?"

"Why thank you, Toph." The Water Tribe boy took out a sheet of paper from his pocket and cleared his throat. "The winner of the 'Most Suitable Boyfriend Material' is: Zuko!"

As the audience erupted in applause, again with most of the cheering from the Fire Nation citizens, the new Fire Lord stepped onstage to receive his award. He then stood at the podium with his 'Golden Aang' trophy in one hand, not sure what to say. Finally he took a deep breath and picked up the mike.

"Um, I guess I should thank the voters for picking me. Honest to say, I don't really know why I've been the most popular male character among the fangirls ever since the show started. Even so, I thank you for all your votes, and also thank you Mai for being my girlfriend and being so forgiving of my popularity. You know you're the only girl for me." He then returned to his seat beside his girlfriend, who surprised him by softly kissing him on the cheek. Wearing a bemused but happy expression on his face, he settled down and turned his attention back to the stage.

Toph turned to her fellow host. "So the winner isn't you after all. Then why the cheerful mood, chump?"

Sokka's grin grew wider. "Guess who came in second place?"

The blind girl's milky pale eyes widened. "Don't tell me…"

"You got it! Coming in second place for 'Most Suitable Boyfriend Material' is no other than the one and only Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe! Of course, we all knew Zuko would get first place, or else the whole AtLA fandom would collapse, but I was worried Aang would be the runner-up! Turns out some people still love sarcastic hunks after all!"

"If you're talking about Aang, he's not really a sarcastic hunk." Ignoring the Water Tribe boy's glare, Toph continued talking into her mike. "Well, Aang did come in third place, so that's good news for the Kyoshi Island Avatar Aang Fan Group at least." The group of little girls in the middle row waved their 'We Love Avatar Aang!' banners enthusiastically. "So anyway, it's now time to reveal the next category! Sokka?"

"Got it right here, Toph." Sokka glanced at his sheet of paper. "Naturally, since we had a 'Most Suitable Boyfriend Material' award, we needed a 'Most Suitable Girlfriend Material' award to go with it! Good news for the guys and lesbians, and bad news for the rest of the voters. But don't fret, because you can still vote even if you're a chick! Just imagine writing an OC to pair with the guy of your dreams, and then vote for the female character that's most like the OC! So start voting now, because we really want to hear from you! And that's all for today!" The two hosts then stepped backstage with the petite girl smirking to herself. "I am so gonna win this…"

**I know, I know, about 90% of you voters are girls, but just take Sokka's advice and vote for someone, okay? Voting starts right this minute and ends 24 hours later, so until then get those votes in quick! See you at the next award!**

**Disclaimer: Carrot-Bunny does not own anything except for the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards and the 'Golden Aang' trophies. Anyone who uses them without permission with be accused of being a Zuko stalker and handed over to Mai for knife-throwing target practice. Last time I checked, her aiming is 100% precise and just as deadly.**


	7. Most Suitable Girlfriend Material

The curtains lifted and our two hosts stepped out again. "Well, it's been 24 hours and we have our 'Most Suitable Girlfriend Material' winner! Toph, get that grin off your face, it's a dead giveaway."

"Sure, Sokka," Toph replied, but the grin stayed. "We've had a bunch of votes for the girls of Team Avatar and Ozai's Angels, and also a vote for Jun, but only one girl got the prize. Sokka, if you may?"

"I wonder why I still have to announce this." Sokka pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and went straight on without looking at it. "The winner of the 'Most Suitable Girlfriend Material', as shown by our Miss Smiley here, is none other than Toph Beifong!"

"Told you I was gonna win it!" Toph grinned as she accepted the 'Golden Aang' trophy from her fellow host. She then stepped forward with the trophy in one hand. "Well folks, I am sincerely honored (stop coughing, Sokka) to be chosen as your 'Most Suitable Girlfriend Material' winner, and I would like to inform all the guys out there that I'm still available! Yes, I'm not dating Sokka or Aang or Zuko or The Duke or Teo or Haru or anyone else fanfiction pairs me with! So for all you single hunks out there, there's a 'Most Suitable Girlfriend Material' winner waiting for you! Interested parties can come to the Beifong mansion and ask for Miss Beifong. Back to you, Sokka."

"Ahem, thank you for that none-too-modest speech, Miss Beifong. Now, seeing as I'm threatened with a 'Golden Aang' trophy to the head by our latest award winner if I don't proceed, I'll just announce the next category now. This time the votes are for 'Best Paternal Figure', and our nominees are as follows:

Hakoda

Tyro ('Haru's dad, for those for you who don't know.')

The Mechanist ('Teo's dad.' 'Sokka, these are die-hard fans of AtLA. I'm pretty sure they know who is who.')

Iroh ('Also the best tea maker in the AtLA universe.' 'Yeah, we all want a dad who can make tea.')

Gyatso

So folks, those are our nominees, and now the voting polls are open! Don't forget to get in your votes ASAP as voting ends in 24 hours! We'll be here to give out the award, so until then it's goodbye for now! See you in 24 hours! And Toph, in the name of the spirits STOP GRINNING!" And so the two hosts left the stage as the curtains fell, the shorter one still annoying her fellow host with her wide grin.

**Well, I think Toph deserves that award. As for you people, what are you waiting for? Start voting now!**

**Disclaimer: Carrot-Bunny owns nothing except for the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards and the 'Golden Aang' trophies. Anyone who uses them without permission is in danger of receiving a trophy to the head courtesy of our 'Most Suitable Girlfriend Material' winner. Don't say I didn't warn you.**


	8. Best Paternal Figure

As the curtains unfolded to reveal the stage, our two hosts stepped out to the podium. "Well folks, I have two good news to present to you after 24 hours: 1) we have our 'Best Paternal Figure' winner and 2) I finally got the grin off Toph's face!"

"Well, you were threatening to destroy my space rock bracelet if I didn't, and I had been under orders to not use any form of earthbending against my fellow host, so I had to stop. You should consider yourselves lucky, because if it weren't for that order you would have been torn from limb to limb and crushed to bits. That'll teach you to mess with my stuff."

"Um, okay, moving on," Sokka cleared his throat nervously, as Toph could be as menacing as Foo Foo Cuddlypoops' mother if she wanted to. "We've had votes for each of the nominees for the 'Best Paternal Figure' award, and I personally thank those who voted for my dad. I for one think he's the best dad in the world." From his seat in the audience, Hakoda secretly wiped away a tear as his wife laid a hand on his shoulder.

"We've had a voter for Gyatso asking how he was supposed to receive his award, seeing as he was killed along with the rest of his people," Toph said. "Well, this awards ceremony doesn't happen in the AtLA universe, it's held somewhere beyond the fourth wall where everyone is still alive. That's why we have three generations of Fire Lords sitting together, as well as Katara's mom and Iroh's kid still around. I mean, you didn't think we would be holding this in our universe where you wouldn't be able to come and vote, right?"

"We also got someone voting for Ozai, of all people. He mentioned something about 'What SHOULD Have Happened in ATLA', which I can't for the life of me figure out what it is."

"It's a satire on the FanFiction website, Sokka. I know about it, because I've been hosting it with the author himself. At least since Book 2 started, anyway. And you guys were there too, remember?"

"Um, no."

Toph sighed. "Remember some time back when we were invited to a Q&A session for a fanfiction?"

"Oh, that one. I thought it was just another fanfiction author running out of ideas to write and having to resort to a Q&A session."

"Oh, never mind. Anyway, the last chapter (not counting the Q&A session) does mention why Ozai is actually a good dad, but I'm not going to go into details about that. Besides, don't we have an award to present?"

"Oh yeah, right!" Sokka unfurled the piece of paper in his hand. "The winner of the 'Best Paternal Figure' award is: Iroh!"

"And that's the fifth Fire Nation citizen to receive an award," Toph observed as the Fire Nation audience burst into spontaneous applause once again. (They're very patriotic.) Iroh stepped onstage to receive the award from Sokka and a pat on the back from Toph that almost sent him flying off the stage. Then he stepped forward towards the podium and picked up the mike.

"Well, I am much honored to be selected as the winner of the 'Best Paternal Figure' award. I have to admit, raising two Fire Nation princes was quite a handful, but I'm glad to say that both of my 'sons' made me proud. Lu Ten was a good soldier and a great Pai Sho companion, and I missed him terribly after he passed away. As for Zuko, I've seen him struggle between good and evil, and I'm happy to see him being where he is today. He may not be my biological son, but I will always be proud of him." Then he left the stage with his 'Golden Aang' trophy to more applause and cheers from the audience.

"It's no wonder Iroh got the award, having to accompany Hothead on a half-deranged trip around the world for three years." By saying that, Toph earned herself a glare from Zuko who had been smiling at his uncle as he resumed his seat in the audience. "Did I mention that he makes excellent tea? A guy who can make great tea always earns an extra point in the fatherhood department."

"Yeah, unless he's also the type to show the tea down his kids' throats. No offence, Iroh." Sokka nodded his head towards the former Dragon of the West, who nodded back to show that none was taken. "Well then, it's now time to reveal the next category! As some of you might have guessed, we would need a 'Best Maternal Figure' award to go with the 'Best Paternal Figure' award! Here then are our nominees:

Kanna

Kya

Katara ('Oh yeah, Sugar Queen definitely qualifies.' Toph earned herself another glare, this time from Katara who had been resting her head on Aang's shoulder.)

Ursa

Ying ('The pregnant mother who came with us through the Serpent's Pass?' 'Yup, that's the one.')

So then, those are our nominees, and now the voting polls are open! The results will be out in 24 hours, so until then keep those votes coming! See you at the next award!" And the two hosts left the stage as the curtains closed.

**I also read 'What SHOULD Have Happened in ATLA', and the author Dave even helped me beta one of my previous stories. It's a good satire, and it points out a whole ton of stuff that most of us don't even notice while watching the show. Coincidentally, I was the one who suggested Dave use a Q&A session to wrap up the series, but never mind that. Be warned, though: most Avatards who read this satire came out not being able to watch the show the same way ever again. And don't forget to vote!**

**Disclaimer: Carrot-Bunny owns nothing except for the Avatar: The Last Airbender awards and the 'Golden Aang' trophies. Anyone who uses them without permission will have to beware of a secret blend of tea in their morning cuppa. Other than being a great tea-maker, Iroh is also skilled in the art of herbal medicines, including the types that can be lethal.**


	9. Best Maternal Figure

"Good day to this hall." The entire AtLA cast stopped talking and turned around in their seats to face the stage, where Sokka and Toph had emerged on the podium again. They all stared open-mouthed at Sokka, who had just used a regal tone to effectively shut up more than 300 fictional characters. **(A/N: I just went on and did a rough estimate of their character list, adding on all the extras not mentioned. Sorry if my estimation's off.)**

"Ahem, thank you for your cooperation." Sokka took out a piece of paper from his pocket and stepped forward, while his fellow host raised an eyebrow. "Um, Sokka, what's with the regal air today?"

"Oh, no reason. Just that I seem to be a rather good mother." Toph blinked her sightless eyes in confusion, and then she suddenly realized what was going on. "Oh yeah, it's the vote we got, right? The one that says you can be pretty motherly sometimes, at least to Boomerang and Space Sword. Why, you're upset about that?"

"Not really. Just trying to live up to expectations."

Toph sighed. "Sokka, real mothers don't carry themselves like queens. Even Sugar Queen doesn't do that. So just cut it out, will you?"

"Okay, fine." Sokka actually seemed relieved as he changed his expression back to the usual grin. "Other than that vote, we also got one for Mama Foo Foo, also known as Foo Foo Cuddlypoops' mother. Heaven knows why anyone would choose her."

"I dunno, Sokka. Any mother who knows enough to protect her child from the likes of you should deserve to be nominated for that reason alone." Ignoring the glare the Water Tribe boy was sending her, Toph continued. "We also got a trio of votes for my mom Poppy Beifong (heaven knows why, I mean who would choose a mother who imprisoned her own daughter? But then again, always expect the unexpected with the fandom) and one vote for Smellerbee, who was probably the only girl in the Freedom Fighters. Now that I think of it, she does deserve a nomination. Imagine having to wash a whole pile of dirty clothes in the river every day. Yuck."

"Actually, Jet said they divided the chores while living in the forest, and he didn't make Smellerbee do all the work just because she's a girl. But she could easily make them do their laundry all by herself."

"Anyway, our top three nominees are Ursa, Kya and Katara. Three hours ago Ursa topped the list, but about thirty votes later that just might have changed. Sokka, care to announce the winner?"

"With delight." Sokka unrolled the piece of paper and cleared his throat. "The winner of the 'Best Maternal Figure' award is… Katara!"

As the entire audience clapped loudly, the famed Sugar Queen of Team Avatar came onstage to receive the award and a hug each from the two hosts (in Toph's case it was more of a pat on the back that also almost sent her flying off the stage like Iroh did before). She then stepped towards the podium and took the mike. "Well, I never expected to be chosen as the 'Best Maternal Figure' winner. Honest to say, I'm really surprised I got it, considering I'm not even married yet." A few laughs followed this statement. "But I really want to thank Aang, Sokka and Toph for being great 'kids'. It was torture having to keep you three in check, but you guys did brighten up my life with your antics. Sokka, you may not be the best brother ever, but you're the only brother I could ever have. Toph, it was great having you as a 'sister', complete with the fights and the girls' day out. And Aang, thank you for being the best friend and boyfriend I could ever ask for. And most of all, I want to thank Mom for being there for me for the first eight years of my childhood. It wasn't a long time, but the moments we spent together will forever remain in my memories. Because of you, I am what I am today. Thanks, Mom." It was Kya's turn to wipe away a tear from her eye as she watched her beautiful daughter leave the stage to more applause.

"I couldn't have said it better myself. Thanks Mom for giving birth to me and teaching Katara how to wash dirty socks before you left us. Otherwise, I probably wouldn't be wearing clean clothes today." As Katara rolled her eyes while she resumed her seat next to Aang, who gave her a big hug and a kiss on the cheek, Toph picked up her mike. "At first it seemed like we would have another Fire Nation winner, but thanks to the thirty-something votes in the last three hours Katara came out top. We still know you're a good mom, Ursa, don't worry." Ursa smiled at this as her son turned around to smile at her.

"Ooh, the voters aren't going to like this though. We've had Katara and Kya supporters saying that Ursa wasn't worthy of the award because she ignored Azula or because she just killed someone else to save her son while Kya sacrificed herself to save her daughter. On the other hand, we've had Ursa supporters asking what Katara had done that was more motherly than Ursa. If you must know, Katara only won over Ursa by about three votes, so really it's nothing worth fighting about. Let's keep the peace in the voting polls, okay?"

"Great advice, Sokka. Anyway, it's time to reveal the next category! This time we're going for 'Best Teacher' and Sokka will announce the nominees. Be my guest, Boomerang Guy."

Sokka raised an eyebrow at the nickname before announcing the nominees list. "Okay, so for the nominees we have:

Katara

Toph ('Only metalbending teacher in the world, may I add.' 'Yeah, whatever Miss 'Vain'fong.')

Zuko

Pakku

Bumi ('Why is he here?' 'He did teach Aang about the different kinds of jing.')

Guru Pathik ('Everyone loves chakras,' Pathik said cheerfully from his seat in the audience.)

Iroh

Jeong Jeong

Piandao ('Best swordsmaster in the world.' Piandao smiled at his former pupil's statement.)

Roku ('For being Aang's spiritual mentor.' 'Alright, we don't need the clarification Sokka.')

Lion Turtle ('And why is the Lion Turtle here?' 'Without him, Aang wouldn't have learned about energybending, and we would still be fighting off airships instead of standing here giving out awards.' 'Good point.')

So those are the nominees, and voting commences right this moment! Get those votes in quick as the polls close in 24 hours! See you then!" And the two hosts left the stage as the curtains closed.

**The 'Best Maternal Figure' award was probably the most drama I've ever seen at the polls, including the 'Most Suitable Boyfriend Material' award. So cool it people, Ursa, Kya and Katara are all great maternal figures. Don't go beating yourselves up, okay? Believe me; you'll need to save your energy for the 'Best Pairing' awards. I don't know whether I should look forward to that at all…**

**Disclaimer: Carrot-Bunny owns nothing except for the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards and the 'Golden Aang' trophies. Anyone who uses them without permission will have to beware of Mama Foo Foo, the bloodthirsty mother saber-tooth moose lion. There's a reason I didn't nominate her, you know.**


	10. Best Teacher

"Hel-lo AtLA characters!" The curtains parted and our two hosts stepped on stage. "It's been 24 hours and the winner of the 'Best Teacher' award is out! Of course, in our dear universe 'teacher' does not necessarily mean an old lady with glasses hiding behind a school book. No, these teachers are more of the kick-ass type, the type that doesn't hesitate to give you a good kick in the butt if they think you suck!"

"The type that's learned from badger-moles, participated in Earth Rumble Six and won several times, taught the Avatar _and _invented metalbending all before the age of thirteen! That's what you call awesome!"

"Sometimes I wonder whether you would have been picked as a host if your big ego was more obvious." Sokka cleared his throat and continued. "Anyway, we're here to prove that Miss 'Vain'fong isn't the only cool teacher out there! Yup, there are tons more teachers like that and they're all in the running for the award! For example, we got a few votes for Roku for being Aang's spiritual mentor, although it took me some time to figure out that 'Toku' wasn't a name for a pairing of Toph and Roku."

"Yeah, I had to hit him on the head with my space rock bracelet to make him realize that it was just a spelling error. Imagine me paired with Aang's past life." Toph grimaced at the thought. "We also got someone asking that 'Katara's healing teacher in the North Pole' be given a mention."

"We know Yugoda taught healing with waterbending back in the Northern Water Tribe, but Katara had already learned to heal before that in the episode 'The Deserter' where Aang accidentally burned her with his firebending. I personally made sure the kid knows better than to play with fire afterwards."

"So you're the one to blame for Aang's lousy performance in the first few minutes of 'The Firebending Masters'?"

"No, that was because of his guilt for burning my sister, and I'm glad he knows it. Besides, Zuko and the dragons already helped him resolve that problem."

"Right. Speaking of Aang, someone suggested him for teaching everyone how to have fun again. Honestly speaking, he did help to keep things amusing."

"I thought that was my job!"

"You only keep things humorous in a sarcastic way. That doesn't count. We also got a vote for Ozai for teaching Azula how to be epic."

"But she's already epic on her own! She doesn't need her father to teach her that. On the other hand, she could give him a few lessons on how to lose in a cool way. You have to admit, shooting blue fire out of your mouth while tied up in chains and becoming half-deranged is far better than lying slumped on the ground with a stream of drool coming out of your mouth." The said Fire Lord glared angrily at the Water Tribe boy who had dubbed him the 'Loser Lord' in the finale.

"Anyway, let's get down to business and announce the winner! In the last few hours, we've had a neck-to-neck race between Iroh and Toph, with each nominee pulling ahead by one vote every few minutes. However, there can be only one winner, and we are here to give out the 'Best Teacher' award to: Iroh!"

"Sixth Fire Nation award winner and the first character to get two awards, but who's counting anyway?" Toph commented as the Fire Nation audience burst into tumultuous applause (again) for their former general. Iroh came onstage to receive the award and another pat on the back from Toph that almost sent him flying off the stage (those pats-on-the-back of Toph's have become something of an AtLA Awards tradition) and then stepped onto the podium. "Well, I really didn't expect to win the 'Best Teacher' award. I didn't even do much of any teaching, just occasionally disposing some wisdom, a few firebending moves and a good cup of tea. But I'm glad you all did learn something from me, and I can only hope it was something good. Thank you again!" And the former Dragon of the West left the stage to more applause.

"Oh, don't worry Iroh, we learned lots of good stuff from you, including how to control an angst-filled prince." Sokka earned himself a glare from said angst-filled prince who had been smiling at his uncle as he resumed his seat in the audience. "Now people, get those battleships out and ready for the next category is 'Favorite Canon Pairing'! That's right; we've reached the 'Favorite Pairing' awards! We'll be giving out the 'Favorite Semi-Canon Pairing', the 'Favorite Crack Pairing' and the 'Favorite Slash Pairing' in the next few days, but for starters let's get back to the original pairings themselves! By 'original pairing' we mean couples who have kissed and/or are married in the series. Any implied pairings or crushes will be considered semi-canon."

"Please do note that contrary to popular belief, Zutara is NOT a canon pairing. It will be included in the nominees list for the 'Favorite Semi-Canon Pairing' award due to it being implied in the deformed short 'School Time Shipping', but do remember that it is not considered as canon. By the way, both Zuko and Katara want to remind fans that they have never, do not have and will never have any romantic feelings towards each other. Anyone who disregards this will have to beware of flying daggers and/or a full-blown Avatar State courtesy of their respective lovers."

"Alright, now that we've got that out of the way, here's the nominee list! We have:

Katara/Aang ('The supposed DNA of the show, according to Mike and Bryan.')

Suki/Sokka

Mai/Zuko

Yue/Sokka ('I wonder how Suki is going to react to this.' 'Don't ask, Toph. Please don't ask.')

Jin/Zuko (Zuko glanced nervously from Mai, who was fiddling with one of her flying daggers in her hands, to Jin who sat a few rows back and was chatting happily to Song.)

Hakoda/Kya

Ozai/Ursa

Roku/Ta Min

Kuruk/Ummi

Lao Beifong/Poppy Beifong

So that's our nominees, and now voting starts right this minute! Let the shipping battles begin!"

"Sokka, don't urge them on! Oh boy, I can feel we're in for some serious drama…" And the two hosts headed backstage as the curtains fell on the stage.

**Avid Kataanger here! Kataang forever! Disregarding this, do remember to vote for your favorite canon pairing, and no I will NOT be entertaining any requests for Zutara or any other pairing to be included here. The nominees list is fixed and that is IT, unless you recall any married couple I missed out. Voting ends in 24 hours, so get your votes in now!**

**Disclaimer: Carrot-Bunny owns nothing except for the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards and the 'Golden Aang' trophies. Anyone who uses them without permission will have to beware of the best teacher in the AtLA universe, who can teach you a thing or two about stealing other people's stuff. His lessons are proven to be very effective and in some cases deadly.**


	11. Favorite Canon Pairing

"The war is over. The winner has emerged. Ladies and gentlemen, put your hands together for the winner of the canon shipping battles!" The audience clapped loudly as the two hosts of the AtLA Awards appeared onstage.

"Well, it's been quite a show at the voting polls. Unexpectedly, we have a number of votes for Jin/Zuko, although most of the voters admitted they chose it just to see a good catfight. Well, sorry to disappoint you folks, but we've confisticated Mai's daggers for today's awards presentation ceremony. We don't want this awards show to turn into a battlefield." Although her flying daggers had been taken away, Mai could still shoot mental flying daggers at Jin with her eyes, and it was a good thing the Earth Kingdom girl was sitting a few rows behind so she wouldn't notice the Fire Nation nobleman's daughter glaring at her.

"We also got a few votes for Lao and Poppy Beifong, with someone hoping to see one of them get pushed off the stage by their daughter." Toph grinned devilishly. "I think that can be easily arranged…"

"Ahem, that is if they actually win the award. Also, we've got Yue/Sokka and Suki/Sokka in a neck-to-neck battle at the polls, with Suki/Sokka leading by a couple of votes. Wow, never knew I was so good with the girls."

"Yeah right, like you didn't remind us of that every few hours. It's really hard to believe that you can score a beautiful girl, much less two." Toph ignored her fellow host's glare and continued. "We've also got a dozen or so votes for Katara/Aang, but sadly they're overtaken by Mai/Zuko and Jin/Zuko. Looks like Twinkletoes and Sugar Queen can't compete with an angst-ridden Fire Nation prince, eh? But anyway, enough chit-chat. Sokka, the winner?"

Sokka cleared his throat dramatically. "The winner of the 'Favorite Canon Pairing' is: Jin/Zuko!"

The audience burst into applause mingled with murmurings among the Fire Nation citizens about the Earth Kingdom girl who was rumored to have kissed their new Fire Lord while he was still a refugee in Ba Sing Se. Zuko and Jin came onstage to receive their awards and then stood in front of the podium awkwardly, not daring to look at each other. Finally Jin accepted the mike Toph offered her. "Um, I never knew Lee was actually Fire Nation, much less that he would be the next Fire Lord. I just thought he looked cute and charming, and that I would like to get to know him better. I never really saw him again after our last meeting in Ba Sing Se, and I certainly didn't want to get in the way of him and his girlfriend. So, to all the fans out there, yes I had a crush on him and dated him once, but it was just that and nothing more. He's got someone else now, and we've both moved on. So that's about it, and thanks for voting for us."

She then passed the mike to Zuko, who stared at the mike like he didn't know what to do with it. Finally he spoke. "Well, like I said before during the 'Most Suitable Boyfriend Material' award, I'm dating Mai and no one else. Jin and I did have a date before, but that was in the past. I've already met the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with already, and I'm sure Jin's ready for someone else too. So that's all I have to say, and thank you for your votes anyway." He then passed the mike back to Toph and followed Jin offstage as they returned to their respective seats in the audience.

The blind girl cleared her throat to draw the audience's attention back to the stage. "Now that we've got the 'Favorite Canon Pairing' winner locked down, it's time to begin another shipping war with the 'Favorite Semi-Canon Pairing'! Yes, this promises to be a fiercer battle than the one before, with the majority of pairings most used by fanfiction writers falling into this category, including the infamous Zutara! But we've still got plenty of competition on the nominees list, and here are our nominees!"

Sokka unrolled his piece of paper and read from it. "In the running for 'Favorite Semi-Canon Pairing' are:

Katara/Zuko ('Anyone wanna bet this comes out tops?' 'Toph, we're prohibited from betting on the results of the voting.' 'Oh yeah. Too bad.')

Katara/Jet ('I knew he was Sugar Queen's ex-boyfriend!' Toph earned a glare from said Sugar Queen.)

Katara/Haru ('Why so many pairings with Katara in it?' 'Remember "School Time Shipping"?' 'Oh, right.')

Katara/Blue Spirit ('Isn't that the same as Katara/Zuko?' 'No it isn't, at least according to "School Time Shipping".')

Ty Lee/Haru ('Disregarding the fact they've never actually met in the original series.' 'Again, this is thanks to "School Time Shipping".')

Song/Zuko ('Another opponent for Mai? Oh, this isn't going to be pretty.')

Toph/Sokka ('I wonder why our two dear hosts are suddenly not looking at each other,' Katara smirked as she watched the stage.)

Ty Lee/Sokka (Ty Lee battered her eyelids at Sokka again, only to stop when she noticed both Suki and Yue glaring daggers at her. Mai isn't the only one skilled in mental weaponry.)

Onji/Aang ('Never liked her much,' Katara muttered from her seat beside her boyfriend. Aang put a comforting arm around her. 'Don't worry; you'll be my Forever Girl always.')

Meng/Aang ('Oh yeah, the rhyming pairing,' Sokka commented as he saw Meng jump up and down on her seat excitedly.)

Onji/Hide (Although Aang had claimed he loved only Katara, he still glared at Hide who was grinning smugly as he put an arm around Onji, who looked rather uncomfortable.)

Azula/Chan ('Wait, didn't they kiss in "The Beach"?' 'Azula insisted it wasn't canon, and threatened to fry us alive if we dared put that pairing in the "Favorite Canon Pairing" category.' '…')

Mai/Ruon-Jian (Ruon-Jian was suddenly aware of a certain Fire Lord's burning glare.)

Yue/Hahn (It was Sokka's turn to glare daggers at Hahn, who had been trying to flirt with Yue but was failing due to the fact that she was too busy glaring daggers at Ty Lee.)

Pakku/Kanna ('Didn't they get married before the finale?' 'We still put this down as semi-canon because it only happened because of the incidents in "The Waterbending Master".)

That's all our nominees, and now the voting polls are open! All hands on deck for the shipping battles!"

"Yeah, go ahead and urge them on. You'll take care of the casualties afterwards, got it?" "What casualties?" "Mark my words, there _will _be casualties." And so saying, the two hosts left the stage as the curtains closed.

**Wow, what a lot of mental flying daggers! Looks like everyone's ready for the shipping battles! Guns at the ready, people, and let the fighting – I mean, voting begin!**

**Disclaimer: ****Carrot-Bunny owns nothing except for the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards and the 'Golden Aang' trophies. Anyone who uses them without permission will**** be put in the midst of the mental-flying-dagger showdown going on between the AtLA cast. We do not guarantee your safety, or that you will come out alive for that matter.**

**P.S.: Thanks to the dozen or so people who voted for Kataang! Our side may not have won, but we know it is THE canon pairing in the AtLA universe! Tenzin's living proof! Kataang forever, people! Now excuse me while I go hide under my bed to protect myself from the Zutarians… *runs***


	12. Favorite Semi Canon Pairing

"Well people, it's been more than 24 hours and we're back with the results!" Sokka announced as he and Toph returned to the stage. "We apologize for the delay, but we had an emergency meeting to attend that regards today's awards show. Anyway, we're now here to announce the winner of the 'Favorite Semi-Canon Pairing' award!"

"We've had a few votes for Toph/Aang and Toph/The Duke, and also a few people asking for clarifications on the difference between semi-canon and crack pairings." Toph continued. "So here's the lowdown on the system: Semi-canon pairings are pairings that have been hinted at in the show, either through crushes, slight blushing, flirting, or in the case of 'School Time Shipping', featured in a deformed short. Crack pairings are pairings that are invented by fans and do not have much possibility of existing in the actual canon. For example, Ty Lee/Haru was featured in 'School Time Shipping', making it semi-canon, while Aang/Azula is crack because there is no way they could be together without Azula trying to strike Aang dead. Sorry Twinkletoes, but that's how it works," she said to Aang, who had winced at the idea of being struck dead by a deranged Fire Nation princess. The frightening part was that not so long ago it had been an actual possibility.

"Anyway, Toph/Aang and Toph/The Duke are both considered crack. Some of you may think otherwise, but that hug between Toph and the Duke in the final episode was nothing more than a friendship hug. Just so you know, Toph has always been able to relate better to boys than to girls, which is why she had a close friendship with Aang, Zuko and me. She is also rather friendly to other boys as a rule, at least when she's not kicking their butts. That explains her relationship with the Duke."

"Of course, most of you are aware I have a daughter, Lin Beifong as is shown in _Legend of Korra_. However, the identity of Lin's father is still supposed to be kept a secret for now, so for the time being you will have to make do with the knowledge that I had indeed married and raised a child with someone. And now, enough about me and moving on to the results!"

"We've had a fierce battle between Katara/Zuko and Toph/Sokka, with both pairings receiving strong support from voters. However, there can be only one winner, and our 'Favorite Semi-Canon Pairing' is: Toph/Sokka!"

"Yes, that's right! Thanks to you voters, the hosts themselves will be receiving an award together!" Contrary to what most of the audience thought would happen, the two hosts did not blush and avoid looking at one another as they received their 'Golden Aang' trophies from each other. Instead, they were grinning the whole way through. "Quite an achievement for the two of us, eh Sokka?"

"Quite so, Toph." Sokka grinned at the audience's confused expressions. "If you're wondering why the two of us aren't acting all shy about it, or why Suki isn't murdering Toph onstage right now, then let me announce what just happened a few hours ago at the emergency meeting. Earlier on, with Aang, Katara, Zuko and Suki as witnesses, Miss Beifong and I have become sworn siblings! To those of you who aren't familiar with this Asian custom, in ancient times good friends had a tradition of taking an oath to stick together through good times and bad, thus forming a bond as strong as that of actual siblings. In other words, Toph/Sokka is now rendered impossible!"

"To those of you who were waiting to see the show's two hosts embarrassed on stage, sorry to disappoint you but that's not going to happen!" Toph grinned cheekily. "After the Jin/Zuko incident yesterday, Sokka and I already had a hunch we were going to win this award and so we took precautions! So now everything's okay between us, and now we have something important to say."

Sokka cleared his throat and his expression grew serious. "We've noticed that a number of anonymous voters have been voting for the same pairing at the same time range. What's more, we received a statement from someone simply called 'evil' saying that he/she has been making his/her 'minions' vote for any pairing that makes the winners uncomfortable. While this could just be a harmless prank, we now ask anonymous voters to not abuse your right to vote to manipulate the votes in your favour. The Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards is for fans to vote for their favourite nominees, not for the cast members to be humiliated. There are plenty of satires and truth-or-dare fanfics on the site for that. If you are messing with the votes simply for the fun of it, we will be forced to disregard any anonymous reviews from now on. If you do not wish that to happen, please do your part and vote once and only once for your favourite nominee, not the one you wish to see be embarrassed. Thank you for taking note of this."

"And now to end today's show on a lighter note, we're preparing a treat for you voters! The 'Favorite Crack Pairing' award is now an open-vote award! Voters can vote for your favourite crack pairing, and the one that gets the most votes wins! So don't hesitate; vote now! And that's all for today!" The two hosts then left the stage as the curtains closed.

**Mr or Miss 'evil', if you're reading this, please stop your 'minions' or whoever they are to manipulate the votes. You could just be playing a harmless prank, but nevertheless I do not wish to see the votes tipping in one direction simply because someone thought it would be hilarious to see a certain character embarrassed. I also do not want to have to discard any anonymous reviews because of this. There are fans that don't have accounts but still wish to vote. For the sake of the awards show, please abide by the rules and just vote for the nominee you like. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: Carrot-Bunny does not own anything except for the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards and the 'Golden Aang' trophies. Anyone who uses them without permission will have to beware of our sworn-sibling duo. They are quite a formidable opponent if you must know.**


	13. Favorite Crack Pairing

"We're BA-ACK!" "Sokka, they already know we're back. It's been 24 hours after all." "Yeah whatever, sworn sister." "*sigh* Why did I ever become sworn siblings with you…" That was how the two hosts appeared onstage.

"Well, my dear Miss Beifong, you're not the only one who's asking why we became sworn siblings. Apparently a few 'Tokkaneers', as they called themselves, had their hearts crushed by the incident. We're well aware our little awards show listed 'Toph and Sokka' as main characters on the site, and that most of our voters are Tokka supporters, never mind that some of them are Zutarians as well. So we're terribly sorry to all the voters out there who had their hearts crushed at their favorite pairing rendered impossible, and we would recommend a visit to Katara for some spirit water healing that would put your hearts right. As to why we suddenly made that decision, it was mainly to laugh in the faces of the anonymous voters who had wanted to see the two of us embarrassed. You know, sort of like 'You think you can get the upper hand just because you tipped the votes? Well, think again!' kind of thing. We don't really mean to crush any hearts, just showing Mr or Miss 'evil' and his/her minions that we're not gonna back down just because of a few votes."

"Speaking of Mr/Miss 'evil', we got a statement from him/her saying that he/she doesn't have 'minions', but did get 20 bucks for getting mentioned in the last awards show. Probably it was all just a bet, and now he/she has gotten back to just voting for one nominee, in this case Katara/Toph. And that brings us to another problem."

"We're probably to blame for not telling you this, but there is another category for the 'Favorite Slash Pairing' award coming right after this one, so voters can vote for their favorite slash pairings then. Not surprisingly, we did get a number of votes for Ty Lee/Azula, so at least we now have an inkling of who will be the winner in that category. As for the 'Favorite Crack Pairing' award, we really gotta hand it to you fans for coming up with the wackiest crack pairings in the fandom. We've got Bumi/Katara, Kanna/Ozai, Toph/Badgermoles, Earth King/Bosco, and my personal favorite, Iroh/Tea. Of course, that last one might actually qualify as a semi-canon pairing."

"Just for the record, I have absolutely nothing with the badgermoles. They're great teachers, and that's that. We also don't allow human/animal pairings because of all the sensitive issues involved, so sorry to the Earth King/Bosco supporters. Also, we got someone saying that in the Narnia fandom being siblings isn't much of a barrier. We've been to the Narnia fandom before while doing some research for the 'Favorite Crossover Category' award and found this to be true. However, while it might work in that fandom, it doesn't work here in the AtLA universe and so the barrier still stands. And yes, this also rules out Azula/Zuko."

"Don't flame us for that, okay? Azula already threatened to strike us with lightning on the spot if we didn't clarify that she and Zuko have no romantic feelings for each other, or any positive feelings for that matter. But anyway that's enough rambling, so now here is the winner for the 'Favorite Crack Pairing' award: Toph/Aang!"

The Avatar came onstage to stand beside his fellow winner and receive the award from his girlfriend's brother. Then he stepped towards the podium and picked up the mike. "Well, since Sokka and Toph did give me a hint Taang would win, I'm pretty much prepared for this. I understand the fans think Toph and I would be cute together, seeing as we're the same biological age, but honestly I just think of her as a sister and teacher. Katara's the one I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"Same here. I regard Aang as nothing more than a friend and a pupil with dainty feet." Toph grinned as Aang glared slightly at her. "That said, I'm still single and available, so all you single guys out there take note. That's all I have to say. Anything more from you, Twinkletoes?"

"Nope, nothing." Aang then left the stage to return to his seat next to Katara, who gave him a hug to reassure him that she wasn't upset in the least. If he could tolerate all the fangirls that paired her with Zuko, she had no reason to be angry.

"Alright, now that the 'Favorite Crack Pairing' award's over and done with, it's time for the 'Favorite Slash Pairing' award! Tyzula fans, this is where you pay attention!" Sokka tried his best to ignore Azula's glare from the audience (she didn't want to be involved in ANY pairing, but sadly for her the voters have other ideas). "This time it's also going to be an open-vote award, but for the sake of those voters who wish to participate but don't have a specific pairing in mind we've provided a list of the more common slash pairings to choose from. Of course, voters who already know who to vote for can simply disregard this:

Zuko/Aang ('Works well when in a cross-gender story.' Sokka earned himself a glare from the Avatar, who was more often than not changed into a girl in said cross-gender stories.)

Jet/Zuko

Sokka/Aang ('Yuck!' 'Shut up, Sokka.')

Ty Lee/Azula

Katara/Toph ('Now that's yuck.' 'Look who's talking, eh Miss Beifong?')

Katara/Azula

Remus/Sirius – wait, WHAT?" The entire hall turned silent at the mention of two characters they knew very well did_ not_ exist in their universe. Sokka stared at the piece of paper in his hand. "'Remus/Sirius'? What in the name of the spirits is THAT?"

"Hold your ostrich-horses! Stop the show!" cried a voice as a white rabbit with a carrot tucked behind one ear bounded onstage. The audience looked around for the source of the voice, until they realized it was the rabbit who was talking. More than 300 fictional characters stared as the white rabbit bounded over to Sokka. "Um, a lift please?" Sokka nodded as he picked up the rabbit, setting it on the podium. The rabbit stood up on its hind legs, muttering to itself, "Now this is embarrassing. In the real world I'm a decent five-foot-ten, but now I have to stand on a podium for anyone to see me." It stopped muttering when it noticed over 300 pairs of eyes staring at it. "Um, why is everyone looking at me like I'm a hippo-cow that sprouted wings?"

Toph sighed. "Carrot, in our universe hippo-cows _do _have wings."

"Oh, right. I can never understand the wacky combinations of animals in your world. Anyway, to rephrase my earlier question: why is everyone staring at me like that?"

"Probably because they've never seen a 'just-a-rabbit' who talks and has a carrot tucked behind one of its ears," Sokka explained. "Ladies and gentlemen, meet Carrot-Bunny, the fanfiction author who's helping us with the awards show. She's in charge of deciding on the categories and writing the nominees lists, and I presume she's here to address the presence of a non-AtLA pairing in the list."

"Well, you presumed correctly. I was watching the whole show from backstage and was surprised to hear Sokka read out 'Remus/Sirius'." The rabbit grinned sheepishly as it scratched the ear that had a carrot tucked behind it. "Sorry about that, folks. I don't normally read AtLA slash, so I was racking my brains for slash pairings I'd come across before while writing the nominees list and Remus/Sirius slipped out. You see, Wolfstar is the only slash pairing I actually read and write." It sighed at the blank expressions on the AtLA cast's faces. "Of course, you don't know what Wolfstar is, do you? You just need to know that it's a Harry Potter slash pairing and you'll probably never encounter it ever again. That's all. Oh, and voters please disregard the pairing, it's not a nominee. I think that's about it." With that, the rabbit jumped off the podium and bounded backstage.

"Okay, so now we know what that was all about (although I still don't get what is Wolfstar), and now the voting polls are open! Voting closes in 24 hours, so do remember to get your votes in pronto! And that concludes today's show! See you tomorrow!" And the two hosts left the stage as the curtains fell.

**The goof on the nominees list back there was an actual mistake. I was ready to publish this chapter when my instincts told me to do one last check on the writing. As it turns out, my instincts were far better and more accurate than Sokka's, and I decided to make a joke out of it just for fun. And to all the Harry Potter fans out there, yeah I'm a Wolfstar shipper, so sue me. It remains the only slash pairing I will ever read and/or write. Oh, and don't forget to vote!**

**Disclaimer: ****Carrot-Bunny does not own anything except for the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards and the 'Golden Aang' trophies. Anyone who uses them without permission will have to beware of a seemingly innocent little white rabbit with a carrot tucked behind one ear. If you think the carrot is nothing more than a harmless vegetable, you are sorely mistaken.**

**P.S.: I just got a Twitter account! Come follow me at CarrotBunnyCH! Yeah, this is a bit of shameless self-advertising. Sorry.**


	14. Favorite Slash Pairing

"_Hey yo, me say hey-ey-ey-ey yo. Let daylight come and we don't wanna go home…_" "Shut up, Sokka." Toph sighed as she dragged her fellow host onstage. "Sorry about that, people. The Gaang had a night out in the town last night and I think Sokka hasn't completely recovered from the hangover yet. Strangely enough, he was the only one with a hangover." She punched Sokka's forehead with her fist, immediately shutting him up. "There. That should do it."

"Ow, Toph that hurt!" "Sokka, we have an awards show to host. So try and keep yourself together for at least the next several minutes, okay?" Toph turned back to the audience. "Well folks, we're here to announce the winner of the 'Favorite Slash Pairing' award. Due to a mistake in the last awards show, we've had a couple of votes for a non-AtLA pairing, which we've already specified is not in the running for the award. However, it was just a little joke, and thankfully the other voters did stick to the rules and vote for pairings in this fandom."

"We've got a few voters asking why Zuko/Sokka wasn't included in the 'common slash pairings' list. Well, it probably just slipped Carrot-Bunny's mind, seeing as she was probably distracted while writing the list. Otherwise, how would a slash pairing from the Harry Potter fandom have slipped into the list? Disregarding that, we've had quite a decent amount of response for this time's award, with Zuko/Aang and Ty Lee/Azula topping the list." Sokka suddenly winced in pain and rubbed his forehead. "Ow, the aftereffects of a Toph Beifong punch-in -the-head are starting to get to me…"

"Well, you deserved it." Toph ignored the groans of pain from her fellow host. "Anyway, we've had a vote for Ty Lee/all the Kyoshi Warriors except Suki, since she was separated from the rest ever since the Boiling Rock. I suppose you voters are still letting the creative juices flow ever since the 'Favorite Crack Pairing' award. But anyway, let's cut to the chase and give this award to our 'Favorite Slash Pairing' winners: Ty Lee and Azula!"

The two girls came onstage to receive the award, with Ty Lee beaming and Azula with a thundercloud over her face. After a few giggles and winks at Sokka on the tightrope walker's part, she took the mike and stepped towards the podium. "Well, I'm happy you guys chose me as an award winner, though Azula isn't too happy about it. I know the two of us have been pretty close during the series, but honestly we're just friends and nothing more. Oh, and Azula wanted to tell you that she has never, isn't and will never be involved in a romantic relationship both straight or slash, and that she's happy to keep it that way, but she's not really in a good mood now so I'll have to be her spokesperson. That's about all, and thank you again for all your votes!" Then she skipped away offstage happily, with Azula trailing behind her and muttering darkly about striking crazy fangirls dead with lightning.

"Well, that's our 'Favorite Slash Pairing', and now moving on to the next award! This time the votes go to 'Scariest Villain', and voters are supposed to vote for the villain they think is most capable of scaring the daylights out of them! Sokka, the nominees list?"

"I personally went through the list with Carrot-Bunny to make sure no one like Voldemort or something slips into the list. We don't want a replay of the last awards show, now do we?" Sokka took out a piece of paper and started reading from it. "The nominees for the 'Scariest Villain' are as follows:

Azula (At the time, the half-deranged princess with a dark cloud over her face and muttering darkly about God knows what terrifying things seemed the scariest of all the AtLA cast members. Even her father had chosen to scoot about two inches the other way so he was a relatively safe distance from her.)

Ozai ('Though he's less menacing when slumped on the ground with a stream of drool coming out of his mouth." Sokka earned a glare from the former Fire Lord, who still had fresh memories of how he had been dubbed the 'Loser Lord' by the Water Tribe boy in the season finale.)

Long Feng ('That creepy sneer is reason enough to nominate him.' 'Well said, Sokka, even though I can't see his face.')

Hama (Katara shuddered in her seat and Aang put a comforting arm around her.)

Koh ('Now there's a strong competitor. I don't know who is going to come out tops, him or Azula. We didn't even let him sit with the audience for fear they would have their faces taken on the spot.')

So those are our nominees, and now the voting polls are open! This time we're allocating a longer period of time before closing the polls, because we're all going away on vacation! That's right, one whole award-free week of nothing but sun and fun! We'll only be back to give out the award next week, but that doesn't mean you voters can slack off on the votes! No, we want to see those polls full to the brim with your votes!"

"We decided after the whole 'Favorite Pairing' fiasco we all needed a break, especially since we've been giving out awards daily for almost two weeks. It's quite tiring to have to count your votes, sort out the winners _and _fend off the oddballs who simply drop a line to criticize the show. So yeah, we deserved a holiday, and that's also why we went out partying last night only to have Sokka hung over the next morning. Don't worry, we'll make sure he's completely sober before the awards show next time. So see you all next week!" And with that, the two hosts left the stage as the curtains closed, only to open again a week later.

**While the AtLA cast is on holiday, one unfortunate little rabbit has to get ready for a whole week's worth of mid-term exams! That's right, where I live we have school AND exams in the middle of July! See, the education system in my country doesn't quite work the same way as you Americans. But don't fret, I'll still try to update on the weekend (no promises though). In the meantime, get those votes in quickly, and a few wishes of good luck in the exams wouldn't go amiss either! See you soon!**

**Disclaime****r: ****Carrot-Bunny does not own anything except for the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards and the 'Golden Aang' trophies. Anyone who uses them without permission will be put to work sorting the dozens of votes that come in every day. See if you like that.**


	15. Scariest Villain

"Hello people. Nice to see you again." The audience stopped their confused whisperings and turned to the stage as two not-so-happy hosts emerged from backstage. They had already been surprised enough when they were told to evacuate their current lodgings for the AtLA Awards (which by the way were built in a safe place where no unwanted wanderers from the world behind the fourth wall could stumble across them), and even more surprised when told to assemble in the hall for the next awards show after having been told three days ago that the show would be paused for a week while the hosts went on vacation. At least the reason why the two hosts weren't in a better mood was clear enough, for who wanted to have their week-long holidays cut short after only three days?

"If you're all wondering why you were suddenly chased out of your beds in the middle of the night last night, or why we're back so soon from our vacation, then first of all I suggest you make yourselves comfortable, because the answer isn't exactly a pretty one." Toph waited for a moment while the audience readied themselves for what was to come and then continued. "Last night, while Sokka and I were on holiday with the rest of Team Avatar, we got a messenger hawk from Iroh saying that something had gone wrong here behind the fourth wall. It turns out that one of our nominees for the 'Scariest Villain' award has been on the loose when he should have been closely guarded by what was supposed to be the best security in the Fire Nation. Don't worry, we've got him under control now, and Zuko's currently giving the guards a nice hard grilling backstage, which is why he couldn't be here now." The runaway nominee in question happened to be Koh, but the hosts had decided after discussion with Iroh and the rest of the Gaang that it would be unwise to reveal to the audience that an ancient face-stealing spirit had been roaming about the previous night.

"So anyway, our nice vacation on Kyoshi Island has gone down the drain, seeing that there won't be a point going back now. We just might find ourselves interrupted again, and one disappointment is quite enough." Sokka sighed at the sad prospect, then he roused his spirits slightly. "But anyway, since we're back and all, we might as well go on with the show! Better than coming back after a whole week of holidays and having to count a mountain of votes anyway." His face cheered up a bit and he seemed a bit more like his usual self.

"We got a few voters asking why Combustion Man, or Sparky Sparky Boom Man as some like to call him, wasn't in the nominees list. Well, it turned out that after he'd taken that long fall from the cliff of the Western Air Temple and lost his metal glove thingy, he's been a bit out of sorts since. That is to say, he did suffer quite a hit on the head when he hit ground, and it was a miracle he survived at all. Of course, a blow to the brain makes one rather unstable and we couldn't bring him here for fear that he might try to destroy everything and everyone in sight. So sorry to disappoint you folks, but he's out of the running for the award. Call us selfish but we do value our cast's safety more than whether someone who once tried to kill us gets an award for what he did."

"We also had some questions about Zhao and Wan Shi Tong. Well, who'd call a guy who once got his sideburns pulled by a lemur scary?" Zhao scowled at the Water Tribe boy bringing up the humiliating memory. "As for Wan Shi Tong, we admit he'd definitely scare the pants off even Fire Lord Sozin, but technically he's not a villain, never mind that he tried to bury us under the desert."

"So anyway, we've got some fierce competition between Azula and Koh at the polls, but in the end we have one winning by a few votes. So without further ado, we are proud to give you our 'Scariest Villain': the girl who's on her period 24/7, also known as Princess Azula!"

Azula glared at the two hosts for a while as she came onstage to receive the award. Then she stepped towards the podium and picked up the mike. "Well, I do say that this is a better award than the 'Favorite Slash Pairing' award (I still can't get over that), although I would like to clarify that I am NOT on my period 24/7. I may be a firebending prodigy, but my body is still the same as any other female 14 year old. So voters, thank you very much for that idea of yours regarding my time of the month, which may or may not be as ludicrous as the idea that Ty Lee and I are a pair. And thank you again for choosing me as your 'Scariest Villain'!" She then stepped off the stage to the tumultuous applause coming from the audience, particularly from the Fire Nation citizens, who still remain very patriotic despite having been woken up at the ungodly hour of three a.m. to be told to leave their comfortable beds. It's not a feat most people can manage.

"Alright, now it's time to reveal the next category! This time we have 'Favorite Spirit' and your nominees are as follows:

Yue ('She definitely gets my vote.' 'That's because she's your ex-girlfriend, Sokka.')

Hei Bai

Koh ('Should he be even allowed to participate in the awards?' 'Well, I'd hate to think we brought him all the way here from the Spirit World to do nothing but ruin our holiday.' 'Good point.')

The Painted Lady

Koizilla ('Ooh, I love Koizilla!' 'Who's that?' 'Well Toph, there was this Ocean Spirit, and he and Aang united and kicked the Fire Nation's butt…')

Oh, and one more thing: Despite popular belief, the Blue Spirit is NOT a real spirit and will not be included in the nominees list. All votes for him will be disregarded, so voters take note. And that's all for today! Get those votes in quick and see you tomorrow!" "Yeah, seeing as we don't have a holiday anymore we'll be sticking around for a while yet… *sigh*" So the two hosts left the stage as the curtains fell.

**Thank you for all your well wishes, they're what kept me alive through the first three days of exams! Here's a bunny hug for all of you! *bunny hug* Oh, and for those who've asked, I live in Southeast Asia where we don't have snow and summer vacations and Easter eggs are really eggs and not chocolate and we have nothing but fiery sun or pouring rain every day and… oh, whatever. Putting aside my horrible habitat, don't forget to vote! Believe me, Sokka and Toph will need something to keep their minds off their lost vacation.**

**Disclaimer: Carrot-Bunny does not own anything except for the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards and the 'Golden Aang' trophies. Anyone who uses them without permission will be put on guard duty for Koh the ancient face-stealing spirit. We suggest you buy insurance for your face, seeing as you probably won't be able to keep it any longer.**


	16. Favorite Spirit

"Hey there folks, and welcome back to the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards!" The two hosts emerged onstage as the curtains drew back. "We're here to give out the 'Favorite Spirit' award, but before that we've got a shout out to Aang from a voter! Sokka will do the shout out since I can't read."

Sokka took out a piece of paper and his eyes searched for the shout out. "Okay, this is from CatX3: 'Aang, sorry I didn't find this story in time to vote for you for "Best Boyfriend Material"! I wish you were _my_ boyfriend, I love you!' Aw, isn't that sweet?"

"Hey Sokka, how does Katara handle all the fangirls who have a crush on Aang anyway?"

"The same way she handles the fangirls who insist on pairing her with Zuko: remind herself that she and Aang are indeed a couple with three children to prove it. Remember Kya, Bumi and Tenzin?"

"Oh, right. Anyway, we've got a couple of people asking why the Avatar Spirit wasn't included in the nominees list. Well, we're having a separate category for 'Favorite Avatar' coming after this one, so you can vote for your favorite Avatar then. One thing, though: since this is the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards, Avatar Korra isn't included in the nominees list owing to her not having existed yet in the original series. Don't worry, we're thinking of putting a 'Favorite Legend of Korra Character' category in future, so you guys can wait for that."

"We also got people asking for Wan Shi Tong and the spirits of the Foggy Swamp. Well, we're sad to say that ever since Wan Shi Tong buried his library in the desert he hasn't been seen in the human world since. Aang's tried going to the Spirit World to look for him but he insists that he never show himself in front of mortals ever again, so that's no go for him. As for the spirits in the Foggy Swamp, they never revealed themselves in the episode 'The Swamp' and have never done so ever since, so they can't be here either. Beisides, they probably would have scared the daylights out of all of us."

"I still don't get why you were so scared back then. It's just a swamp."

"Well Toph, you weren't there to experience it, otherwise you would have probably agreed with me when I say that the Foggy Swamp is definitely not on my list of Top 10 Vacation Destinations. But anyway, enough with the chit-chat and on with the show! Our winner for the 'Favorite Spirit' award is: Yue!"

The Moon Spirit floated onstage while her white gown trailed behind her as if there was a wind blowing through it. She received the award from Sokka and smiled at him sweetly, causing him to nearly swoon right there on the stage. She then turned to the podium and took the mike. "Well, I am really honored to be chosen as the 'Favorite Spirit'. I didn't really think much back then during the Siege of the North, I just knew that I had a way to revive the Moon Spirit and I should use it. I did miss Sokka after becoming the Moon Spirit," here she smiled again at Sokka, who wore a silly grin as he smiled back, at least until Toph gave him a punch in the side that snapped him out of his reverie, "but I always watched over him during his travels with the Avatar, and I am glad to see that he has found someone who can take care of him and be at his side for all of his life, which I am not able to do." She nodded at Suki, who sat in the audience and for once did not feel any animosity towards her boyfriend's ex-girlfriend. "I also want to thank my father Chief Arnook for pleading with the spirits to save my life when I was born. Without him I never would have been able to spend sixteen happy years among the people of my tribe. I also thank the Ocean Spirit for teaching me all I need to know as the Moon Spirit, and for being my guide in the Spirit World. That is all I have to say, and I thank all the voters again for voting for me." She then left the stage and resumed her seat in the audience while the rest of the AtLA cast gaped as her ethereal form drifted beside them.

"For your information, the Ocean Spirit did get a few votes as Koizilla the magical giant koi fish. Of course, the fish was technically a combination of Aang and the Ocean Spirit, but that's another matter." Toph elbowed Sokka in the side, turning his attention back from gazing at Yue as she returned to her seat. "Now it's time to reveal the next category, which is 'Favorite Avatar'! Sokka, the nominees list?"

Sokka looked down at his piece of paper again. "Our nominees for 'Favorite Avatar' are:

Aang

Roku

Kyoshi

Kuruk

Yangchen

Remember, folks, since Avatar Korra is not in the original series she isn't included here as a nominee. The voting polls are now open and will only close after 24 hours, so until then get your votes in quick! See you next time!" And the two hosts left the stage as the curtains closed.

**Personally Yue is also my favorite spirit, her being the most beautiful spirit and also the guardian of the moon and all. Also, someone said something about the real Blue Spirit having his face stolen by Koh, but I've never heard of any real Blue Spirit or Koh stealing any spirit's face. I'd love to hear more about this, though. And don't forget to vote!**

**Disclaimer: Carrot-Bunny does not own anything except for the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards and the 'Golden Aang' trophies. Anyone who uses them without permission will be forced to undergo an archeological search in the desert for the lost library of Wan Shi Tong. You will only be provided with a garden spade.**


	17. Favorite Avatar

"Hello people and welcome back to the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards!" The curtains drew back to reveal the two hosts onstage. "For those who're new to the show, our latest category was 'Favorite Avatar', and after 24 hours the results are out!"

"We've had a vote for a certain unnamed Fire Nation Avatar before Yangchen who was shown bending lava from volcanoes in a flashback. Sadly, that Avatar remains an anonymous past life of Aang's as we couldn't find out exactly what was his name. But I have to admit, bending lava from volcanoes sounds pretty cool, even though I can't see it happening."

"Ah, poor Toph. Anyway, we got someone asking if we planned to do a 'Legend of Korra Awards' in the future. Well, the idea did cross our minds, but currently 12 episodes aren't much to vote about. Don't worry, we'll wait until the second season comes out and then discuss it, so keep your fingers crossed."

"Putting that aside, we've seen quite a competition between Aang and Kyoshi in the polls for the past 24 hours. Of course, most would think Aang was a definite winner, but there are quite a number of Kyoshi fans out there, and frankly I'm not surprised. What with her metal fans and cool makeup, plus the fact that she's a dab hand at bending herself. I'm not sure who's going to come out tops if I challenged her to an earthbending match."

"You just love picking fights, don't you Miss Beifong? First Bumi, now Kyoshi, next thing we know you'll be challenging Oma and Shu. But anyway, let's cut the banter and present this award to our 'Favorite Avatar': Aang!"

The audience burst into applause as the young airbender came on stage to receive his award and a customary pat on the back from Toph reserved for special main characters only that nearly sent him flying off the stage like his predecessors. He then stepped towards the podium and took the mike. "Um, I really didn't expect to be chosen as the 'Favorite Avatar' winner ('That's our dear Aang, always modest,' Sokka snickered.) but I thank all of you for voting for me anyway. I also want to thank Roku for being my spiritual mentor and teaching me everything I needed to know about being an Avatar. He's been an amazing guide, as well as Kyoshi and the other Avatars. And since we're all part of the Avatar Spirit, I guess that makes us all winners, right?" He grinned at his past lives sitting in the audience who smiled back at him. "So anyway, thanks again for voting for me!" He then left the stage with his 'Golden Aang' trophy modeled after his likeness.

"You know, it's really no surprise he won the award, I mean even the trophies are in his shape."

"Yeah, but I still think they'll look better if they were shaped like me."

"Always the narcissist, aren't you Sokka?" Toph sighed in exasperation before continuing. "Anyway, disregarding Sokka's passionate love of himself, it's time to reveal the next category! This time your votes are for 'Favorite Royal', and Narcissus here will announce the nominees."

Sokka read off a piece of paper. "The nominees for 'Favorite Royal' are:

Chief Arnook

Princess Yue ('Most beautiful princess ever.' 'Be careful Sokka, I can feel Suki glaring at you.')

King Bumi

Earth King Kuei

Fire Lord Sozin

Fire Lord Azulon

Fire Lord Ozai

Prince Roku ('Yes, he used to be a Fire Nation prince.' 'We know, Sokka.')

Fire Lady Ilah ('Azulon's wife, for those of you who have no idea who she is. And that's not surprising, considering she's never even made an appearance in the series.')

Princess Ursa

Prince Lu Ten

Prince Zuko ('Or Fire Lord Zuko, whichever way you want to see it.')

Princess Azula

Wow, that was a lot of Fire Nation nominees. And by the way, who's Narcissus?"

"Oh right, you know nothing about Greek mythology. Go ask Percy Jackson tomorrow at the 'Annual Gathering of the Fictional Universes', why don't you?"

"Fine, I will. Oh, that reminds me." Sokka rummaged through his pockets and pulled out an invitation. "Ladies and gentlemen, owing to Toph and I being invited to the 'Annual Gathering of the Fictional Universes' along with the rest of Team Avatar we won't be around for a couple of days, so the show will be put on hold. We'll only be back two days later, so until then just keep those votes coming! Man, I can't wait to see what cool stuff Fred and George Weasley bring this time."

"Yeah, whatever. Just don't get into any more fights, okay? I remember last year when you challenged Reepicheep to a swordfight just because he made a comment about your meat-eating preferences. We can't go around making enemies with the other fictional universes, got it?"

"Look who's talking. Weren't you all for taking Kyoshi in an earthbending match at the start of the show?" The two hosts continued their banter as they left the stage while the curtains closed behind them.

'**Annual Gathering of the Fictional Universes' sounds interesting, right? I'd love to write something about it, except that 1) I don't have the time to do it what with writing the AtLA Awards and 2) I have never written any other fanfiction other than Avatar: tLA, Harry Potter and Shugo Chara!, and I've never read any other fanfiction other than the above mentioned plus Percy Jackson and Chronicles of Narnia. So to anyone who can write a decent story and has the time to do it, feel free to try your hand at writing this, and do tell me when you've published it! Imagine Sokka and Reepicheep in a swordfight… tee hee.**

**Disclaimer: Carrot-Bunny does not own anything except for the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards and the 'Golden Aang' trophies. Anyone who uses them without permission will be accused of insulting Talking Mice and be attacked by a dozen sword-wielding rodents. By then not even Aslan can save you.**

**P.S.: Thanks for telling me about the connection between the Blue Spirit and Koh! Though I still have no idea who the real Blue Spirit actually was… it's as much of a mystery as the identity of the lava-bending Avatar.**


	18. Favorite Royal

The curtains drew open to reveal our two hosts who had just returned from the 'Annual Gathering of the Fictional Universes'. "Well folks, it's been a most interesting gathering yesterday as it always is every year!" Sokka said as he beamed at the audience. "And this time I didn't get into any swordfights with talking mice!"

"Yeah, but what you did do was provoke Zacharias Smith to hex you when you called him a 'pompous prat'. We needed Madam Pomfrey, Katara _and_ a drop of Lucy's magical cordial to set you right afterwards." Toph sighed in exasperation. "Honestly, why did you even get an invitation this year? I thought the organizers might have realized by now that you're pretty much a trouble-attracting magnet."

"Well, who better to represent the sarcastic side of the AtLA universe than yours truly? No one would ever dream of not inviting me to the gathering! And besides, if that Smith had known his hexes as well as he should have he could've fixed me up in no time!"

"Well, as a matter of fact he did seem to know a spell that would've undone the damage, but he wasn't too inclined to use it on you. Anyway, we've been rushing back from the gathering on the double just to give you voters the winner of the 'Favorite Royal' award one day early! That's right, we sacrificed our peace and comfort just to make you guys happy! So show your gratitude by giving the show your support, got it?"

"Nice statement, Toph. Putting that aside, we've had people pointing out that Roku wasn't a prince, but actually he was part of the royal family, though most of the fans don't know that. That was also part of the reason why he and Sozin were friends ever since childhood; they grew up together as young princes. Of course, Roku was just a distant relation, but he's still a prince nonetheless, which makes for another small bit of trivia about the Fire Nation royal family. And speaking of the royal family, it seems we've had another blunder on the nominees list, and it won't be the first time either. Apparently Carrot-Bunny accidentally left Iroh out of the list, but thankfully the matter was brought to light by a few voters who wanted to vote for him. Iroh himself doesn't take any offence, says he wasn't much of a prince anyway, but unfortunately half of the Fire Nation royal family isn't so forgiving. You should have heard Azulon shrieking about how he had never planned to disown his firstborn son and he wasn't going to have a talking rabbit do it for him."

"Right. So anyway, for those of you who did remember our dear tea-loving royal, we do count your votes as well as the others, so yes Iroh is now also a nominee. On the other hand, to those who asked about Hakoda and his kids, sorry but they don't count as royals. As the show never did name Hakoda as the chief of the Southern Water Tribe, he can only be considered as a leader of the tribe, and it is said that when the Southern Water Tribe broke away from its sister tribe in the North Pole it decided to do away with the ruling system to show that all the members of the tribe were considered as equals. They did move to the South Pole because they couldn't stand the Northern Water Tribe's endless rules and traditions, after all."

"A shame, though; I did think I was sort of like a prince back home. But before Toph calls me Narcissus again (and I did ask Percy Jackson who he was) let's cut to the chase and present this award to our 'Favorite Royal': Princess Azula!"

The firebending prodigy came onstage to the sound of spontaneous applause, particularly from the Fire Nation audience who will probably get many more chances to clap until their hands are sore in the coming awards. After receiving the award from the hosts, she stood at the podium with her 'Golden Aang' trophy in one hand and a mike in the other. "Well, I am honored to be chosen as your favorite royal, but if I had to choose I would vote for my father, grandfather and great-grandfather. They're the ones who left me a legacy that I am sad to say I failed to uphold, and they have always been my role models in life and examples by which I try to live by. The crusade for greatness they started may have ended, but their spirit will never be forgotten by those of us who hold them and their great deeds close to our hearts." The three former Fire Lords were actually wiping away tears at their descendant's speech, but the rest of the audience was unmoved and some of them were casting looks of disgust at the Fire Nation princess as she left the stage and returned to her seat.

"Well, I can't say I agree with Azula (and I don't think I have ever agreed with her on anything), but anyway she had her say. There was actually a fierce competition at the polls earlier on between her, Zuko and King Bumi, but she won over the other two by one extra vote. Too bad, I would have loved to hear Bumi's acceptance speech." Sokka smirked to himself as an image of Bumi standing in front of the podium in his bright purple robes and a stick of genemite in his hand rose in his mind. "But anyway, now that the 'Favorite Royal' award's over and done with, it's now time to reveal the next category! This time Iroh will be able to get back the votes he lost in the previous category, because today's category is 'Favorite Order of the White Lotus Member'! But he's not the only one in the running for the award, and now here is the full list of nominees:

Iroh

Piandao

Jeong Jeong

Bumi

Pakku

So, ladies and gentlemen, voting starts right now and ends in 24 hours, so be sure you get your votes in quick! Until the results come out it's bye bye for now, and Toph and I are off to get a little rest! Seriously, rushing from a gathering of the fictional universes to an awards show is no walk in the park..." And so the two hosts left the stage as the curtains closed.

**While Toph and Sokka are taking a short siesta, let me take a moment to give myself a pat on the back because THE EXAMS ARE OVER! No more worries and a week's worth of holidays coming up to boot! Of course, there are the end-of-term exams in two months, but that's eight weeks away so for now it's time for a bit of relaxation and leisure reading! Meanwhile, do keep those voting coming in!**

**Disclaimer: Carrot-Bunny does not own anything except for the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards and the 'Golden Aang' trophies. Anyone who uses them without permission will be impaled with sticks of genemite courtesy of a certain crazy old king. And no, you won't get the chance to eat them before they kill you.**


	19. Favorite Order of the White Lotus Member

"And we're back for the 'Favorite Order of the White Lotus Member' award!" The curtains opened to reveal the two hosts onstage. "We've had quite a number of votes for today's award, but before that we've got a message from someone saying that Aang did call Hakoda 'Chief Hakoda' when greeting him in the episode 'The Awakening'. Well, Aang may think Hakoda's a chief, but Hakoda himself said that he never thought of himself as any kind of chief, and he and his family aren't really considered royals."

"Of course, Sokka here begs to differ, but since the 'Favorite Royal' award's already over it doesn't really matter anymore. By the way, some of you did seem a bit surprised to find that Azula of all people won the award. We couldn't be more surprised than you guys, but that's how the votes stand. We originally had Zuko, Azula and Bumi in a three-way tie, but then a vote came in making Azula the victor by one vote. But anyway, like I said before, the 'Favorite Royal' award's already over and done with, so let's put that out of our minds and give this award to our 'Favorite Order of the White Lotus Member': Bumi!"

The king of Omashu came onstage decked in his bright purple robes to receive the award from Sokka and a pat on the back from Toph that didn't send him flying off the stage. Of course, this was because he was a strong earthbender himself, not because Toph decided to go easy on him. He then took the mike and stood in front of the podium. "Well boys and girls, thanks for choosing me as your favorite Order of the White Lotus member! Of course, we're just a bunch of old guys getting together once in a while to save the world and play some Pai Sho while we're at it, but if you don't mind that then we welcome you to join us any time! But then again, you probably won't want to hang out with a bunch of old codgers anyway." He snorted happily and continued. "So anyway, never forget your three jings, and remember to wait and listen before doing anything! And love the genemite!" He then left the stage to applause from the audience, although some stared at him as though he was insane, which he probably was.

"Okay, moving on to the next award. This time you're voting for 'Favorite Freedom Fighter', the merry men of Jet's that we first met in episode 10 of Book 1. Without further ado, I give you our nominees:

Jet

Smellerbee

Longshot

Sneers ('Hey, rumor has it he hooked up with someone named Kori from the Fire Nation colonies in the comic book 'The Promise'.' 'Yup, he's got a girlfriend now. And I always thought he would be the last Freedom Fighter to get a girlfriend…' 'Keep quiet, he can hear you.')

Pipsqueak ('The AtLA universe's version of Little John.' 'Wow Sokka, I didn't know you read Robin Hood.' 'I do like to read in my leisure time.')

The Duke ('And until now we still don't know what's his real name.' 'Does that matter? The chances are he's probably going to be Lin Beifong's dad, so at least he's a future Beifong.' 'Shut up, Sokka, or I'm pushing you off the stage.')

Voting begins right now and the polls don't close until 24 hours later, so until then keep those votes coming! Til next time, folks!" And the two hosts left the stage as the curtains fell.

'**Favorite Freedom Fighter' was actually a category suggested by one of the voters before. I'm starting to run out of category ideas soon, so if you have any category suggestions I'd love to hear them! And ****don't forget to vote!**

**Disclaimer: Carrot-Bunny does not own anything except for the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards and the 'Golden Aang' trophies. Anyone who uses them without permission will have to beware of the Order of the White Lotus, the secret organization which saves the world, drinks tea and plays Pai Sho at the same time. Be afraid, be **_**very **_**afraid.**


	20. Favorite Freedom Fighter

"Well ladies and gentlemen, we're back for the 'Favorite Freedom Fighter' award!" Sokka said as he and his fellow host came out from backstage. "First of all, we'd like to thank the voters who gave us ideas for future categories. We did think of having a 'Favorite Element' category, but other than the question of who would represent his or her element and receive the award, we also had the problem of the four nations being created based on the four elements and having to pick one of the elements as a superior to the other three would be equivalent to pronouncing a nation as better than the others, thus creating racialism issues and probably setting off another Hundred Year War. Remember, one of the reasons why the Fire Nation started the war in the first place was because they thought they were more successful than the other nations and they wanted to share their success with the rest of the world by conquering it."

"Other than that, we've listed down the other category suggestions and will try to put them into the awards show. One in particular seemed rather interesting, the 'Favorite Crossover Pairing' award. We've thought of a 'Favorite Crossover Category' award before, but an award for the best crossover pairing sounds really attractive. Aang for one went on the fanfiction website yesterday to check out some of the more popular AtLA crossover categories for common crossover pairings, but ten minutes later he gave a shriek and fell over unconscious. He couldn't tell us what he saw that frightened him, but Carrot thinks it's probably a horribly written AtLA/Twilight slash fanfic that got him. Unfortunately the story paired him with some vampire and it wasn't pretty, so now he's still being taken care of by Katara and can't be here with us today. That teaches you a lesson, folks: never put Twilight and slash together unless if you want to damage your brain permanently."

"Thanks for the warning, Toph. Now to steer this awards show into lighter waters, let's quit the yapping and give out this award to our 'Favorite Freedom Fighter': Smellerbee!"

The teenage girl came onstage to receive the award while her fellow Freedom Fighters cheered her on. She then stood at the podium with her mike. "Well, I know most of you voted for me because I'm one of the few girls in theFreedom Fighters, but honestly it wasn't that much a deal when we were living together in the forest. We were just kids finding a new family with each other, and even after we seperated I never forgot how we were always there for one another. I want to thank Jet for letting me join and being like an elder brother to me, and also the rest of the Freedom Fighters for giving me a new home when I lost everything I had to the Fire Nation. Lastly, I don't want to receive this award just for myself, but for all the Freedom Fighters. We always worked as a team, and so we're going to receive this trophy as a team too." She then returned to her seat and passed the trophy around so the other Freedom Fighters could also get a chance to hold it, making them feel like they had won the award as well.

"Alright, now it's time to reveal the next category! This time the votes are open for 'Favorite Tale of Ba Sing Se', where voters choose the short story they like the most from episode 15 of Book 2 'The Tales of Ba Sing Se'. We'll just give you a list of the short stories featured in the episode and a short description to go with it, in case you can't remember them:

The Tale of Katara and Toph (in which two benders have a girls' day out and teach some snooty ladies a lesson while they're at it)

The Tale of Aang (in which Ba Sing Se is invaded by runaway animals from a zoo and an Avatar builds an entire zoo facility using only earthbending)

The Tale of Sokka (in which a Southern Water Tribe warrior has a haiku duel with an old lady and gets kicked out of a house full of beauiful young ladies by a beefy guy)

The Tale of Iroh (in which a retired general gets his beard pulled by a kid, has a heart-to-heart conversation with a mugger and celebrates his deceased son's birthday. Also known as 'The Tale of Maximum Tearjerking' to some people)

The Tale of Zuko (in which a banished prince goes on a date with an Earth Kingdom girl and displays his horrible juggling skills. This is where the romantic setting of the Firelight Fountain was first introduced)

The Tale of Momo (in which a flying lemur makes new friends while looking for the big furry one he misses the most)

Liked the descriptions? Carrot-Bunny and I worked on them together. I wanted to write the description for 'The Tale of Sokka' myself, but for some reason she insisted that she write it on her own. Probably she wants some good literary practice."

"Yeah, I mean it's not like she's trying to prevent you from portraying yourself as a poetry-reciting hero, right? Anyway, voting begins now and ends 24 hours later, so until then keep those votes coming! See you tomorrow!" And the two hosts left the stage as the curtains fell.

**I always loved the Firelight Fountain, such a lovely place… *sigh* Anyway, don't forget to put your votes in, and the results will be out by this time tomorrow! See you then!**

**Disclaimer:****Carrot-Bunny does not own anything except for the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards and the 'Golden Aang' trophies. Anyone who uses them without permission**** will be forced to take part in a haiku duel with Madame Makmu-Ling, who isn't in a good mood right now due to having been called an old lady. Losers will be kicked in the butt by the same beefy guy that threw Sokka headfirst across a room and out the door.**


	21. Favorite Tale of Ba Sing Se

"Good day, ladies and gentlemen, and welcome back to the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards!" Sokka's voice rang through the packed hall as he and his fellow host appeared onstage. "We're here to announce the winner of our latest category 'Favorite Tale of Ba Sing Se', where voters choose their favorite short story from the episode 'The Tales of Ba Sing Se'."

"We got someone asking how many votes we get per award," Toph continued. "Well, we're averaging about 50 votes per award, with the more popular ones getting up to 75 votes. When we first started this show, we only expected about 20 votes per chapter at the most, but we never thought you guys would be so generous and give us so much support. We really appreciate it and will try to return the favor by fixing up more awards for your entertainment!"

"We also got a few category suggestions as well, and one that might make it into the awards is 'Best Advanced Bending Technique'. We all know about bloodbending, metalbending, sandbending and lightningbending, and each type of bending is a unique form that not most benders know. We're currently debating whether Aang's air scooter counts as an advanced bending technique of airbending, but one thing's for sure: this is one award you don't want to miss!"

"Anyway, let's get back to the nominees for 'Favorite Tale of Ba Sing Se'. We got a fair number of votes for 'The Tale of Katara and Toph' for pure girl awesomeness, and also some votes for 'The Tale of Sokka' for the haiku duel, with one voter noting how hard it is to write the entire script for a short story in haiku form. Well, you have the amazing writing team under Mike and Bryan to thank for that, who also gave us a good number of memorable quotes and funny one-liners. But it's the tale that tops them all that wins our award today, and so we give you the 'Favorite Tale of Ba Sing Se': 'The Tale of Iroh'!"

The retired general took the stage to tumultuous applause from the audience, many of which had known about the passing of his beloved son that inspired the short story. He received the award from Sokka and a warm hug from Toph instead of the usual pat on the back that would send him flying off the stage. After all, 'The Tale of Iroh' was a very touching short story, and a pat on the back just wasn't good enough, though Toph might disagree. He then stepped towards the podium and took the mike.

"Well, I am much honored that you chose 'The Tale of Iroh' over the other short stories featured in the episode. Honestly, I thought 'The Tale of Sokka' was quite excellent as well, and the haikus used in the story very witty. I salute Sokka here for his brilliant use of poetry." The audience burst into applause, and Sokka grinned sheepishly as he scratched the back of his neck. "I also want to thank Lu Ten for being my son and giving me the best several years of my life. He may have died on the battlefield, but I will not remember him only as a brave soldier, although he that as well. I will remember him as the boy who first taught me to slow down once in a while and enjoy life's little pleasantries instead of letting them pass you by. You have taught me a lot of things, my son, more than I have ever taught you. Thank you." He then returned to his seat, where he was enveloped in a teary hug by his son while his nephew looked on with a smile.

"Well folks, that's our 'Favorite Tale of Ba Sing Se', where obviously tearjerking tales are very popular. Now it's time for another treat for you voters, because our newest category is 'Best Bender', and since no one wants to list out all the benders in our world for you it's going to be an open-vote category! So get ready and vote for the bender you think has the most skills and is the best at the art of manipulating the elements!"

"You know, I wouldn't be surprised if one of the Avatars won, they can bend all four elements after all…"

"Yeah, but I learned from badgermoles, won Earth Rumble Six, taught the Avatar _and _invented metalbending all before the age of thirteen!"

"Ahem, thank you Toph, you already told us that during the 'Favorite Teacher' award. I suppose this makes you a narcissist as well?"

"Of course not, I actually had valid reasons for loving myself. Anyway, voting begins right now and ends in 24 hours, so if you want to see your favorite bender win an award for his or her amazing skills start voting now! Toph and Sokka signing out!"

"Again with the 'Toph and Sokka' thing, I thought we already agreed on 'Sokka and Toph'?"

"I agreed to no such thing, although I did say I would kick you off the show and put Momo in your place if you brought it up again."

"Alright fine, I'll shut up." And so the two hosts left the stage as the curtains closed behind them.

**Wow, 'Best Bender' is going to be a tough choice, eh? And don't worry about the non-bender heroes of AtLA, the 'Best Warrior' award is coming right after this so you can vote for your favorite warrior then. I'm thinking of adding a 'Favorite Weapon' award as well, so if you don't want to miss the fun then do stay tuned! And don't forget to vote!**

**Disclaimer: Carrot-Bunny does not own anything except for the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards and the 'Golden Aang' trophies. Anyone who uses them without permission will have to sing 'Little Soldier Boy'**** in front of all the little children of Ba Sing Se while wearing a fake beard. And if they pull the beard off you, you will have to sing again and again until you can finish the whole song with your fake beard still intact.**


	22. Best Bender

"Welcome back to the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards, people!" The curtains parted to reveal the two hosts standing onstage. "The polls have been blazing for the past 24 hours with your votes for 'Best Bender', and the category suggestions are pouring in as well!"

"We got a suggestion for a 'Not As Much Of A Jerk As You Could Have Been' award, but although it's very witty the only possible nominees for it would be Zuko and Sokka, so that's no go."

"Hey, I'm not a jerk!"

"Yeah, you're not as much of a jerk as you could have been, didn't you hear me just now? Anyway, we also got a rather formidable list of the Top 10 benders in the AtLA universe from a voter named ProcrastinatorsUniteTomorrow , which we decided to include here because it's quite detailed, not to mention accurate:

1. Toph - her reliance on Earth makes her more vulnerable away from it, but the strongest bender in the world when she's on the ground. And did I mention that she invented metalbending?

2. Aang - His ability to manipulate all four elements makes him incredibly difficult to defeat, and though not an expert in any, he is still quite strong in all of them, not to mention his ability to steal someone's bending.

3. Iroh - He is undeniably powerful, with his incredible firebending, his ability to breathe fire, his ability to shoot lightning, and the fact that he invented lightning redirection. Also noteworthy is that he was taught by dragons and has wisdom rivaling Yoda of 'Star Wars'.

4. Bumi -The king of Omashu might not be as good as Toph, but he is still incredibly powerful. Notable accomplishments include single-handedly liberating Omashu, liberating Ba Sing Se, having an amazing pet, and being incredibly entertaining.

5. Katara - She has come a long way, from screwing up basic water bending moves to being able to create tidal waves with ease. She is capable of taking the water from plants, bloodbending (but only on a full moon) and performing amazing feats with her water. Also notable is that she beat Azula during Sozin's comet, and she would have beaten her in Ba Sing Se had not Zuko intervened.

6. Zuko - Though he may not be able to shoot lightning, Zuko has the incredible skill of being able to redirect lightning, not to mention that Azula would have lost horribly in Ba Sing Se had not Zuzu saved her. However, what really earns him a spot above Ozai and Azula is that he had far superior teachers (Iroh and freaking dragons).

7. Ozai - though strong, the Phoenix King has proven to be vulnerable to lightning redirection, and the only time we saw him fight was during Sozin's comet, where he had an incredible advantage. Also, he's just not as good as Iroh.

8. Azula - though powerful, she too has proven vulnerable to lightning redirection. She may be able to shoot blue fire and lightning, but in the end, she just isn't as good as Zuko.

9. Combustion Man - his ability to blow stuff up with his mind makes him insanely powerful. The only thing keeping him so far down on the list is his fatal weakness of being struck on his tattoo.

10. Hue - Most people will probably forget Hue, but his plant monster capability has proven to be quite powerful, requiring the combined efforts of Aang, Katara, and Toph to bring him down. Other notable characteristics include being enlightened and refusing to wear pants.

So there you have it, a diehard Avatard's detailed and accurate list of the Top 10 benders in the AtLA universe."

"Pfft, the only reason you think it's accurate is because you're at the top of the list."

"And is that wrong? Because more than 20 voters think I'm the best bender in the AtLA universe as well, you know."

"Toph, we're not supposed to reveal how many votes each of the nominees got! We might as well just announce the winner right now!"

"Why, I thought we were here for that reason?"

"Yes, but not yet. Incidentally, someone did vote for Hue for his swamp monster creation. Other votes include Roku for defeating a volcano in his old age, Appa for being a sky bison, seeing as they were the first airbenders and all, all of the Dai Li (but if they won there's no way any of us is going to give an award to Long Feng after what he did), the unnamed Fire Nation Avatar who bended the lava of volcanoes in a flashback, and someone also asked if Yue counted as a bender. Well, she was able to bend water after becoming the Moon Spirit, because of the Moon being the source of the waterbenders' powers and all, but it was never shown in the series whether she was a bender prior to the Siege of the North. However, since she had been imbued with part of the Moon Spirit's life when she was a baby, we can just assume she did have bending abilities, but never displayed them because of her tribe's stupid customs of women not being allowed to waterbend."

"So anyway, let's just cut to the chase and give this award to our 'Best Bender': the one and only Toph Beifong!"

"Gee, that was a surprise," Sokka muttered under his breath as he presented the 'Golden Aang' trophy to his fellow host, who wore a huge grin on her face as she stepped towards the podium with her award in one hand. "Well, thanks folks for choosing me as the best bender (Sokka, stop coughing). I should thank the badgermoles for teaching me more about earthbending than what Master Yu taught all his students put together. They've also been the first friends I ever had growing up isolated in my parents' estate, and I wanna thank them for being there for me, a human girl who they didn't have to bother about. In fact, they could've easily finished me off that first day when I ran off and hid in their caves, but instead they accepted me as one of them, and I'm really grateful for that. Of course, I probably just got lucky because they only eat bugs and stuff. So anyway, thanks to the badgermoles again, and the rest of you benders don't worry. You're still really amazing, it's just that I'm more amazing than you. Thanks!" And she stepped backwards to tumultuous applause from the audience mingled with protests from some of the earthbenders and firebenders whose egos were as big as the blind girl's, if not bigger.

"Ahem, thank you for that lovely acceptance speech Miss 'Vain'fong. Wow, I haven't called you that in quite some time already, eh? Anyway, moving on to the next award, where all my fans that weren't able to vote for me previously can do so now! Why, you ask? Because it's the 'Best Warrior' award, and of course I'm gonna be one of the nominees! I mean, can you find another warrior without bending abilities as handsome and funny as me?"

"Well, there's Jet, Longshot, Smellerbee, the Duke, Pipsqueak, Sneers, Piandao…"

"Hey, Jet's not handsome or funny at all! Longshot doesn't even talk much, let alone crack a joke, and Smellerbee's a _girl_! The Duke's too tiny, Pipsqueak too huge, Sneers too ugly and Piandao too old. No offense to my former teacher, but really, you're too old."

"Well, if you compare him to the rest of the Order of the White Lotus he's rather young. He's the only member without hair the color of snow, after all."

"Yeah, but put him next to me and it's rather obvious who's the better-looking one."

"You're right, you don't stand a chance against him. I pity you."

"That's not what I meant! In fact, I was going to say…" But whatever Sokka was going to say will never be heard by anyone, for Toph had chosen that moment to send him flying backstage with a movement of her foot. The stage had been made out of earth so she could see everything while standing on it, but it also came in useful for eliminating over-talkative fellow hosts who loved themselves too much. She cleared her throat and continued. "Well, I'll just pick up where Sokka left off. The voting polls are open now and close 24 hours later, so until then get those votes in fast! And I'm not supposed to influence you voters, but for Oma and Shu's sake don't vote for Sokka unless you want his head to get so big he can't stand upright! Now disregard what I said before and get voting! See ya!" And she went after her fellow host as the curtains fell on the stage.

**To you Sokka fans, you can just go right ahead and vote for him, don't worry. If his head does get too big, I'm sure Katara will have him fixed up in no time. And don't forget, the 'Best Warrior' award is for non-benders only! So get ready and start voting!**

**Disclaimer: Carrot-Bunny does not own anything except for the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards and the 'Golden Aang' trophies. Anyone who uses them without permission will be given the task of calming down all the earthbenders and firebenders who were offended by the 'Best Bender' winner. It's not a lot of people, really, just all the contestants of Earth Rumble Six and half the Fire Nation military plus the three former Fire Lords and the assorted generals of the Earth Kingdom. Oh yeah, there's General Sung and the Terra Team as well. So, yeah, should be a piece of cake.**


	23. Best Warrior

"And we're back for the 'Best Warrior' award!" Sokka called out as he and his fellow host resumed their positions onstage. "To those who were wondering, by 'Best Warrior' we meant any non-bender who uses weapons in battle, but mostly it's just for the non-bender fighters in the war, since they couldn't be nominated for the 'Best Bender' award."

"We got a few entries for Zuko's alter ego the Blue Spirit, which we have decided to count as valid since he didn't use any bending as the Blue Spirit, after all. Besides, from what I heard, his swordfighting skills are too good to be ignored."

"A pity you can't see it, Toph, it's really quite a show, especially that scene in Ba Sing Se where he was fighting Jet's hookswords. But of course that's nothing compared to me and my space sword, or me and my boomerang."

"Always the narcissist, aren't you? Anyway, we got a vote for Piandao's manservant, who if I remember correctly once beat Mr Awesome Space Sword Master before."

"Hey, that was during training! That doesn't mean anything."

"Well, the fact that he managed to restore Piandao's garden to its original state after you'd finished your 'rock gardening' alone should win him a vote. We also got a couple of votes for the shirshu trainer Jun, and quite a number for Mai and Ty Lee as well. Oh, Sokka's dad also got some votes too!"

"Of course he did, he's my dad! But anyway, thanks to the voters who voted for me, your support didn't go unnoticed! It turns out that my fanbase is just as strong as yours, Miss Beifong."

"Yeah, big deal. But let's cut the chit-chat and present this award to our 'Best Warrior' winner: Suki!"

The leader of the Kyoshi Warriors came onstage to spontaneous applause from the audience, particularly from her fellow Kyoshi Warriors. She received the award from Toph and a big wet kiss on the cheek from Sokka which earned wolf whistles and catcalls from the rest of the AtLA cast. She then stepped towards the podium and took the mike. "Well, thanks for choosing me as the 'Best Warrior'. Honestly, there are other warriors that are better than me, and I don't really think of myself as a great warrior. I just gained my fighting skills from hard training and support from the other girls, which are the best teammates I could ever ask for. Ty Lee also has been amazing with helping out at Kyoshi Island, and her chi-blocking lessons are very useful too. And Sokka did teach me a thing or two as well, and he and his friends are what inspired me to want to help end the war that has plagued our world for a hundred years. So thank you everyone for being there for me, and thank you again for your votes!" She then returned to her seat in the audience to more applause.

Toph grinned as she turned to her fellow host. "So Sokka, what do you have to say on losing the 'Best Warrior' award to your girlfriend?"

The Water Tribe teen shrugged. "Nothing, I'm just really happy for her. I did underestimate her before when we first met, but believe me I've learned my lesson. I'm not going to repeat my mistake in a hurry, thank you very much. And after all, I'm still the runner-up, remember?"

"Like we could forget with you around. Anyway, now that the 'Best Warrior' award's over and done with, it's time to reveal the next category! This time it's another open vote for 'Best Weapon', since we can't really keep count of the variety of cool weapons used throughout the series. From Piandao's sword to Longshot's bow and arrow, each of the weapons featured in the show has its own strong points and uses, so it's up to you the voters to decide which one's the best! Voting begins right now and ends 24 hours later, so until then keep those votes coming! See you at the next award!" And with that she and her fellow host left the stage as the curtains closed.

**On a completely unrelated subject, it seems that someone does like my warnings about what will happen to those who use the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards and/or the 'Golden Aang' trophies after all. It's great to know that the work I put into them doesn't go unnoticed, even though I just did it for fun. So anyway, here's another of the 'Do Not Use Without Permission OR ELSE' warnings!**

**Disclaimer: Carrot-Bunny does not own anything except for the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards and the 'Golden Aang' trophies. Anyone who uses them without permission will have to beware of a troop of elite warriors who save the world with their golden fans and still keep their makeup on without skipping a beat. They are known as the Kyoshi Warriors.**


	24. Best Weapon

"Welcome back ladies and gentlemen for the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards!" The curtains drew back to show the two hosts onstage. "It's been 24 hours and the winner of the 'Best Weapon' award is out!"

"We got some votes for Aang's glider staff, although some of the voters weren't sure whether it counted as a weapon. Well, since Aang can create great blasts of air and fly using it, I'd say it qualifies as a nominee for the award. Besides, it makes a great nutcracker." The Avatar cringed at his earthbending teacher's words as he remembered how the blind girl had once used his staff to mercilessly crack open some nuts.

"I remember that time when Aang was prisoner on Zuko's ship and Katara and I went on Appa to rescue him. I had Zuko almost falling off the ship but holding on tightly to Aang's staff, so like the good Water Tribe warrior that I am I used the staff to give him a few bonks on the head and down he fell. Ah, memories." Sokka's reminiscences earned him a glare from the former banished Fire Nation prince, who didn't like to remember that particularly humiliating moment.

"We also got a vote for my meteorite bracelet, which I can mould into any shape I want. It's a useful knickknack, but since I've never really used it as a weapon before in the series it doesn't count. We also got a few votes for Mai's flying daggers, and I admit those were pretty impressive."

"But anyway, let's cut the small talk and get this show going! The winner of the 'Best Weapon' award is: Sokka's Space Sword!"

Sokka grinned as he held the trophy in one hand and his famous handmade sword wielded from the metal of a meteorite in the other. "Well, I should thank Master Piandao for helping me make this sword, and Toph, Aang and Katara for helping me move the meteorite to Piandao's mansion. Especially you, Toph, you were the one who did most of the work moving the spack rock. I hope you liked your space bracelet that came from the same meteorite, although I would really appreciate it if you could stop using it as a makeshift key to break into my bedroom. Honestly, I don't know what is there in my room that you find interesting. And I also want to thank Earth King Kuei and his troops for returning my space sword and my boomerang after finding them while repairing the damage in the Earth Kingdom made by the firebenders on the day of the eclipse. You guys saved two of the most important things in my life, and I can't thank you enough for that!" Wild applause greeted the end of the Water Tribe teen's acceptance speech.

"So there are other important things in your life other than Space Sword and Boomerang?"

"Of course! There's Suki, meat, my family, meat, making sure Aang doesn't treat my baby sis wrong, meat, sarcasm, and did I say meat?"

"Yes, you did. And as for what's in your bedroom that interests me so much, it's actually nothing. I just like messing up your stuff and watching you complain while you straighten them out."

"Uh huh, right. Anyway, it's now time to reveal the next category, which is yet another open vote for 'Best Display of Bending'! Voters choose a scene with what is the best display of bending in their opinion, and we'll count the votes and announce the winner in 24 hours! So until then, get those votes in fast! See you tomorrow!" And with that, the two hosts left the stage as the curtains fell.

**I just love tormenting you guys with hard choices, don't I? Anyway, try your best and choose the scene with the most spectacular bending in the whole series and get voting! The winner will be out in 24 hours, so until then keep those votes coming!**

**Disclaimer: Carrot-Bunny does not own anything except for the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards and the 'Golden Aang' trophies. Anyone who uses them without permission will have to beware of the insane awesomeness of the mighty Space Sword, which will not hesitate to claim any victims. You have been forewarned.**


	25. Best Display Of Bending

"And we're back for the 'Best Display of Bending' award!" Sokka called out as he and his fellow hosts stepped out from backstage. "Well, it was supposed to be the 'Best Display of Bending' award, but it somehow morphed into 'Best Fight Scene', since we got a lot of votes for various bending fight scenes in the series. But don't worry, we're still gonna give this 'Golden Aang' trophy to someone, although that probably means we won't have a 'Best Fight Scene' award anymore, since it'll just be a repetition of this award."

"We've got a variety of votes for different scenes in the series, from me and Aang earthbending our way into the Earth King's palace to Katara and Pakku's waterbending duel. We also have votes for Kyoshi while creating Kyoshi Island, Iroh redirecting Azula's lightning, and one of my personal favorites: Aang and Zuko dancing with the dragons."

"I already told them we're not dancing, but they just won't believe me," Zuko muttered to Aang as they sat in the audience. The Avatar just shrugged. "Well, it did feel like dancing, so I don't see the difference."

"There's a difference! I'm not going to go down in history as the Fire Lord who once danced with dragons!"

"I don't see what's so bad about that."

"Oh, never mind." Zuko settled for gritting his teeth and glaring at the blind girl onstage.

"But the two top contenders in the voting polls are Aang and Ozai with their battle at Wulong Forest in the series finale and Azula and Zuko's Agni Kai, also in the series finale. A couple of people did vote for 'the fight between Azula, Zuko and Katara during Sozin's Comet', but since it's actually supposed to be an Agni Kai between Azula and Zuko only we decided to drop Katara out of the list. Don't worry though, she's still in the list for her fight with Azula after Zuko was struck down."

"A number of you voted for Aang's epic Avatar State in the showdown against Ozai, so we've decided to include that in the votes for the Battle of Wulong Forest. In the end, there can only be one winner though, and we are proud to present the 'Best Display of Bending' award to: Azula and Zuko for their Agni Kai!"

The two Fire Nation siblings came onstage to receive the award from the two hosts. Azula then stepped forward towards the podium and took the mike. "Well, I have to admit I wasn't in top form during the Agni Kai, what with me losing my mind and everything. Otherwise, dear Zuzu probably won't be standing here today. But with the comet enhancing my bending, I did put up a fair fight against Zuzu, and would've flattened him if it weren't for the Water Tribe peasant interfering."

Zuko interrupted his sister at this point. "Katara didn't interfere with the Agni Kai, it was Azula who broke the rules by aiming her lightning at someone else other than her Agni Kai opponent. If I didn't block the lightning Katara would've died, and even after I was struck down Azula still continued attacking her. And while we're on the subject, I would like to clarify the reason why I blocked the lightning for Katara. I wanted to save a friend, not because I had any romantic feelings towards her. We're just friends, and we'd like it to stay that way, thank you very much." He then left the stage with his sister, the two still bickering about the Agni Kai as they returned to their seats.

"Wow, we got two acceptance speeches and a denouncement of a Zutara moment at the same time. Nice. Anyway, moving on to the next award. This time you voters will love the treat we've got for you, because today's category is an open vote for 'Best Kissing Scene'! That's right, this is a chance for those of you whose favorite canon pairing didn't win the 'Favorite Canon Pairing' award to avenge your defeat! Remember, you can only vote for a kissing scene that was actually in the original series, so that means voting for Zutara kissing scenes created by Photoshop is not allowed! Voting starts right this moment and doesn't end until 24 hours later, so until then get those votes in fast! Til next time, folks!" And the two hosts left the stage as the curtains closed.

**Yup, you're gonna love today's category! Votes for 'Best Kissing Scene' should include name of episode in which the scene appeared so I can double-check, and any votes for non-existent kissing scenes will be disqualified. So do keep that in mind, and let the voting begin!**

**Disclaimer: Carrot-Bunny does not own anything except for the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards and the 'Golden Aang' trophies. Anyone who uses them without permission**** will have to beware of the deadly Fire Nation royal siblings. They may not get along with each other well, but when you're caught in one of their quarrels or fights the outcome is never pretty.**


	26. Best Kissing Scene

"Good day ladies and gentlemen and welcome back to the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards!" Sokka greeted as he and his fellow host stepped onstage. "We've been counting the votes for 'Best Kissing Scene', and after 24 hours the results are out!"

"We got some Zutara fan asking whether Zutara hugs count, and first of all let us clarify that any hugs between Zuko and Katara are purely out of friendship and nothing more. You know, like when the Duke hugged me in the last episode."

"Yeah, and that's where we get the pairing called The Doph."

"Crazy fans. Anyway, if you haven't noticed the category is 'Best Kissing Scene', so hugs are not in the list, sorry. We also got someone pointing out that in the Agni Kai between Azula and Zuko, Katara could've dodged Azula's lightning easily since she was a fair distance away. Well, technically she could've, but when you're faced with lightning rushing towards you at the speed of (pardon the pun) light, you'll probably be too shocked to get out of the way in time. In fact, the episode does have a nice snapshot of Katara's shocked eyes illuminated by the blue flash of the lightning, or so I've heard. Me, I wouldn't be able to see the lightning coming anyway."

"Wisely said, Toph. But in the end, Zuko blocking Azula's lightning for Katara was just Mike and Bryan teasing the Zutarians, so it's nothing serious anyway. But moving on from that, we got a couple of votes for an interesting kissing scene: when Toph kissed Suki after being saved from drowning at the Serpent's Pass. Pure hilarity, I say."

"Yeah, that's what you'd say if you were still alive after the awards show. I can't do anything to you right now, but believe me if you bring this up again later you'd better be praying to the spirits that I don't whip your butt severely with a nice chunk of rock."

"Whatever you say, Miss Beifong. Brushing the death threats aside, the winner of the 'Best Kissing Scene' award is: Katara and Aang's kiss on the balcony of the Jasmine Dragon in Sozin's Comet Part 4: Avatar Aang!"

The audience clapped and catcalled as the two lovers came onstage to receive their 'Golden Aang' trophies and a nice pat on the back that would almost send them flying off the stage. Yup, Toph has reverted to old habits again. Aang then stepped towards the podium and took the mike. "Um, thanks for all your votes, guys! I don't really know what to say right now, but I'm glad that you guys support me and Katara being together! It's great to know that there are still Kataang shippers out there!"

Katara also took a mike and continued after her boyfriend. "Yeah, it's nice to know that not all of the fans are hormone-driven crazy fangirls who love writing erotic stories with me and Zuko in it! Believe me, I love a good story as much as the next person, but if you're writing romantic stories try and keep them to a T rating at the most, otherwise it can get pretty out of hand. And thank you for voting for us again!" She then left the stage while holding hands with her boyfriend while the audience clapped and catcalled some more.

"Katara's got a point, you know. I mean, good literature is one thing, but many of the M rated stories out there are just teenage girls bringing their sexual fantasies to life through words. It's just plain frightening, especially when there seems to be no plot at all in the story and it's just a boy and a girl together doing - "

"Now, Sokka, do you really want to finish that sentence?"

Sokka blinked and then an expression of realization dawned upon his face. "Oh, right, this is supposed to be a K+ show. Sorry, I forgot. Thanks for the warning, Toph."

"Any time. I'm just happy to know that I saved the under-18 readers from losing their mental innocence while reading this. But anyway, it's now time to reveal the next category!"

"Yup, and today's category is another open vote for 'Most Heartwarming Moment'! That's right, this is the chance to vote for the scenes in the series that make you go 'Aww…' and snuggle up next to a fluffy pillow as you watch the TV. Voting begins right now and doesn't end until 24 hours later, so until then keep those votes coming! See you tomorrow!" And the two hosts left the stage as the curtains fell.

**Wow, I can remember tons of heartwarming moments that made me go 'Aww…', but I'll leave it to you voters to decide which one's the best! And thanks to everyone who've been supporting the show for so long, we couldn't have done it without you! So stay tuned, and don't forget to vote!**

**Disclaimer: Carrot-Bunny does not own anything except for the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards and the 'Golden Aang' trophies. Anyone who uses them without permission will have to beware of a certain (straight) blind earthbender who insists that a) she only kissed Suki because she thought it was Sokka, not because she's lesbian and b) she only wanted to kiss Sokka out of gratitude for saving her from drowning and nothing else. Well Toph, good luck on convincing us all that Councilman Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe isn't the father of Police Chief Lin Beifong.**

**P.S.: Hah, Kataang won! Take that, Zutarians! As the Avatar extras say, KATAANG WINS! Now excuse me while I go do the Snoopy happy dance while dodging Zutarian flames…**


	27. Most Heartwarming Scene

"Welcome back to the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards, ladies and gentlemen!" The curtains drew back to show the two hosts onstage. "It's been 24 hours and the winner of the 'Most Heartwarming Moment' award is OUT!"

"Among the various votes for different heartwarming moments in the series, we got a category suggestion for a 'Most Likely Father Of Lin Beifong' award. Well folks, seeing as Lin is _my _daughter I can tell you this: So. Not. Happening. Like I'm going to let a bunch of fangirls decide who is going to father my children." Toph ended her tirade by blowing a stray strand of hair off her face.

"I do admit though, it does sound promising. However, as Miss Beifong has threatened to dismember me if I so much as dare to suggest this category to Carrot-Bunny, I have no choice but to apologize to the genius who came up with this for not being to use your suggestion. I like a good laugh, but not at the price of losing my limbs."

"Okay, changing the subject from Sokka's limbs. We got a couple of votes for the Ember Island campfire scene with Zuko, Azula, Mai and Ty Lee, and a few votes for the scene where Longshot 'tells' Smellerbee that it doesn't matter what people think of her using telepathy. I still can't figure out how he did it without talking."

"Ah well, Longshot is pretty much the polar opposite of you, Toph. If you were locked in a dark room with him, you might as well be alone in there since you can't see or hear him at all."

"If I was locked in a dark room with anyone I'd personally seek out the idiot who locked me in and teach him a lesson he'd never forget. Sound good?"

"Again with the torture threats, you really have a violent personality. Anyway, we also got a few votes for one of my personal favorites, the scene in 'The Avatar and the Fire Lord' where Toph asks Aang whether friendships can really transcend lifetimes and he answers yes while holding everyone's hands."

"Yeah, and then you were all doubtful and spouting a lot of technical gibberish until Katara told you to just hold hands. That was one of the best advice I ever heard Sugar Queen give."

"Speaking of Sugar Queen, we also got a vote for the scene in which the two of us were discussing Katara's motherly instincts in the episode 'The Runaway'. The ironic thing was that you told me never to tell anyone about our conversation, but it ended up being watched by tons of fans around the world. When you're a character in a popular cartoon, it pretty much means there's an entire planet of people watching you go about your everyday lives. Some privacy, huh?"

"You got it, Captain Boomerang. But since we can't rattle out every single scene that got a vote for today's category, let's cut the small talk and present this 'Most Heartwarming Moment' award to Zuko and Iroh for their reunion in 'Sozin's Comet Part 2: The Old Masters'!"

The uncle and nephew duo came onstage to tumultous applause to receive their 'Golden Aang' trophies from Sokka and the traditional pat on the back from Toph that almost sent them flying off the stage. Even though it wasn't the first time they had received the pat on the back, they still couldn't help losing their balance for a moment before steadying themselves. Zuko then stepped towards the podium and picked up the mike. "Well, I'd like to thank all the people out there for voting for us. When I was about to meet my uncle, I expected him to be angry at me, maybe even refuse to ever speak to me again. What I didn't expect was that he would forgive me so readily without even lecturing me or anything. He was the best father figure I ever met, and I know you voters think the same since you voted for him for the 'Best Father Figure' award. So Uncle Iroh, thank you for everything you've done for me. I couldn't have pulled through without you."

Iroh wiped a tear from the corner of his eyes as he also stepped forward. "Well, like I already said in the episode, I was never angry at Zuko for what he'd done, but rather I was sad and worried that he would never find his way back to the right path. I'm glad he found good friends to help him on his way, and I'm really happy to see him where he is today, like I always knew he would. And I also have to hand it to him, for not exactly everyone can find me when I'm in hiding. But then again, as I've been told, I do have a pretty strong scent." A bale of laughter met this sentence, and the two returned to their seats to more applause.

"A most beautiful acceptance speech, Iroh, thanks very much." Sokka grinned at the audience. "Now that the 'Most Heartwarming Moment' award's over and done with, it's time to reveal the next category! This time we're tuning the tone down to slightly tragic, because our newest category is 'Most Tearjerking Moment'."

"A couple of the votes for 'Most Heartwarming Moment' can go to this category, like for example Iroh singing 'Little Soldier Boy' over Lu Ten's grave or Momo curled up in Appa's footprint in 'The Tales of Ba Sing Se'. So don't be afraid to bring on the tissues, because the nominees for this category are definite tearjerkers! Thank the spirits I can't see a thing."

"Aw, poor Toph, now that's tragic. Anyway, voting begins right now and ends 24 hours later, so until then keep those votes coming! And now please excuse us while we get a box of tissues ready for tomorrow's show…" And so the two hosts left the stage as the curtains closed.

**Wow, I don't know if I'll be able to keep a straight face while counting your votes tomorrow, but don't worry I'll try my best! In the meantime do remember to vote, and if you feel like crying let it all out ****and don't hold back! Carrot-scented tissue, anyone?**

**Disclaimer: Carrot-Bunny does not own anything except for the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards and the 'Golden Aang' trophies. Anyone who uses them without permission****will be forced to do Iroh's laundry, especially his sandals that haven't been washed for the whole of filming for 'Sozin's Comet'. His strong scent doesn't just come from his body odor, you know.**


	28. Most Tearjerking Moment

"Um Sokka, why are you carrying a box of tissues with you?" Toph raised an eyebrow as she stared (well, sort of) at her fellow host who was balancing a box of tissues on one arm and a microphone on the other as the two emerged from backstage.

"Because today's award is 'Most Tearjerking Moment', and I need to be prepared. I'm quite a sentimental person, you know."

"Yeah, you've got more sentimentality than my space rock bracelet. That's nice." Toph turned back to the audience. "Like Mr Be Prepared here said, today's award is 'Most Tearjerking Moment', and the only reason why I'm not carrying a box of tissues with me as well right now is because I can't see the tearjerking moments anyway, so I don't need tissues."

"And that in of itself is already quite tragic." Sokka set the box of tissues on the podium so he could leave one arm free. "Anyway, before we get on with the awards show, we have a little issue with the votes to address. We know you voters don't mean to, but some of your 'spellchecked' votes are just plain hard to translate and sometimes require double re-reading before we can actually understand what it means. Here's an example:

_cocky-gurl _writes: I bot for the mono in papas footprint it makes me sad just thinking about it :'(

After a short discussion between me and Carrot-Bunny, we've agreed that the proper translation is 'I vote for Momo in Appa's footprint'. We don't mind you not using full stops at the end of every sentence (some of us can't even be bothered to use punctuation marks) but at least try to reread your vote before you submit it. We've had Longshot's name misspelled as 'Longshoremen', and while it may be quite a laugh at first, it gets old after some time. Next thing you know I'll probably become 'Sock of the Southern Water Tribe', and I don't fancy being named after an article of clothing."

"At least if my name's ever gonna be misspelled it's not going to be the name of my laundry. So anyway, here's just a short reminder for voters to check your vote before you submit it. It helps make the vote count process smoother, meaning we'll have more time to think up more categories for the awards show. But enough of that, now let's get back to the votes for 'Most Tearjerking Moment'."

"We got a few votes for the scene where Aang just finds out that Appa has been stolen, and a couple of votes for the flashback where Zuko's mom kisses her son goodbye before leaving him. Surprisingly, we also got quite a number of votes for the scene in 'Sozin's Comet' where Azula hallucinates and sees her mother in the mirror. I can't see what's so tearjerking about that scene, but apparently watching a half-deranged princess break down in tears in front of a cracked mirror brings out the tears for some people."

"Fans, who can understand them? Anyway, we also got some votes for the scene where Momo curls up in Appa's footprint in 'Tales of Ba Sing Se', and a few votes for when Katara holds Aang in her arms after catching him when he fell over after getting struck by lightning. But the real tearjerking moment as voted by you fans is the winner of today's award, and we are proud to present the 'Most Tearjerking Moment' award to: Iroh for the scene where he sings 'Little Soldier Boy' over Lu Ten's grave!"

The former Fire Nation general came onstage to receive the award from Sokka and a warm hug from Toph. As was the case during the presentation of the 'Favorite Tale of Ba Sing Se' award, a pat on the back that sent you flying off the stage just doesn't cut it. He then stepped forward towards the podium and took the mike. "Well, I find today sort of a repetition of when I received the 'Favorite Tale of Ba Sing Se' award, and anything I would say now I probably have already said before. So for the sake of all the voters out there who might be bored to tears at the prospect of another acceptance speech, I will just thank you for all your votes and say nothing more." He received tumultuous applause from the audience as he returned to his seat, for the AtLA characters can get easily bored during acceptance speeches as well.

"You know, I've always thought that our voters never read the acceptance speeches during every award, but rather skip to the announcement of the next category. Oh well, even if it does bore us all to tears, we can't have a proper awards show without acceptance speeches, so sadly they'll have to stay. Anyway, this is where those of you who haven't been paying attention take note, because our next category is 'Spookiest Moment'! That's right, it's time to vote for the scene in the series that makes you cling to your pillow/stuffed animal/whatever you have around you at the time in fright and close your eyes tightly while not daring to watch the rest of the scene until the spooky music stops. We have quite a number of those scenes in the series, but we'll leave it to you voters to decide which one scares the pants off you the most!"

"Voting begins right now and ends 24 hours later, so until then get those votes in fast! In the meantime, I have to trade my box of tissues for a fluffy cushion to cling to…" And so the two hosts left the stage as the curtains fell.

**Do you have any comments/suggestions on the acceptance speeches during every award? Like maybe they should be shortened, or need more humor, or should be avoided altogether? I don't like to think that I spend half an hour every day thinking up acceptance speeches that won't be too boring only to have most of the readers skip reading them, so do send in your comments on the speeches so I can improve them and make the awards show more entertaining. Oh, and don't forget to vote!**

**Disclaimer: Carrot-Bunny does not own anything except for the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards and the 'Golden Aang' trophies. Anyone who uses them without permission will have to help look for Koh the Face-Stealer, who has returned to the Spirit World after the 'Favorite Spirit' award has been presented. There's a reason he's needed for the presentation of the 'Spookiest Moment' award, you know.**


	29. Spookiest Moment

"Sokka, STOP clinging to that pillow." Toph sighed exasperatedly as the two hosts emerged on stage, the older one clutching a pillow to his chest. "You didn't even use the box of tissues you prepared last time, and I doubt you're gonna need a pillow this time."

"Oh, shut up Toph, it's to create the atmosphere."

"Well, the only atmosphere you're creating is the impression that you're a scaredy-cat who needs the light on at night. Geesh." The blind girl turned back towards the audience. "For those of you who weren't paying attention during the last award and are now wondering why a supposed warrior of the Southern Water Tribe needs a pillow onstage, it's because the pillow's a stage prop for today's award: 'Spookiest Moment'. The polls have been open for 24 hours and the winner is finally out!"

"We got a vote for a scene where Aang is making the most disturbing attempt at puppy-dog eyes and it looks like he's going to rape you," Sokka said into his microphone as he stuffed the pillow under his arm so both his hands were free. "Honestly, we don't remember which episode that scene came from, but the voter got one thing right: when Aang is making puppy dog eyes at you, it's either very cute or very creepy." The Water Tribe teen earned a glare from the last airbender as he sat in the audience, for he was sure that none of his puppy-dog eyes were creepy.

"We also got votes for scenes such as Hei Bai suddenly appearing behind Aang in 'The Spirit World', the bird getting whacked by a tree root in 'The Swamp', and the energybending scene in 'Sozin's Comet' where Ozai's light nearly overpowers Aang's before his eyes widen and shoot blue light out that engulf the whole place. Really, I'm not sure whether that is spookier than Aang's puppy-dog eyes or if it's the other way around." Ignoring the glare that Aang was now giving him, Sokka ploughed on. "We also got a trio of votes for the scene in 'The Puppetmaster' where the puppets fall out of Hama's cupboard when it's opened. I have to admit, seeing eight or nine wooden carved faces jumping out at you from inside a cupboard is really creepy."

"For me, all I 'saw' was something falling out of a cupboard, and that's not spooky in the least. But we did get a couple of votes for the scene where Katara is bloodbending the captain of the Southern Raiders. Here I quote one of the votes: 'Unlike Hama, who you knew that something was not right about her, Katara is usually the voice of reason, the sensible and compassionate one. Seeing her uncharacteristically bloodbending the Captain without a hint of remorse, only to find out that she was doing it to the wrong person... creepy.' You're right, voter, it is creepy."

From her seat next to her boyfriend, Katara crossed her arms in front of her chest and shuddered. "I didn't mean to do that, I just wanted revenge so badly it almost got the better of me. I'm never making the same mistake again." Aang put an arm around his Forever Girl. "Don't worry, I'm sure you won't do that again. I know you've changed since then."

On the stage, Sokka was readjusting the pillow under his arm. "Anyway, our top three contenders in the polls are the forest scene in 'The Puppetmaster' where Katara tells that ghost story and Hama suddenly appears out of nowhere, the scene in Koh's lair where Aang is trying to get information on the Moon and Ocean Spirits from Koh, and the scene where Hama bloodbends me, Aang and Katara. At one point during the last 24 hours, we had a tie between the forest scene and the scene in Koh's lair, but a few votes later our winner is finally out, and we are proud to present the 'Spookiest Moment' award to: Katara for her spooky ghost story and Hama for her sudden appearance out of the darkness in the first scene of 'The Puppetmaster'!"

The two waterbenders came onstage to receive their awards, the younger one trying her best to avoid looking at her fellow winner. She then stepped towards the podium and picked up the mike. "Um, that ghost story I told was actually something that happened when my mom was a girl, like I said before in the episode. We don't know if there really is anything supernatural living around the village, but ever since the igloo Nini and her family once lived on already collapsed a few months ago we haven't heard of any weird encounters after that, so I guess it's case closed on that one. At least I found out that I'm pretty good at telling spooky ghost stories beside the campfire."

Then it was Hama's turn. 'I suppose it was spooky the way I just emerged out of the darkness in that forest. I had been hiding behind the trees listening to Katara talking before that, and I didn't reveal myself at first because I found it hard to believe that I would actually meet someone else from my tribe after so long. It was great meeting two young people of the Southern Water Tribe, and especially a talented waterbender who was probably the last one in the South Pole. It's a shame she refused to learn the skills I wanted to give her, for I'm sure she would have put it to good use."

Katara stared firmly at the old woman. "I am never going to use bloodbending, whether for good use or otherwise. That is my final word." She then left the stage and returned to her seat, not caring whether the other waterbender followed her or not.

"Right, that's our 'Spookiest Moment' award winner, and now - " Sokka's words were suddenly cut off by a shrill horrible scream from outside the double doors at the back of the hall. One of the young ladies in the haiku club featured in 'The Tales of Ba Sing Se' burst into the hall panting and looking very terrified. "Bathroom – saw – giant centipede – changing faces – help – " And then she passed out.

There was a tremendous uproar in the hall. "Guys, settle down!" Sokka called, but no one felt like settling down at the moment. Just then, the podium suddenly went flying off the stage and landed in the middle of the walkway, causing a great crash that effectively shut everyone up. On the stage, Toph slowly retracted her earthbending stance and stood up, but not before she had bended a makeshift podium to take the place of the previous one. "Alright people, back in your seats and no noise! Aang, you know what to do," she said as she turned her blank eyes to her friend, who nodded before heading out of the hall with the other Avatars to try and find the runaway face stealer.

"Okay, everyone already calmed down? Good, now let's relieve the tension a bit with the announcement of the next category: the 'Cutest Moment' award! The rules are simple: vote for the scene that makes you hug your pillow/stuffed animal/whatever soft object you have with you while you squeal 'Aww…' in delight! Some of you may vote for Aang's puppy-dog eyes, but for me I'd go with the time I met Foo Foo Cuddlypoops. The little guy was so adorable, or at least he was until his mother showed up. But anyway keep those votes coming, and we'll be announcing the winner in 24 hours' time! See you then!" And the two hosts left the stage as the curtains closed, the taller one still clutching the unused pillow under his arm.

**Thanks for the comments on the acceptance speeches, it's good to know some of you do read them! I hope today's acceptance** **speech didn't freak you guys too much, but anyway at least you've got the 'Cutest Moment' award to take your mind off things! So get voting right now, and try not to have too many nightmares tonight!'**

**Disclaimer: Carrot-Bunny does not own anything except for the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards and the 'Golden Aang' trophies. Anyone who uses them without permission will be made to assist the Avatars in their search for Koh the ancient face-stealing spirit. The Avatars stand a chance against him, seeing as they're either already spirits or have already faced Koh before, but the same cannot be said for you. **

**P.S.: Someone asked how many chapters is this awards show going to span. Well, I'll probably be stopping somewhere between November and next January, but I can't be sure. You see, I've got some new story plots in my head that have been there for quite some time but I've been putting them on hold so I can concentrate on the awards. So I just want you guys to be prepared, because this awards show can't go on forever, after all. In the meantime, though, the AtLA Awards are here to stay, so for the time being just sit back and enjoy the awards!**

**P.P.S.: To **_**smellershot4life**_**, I don't blame you for the autocorrect mistake. Really, I don't mind it much, so don't go beating yourself up over it, okay? And thanks for your continued support!**

**P.P.P.S. (wow, I'm beating these to a pulp, eh?): If you must know, the forest scene from 'The Puppetmaster' beat the scene in Koh's lair by only **_**one**_** vote. That's why I put in an unexpected spirit break-out to make up for Koh not winning the award, because he's just as spooky as Katara's ghost story or Hama's bloodbending. Hope you guys don't mind.**


	30. Cutest Moment

"Sokka, come out. Now."

"No."

A sigh of exasperation could be heard from backstage. "Look, Aang and the other Avatars have already taken care of Koh. He won't be popping out any time soon, okay? Besides, even if you met him he wouldn't want your face at all, what with it in this state."

"Thanks for making me feel better, Toph. Ugh, how am I going to host the show looking like this?"

"Like so." There was a surprised yelp and a teenage boy was pushed out onto the stage, followed by a petite girl. The teenage boy kept his head hanging down as the two of them walked to the podium.

The girl sighed again. "Just look up, Sokka, no one's going to say anything about your face."

"Not gonna."

"Do it, or I'll put Momo in as a substitute host. At least he's not afraid of showing his face."

"That's because he's an animal and has no humility." However, the older teenager finally consented to lift up his head, half of which was wrapped in bandages that covered one eye completely. "There, I've shown my face, happy?"

"Very much so, thanks." Toph turned back to the audience. "If you're wondering what just happened to our dear co-host, let me tell you what happened a few hours ago when said co-host was trying to lure a baby moose lion to him with an apple. Let's just say that when the mother found out she wasn't too happy about it."

"I swear, one of these days I'm going to use my space sword to hack off the crazy beast's claws. How could she even dream of destroying my beautiful features?"

"Gee Sokka, you got me baffled. Lucky enough that Katara was able to patch you up, otherwise there won't be a face left to bandage."

"Yeah, well, I try not to think about it. Alright, enough about my mutilated face, we're here to host an awards show after all. Today's category is 'Cutest Moment', and after 24 hours the results are out!"

"For those of you who've asked, the 'Cutest Moment' is a different award from 'Most Heartwarming Moment'. The latter is for moments that make your heart swell with love and realize that there is some love left in this world after all, while the former is for the moments that make you squeal with glee at the adorable antics of the characters. The difference is that most people can vote for 'Most Heartwarming Moment', but you have to be somewhat young at heart to be able to pick a 'Cutest Moment'. As it is, we've had voters saying that they couldn't pick a moment so they decided to give up their vote."

"Anyway, we've got votes for a wide variety of scenes in the series, from Tom Tom playing with Momo's tail to Zuko and Mai's romantic picnic. We've already heard Azula bring up the subject of the picnic countless times before, so yes we know all about it. Zuko and Mai weren't too happy about it, though."

"We've got a couple of votes for Momo dancing with some monkeys in 'Tales of Ba Sing Se', and also Aang and Katara penguin sledding in 'The Boy in the Iceberg'. We also got a trio of votes for Aang waking up after having emerged from the iceberg, and a few Smellershot fans voting for the scene where Longshot reassures Smellerbee that it doesn't matter what others think of you as long as you're okay with yourself. But the ultimate cute moment as voted by you is the one that's walking away with the 'Golden Aang' trophy, and our winner is: Foo Foo Cuddlypoops for his appearance in 'Bitter Work'!"

The baby moose lion ran up the walkway onto the stage with glee, but this time it didn't receive a hug from Sokka, who was aware of its mother following her child closely behind. The bigger animal bent over to clutch the 'Golden Aang' trophy between its jaws before leaving the stage, its cub by its side, but not before the little critter had run over to Sokka to nudge his feet before running off. Sokka's uncovered eye watched fondly as the mother and child walked down the walkway to the back of the hall where all the animals were gathered.

"Okay, so we managed to present the award with no unfortunate accidents. Excellent. And now for the next category: the 'Most Embarrassing Moment' award! This time you're voting for the scene which makes you cringe at the mere memory of it, the one that has you thinking 'Oh no, he/she did not just do _that_' and then shriek in terror as you realize that he/she just did it. Voting begins right now and ends 24 hours later, so until then get those votes in fast! See you at the next awards!"

"We're in for a lot of grief tomorrow, right Toph?"

"Sadly Sokka, this time you are right." And the two hosts left the stage as the curtains closed.

**I can't wait to see what cringeworthy memories you guys dig up this time! Remember, the votes will be counted and the winner announced tomorrow, so don't forget to vote! As Tigger always says, "T – T – F – N! Ta-ta for now!"**

**Disclaimer: Carrot-Bunny does not own anything except for the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards and the 'Golden Aang' trophies. Anyone who uses them without permission will have to try and lure Foo Foo Cuddlypoops away from its mother without her finding out. It's something like the scene in 'The King of Omashu' where Aang has to find Flopsy for Bumi, or the first task in the Triwizard Tournament where Harry has to get the golden egg from the dragon in 'The Goblet of Fire'. So yeah, good luck.**


	31. Most Embarrassing Moment

"Welcome back to the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards, everyone!" Sokka called out as he and his fellow host emerged from backstage. "It's a beautiful day today, just perfect for the presentation of our newest award for 'Most Embarrassing Moment'!"

"Hmm, you're in a good mood today Sokka," Toph observed.

"Yes I am, my good earthbender! After a good night's sleep I'm happy to say that my handsome face has made the most amazing recovery overnight! Hardly any scars left!"

"Unfortunately it seems Mama Foo Foo didn't claw away your narcissism when she damaged your face. Sigh, and I had my hopes up. Oh well, we're going to have a good laugh fest anyway with today's award!" Toph broke into a grin at the merry prospect of seeing her fellow AtLA cast members getting humiliated.

"Among our votes, we have a surprisingly large amount of moments that involve Zuko, from back in Book One where his helmet fell onto his butt after he got knocked over by my boomerang in 'The Avatar Returns', all the way to his first self-introduction to Team Avatar after the Day of Black Sun. Aparently angsty princes get themselves into awkward situations quite often." Zuko scowled at the Water Tribe teen onstage as he crossed his arms in a huff in his seat.

"We also got a vote for Sokka's dismal final haiku in 'Tales of Ba Sing Se' and the young ladies' reaction, and also a few votes for Aang telling Katara in 'The Cave of Two Lovers' that he would rather die than kiss her. Of course, we know that's unintentional, since anyone with half a brain can see that what he really wants to do is snog her senseless." Toph grinned at the rapidly blushing Avatar in the audience and continued. "Our top contenders in the polls include Azula and Chan's conversation in 'The Beach' that ended with blue fire and passing cawing birds, Aang's daydream of Katara in 'Nightmares and Daydreams' that gave Avatards the famous quote 'Baby, you're my Forever Girl!', and one of my personal favourites: Zuko opening the flap of Sokka's tent in 'The Southern Raiders' to reveal our Captain Boomerang with a rose in his mouth amidst a candlelit scene. I almost died of laughter when I heard his voice: 'Why, hello there…' A pity I can't see the actual scene."

"Do you absolutely have to bring this up?" Sokka hissed as his face turned a brilliant shade of red.

"Oh come on, it's all for the sake of the awards, right?"

"Yeah well, let's see whether you can continue grinning after I announce the winner of the award." As Toph's pale eyes suddenly widened in horror and her mouth opened to stop her fellow host, it was Sokka's turn to grin manically as he spoke into his microphone. "The 'Most Embarrassing Moment' as chosen by you voters is Toph kissing Suki after she saved her from drowning in 'The Serpent's Pass'! A round of applause, everybody!"

The audience gave their full support as a bout of tumultuous applause followed Suki's ascending onto the stage to join her fellow award winner, who was glaring sightless daggers at the Water Tribe boy. After having received their 'Golden Aang' trophies, the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors stepped forward. "Well, there isn't much to say about what happened back at the Serpent's Pass, except that it was just a little misconception. I know it has become one of the fans' most loved moments of the whole series, but really it's all just in the name of good humor and nothing else. I don't blame Toph for anything, and we're still good friends, so there's no harm done. And thank you all again for your votes." She then left the stage and returned to her seat in the audience.

"Thanks a lot, Sokka." Toph was refusing to turn her face in the direction of her fellow host. Alright folks, you've had your fun, now on with the show. It's now time to reveal the next category, which is 'Funniest Moment'! Yup, you can now vote for the moment in the series that had you rolling around on the floor in laughter long after the episode's finished! And please for Oma and Shu's sake, someone vote for where Sokka uses Momo to hide his underwear in front of the singing nomads in 'The Cave of Two Lovers'!"

"Hey, you can't manipulate the voters!"

"All's fair in love and awards, Sokka! The results will be out in 24 hours, so see you then!" And the two hosts left the stage still arguing as the curtains closed.

**The scene with Sokka using Momo to hide his underwear was actually one of the votes for the 'Most Embarrassing Moment' award, but the unintentional kiss between Toph and Suki won over it. But anyway, I'm sure you guys can still come up with tons of hilarious moments from the show! I'm expecting a few good laughs while counting your votes, so don't disappoint me!**

**Disclaimer: Carrot-Bunny does not own anything except for the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards and the 'Golden Aang' trophies. Anyone who uses them without permission will be forced to act out Aang's daydream of Katara in 'Nightmares and Daydreams', with you in the role of Aang and the actress from 'The Ember Island Players' as Katara. Oh, did I forget to mention you'll be doing it in front of the entire AtLA cast? No? Good.**


	32. Funniest Moment

"Friendly Giant Mushroom! Mushy giant friend!"

Katara stared in horror at the presently empty stage. "Oh no, don't tell me Sokka's getting drunk on cactus juice again…"

"Surprise!" The aforementioned brother of the Southern Water Tribe waterbender emerged onstage with his fellow host, neither of them looking as if they'd touched the deadly intoxicating drink. "That last line was from a scene in 'The Desert' where I saw a giant mushroom-shaped cloud while still drunk from cactus juice. What better way to start the presentation ceremony for the 'Funniest Moment' award, eh?"

"We had a good laugh fest while helping Carrot-Bunny count the votes a few hours ago," Toph grinned. "It turns out many of you voters can recall quite a number of hilarious scenes from the series that even we the characters had almost forgotten."

"There have been votes for various moments, like the time an entire Fire Nation airship crew was tricked to gather in the bomb bay for 'a very special birthday' only to be dumped into the sea. I really loved that part." Sokka wiped a fake tear from the corner of his eye. "We also have a vote for me as Wang Fire telling Aang to 'Go to your room!', and also for back in 'The Boy in the Iceberg' where I accuse Aang of having 'that EVIL look in his eye' and he responds with an innocent face. I gotta admit, that was one of his less freaky puppy-dog eyes."

"We also got a vote for a classic scene: in 'The Beach', just before the beach volleyball game where Zuko tears off his shirt, doves fly off in the background, and he gets an in-universe fan club. It only took Sokka narrating the scene for me to start laughing, and I can't even see! You guys sure know how to pick the best scenes. Other than that, we also have a couple of votes for Azula's non-existent flirting skills in 'The Beach' and Zuko's date with Jin in 'Tales of Ba Sing Se'. Apparently the Fire Nation royal family isn't too good in the romance department." Toph earned herself glares from said family, many of which thought themselves rather romantic.

"That girl doesn't know what she's saying," Sozin whispered to his son. "Just wait till she sees the tapestry I embroidered for your mother before we were married. I planned out the fire lilies design myself."

Azulon's eyes widened. "Father, you can _sew_?"

"Hush boy, it's not something I'd tell everyone about." Sozin then returned his attention to the stage.

"Anyway, we've had plenty of hilarious moments to choose from, but one moment in particular received the most votes. The winner of the 'Funniest Moment' award is Sokka for the time in the desert where he got drunk on cactus juice!"

"No surprise there," Katara muttered as her brother received his 'Golden Aang' trophy with a wide grin on his face. He then stepped towards the podium. "Well folks, thanks for voting for me as the star of your 'Funniest Moment'! Of course, seeing as I'm the resident joker of AtLA this wasn't much of a surprise, but even so I'm really grateful for your votes. Stop coughing, Toph. So anyway, I haven't drunk a single bit of cactus juice since then, mostly because Katara won't even let me near one, but even if I had the chance I'd probably still stay away from it. I'm going to be Councilman Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe after all, and I don't want to spoil my public image by getting drunk on strange liquids. But before I forget: Drink cactus juice! Nothing's quenchier! It's the quenchiest!" The audience laughed and clapped loudly at the last sentence.

"Alright, enough with the cactus juice advertising, now it's time to reveal the next category! This time your votes are for 'Most Epic Moment', which means you're voting for the moment in the show that had you completely bowled over by its pure awesomeness! Voting begins now and ends 24 hours later, so until then keep those votes coming! See you at the next awards!" And the two hosts left the stage as the curtains fell.

**Ah, the popular cactus juice advert. Well folks, I'm glad to say you didn't disappoint me with your votes, and I was laughing manically all the way through while counting them! Of course, now my mom thinks I've read one too many fanfictions, but don't worry because I managed to convince her that I don't need to see a doctor. Don't forget to vote!**

**Disclaimer: Carrot-Bunny does not own anything except for the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards and the 'Golden Aang' trophies. Anyone who uses them without permission will be made to face the deadly Melon Lord, who isn't too happy that it didn't win the 'Funniest Moment' award. This terrifying tyrant specializes in firing flaming chunks of rock at its enemies, and it does not have a single trace of mercy in its juicy brains.**


	33. Most Epic Moment

"Dum, da da DUM!"

"Sokka, we don't need the AtLA opening soundtrack to start today's awards ceremony."

"But it's perfect for setting the mood for today's 'Most Epic Moment' award, don't you think?" Sokka said as the two hosts emerged from backstage. "Anyhow, welcome back to the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards! We've been totalling up the votes from the past 24 hours and are now here to announce the winner of the 'Most Epic Moment' award!"

"We got a vote for the entire series of epicness, so thanks for your support guys! Other than that, we've had votes for a variety of scenes in the show, from Azula and co. destroying Chan's house in 'The Beach' to the Order of the White Lotus reclaiming Ba Sing Se in 'Sozin's Comet'. We've also had a couple of votes for Aang stopping the volcano from destroying Aunt Wu's village, Azula striking Aang with her lightning while he was in the Avatar State in 'The Crossroads of Destiny', and the Ocean Spirit melding with Aang to become Koizilla."

"Oh yeah, you should have seen that, it was this huge fish made out of spirit water going all 'F*ck you ships!' on the Fire Nation fleet. Way cool."

"Anyway, we've had some votes for when I invented metalbending, and in 'The Blind Bandit' where I took down six buff guys with my earthbending in about 30 seconds. It's nice to know my awesomeness doesn't go unnoticed," Toph grinned.

"Yeah whatever, Miss 'Vain'fong. We've also had a number of votes for Zuko and Azula's Agni Kai in 'Sozin's Comet', with voters saying it was the best display of firebending in the whole series. But the ultimate epic moment as voted by you is going to walk away with the 'Golden Aang' trophy today, and the winner of the 'Most Epic Moment' award is: Aang for his Avatar-State enhanced battle against Ozai!"

The young Avatar came onstage amidst wild applause from the audience to receive his trophy from Sokka and the traditional almost-send-you-flying-off-the-stage pat on the back from Toph. Even though he was the one who took Fire Lord Ozai's bending away, he still couldn't help losing his balance for a few seconds before steadying himself and stepping towards the podium. "Um, thanks for all your votes, and for all your support throughout the series! I have a lot of people to thank for helping me get where I am today, but I suppose the one who deserves the most thanks, at least for the last battle against Ozai, is the Lion Turtle for teaching me how to end the war on my terms without having to kill Ozai. Honestly, I think the world doesn't need another murder, and it would also be the wrong way to end a hundred-year war. So taking Ozai's bending away was the best thing I could have done, and if it weren't for the Lion Turtle I wouldn't even have known about energybending. So although you can't be here right now at the awards, I still thank you and hope you can receive my gratitude!" He then left the stage and returned to his seat.

"Yes, thank you Lion Turtle for saving the whole series!" Sokka said as he took back his microphone from where Aang had left it on the podium.

"Hey Sokka, why can't the Lion Turtle be here anyway?"

"Simple, Toph: how can you fit a enormous beast roughly the size of a small island into this little auditorium?"

"But during the 'Favorite Animal' award you said there was a way to get him in here."

"Well, it involved a trapdoor behind the stage and a few other complicated machinations, but thankfully we won't have to use those. We weren't really sure they would work anyway."

"Wow, that's reassuring. Anyway, it's time to reveal the next category, which is 'Best Advanced Bending Technique'! To make sure you voters don't get confused on what is an advanced bending technique we've provided a list of the nominees. Sokka?"

"Right-oh." Sokka started reading from the piece of paper in his hand. "The list of advanced bending techniques include:

Bloodbending (Katara shivered slightly in her seat, and Aang put a supporting arm around her.)

Metalbending ('Which was invented by yours truly!' 'Yeah, thanks for pointing that out again for the goodness-knows-how-many-times in the whole awards show.')

Sandbending ('Finally, something Toph used to have trouble with.' 'But I've got the hang of it now!')

Lightningbending

Energybending

Tornadobending ('As shown in "The King of Omashu", where Aang created a tornado by running around in circles to divert Bumi's chunk of rock and send it back at him. We couldn't come up with a better advanced bending technique of airbending, sorry.')

So voting begins right now and ends 24 hours later, so until then keep those votes coming! See you tomorrow!" And the two hosts left the stage as the curtains closed.

**In response to some of you voters, yes I do take note of your category suggestions and I will try to put them in the awards show. I just need some time to plan them between the other category ideas I came up with, so do be patient and wait for the appearance of the categories you suggested. In the ****meantime, don't forget to vote!**

**Disclaimer: Carrot-Bunny does not own anything except for the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards and the 'Golden Aang' trophies. Anyone who uses them without permission will**** have to write a report stating the twelve different ways you can squeeze a Lion Turtle into an auditorium. They are so complicated even I don't know any of them.**


	34. Best Advanced Bending Technique

"And we're back for the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards!" Sokka called out as he emerged onstage with his fellow host. "We've been collecting votes for 'Best Advanced Bending Technique', and after 24 hours the winner is out!"

"We got a vote pointing out that lightningbending has two subdisciplines already by the time the series ended, generation and redirection. Well, when we say 'lightningbending' in the awards show, we mean controlling the lightning using your inner chi, which includes both generation and redirecting. We know benders who can generate lightning do not necessarily know how to redirect it, and vice versa, but for the sake of convenience we'll refer to both forms of bending by one name."

"On a different note, we got a question asking how big Ozai's statue in Omashu, formerly known as New Ozai is. Our answer? As big as his ego, which means it's pretty much about the size of a ant, considering that you can't have much of an ego when your bending's been taken away and you're left slumped on the ground drooling." Sokka earned himself a glare from the former Fire Lord for the witty comment.

"We also got someone asking about crystalbending, as demonstrated by Aang in 'The Crossroads of Destiny', plantbending, as shown by Hue in 'The Swamp', and magmabending, as shown by Roku and Sozin when they were battling a volcano in 'The Avatar and the Fire Lord'. Well, crystalbending is technically earthbending, because you bend the earth components inside the crystal, so it isn't very much different from normal earthbending. Hue never bended the plants, he only bended the water inside the vines to make them move according to his will. And Roku and Sozin didn't bend the magma, for magma is just burning rock, so Roku used earthbending to keep the magma back. Sozin didn't move the magma at all; he just drew the heat away from it so it became coal-black rock. Still, I do admit bending lava is pretty cool."

"Never thought I'd see the day Toph took notice of something else other than herself. Anyway, we got someone saying that theoretically, you could use lightning to not only control a person's body, but their mind too. An interesting theory, but don't let Azula hear you or goodness knows what she'll attempt to do. Maybe we should get Aang to take away her bending as well, it makes her less dangerous."

"Bad idea, Sokka, you'll be hearing lots of complaints from fans on eliminating one of the most skilled firebenders in the AtLA universe. Ozai is one thing, but a girl who can bend blue fire? That ability's too awesome to take away."

"That's the second time you've noted someone else's bending skills. Who are you and what have you done with Toph Beifong?!"

"Ha ha, very funny. Besides that, we also got a note about how logically airbenders should be capable of suffocation by stopping the airflow to the lungs of their victims. Well yeah, they can do that, but what with their 'all life is precious' mantra and wouldn't-hurt-a-fly attitude you'd be hard pressed to find them actually doing it. Maybe a psycho airbender would do it, but so far I've never met one, fortunately."

"I dunno, Toph, remember how I said some of Aang's puppy-dog eyes are way creepy? If that's not psycho, I don't know what is."

Aang groaned from his seat in the audience. "I'm not going to even bother with glaring at him anymore!" he complained to Katara. "Who was the genius who put him as a host anyway?"

"Well, Carrot-Bunny said he and Toph would be perfect as hosts, something about the great chemistry between them or something. Don't worry, I for one know you're not creepy. You're the cutest boyfriend a girl could have." The waterbender gave her boyfriend a reassuring hug, and all was well again.

Meanwhile, the two hosts were still continuing their banter onstage. "If you want psycho you should go for bloodbending, that's definitely creepy. Matter of fact, we did get a number of votes for it, although we have to remind people that bloodbending should never be used to make your brother do your chores. It's an intriguing idea, but it may have disastrous results if used by a novice bender."

"Too right it will. And while we're on the subject, don't even think about it Katara!" Sokka glanced at his sister in the audience, who simple returned a none-too-reassuring devilish grin. "And lastly, we got votes for fartbending and babybending among others. Well ha ha people, but since we've never actually seen these kinds of bending before we're going to cut them out of the running. Believe me, if people were able to bend every single thing on this planet there'll be real chaos."

"Yes, there will be chaos if we don't present this award now! Now here's the moment you've all been waiting for, folks! The winner of the 'Best Advanced Bending Technique' is: the art of being kick-butt awesome, also known as metalbending!"

"And Miss 'Vain'fong is back," Sokka muttered as he handed Toph her 'Golden Aang' trophy. The petite girl then stepped towards the podium. "Well folks, thanks for all your votes and support (Sokka, stop coughing), and don't worry I will keep up the awesomeness for your sakes! Yes, even after I get married and have Lin Beifong! Someone's got to teach the wee lass how to be the best police chief in the universe after all, and who else is better suited for the job other than her mummy dearest! Oh no, I did not just say that. Anyway, thanks again for all your votes!"

"Alright, enough with your overwhelming awesomeness, now let's get on with the show." Sokka rolled his eyes towards the ceiling before continuing. "Now it's time to reveal the next category, which is 'Best Waterbender'! Voters choose the waterbender with the best skills and the polls don't close until this time tomorrow! So keep your votes coming in, and have fun debating whether my sister is better than my stepgrandpa at playing with magical water! See you at the next awards!" He then left the stage with his fellow host as the curtains closed.

**I was typing up today's chapter when my computer committed a mortal sin and shut itself down! I only managed to revive it several minutes later, which is why I'm writing more than usual while trying to get over the shock. So if you think today's awards show is a bit too much rambling, then just ignore everything and skip to the voting! See you tomorrow!**

**Disclaimer: Carrot-Bunny does not own anything except for the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards and the 'Golden Aang' trophies. Anyone who uses them without permission will have to beware of the master of kick-butt awesomeness known as Toph Beifong, who does not hesitate to unleash her full awesomeness on evildoers. You have been warned.**

**P.S.: ****To sergio: I'm sorry, but I never wrote any fem!Aang/Zuko fanfics before, although I did subscribe to one named 'Love Of Mine' by ReinadelSol that hasn't been updated since a year ago and I miss it terribly and I'm rambling now so just ignore me…**


	35. Best Waterbender

"_Balik kampung, oh oh oh balik kampung, oh oh oh balik kampung, hati girang…_"

"Sokka, what in the name of the spirits are you singing?!"

The Water Tribe boy grinned as he emerged onstage with his fellow host. "That, my good earthbender, is a popular Malay song usually sung during the Muslim holiday of Eid ul-Fitr, or Aidilfitri as the Southeast Asians call it, which marks the end of Ramadan, the Islamic holy month of fasting. 'Balik kampung' literally translates to 'return to hometown', as the Muslims usually return to their homes during the holiday to celebrate with their family."

"And the celebrations involve horrible singing?"

"Hey, no racism allowed here! You can't make fun of others' cultural traditions!"

"Yeah, but I can make fun of your singing skills, which truly deserve some mockery."

"Ha ha." Sokka rolled his eyes as he continued. "Alright, let's get back to business. We're here to present the 'Best Waterbender' award, and I'm pretty sure any AtLA cast member with half a brain knows who the winner is. Well folks, who is it?" He pointed his microphone at the audience, who all shouted back "KATARA!"

"Really? Is that what you think? Well, you can have your opinions, but first let's share a mental picture painted by a voter regarding the consequences of attempting to steal a 'Golden Aang' trophy, which involve me and all my awesomeness metalbending a cage, Kyoshi Warriors and their lethal fans, Koh with all his creepyness, benders and non-benders attacking the thief into a pulp, and somewhere in all that chaos a VERY SHARP boomerang flying at top speed. Hence, it is safe to conclude that no one, unless they are crazier than Azula in a straight jacket, would ever steal one of the 'Golden Aang' trophies. "

"Well said, voter. About today's category, we also got a vote for Wan Shi Tong, he who knows ten thousand things. A renowned master of all three styles of water bending, yet sadly his one weakness is Sokka style and he is still yet to learn it. You know, I don't think anyone will ever be able to learn Sokka style. It's too uniquely me to be taught to anyone else."

"And he calls me Miss 'Vain'fong. Anyway, we got plenty of voters wishing to be original and voting for other waterbenders, like Pakku, Hue and the ever-creepy Hama. We also got a couple of votes for the Moon Spirit, also known as Yue or Tui or the first waterbender in the universe, and a vote for the equation of Aang + Ocean Spirit = Koizilla. Good call, that."

"Agreed. Not many things can beat a giant koi fish made of spiritual water attacking Fire Nation ships. But as you guys guessed, even Koizilla is no match for the winner of the 'Best Waterbender' award, which is: Sugar Queen, a.k.a Katara!"

The Southern Water Tribe girl came onstage amidst spontaneous applause to receive her trophy from her brother and a pat on the back from her earthbending friend. After having regained her balance, she stepped towards the podium and picked up her mike. "Um, thank you to all those who voted for me for your support! I have Master Pakku to thank for relenting to teach me waterbending, and Aang as well for encouraging me to be the best waterbender I can be and also being my partner for practising. He's also been a really good student, and the sweetest boyfriend a girl could ask for." The audience 'aww…'ed at this, although Sokka whispered to Toph behind his sister's back, "I really think PDAs should be discouraged onstage."

"PDAs?"

"Public Displays of Affection."

"I couldn't agree more with you, Captain Boomerang." Toph then sniggered as she returned her attention to Katara's speech.

"But most of all, I want to thank my mother Kya for protecting me from the Fire Nation raids on our village when I was little. She gave her life to protect not only the last waterbender of her tribe, but also her daughter. Without her sacrifice I wouldn't be here today, and I am eternally grateful to her for that." From her seat in the audience Kya wiped a happy tear from her eye as her husband put his arm around her. She then clapped along with everyone else as her daughter left the stage with her 'Golden Aang' trophy.

"A very touching speech, thank you little sis." Sokka cleared his throat before continuing. "Now that the 'Best Waterbender' award's over, we'll be following the Avatar Cycle with our next category, the 'Best Earthbender' award! This time it's going to be a fierce battle between Toph Beifong and King Bumi, with the various contestants of Earth Rumble Six, half the Earth Kingdom military, the Dai Li and anyone who can move a piece of rock without touching it in the running as well! Yup, this proves to be a most interesting award indeed!"

"Yes it is, Sokka! And because it's so interesting, we'll be giving a longer period of time for voters to decide who is the best earthbender, which means eventually coming to a conclusion that it's me! We won't be back until Monday, for Earth Rumble Seven is calling and any earthbender worth his or her salt won't want to miss the show! The tournament's going to last three days, and with the war over already we'll be expecting more contestants than last time! So that's two major events taking place in the next few days!"

"Hey Toph, why is it Earth Rumble Seven now?"

"Oh yeah, I never told you. Every time the host gets replaced the number of the tournament goes up a notch. As you may remember, the last host of the tournament is currently stuck in a metal cage with a wimp who calls himself an earthbending teacher somewhere in the forest at the edge of Ba Sing Se, so Iroh has kindly agreed to host the upcoming tournament!"

"So what happened to the other five hosts before Xin Fu?"

"Oh, some of them got deadly injuries by stray boulders during the tournament, while others disappeared mysteriously after having arguments with enraged losing competitors. Nothing major."

"Okay…" And so the two hosts left the stage as the curtains fell, not to open again until Monday.

**While the AtLA universe is watching Earth Rumble Seven, I'll be heading back to my grandma's place for the weekend! No, I'm not a Muslim, but that doesn't mean I won't be taking advantage of the holiday for a nice family gathering! So see you in three days, and Happy Aidilfitri to everyone!**

**Disclaimer: Carrot-Bunny does not own anything except for the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards and the 'Golden Aang' trophies. Anyone who uses them without permission will take Iroh's place as the host of Earth Rumble Seven. Fire Lord Zuko has been insisting the Earth Kingdom find someone else to host the tournament, as he wants his uncle to live long enough to teach his grandnephews the joys of tea and Pai Sho. Please take note that the Earth Kingdom does not take responsibility for any loss of limbs or life suffered by the host, and will only be compensating with a used pair of crutches or a nice cheap coffin.**


	36. Best Earthbender

"And after a short break of two days we're back for the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards!" Sokka called out as he emerged onstage with his fellow host. "In the last awards show we left you voting for 'Best Earthbender', and now the votes are totaled and the winner is out!"

"Well, we didn't really total the votes, we just knew I was gonna win," Toph added.

"Shut up Toph, we know already. As a matter of fact, we got some people asking why we even bothered with a 'Best Earthbender' award since it was obvious who would win (although I'd rather die than admit that). You see, since we started with the 'Best Waterbender' award we might as well go through the whole 'Best (blank)bender' award range, even though everyone knows Katara, Azula, Aang and (I really didn't want to admit this) Toph are the best in their element. It's the AtLA awards after all, they should at least get some recognition for their bending skills, though I personally think that Miss 'Vain'fong's ego doesn't need any more inflation."

"Yeah, speak for yourself, Mr I Came in Second Place for Most Suitable Boyfriend Material. Anyway, we got a vote for the Boulder, who by the way is still back in an infirmary in Ba Sing Se getting his wounds healed after Earth Rumble Seven. A real battle that was, between him and Haru."

"Oh yeah, there were rocks flying everywhere and everyone was fighting for seats in the back rows so they wouldn't get hit. Speaking of which, we also got a vote for Haru himself with his 'sexy fine hair and Sharpie mustache'. Man, you voters have the weirdest tastes."

"They're the ones who came up with Azulaang, it's not that surprising. We also got votes for Avatar Kyoshi and the badgermoles, and I do agree with the latter. They're the ones who got me started on my path to awesomeness, after all."

"Sure, whatever you say. We also got someone asking whether Katara could be nominated since she did 'bend' a rock in chapter six of Book One 'Imprisoned'. Well, we did say anyone who can move a piece of rock without touching it is in the running as well, so if you're looking from that perspective then yeah, she does count. Just so you know, though, the Avatar is the only individual in our universe who can bend more than one element at a time. That means there's no such thing as mysterious girls who can bend two elements and get picked up by Zuko's ship during his search for the Avatar. Really, that plot's way overused."

"Indeed it is, Sokka. But let's cut the talk and present this award now, shall we?"

"Actually, I think it'd be better if I do the announcement of the winner of the 'Best Earthbender' award, which as you all know already is none other than Toph Beifong!"

The blind girl received her 'Golden Aang' trophy from her fellow host and then stepped towards the podium. "Well folks, there's nothing I can say here without Sokka developing a coughing fit behind my back, so I just wanna thank you all for all your votes. I also wanna thank the badgermoles, who like I said earlier were the ones who got me started on my path to awesomeness. While we're on the subject, I don't want to thank Master Xu for all he's taught me, for I learned more from my duel with Bumi than from years of earthbending training from him. So yeah, in your face Master Sucker!" Normally this would have earned a glare from the aforementioned Master Sucker, but as he was still trapped in a metal cage with the former host of Earth Rumble Six somewhere in the forest at the edge of Ba Sing Se he couldn't be at the awards show.

"Alright, thanks for the Master Xu bashing. Incidentally, Bumi was the runner-up for this award, with voters noting his singlehandedly liberating an entire city, while routing the entire occupational force, in less than eight minutes. A remarkable feat indeed, and his duel with Toph has become something of an AtLA legend."

"Any time, little whippersnappers!" Bumi called from the audience where he sat with a stick of genemite in his hand.

"That's affirmative, Bumi. Now it's time to reveal the next category, which is (you guessed it) 'Best Firebender'! Other than Azula with her blue fire, we've also got Iroh with his lightning redirection, Jeong Jeong with his fire boosters that can propel you several feet into the air, and Zuko for his dragon dance! I see that glare, Zuko, but you've gotta admit you did it! Voting begins right this moment and ends 24 hours later, so until then get your votes in quick! See you tomorrow!" And the two hosts left the stage as the curtains closed.

**Well folks, this is your chance to be original and vote for who you think is the best firebender! I know there are some of you who'll choose Roku conquering a volcano over Azula's blue fire, so let's get this party started with a blast! See ya!**

**Disclaimer: Carrot-Bunny does not own anything except for the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards and the 'Golden Aang' trophies. Anyone who uses them without permission will be made to find the metal cage in which Xin Fu and Master Yu are trapped in by Toph. We only know that it's somewhere in a forest near Ba Sing Se, so you'll have to start from there. And after you find it, you have to saw it open with a wooden spoon and keep going till you set them free. Good luck.**


	37. Best Firebender

"And welcome back ladies and gentlemen to the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards!" Sokka announced as he and Toph emerged onstage. "The polls have been on fire for the last 24 hours (pardon the pun) with your votes for 'Best Firebender', and finally the winner is out!"

"We thought it would have been a landslide win for Azula," Toph continued, "but apparently some of you think there are firebenders better than her, Iroh and Zuko for instance. Yup, tonight's winner is the result of a fierce voting battle between the three, with lots of fiery flames involved!"

"But other than our top three popular nominees, we also have votes for other people, or should I say dragons. Yes, we had a few votes for Ran and Shaw, who remain the only living things ever seen to produce multi-colored fire. Other than that, we had a couple of votes for Chey, the second man ever to escape the Fire Nation military and who is an expert at explosives. We also had a vote for Roku, the Sun Warriors, and (would you believe it?) even a couple of votes for Ozai, who despite having his bending taken away can still give Aang a run for his money, as shown in the series finale. Currently though, he isn't giving anyone a run for their money while stuck in a prison cell."

"Yeah well, I say he deserved it. But moving on from the Loser Lord, for we're here to announce the winner of the 'Best Firebender' award, and that's what we're gonna do! The 'Best Firebender' as voted by you is… Zuko!"

The audience erupted in applause as the new Fire Lord and number one Lust Object for fangirls came onstage to receive his 'Golden Aang' trophy and a pat on the back that almost sent him flying off the stage. After regaining his balance and returning Toph a glare, he stepped towards the podium and picked up the mike. "Um, thank you for voting for me, but honestly I'm not that great of a firebender. Like I said before, Azula is still more powerful than me and I have no certainty of being able to defeat her in a fight. Even in her half-deranged state, she still could take me on in an Agni Kai and almost strike me dead with her lightning. Also there's my uncle Iroh, who taught me a lot on both firebending and many other things. He invented lightning redirection by studying the waterbenders, and was able to develop a new bending technique by observing the bending art of another element. That's not something everyone can do, and only proves how good he is at what he does. It also saved my life once, when I was facing my father during the eclipse. To sum it up, if it weren't for my uncle I probably won't be standing here today, and I am forever grateful for what he did for me. Thank you, uncle." He then sent Iroh a warm smile, which the old general returned as he watched his nephew leave the stage to more applause.

"That's your 'Best Firebender' as voted by you, folks, and even now I still can't believe Zuko won over Azula. Guess the power of fangirls cannot be underestimated."

"You got that right, Sokka. But anyway, Azula did tie with Iroh in second place, so at least that somewhat makes up for it." However, Azula clearly didn't think so as she threw mental daggers at her brother in the front row, who was oblivious of her burning glare.

"So ladies and gentlemen, it's now time to reveal the next category, which I'm sure you all know is 'Best Airbender'! Honest to say, we almost didn't have this category after all, since the only airbenders we know by name in the whole series are Aang, Gyatso and Yangchen. But anyway, for the sake of completing the Avatar Cycle we're going to have this category, although we all know Aang's going to win. To avoid a landslide win though, you can vote for Appa and Momo as well, since sky bison are the first airbenders and flying lemurs are not so far behind. Voting begins right now and ends 24 hours later, so until then get those votes in fast! See you at the next awards!" And the two hosts left the stage as the curtains fell.

**You know what, I might as well start writing tomorrow's chapter right now since it's painfully obvious Aang's going to win this one. Just to be fair though, I'm still going to be counting your votes in 24 hours, so at least give me some votes to count, okay?**

**Disclaimer: Carrot-Bunny does not own anything except for the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards and the 'Golden Aang' trophies. Anyone who uses them without permission will be made to bring the firebending masters Ran and Shaw their dinner. There's no telling they could use a little dessert, and I daresay they'd find you rather delectable after being barbequed by their multi-colored flames. Oh well, at least you'll be going down in a blaze of rainbows. That's nice.**


	38. Best Airbender

"And we're back for the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards!" Sokka called out as he and Toph emerged onstage. "We've been counting the votes for 'Best Airbender' during the last 24 hours, but we don't really need to since it's rather obvious who the winner is."

"Yeah, Gyatso is nice, Yangchen is cool, Momo is adorable and Appa is a freaking flying behemoth, but put them next to the kid whose name is in the series title and has trophies modeled in his likeness and they might as well not bother. Still though, we're gonna give you a lowdown on the standing of the votes just for the sake of keeping this awards show to a proper length."

"We got a few votes for Momo, mostly because people were curious how he would give his acceptance speech. Actually, we were planning on having him and Aang onstage, with him chirping in his lemur gibberish and Aang translating. Apparently airbenders do know lemur-speak, as shown in 'Nightmares and Daydreams', though I'm not sure if that's not just another of Aang's hallucinations."

"Hallucination or not, we're still continuing with this show. We got votes for Gyatso for being Aang's airbending teacher and showing us that airbending can be also used to throw fruit pie projectiles at meditating monks. Other than that, Yangchen also got nominated for being possibly the only airbender who is okay with the idea of killing for the sake of keeping peace in the world. And Appa; what can I say? He's several tons of furry meat and he can still stay airborne and transport the bunch of us all over the world. Plus, I've become fond of the big guy ever since that time he went missing."

"Amazing how a sense of guilt can lead to your liking someone, eh? But anyway, since we can't postpone this any longer than we can, we now hereby present this 'Best Airbender' award to Aang!"

The young Avatar came onstage to receive his trophy (and the usual pat on the back, that can go without mention) and then stepped towards the podium. "Um, thanks for all your votes guys, but since I got a comment on my 'effing sappy speeches' I'm just going to keep this short. There isn't much to say anyway, as you don't really know most of the other airbenders because they were all dead when the series began. I know this category may seem a bit unfair to you, and personally I do think it's a bit unnecessary as well, but since there's a best bender category for the other elements I guess it was pretty much expected of the awards show. So yeah, that's about it. Thanks again for your votes!" And he left the stage with his trophy.

"Finally the 'Best (blank)bender' awards are over! I already got quite enough of people complaining about Zuko winning the last category and the supposed unfairness of this category. If you must know, these categories were actually suggested by voters, and not just once either! Besides, it just isn't the AtLA awards without categories for the best bender in their respective element, you know what I mean?"

"We get what you mean, okay Sokka? Honestly, I think you just feel left out because of all the voting for benders going on and you not being a bender."

"Oh come on, I'm not like that! Anyway, this time we've got another category suggested several times by voters as well, and one that I'm sure you'll all enjoy, for this is the 'Most Memorable Quote' award! You're voting for the quote in the show that seems to be stuck forever in your brain, and one that you can't help quoting in your daily lives. Be it Zuko's opinions on clouds being like silver sandwiches or Aang's 'Forever Girl' speech, you can vote for them all! On second thought, maybe voting for that 'Forever Girl' speech wasn't a good idea."

"Yeah, that could go in the 'Funniest Quote' category. But anyway, voting begins right now and ends 24 hours later, so until then keep those votes coming! See you tomorrow!" And the two hosts left the stage as the curtains closed.

**I know some of you didn't like the 'Best (blank)bender' categories much, but at least it's over! I'll be featuring more of the categories suggested by voters in the coming days, so if you have any category suggestions do put them in! And don't forget to vote!**

**Disclaimer: Carrot-Bunny does not own anything except for the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards and the 'Golden Aang' trophies. Anyone who uses them without permission will have to beware of a sudden fruit pie attack on your house, courtesy of Gyatso and his Merry Lemurs. I doubt your parents would be pleased to find their house covered in gooey fruit pie filling, and you would most likely be made to do the cleaning up. Oh, and Gyatso says you need to scrape the filling off, since washing it with water only makes it stick more. Having a flying lemur lick it off is the best option, but since we don't have flying lemurs in our universe and the airbenders don't feel inclined to lend any you'll have to make do with sacrificing your time and energy in scraping off the mess.**


	39. Most Memorable Quote

"Welcome back to the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards, everyone!" Sokka announced as the two hosts emerged onstage. "We've been collecting votes for 'Most Memorable Quote', and boy did we get a whole lot of votes!"

"We got votes for all sorts of quotes from the series, from the serious to the heartwarming to the downright laugh-out-loud hilarious," Toph continued. "Just a note here, folks: we'll still be doing a 'Funniest Quote' category after this, so if your favorite quote didn't make it in this category you can always vote for it then. In fact, after today's awards show you just might remember that particular quote that made you almost die of laughter when you first watched it. Just try not to exhaust yourself from laughing so hard that you can't find the energy to vote."

"On a different subject, we got someone asking that The Promise Trilogy comic book series be included in the awards show. Well, Part Three isn't out yet and not everyone has read Parts One and Two, but it's still okay to vote for characters or scenes in the comics since they're also considered as canon. However, don't expect everyone to know them that well, and if your vote didn't make it don't be too disappointed."

"Alright, now it's time to get to the votes themselves! After a good hard vote-counting session with Carrot-Bunny, we've come up with the Top 11 quotes that you voted for! Why 11, you ask? Because we're feeling gracious today, so we decided to add a bonus quote to the first 10! Now we'll let the screen give you the complete list of results, including the winner! Roll film!"

The stage darkened as a second pair of curtains drew back to reveal a huge screen. The screen flickered and lighted up, a big '11' prominent in the middle. The scene then changed to Sokka with a blank expression staring at the camera shaking his head rapidly. He spoke in a strange echoing voice. "Drink cactus juice! It'll quench ya! Nothing's quenchier!" He suddenly moved across the sand like an inch worm before popping up again and offering a bowl to the camera while beaming happily. "It's the quenchiest!"

A number '10' then flashed on the screen, followed by Sokka a few minutes later from the first scene. "Who lit Toph on fire?"

"Cracks me up every time," Toph grinned as the display then changed to a number '9'. The scene that followed was in the Earth King's throne room, with Azula sitting on the Earth King's throne while crossing her legs. Long Feng was bowing before her. "Don't flatter yourself. You were never even a player," she spoke coldly.

Azula smirked from her seat in the audience, only to change her expression to a mixture of fury and horror at number 8, which was back at Chan's beach house where she was trying to make conversation with him. "That's a sharp outfit, Chan. Careful, you could puncture the hull of an empire-class Fire Nation Battleship, leaving thousands to drown at sea..."She pointed at Chan's outfit. "Because it's so sharp."

"You actually said that?" Ozai asked his daughter incredulously, while she looked as if she was going to smack herself in the forehead. "Don't ask, Father. Please don't ask."

A number '7' appeared on the screen, followed by the scene on Crescent Island, former home of Avatar Roku. "Do you really think friendships can last more than one lifetime?" Toph asked. Aang reached for her hand. "I don't see why not."

"I still think there's no scientific explanation for that." "Yeah whatever, Sokka." Toph shook her head as her sightless eyes turned back to the screen, which was displaying number 6. Aang was in the Avatar State, towering over a terrified Ozai. "Fire Lord Ozai, you and your forefathers have devastated the balance of this world. And now, you shall pay the ultimate price."

"Pure epicness, that was." "You said it." The two hosts stopped talking as number 5 appeared, which was Aang swinging Katara on to her back and leaning in close. "Baby, you're my Forever Girl."

The young Avatar blushed as he sank into his seat, while his girlfriend sitting next to him giggled. "Is that what you were really daydreaming about back then?"

"Yes…" Aang's cheeks turned a brighter shade of red.

"Don't worry, I think it's cute." Katara leaned in and kissed him softly on the forehead, causing him to relax and sit up again to watch number 4. Zuko was stroking an imaginary beard on his chin as he paced back and forth. "Zuko, you have to look within yourself, to save yourself from your other self. Only then will your true self reveal itself."

The real Zuko groaned. "Even now I still think I sounded really stupid," he muttered as a number '3' flashed across the screen, followed by a shot of a war balloon sailing through the air with Zuko and Sokka inside. "My first girlfriend turned into the Moon." "That's rough, buddy."

"Ah, nothing like some good old man-to-man bonding," Toph sniggered as number two appeared on the screen, which turned out to be another scene from 'The Desert'. Sokka was waving his arms around in front of a giant mushroom-shaped dust cloud. "Friendly giant mushroom! Mushy giant friend!"

"Yep, that was a classic." Sokka pressed a button on a remote and the slideshow paused. "Well folks, those have been number 11 to 2 most voted for quotes. Now is everyone ready for the winning quote?"

"Yes!" shouted back the audience.

"Alrighty! The winner of the 'Most Memorable Quote' award is…" Sokka pressed another button, and a big number '1' flashed across the screen, followed by Toph's manically thrilled face. "I'm not Toph, I am Melon Lord! Mwahahahahaha!"

The audience clapped and hooted as the curtains closed over the screen again and the stage lighted up to show the two hosts onstage, the blind girl grinning as she held her 'Golden Aang' trophy. "Well folks, I knew Melon Lord was pretty awesome, but I didn't know it would overtake even 'Friendly Giant Mushroom'! Thanks for making this happen, people, and thanks for all your support! I am Toph Beifong, but I am also MELON LORD!" She ended her short speech with an 'evil' laugh similar to the one shown on the screen.

"Okay, so there you have our 'Most Memorable Quote' winner, Melon Lord. But let's see if we can have our first ever winner for two consecutive awards, for the next category is, as we mentioned before, the 'Funniest Quote' award! As for all you 'Friendly Giant Mushroom' fans, this is your chance to show Melon Lord who's boss! Voting begins right now and ends 24 hours later, so until then keep those votes coming in! See you tomorrow, and drink cactus juice! It's the quenchiest!" And the two hosts left the stage as the curtains closed.

**Well folks, thanks for another hilarious vote-counting session! I was laughing all the way while counting your votes, as they brought up many memories of laugh-out-loud moments in the series! Here's to another good laugh fest tomorrow! :D**

**Disclaimer: Carrot-Bunny does not own anything except for the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards and the 'Golden Aang' trophies. Anyone who uses them without permission will have to beware of the terrifying Melon Lord, who has now gained a vicious minion: the Not-So-Friendly Giant Mushroom. Be afraid, be very afraid.**


	40. Funniest Quote

"MY CABBAGES!"

More than 300 fictional characters from the universe of Avatar: The Last Airbender turned to the Cabbage Merchant, who was sitting somewhere at the back of the audience. He shrugged. "What? That wasn't me."

"Nope, it was me! Welcome back folks to the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards!" Sokka called out as he emerged onstage with his fellow host. "We've been counting the votes for the 'Funniest Quote' for the past 24 hours, and we ended up with a whole variety of funny quotes from the series!"

"From Azula's fail pick-up lines to Zuko practicing his introduction to Team Avatar in front of a bullfrog to Aang blaming the team's deaths in his nightmares on Toph's tiny bladder to Iroh crying over split tea and the famous Cabbage Merchant cry, it was a hard pick for the winner of today's award. But at the end of the day, only one quote won through for funniest quote, and unfortunately it's not me crowning myself as Melon Lord." However, Toph was still grinning as she set her sightless eyes on the audience. "Still, there's a 'Golden Aang' trophy that needs awarding, and we now invite the winner to repeat his quote for all to hear!"

Sokka cleared his throat, and when he spoke it was in the same eerie echoing voice from his time getting drunk on cactus juice in the Si Wong Desert. "Friendly mushroom! Mushy giant friend!" He then bowed as the audience clapped and cheered before straightening up to accept his trophy from his fellow host. "Well folks, thanks for voting for my friendly mushroom line! Looks like Melon Lord isn't going to start a winning streak anytime soon, eh? But anyway, before Toph blasts me off the stage out of annoyance, I just wanna say something I'm sure you've already heard before: Drink cactus juice! Nothing's quenchier! It's the quenchiest! And also the second most hilarious quote I've ever made!" More applause and cheering met this last quote.

"Okay fine, maybe Melon Lord isn't awesome enough to win two consecutive awards after all. However, it's still the 'Most Memorable Quote'!" Toph had that huge grin she once wore at the 'Most Suitable Girlfriend Material' award ceremony on her face again.

"Yeah, whatever. Now it's time to reveal the next category, which is another voter-suggested one that promises to be lots of fun as well! This time our category is… (hold the suspense) 'Favorite Pick-Up Line'! Yep, now you're voting for the best pick-up line in the entire series! The one that makes you swoon and sigh 'Oh, Aangy/Sokka/Zuzu/fill in the name of character here!' Don't worry if you can't think of any, because everyone knows the characters of AtLA are very romantic and seductive!" Sokka wiggled an eyebrow suggestively.

"Yeah, and if all else fails, you can always vote for Sokka with a rose in his mouth while expecting Suki 'Well helloooo!' Really seductive, that was."

"Ha ha, very funny. Anyway folks, just disregard Toph and get to the voting polls now because voting ends in 24 hours! See you then!" And the two hosts left the stage as the curtains closed.

**I don't know if people will vote for today's category, because I can only remember a handful of pick-up lines from the series. Oh well, Sokka with a rose should be good enough, and hey, you can always vote for Azula's comment on Chan's sharp outfit! Just don't tell her I said that, okay? You don't want a lightning-struck bunny, do you?**

**Disclaimer: Carrot-Bunny does not own anything except for the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards and the 'Golden Aang' trophies. Anyone who uses them without permission will have to be Azula's date for the Golden Dragon Dance from 'School Time Shipping'. I hear she makes a decent dance partner, though the same can't be said for her flirting skills, as is widely known among the AtLA fandom.**


	41. Favorite Pick Up Line

"Well helloooooo people!" Sokka greeted the audience of the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards in a way not unlike his seductive welcome meant for Suki in the episode 'The Southern Raiders' (which didn't turn out so well and probably gave Zuko a mental scar to rival the physical one on his face). "It's been 24 hours and the winner of the 'Favorite Pick-Up Line' award is finally out!"

"We did have someone pointing out that no one in the AtLA universe can flirt without scaring or mentally scarring someone. Nice observation there, but unfortunately the majority of the AtLA cast begs to differ, so we're still having this category. Good thing it's not the 'Best Pick-Up Line' award, because the nominees here certainly aren't any better than Bao's tea, which Iroh claims tastes more like hot leaf juice. Of course, as Zuko would tell you, hot leaf juice is exactly what all tea is, but since I don't want to cause any disagreements between our favorite uncle-and-nephew duo we'll just move on with the show. Just so you know though, tea is really more than just hot leaf juice, and this is coming from the inventor of metalbending herself."

"So what if you invented metalbending? That doesn't mean we have to take your word for it."

"Rank has its privileges. Now back to the topic of today's category, where the nominees vary from Aang's 'So, papaya' to Zuko's 'You're so beautiful when you hate the world' to Sokka's 'I was thinking we could do an activity together?' to Iroh's 'It's a beautiful name for a lovely girl!'"

"Since when did Iroh say that?"

"When he first got introduced to Smellerbee. But the one pick-up line that tops all these, the one that conquered even Sokka's seductive welcome complete with roses and lavish tent, does not come from a guy, folks, but a girl! Let's hear it for Azula and her 'sharp outfit' line, the winner of our 'Favorite Pick-Up Line' award!"

Azula growled as she stormed onto the stage to receive her trophy from the innocently grinning hosts who immediately turned their angelic smiles to snickers as she stepped towards the podium. "Well, I don't see why I have to stand here and give an acceptance speech for being the laughingstock of the entire AtLA fandom, but at least this proves something: Among the four nations, we Fire Nation citizens are the most well-remembered for their romantic skills, and whether that's a good thing or not, it's one more thing that proves we are truly superior to the other nations!" As the non-Fire Nation audience (which was about three-quarters of them) booed loudly, she left the stage with a self-satisfied smirk on her face.

"Alright, calm down people, and Azula, if you dare try any more racist stuff onstage we're disqualifying you from participating in any future categories!" Trying his best to ignore the lethal glare Azula was sending him that would have made even Koh's many faces wear expressions of fear, Sokka bravely continued with his hosting. "Next up folks is another category I'm sure you all will enjoy: 'Favorite Super Deformed Short'! In case you don't know, the Super Deformed Shorts are self-parodies of the series made by the AtLA creators and included in the Book 2 or Book 3 DVD box sets. There are three of them: 'Bending Battle', 'Swamp Skiin' Throwdown' and 'School Time Shipping'. We'll leave those who haven't watched them yet to go watch the deformed shorts themselves online, and those who have watched them please proceed immediately to the voting polls! Voting ends in 24 hours, and we'll be announcing the winning deformed short then! See you there!" And he left the stage with his fellow host as the curtains fell.

**Ooh, I love the Super Deformed Shorts! I won't say which one's my favorite (Sokka would accuse me of 'manipulating the votes'), but I do adore the cute chibi way the characters are drawn! By the way, I'm also considering a 'Favorite Comic' category, so anyone who wants to know the full list of published AtLA comics can go search it on Google or Avatar Wiki. Don't forget to vote!**

**Disclaimer: Carrot-Bunny does not own anything except for the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards and the 'Golden Aang' trophies. Anyone who uses them without permission will have to help Sokka decide who to bring to the Golden Dragon Dance with Suki and Yue present to hear the decision. No big deal, you just either get impaled by golden metal fans or murdered by supernatural moon powers. Should be a piece of cake.**


	42. Favorite Super Deformed Short

"Welcome back to the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards, folks!" Sokka called out as he emerged onstage with his fellow host. "We've been counting the votes for 'Favorite Super Deformed Short', and after 24 hours the winner is out!"

"Well, there could only be three consequences for today's category," Toph continued. "Either 'School Time Shipping' wins, or it's 'Bending Battle' or 'Swamp Skiin' Throwdown'. Man, Mike and Bryan should've made more of these."

"I couldn't agree with you more, Toph. I'm sure that's something the whole AtLA fandom wishes for."

"Well, you've got nothing to complain, you've got a whole deformed short devoted to your attempts at swamp skiing."

"My less than impressive attempts at swamp skiing, you mean. And I was wearing only my shorts the whole time. Talk about embarrassing."

"Yeah, and then Slim snapped away your pants. Anyway, moving on from Sokka's muddy adventure, we've got quite a show at the polls earlier on! There were a number of votes for the aforementioned 'Swamp Skiin' Throwdown' for pure hilarity and seeing Sokka half-naked ('Hey!' 'Shut up, I know the mere thought of you without a shirt is hideous, and I can't even see.' 'Hey again!'), and quite some votes for 'Bending Battle', which includes a beautiful self-portrait by me and Iroh's famous 'But fire is the best!' line. The winner however is the one who won more than half of the votes, and we're proud to present to you our 'Favorite Super Deformed Short': 'School Time Shipping'!"

The audience started clapping, but the applause soon died down when they noticed that no one was coming onstage to receive the award. They all stared at the cast members who had starred in the deformed short (which was quite a number of them, since about every AtLA character who hadn't reached adulthood yet had a part in the short), who in turn stared at each other. None of them had been notified that they were to represent the short and receive the award.

"Curious to know who's representing the winning deformed short?" Sokka grinned at the audience. "Well wonder no longer, because the representative of 'School Time Shipping' is right here!" He gestured to the wings of the stage where a figure in a blue mask emerged from backstage.

In the audience, Zuko's eyes widened. "The Blue Spirit?!"

Aang looked over at him. "I thought you were the Blue Spirit?"

"I was! I have no idea who that is!"

Onstage, Sokka was staring at the Blue Spirit. "Hey, I thought your mask was bigger?"

The figure shrugged. "The one we used in the play got damaged. Actress Katara tripped over it during last night's performance."

"Oh, okay." Sokka then turned back to the audience. "Ladies and gentlemen, we present you the Ember Island Blue Spirit!"

"Of course! That's who it was!" Zuko looked back at Aang. "Remember when we were filming 'School Time Shipping'?"

"Oh yeah, the guy Katara chose to go with to the Golden Dragon Dance!" A relieved grin appeared on Aang's face, only to be replaced by an expression of shock. "Wait, what did I just say?" He turned to the stage to give the Blue Spirit a good old glare, which the Ember Island actor couldn't see because he was hidden behind his mask.

"Yup folks, this is the identity of the Blue Spirit in 'School Time Shipping'!" Toph grinned. "If you've watched the short, you'll know that it wasn't Zuko who walked off with Katara into the sunset. When we were making the short, we got the Ember Island actor to stand in for the Blue Spirit, but not everyone knows that. In fact, Sokka and I are two of the few cast members who knew."

The Blue Spirit received his 'Golden Aang' trophy from the hosts and then stepped towards the podium. "Well, I'm really honored to be standing here today. This is the first time I've received an award for my acting, probably because you don't win many awards when you're part of the Ember Island Players."

"That's for sure," Katara muttered under her breath and her fellow Team Avatar members nodded as the actor continued with his acceptance speech. "I had lots of fun while filming the deformed short, and the actual Blue Spirit mask was undoubtedly a lot lighter than the one I wore in the Ember Island play. I'm still supposed to wear the big Ember Island one today here at the AtLA Awards, and I would have if it weren't for last night's performance of 'The Boy in the Iceberg' when Actress Katara accidentally tripped over it backstage. Anyway, thanks again for your support, and if anyone's starting a theatre group do tell me! I need a new job!" And he left the stage to tumultuous applause.

"Well, that's our Blue Spirit from Ember Island. He's a decent actor, really, it's just that he mixed with the wrong company. Now it's time to reveal the next category, which promises to be another interesting one! This time, you're voting for 'Coolest Alter Ego', which means the best alternate personality or disguise you've seen in the series! Here's a list to help you get a sense of what we mean:

The Blue Spirit/Zuko ('Or the guy from Ember Island.' 'Yeah, but in here it's just Zuko.')

The Painted Lady/Katara

The Dragon of the West/Iroh

The Blind Bandit/Toph ('My alternate personality is just as awesome as my real one.' 'Oh, shut up.')

The Runaway/Toph ('And I'm so awesome I need two alternate personalities to contain my awesomeness!' 'I said SHUT UP!')

The Phoenix King/Ozai ('Boo! Who let him in here?' 'Relax, there's still the "Favorite Nickname" category.' 'Oh yeah *snickers* Loser Lord.')

Kuzon/Aang

The Deserter/Jeong Jeong

The Moon Spirit/Yue

The Puppet Master/Hama

Wang Fire/Sokka ('About time I saw my name here!' 'Yeah, but put that next to the Blind Bandit or the Runaway and you've got no chance.' 'Sometimes I wish you were born dumb as well as blind.')

Sapphire Fire /Katara ('What did you use for her 'pregnant stomach', anyway?' 'A pillow, of course.')

He Who Knows 10,000 Things/Wan Shi Tong

The Face Stealer/Koh

Hope the list helps! Voting begins right now and ends 24 hours later, so until then keep those votes coming! See you tomorrow!" And the two hosts left the stage as the curtains closed.

**Phew! Who knew writing an awards show could be great stress relief after slogging through two Science reports? Anyway, hope you enjoyed today's show, and don't forget to vote!**

**Disclaimer: Carrot-Bunny does not own anything except for the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards and the 'Golden Aang' trophies. Anyone who uses them without permission will be pressed into the Fire Nation military service, which is always in need of new recruits. Since Private Wang Fire's unfortunate death, they have improved the treatment of new members of the military, but that's not saying much.**


	43. Coolest Alter Ego

"Toph, you don't look so good today. How about a therapy session?"

"I'll take one of your 'therapy sessions' when I've become as crazy as Azula, thanks." Toph shook her head as she emerged onstage with her fellow host. "Welcome back to the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards, folks, and I look fine, don't you think?"

"I dunno, Toph, you look pretty stressed. Maybe that's what happens when you have two alternate personalities."

"Three, if you count Melon Lord. And all of them are equally kick-butt and awesome. Sadly, Carrot-Bunny thinks I can't have too many alternate personalities in the running for the 'Coolest Alter Ego' award. Something about giving the others a fair chance, though I have no idea how that works."

"Well, it's true you know, you should save some votes for the rest of us. As it turns out, most of the nominees on our list did get at least one vote, even Phoenix King Ozai. Hey Toph, when's that 'Favorite Nickname' category coming?"

"Soon, Sokka, soon. In the meantime, we got a couple of votes for Melon Lord, which was left out of the reference nominees list yesterday. See, my fans still remember!"

"Yeah, whatever. We also got a vote for Aang as an old man in 'The King of Omashu', complete with his bison-fur wig. However, the 'Coolest Alter Ego' as voted by you got more votes than the Blind Bandit and the Runaway put together and even surpassed the fan favorite the Blue Spirit! Give it up for Wang Fire!"

Sokka did a spin and when he turned back to the audience he was wearing his trademark oversized moustache and beard that debuted in 'The Headband' as part of Kuzon's father's facial features and went on to grace the face of a Fire Nation military recruit, a policeman and a therapist. Wearing a big grin under the beard, he accepted his 'Golden Aang' trophy and a pat on the back that nearly sent his moustache and beard flying off. He then stepped towards the podium and cleared his throat, preparing his deep Wang Fire voice. "Well, little whippersnappers, it's good to know the bunch of you still know your alter egos! Thanks very much for all your support, and be good and stay in school! Otherwise, I'll make you go to your room! I have to go now, my dear wife Sapphire Fire is sending me weird looks and I think it's time for a therapy session with our grumpy host standing over there. Bye!" He then stepped backwards and stroked his beard.

"Sokka, you're not going to keep that beard on for the rest of the show, are you?"

"I already told you before, it's permanently glued to my face. And who's this Sokka you're talking about? I'm Wang Fire!"

"And I'm Toph Beifong, the Blind Bandit, the Runaway _and _the Melon Lord at the same time. Anyhow, it's time to announce the next category, which is 'Favorite Nickname' as we promised! We've provided a reference nominees list for those who can't think of any, but if your favorite nickname isn't in the list by all means you can still vote for it.

Twinkletoes (Aang)

Sugar Queen (Katara)

Zuzu (Zuko)

Loser Lord (Ozai)

Sparky Sparky Boom Man (Combustion Man)

Boomerang (Sokka's boomerang)

Space Sword (Sokka's sword)

Foo Foo Cuddlypoops (baby saber-tooth moose lion)

The BoomerAang Squad (Team Avatar)

And so on, and so on. There are tons more nicknames in the series, but we'll leave it to you the voters to decide which one's your favorite!"

"You know, I was the one who came up with many of these nicknames."

"We get it, Sokka, thanks. So folks, voting begins now and ends 24 hours later, so keep those votes coming! See you at the next awards show!" And the blind girl left the stage with her fellow host as the curtains fell.

**Not much to say here, except that I'm glad Sokka won over Zuko for once! Gotta run now, the Fire Nation military are after me for 'leaking military secrets'. Private Carrot-Bunny signing out! **

**Disclaimer: Carrot-Bunny does not own anything except for the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards and the 'Golden Aang' trophies. Anyone who uses them without permission will be sent for therapy sessions with Wang Fire, and a nice de-stressing treatment with Toph Beifong afterwards. Love the porcupine quills, don't you?**


	44. Favorite Nickname

"Hey Snoozles, you forgot your fluffy pillow!" Toph called after her fellow host as she followed him onstage while waving a pillow over her head.

"Very funny. And don't call me that!" Sokka took the pillow and proceeded to throw it into the audience, where the ladies from the 5-7-5 Society in Ba Sing Se lunged for it while giggling madly.

"Well, Zuko's been telling the rest of the AtLA universe to stop calling him Zuzu ever since 'The Chase', and look what happened. In fact, I know some fans that refer to Zutara as 'Zuzueen'. Zuzu and Sugar Queen, get it?"

"We get it, thanks. Speaking of which, I also know Kataang has been referred to as 'Sugartoes'. Amazing what these fans come up with, right?"

"You got it, Meathead. But enough of the shippings, we're here to present to you the winner of the 'Favorite Nickname' award, where more than 80% of the nominees were made by either me or Sokka."

"That's right Toph, so other than a battle between the nicknames for top position in the fandom, we also have a competition between me and Miss Beifong for the one who came up with the best nickname. However, seeing as I came up with more nicknames than her, I'm definitely off to a good start."

"Yeah well, that's in accordance with your habit to give a name to everything you come across. Still, everyone knows I was the one who invented the best ones, like Sugar Queen and Twinkletoes. Anyway, today we'll be giving out two 'Golden Aang' trophies, one to the nicknamed character, and one to the one who nicknamed said than me and Sokka, we also have nicknames made by Azula (who gave us the famed Zuzu), Suki (king of the guys who don't win, remember?), the fans themselves (Ozai's Angels, which was really classic) and even Zhao for naming himself as The Invincible/Moonslayer/Conqueror."

"Those count as nicknames?"

"Yes, because none of them are his real name, or have any truth in them for that matter. In fact, I think the Fire Nation history textbooks probably have him recorded as 'the man who got his sideburns pulled by a lemur'. Zhao growled menacingly at this, but he was drowned out by the laughter of the other 300-something fictional characters in the audience who were laughing their heads off.

"Yes, now history class won't have to be so boring! I always like to think that we were a positive influence on the next generation, livening up their textbooks and making homework much more interesting."

"Yeah, but there are history teachers who can make even bloody goblin rebellions sound as boring as your mum's morning wheatgerm cereal. Remember Professor Binns from Harry Potter?"

"Oh yeah, the Hogwarts-enrolled characters all agreed he was the most boring teacher ever. But anyway we don't have history teachers here in the AtLA universe that can float through walls."

"True, but we do have a 'Favorite Nickname' award to present, so let's cut the chitchat and do it right now! The winners of today's 'Golden Aang' trophies are: Aang and Toph for the nickname 'Twinkletoes'!"

The rumored dainty-footed Avatar joined the hosts onstage to receive his trophy and (**A/N: Everybody together now: "A PAT ON THE BACK THAT ALMOST SENDS YOU FLYING OFF THE STAGE!" Thanks for your support, now on with the show**). After having picked himself up from the floor, for that last pat on the back was even harder than usual (probably because Toph had dozens of voters cheering her on, and yes, by voters I mean you!) he stepped towards the podium. "Well, I don't really like the nickname 'Twinkletoes', because I preferred Aangy, but it's a sign of my deep friendship with Toph that she still calls me that even when we're both forty. Not that I like being called that in front of an entire police force, but it brings back the nostalgia of our saving-the-world days, you know? It just proves what we said before is true, friendships do last lifetimes, and sometimes even longer than that."

"Yup, whatever Aang said. I think he's said enough sappy stuff for both of us, don't you?" Toph grinned at the audience. "So I'll just wrap things up with this: Aang, even when we're both eighty or more you're still gonna be the first earthbending student I ever had, and not the best by far! And I don't care what you say, you're going down in my book as Twinkletoes, just like how your girlfriend's gonna be Sugar Queen even after she's outlived all of us! And my kid rocks more than yours! Thanks for your votes, people!" The audience clapped as the Avatar left the stage while his fellow award winner stayed on with the other host.

"Man, you guys are lucky to have children. Me, I don't even know if I'm going to marry Suki, much less whether we'll have children at all."

"Oh don't worry Sokka, I'm sure you two will end up together. That is, if she doesn't elope with Zuko first."

"Ha ha, very hilarious. Alright, now on to the next category! Today's is 'Coolest Earth Rumble Six Fighter Name', which was suggested by one of the voters! Your nominees are as follows:

Xin Fu ('According to his ransom letter in the series, his name means "bitter wealth", but it also sounds like the Chinese characters for "happiness and bliss". You figure out which one you like more.' 'He isn't very blissful right now though, being trapped in a metal cage in the middle of a forest with a loser wimp.' 'So true.')

The Blind Bandit

The Boulder

The Big Bad Hippo

Fire Nation Man ('Who's actually Earth Kingdom. Just thought I'd clear that up.' 'Thanks Sokka, but I'm pretty sure the fans know that already.')

The Gopher

The Gecko

Headhunter

The Fancy Dancer ('No prizes for guessing who's this,' Toph snickered, ignoring said Fancy Dancer's glare at her from the audience.)

Voting begins right now and ends 24 hours later, so you have till then to vote for what you think is the coolest Earth Rumble Six fighter name! See you tomorrow!" And the two hosts left the stage as the curtains fell.

**Sokka and Toph forgot to mention that there was actually a fierce competition between 'Sparky Sparky Boom Man' and 'Twinkletoes' for 'Favorite Nickname'. However, eventually dainty feet won over sparkly explosions, thus saving me from trying to keep Combustion Man from blowing up everyone in the auditorium! Phew, that was a relief! Now I'm gonna have to go now, and here's where I remind you to not forget to vote!**

**Disclaimer: Carrot-Bunny does not own anything except for the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards and the 'Golden Aang' trophies. Anyone who uses them without permission will be participating in the next Earth Rumble Seven tournament under the name 'Mr Long-Arms'. It comes from the Malay idiom '**_**panjang tangan**_**', which means thief or literally 'long arms'. Don't blame me if they decide to disqualify you just for the silly name.**


	45. Coolest Earth Rumble Six Fighter Name

"You know, I wonder why we even have the 'Coolest Earth Rumble Six Fighter Name' category," Sokka said as he emerged onstage with his fellow host. "I mean, even the voters pointed out that this was kinda rigged in your favor."

Toph shrugged. "Well, a voter suggested it, Carrot-Bunny thought it sounded good, and so here we are. You're right about the rigging though, because the Blind Bandit is gonna win this in a landslide!"

"Hey, that's my line! The Boulder is offended by the little girl's unauthorized usage of his trademark line!" called the Boulder from the audience where he sat with the rest of the contestants of Earth Rumble Six (excluding Xin Fu, who is still trapped in a metal cage somewhere in the forests near Ba Sing Se).

"Yeah, shut up, you didn't even go see a lawyer about your 'trademark line'," Toph called back. "I on the other hand have taken precautions, so now it's The Blind Bandit™, the Runaway™ and even Melon Lord™. Anyone who uses them without permission will have my lawyers to answer to, and you should know that I pay them good money for their work."

"How did you manage to hire the lawyers?"

"I'm a Beifong, dumbo. Rank has its privileges. But anyway, we should be getting back to the show now. We had someone asking about how many votes did 'Twinkletoes' win over 'Soarky Sparky Boom Man' in the last category. Well, you're probably not gonna believe this, but it's only one vote. Just one."

"Yep, the one vote that saved an entire hall of fictional characters from getting blown up by an assassin who produces fire with his mind. We got him a restrain order before the show started, but I didn't think it helped much. So to that last voter, thanks a lot for saving the entire AtLA cast from an explosive end."

"Yeah, thanks. On another subject, someone asked about the best crossover pairing category we mentioned before in a previous awards show. Well, if you paid close attention to that awards show, you might have remembered Aang passing out after having read a particularly nasty fanfic that paired him with some werewolf from Twilight. So yeah, we've decided to put that idea on hold before any more of our fellow AtLA characters get mentally scarred for life."

"We could get Zuko to do it, he might be immune to mental scars after that time he saw me with a rose in his mouth."

"Are you kidding me? With all the fanfics out there that involves him with some character from another fictional universe? He might become as unstable as Azula, and then who'll be the next Fire Lord?"

"Right, right. However, we still have a 'Favorite Crossover Category' award to look forward to at least. And now it is time to face the inevitable and present today's 'Golden Aang' trophy to our 'Coolest Earth Rumble Six Fighter Name' winner: The Blind Bandit™!"

Toph grinned as she accepted her award from her fellow host. "Well, I could treat you all to another long speech about my awesomeness and such, but since Sokka's been so nice lately (and given me his entire private stock of smoked meat) I've decided to spare you from the blinding light of my awesome glory. So moving on now to the next category, which has been requested by a voter for quite some time now: Favorite Hairstyle!"

"That's right, now you can vote for Zuko's emo hairstyle in Book 3 or my practical and sexy ponytail that I've worn throughout the series! Not forgetting the girls, of course, but I doubt Toph will win any awards for her hair, particularly the time when she just got out of bed."

"Yeah, but Sugar Queen might win something! In fact, even Twinkletoes might get a nomination disregarding his having no hair, because who can forget his hairdo in 'The Headband'? As to which is the best, however, we'll leave that to you the voters to decide. Voting ends 24 hours later, so until then get your votes in quick! We'll see you tomorrow!" And the two hosts left the stage as the curtains fell.

**Yup, **_**Ranger51 the avatar **_**has been asking me to do this category for quite some time now, so I've finally done it! I'll be looking forward to your votes! (Anyone wanna vote for Toph's bed hair? XD)**

**Disclaimer: Carrot-Bunny does not own anything except for the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards™ and the Golden Aang Trophies™. Anyone who uses them without permission will have my troop of sword-wielding long-eared personal bodyguards to answer to. Wow, who knew taking a leaf out of Toph's book could be this effective?**


	46. Favorite Hairstyle

"Welcome back to the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards, folks!" Sokka greeted the audience as he emerged onstage with his fellow host. "We've been counting the votes for 'Favorite Hairstyle', and guess which AtLA Awards host got more nominations for their hairdo?"

"So I don't comb my hair, big deal," Toph shot back. "If you must know, the votes for my bed hair are more than the votes for your ponytail and your non-ponytail combined. And I didn't even spend a single minute in front of a mirror, unlike your morning routine that takes half an hour."

"Yeah, but your hair didn't get described as 'sexy'. This proves that there are still fangirls out there who aren't taken in by Zuko's emo hair in Book 3!"

"Well, considering the votes for him are way more than the two of us put together I say his fan club is still going strong. Oh well, I wasn't planning to win any awards for my appearance anyway."

"Fair enough. On the other hand, we've had votes for Aang, Katara, Azula and even Princess Yue for her complicated hairstyle after becoming the Moon Spirit. If you must know, folks, spirits don't even need to do their hair; it just stays awesome for the whole of their long spirit life. And of course my dear Yue doesn't need to pay attention to her hair to look beautiful."

"Careful Sokka, I can feel Suki glaring at you. Anyway, we also got some category suggestions as well, of which 'Favorite Place' and 'Favorite (nation) Costume' we've already been working on. However, we probably won't divide the 'Favorite Costume' award into four categories for the four nations, because we don't want a reply of the 'Best (blank)bender' awards where Aang won his category in a landslide. So we'll just be doing 'Favorite Male Costume' and 'Favorite Female Costume', and as for the 'Favorite Place' category Carrot-Bunny's thinking of furthering it into categories such as 'Favorite Vacation Destination' and 'Most Breathtaking Scenery'."

"We also got a suggestion for a 'Best Accent' category, but since we can't be sure how many people can qualify for that category since we don't know many people with accents we'll have to ask you, the voters' help here. If you know any AtLA character who does have an accent do tell us in your vote so we can compile a nominees list for the reference of those who don't know any character with an accent (the author of this awards show included)."

"Right, I'm sure the voters will think of something. But in the meantime, here's your 'Favorite Hairstyle' as voted by you: Zuko's emo hairstyle in the second half of Book 3!"

The most popular Fire Lord in Fire Nation history came onstage to tumultuous applause from the audience, particularly from most of the under-18 female minor characters. He received his 'Golden Aang' trophy from Sokka and a pat on the back that almost sent him flying off the stage by Toph, who unlike most teenage girls wasn't in fangirl giggles over his hair, or any part of him for that matter. He then stepped towards the podium. "Um, I guess I should say thanks for voting for my hair, but I actually preferred my hair in Book 2 better. It was short and easy to manage, unlike now where I have to comb my hair into a bun every morning before I leave my room. Of course, Mai helps a lot with keeping my hair in check so I can be a neat and tidy Fire Lord, and I'm really grateful for that." In the audience, Mai cracked a smile as she clapped with the rest of the AtLA cast as her boyfriend left the stage.

"Man, I wish Suki could comb my hair every morning. The worst part about traveling all over the Earth Kingdom for the Harmony Restoration Movement is that I have to deprive her of her right to run her fingers through my sexy locks."

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure your mum on the other hand has enough of combing your bed hair to last her into the next life. I had a chat with her the other day and she said that your hair when you just got out of bed was like a boarcupine's. Who's the one with the worst hair now?"

"Mom, how can you reveal family secrets to outsiders?" Sokka said in a mock pained tone, while his mother simply smiled at her son and shrugged. "Alright, moving on to the next category. Today's category is one we've already mentioned earlier on: the 'Favorite Male Costume' category. Voters choose which male character's outfit you like the best and vote for it starting right now! The polls close in 24 hours, so if you don't want to see me get overthrown by Zuko again you'd better start voting now! On and forward, my dear fangirls!"

"If anything counts as manipulating the votes this will. Anyhow, see you guys at the next awards show! Now I wonder if I can't improve Sokka's hair a bit…" Toph grinned devilishly at Sokka as they left the stage, causing him to start to worry about the fate of his sexy hair.

**I think I saw a pair of scissors in the hosts' dressing room backstage when I was there to go over the votes with them. Looks like we'll have a hair emergency soon. Anyway, don't forget to vote, and I'll see if I can stop Toph before it's too late. Hopefully I won't have to use Momo as a substitute host ****for a hairless one *gulps*.**

**Disclaimer: Carrot-Bunny does not own anything except for the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards and the 'Golden Aang' trophies. Anyone who uses them without permission will have to beware of a certain Blind Hairdresser, who is itching to try out her not-quite-existent hairstyling skills on someone. Oh well, at least you'll be the only person on this planet who can say "I got my hair ruined by a fictional character who can move earth while being blind!" I'm sure that's a pretty good consolation, and a good excuse to use at parties to take everyone's attention off your maimed hair.**

**P.S.: Almost forgot to tell you this: I'll be away for the weekend for a Bible camp starting tomorrow and I won't be back until late Sunday night. I can try to get the next chapter done by then, but most likely you'll have to wait until Monday to know who the winner of the 'Favorite Male Costume' award is. All inconveniences are sincerely regretted by the Management.**


	47. Favorite Male Costume

"Welcome back to the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards, people!" Sokka called out as he and his fellow host emerged onstage. "We're sorry that we disappeared without a trace for the past three days, but we suddenly got called to Mike and Bryan's headquarters to attend a meeting on a top secret subject. Well, okay, it's no secret, it's actually about season two of 'Legend of Korra', BUT! We're not supposed to reveal anything yet."

"Don't worry, you guys will find out when season two comes out next April."

"Toph, didn't I just say we're not supposed to reveal anything yet?!"

"Oh come on, the release date is all over the Internet already. There's no holding it back now."

"Pfft, you're just grouchy because you didn't get a chance to maim my hair before we were called to the meeting. If it wasn't for that messenger hawk flying in and knocking you down when you held the scissors up who knows what state my hair will be in now."

"I hate messenger hawks." Toph glared at the back of the hall where a whole line of messenger hawks was sitting, led by the infamous Hawky.

"Yeah well, just hold your hatred in for the time being, okay? We've got an awards show to host." Sokka grinned at the audience. "I really love today's category, 'Favorite Male Costume', because it's a chance to know which of my outfits do my fangirls like the most. As it turns out, my warrior outfit in 'Day of Black Sun' and 'Sozin's Comet' was the most popular, though someone did vote for Appa's armor which was made by me as well. Apparently I not only look good in armor but also make good-looking armor, a bonus for me."

"Yay, a bonus for you. Moving on from Sokka's narcissist tirade, we've got a variety of votes for different male characters' outfits, from Bumi to Pakku to even 'I Got My Sideburns Pulled by a Lemur' Zhao. We have Zuko and Aang leading the pack with their outfits ranging from Book 2 to the eclipse and beyond, with special mention for Aang's 'Bonzu Pipinpadaloxicopolis the Third' costume in 'The King of Omashu'. However, of the handsome Fire Lord and the cute last airbender, only one can walk away with a 'Golden Aang' trophy today, which goes to: Aang for his Fire Nation disguise!"

The Avatar came onstage wearing his Fire Nation clothes, complete with his headband that only covered the head of his arrow tattoo, since the rest of his head was no longer covered with black hair. He received his trophy from Sokka and a pat on the back from Toph that nearly knocked his headband off his bald head, and then he stepped towards the podium. "Um, thanks for voting for me guys. I still feel kinda bad about taking the clothes from that unattended clothesline, even though we found the owner of the laundromat afterwards and paid him back. He didn't seem too upset over the loss of some of his clothes, come to think of it."

"Well, add the fact that a group of legendary heroes including the Avatar once wore some of his clothes to the nice fat pouch of money we gave him and he won't have a reason to be angry with us anymore," Sokka said as he watched his friend leave the stage to tumultuous applause. "Alright, now it's time to reveal the next category! While we were counting votes for the 'Favorite Male Costume' we came across some votes for Katara and Toph, but we had to disqualify the votes. I know Katara's temper is like a male's and Toph is the worst tomboy you ever saw ('Hey!' 'Shut up, you know it's the truth.') but they're still biologically female. However, you now can vote for their outfits with the 'Favorite Female Costume' category, and the voting polls don't close until 24 hours later! We'll be announcing the winner then, so hope to see you there! Bye!" And he left the stage with his fellow host as the curtains fell.

**So sorry for the late update, I got back really late from Bible camp last night and hit the sack as soon as I got home. Amazing how three days of sermons, sun and sand (yes, it's a Bible camp at a seaside hotel) can tire you out. On an unrelated matter, I just checked my email just now and found a PM telling me to check out the AtLA fanfic archive's list of fanfics arranged by reviews and wow! We're actually with the second-highest number of reviews, folks! Thanks for making this happen!**

**Disclaimer: Carrot-Bunny does not own anything except for the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards and the 'Golden Aang' trophies. Anyone who uses them without permission will have to wear ****Aang's 'Bonzu Pipinpadaloxicopolis the Third' wig for 24 hours and will not be permitted to take it off until after that. I don't care if your teacher gives you detention for wearing wigs in class, you deserved it.**


	48. Favorite Female Costume

"_Eh… sexy lady, oh oh oh oh oh, oppa gangnam style…"_

"Shut up, Sokka." Toph shook her head as she emerged onstage with her fellow host. "Really now, you let that guy near Youtube for five minutes and he gets crazier than he was on cactus juice. All we need now is for him to learn that horse dance in the video."

The entire auditorium went silent at her words and she sighed. "He's doing it now, isn't he?" True enough, Sokka was doing a sort of horse-riding dance while balancing his microphone on his head. Suddenly a mound of earth shot out from the ground, knocking him off his feet and causing him to land headfirst on the ground. As he picked himself up, Toph dusted her hands as if she had held something grimy. "Well, at least Mr Gangnam Style here got one thing right: we ladies in the AtLA universe do have a notable amount of sexiness. As it turns out, today's category is all about our sexy outfits, and the winning costume will walk away with a 'Golden Aang' trophy for 'Favorite Female Costume'!"

"Yes it will, my dear Miss Beifong," Sokka said as he stood up with his microphone in his hand where it should be. "We've been counting your votes during the last 24 hours, and some of you do seem to like the sexiness, as we've got votes for Katara, Mai and even Azula's beach outfits. Mai and Azula I could bear with, but reading about my sister's bikini somehow brings disturbing mental images to my mind for some reason."

"Yeah well, we always knew you were a disturbed guy. Who else would inflict trouble on himself?"

"Hey, Aunt Wu wasn't necessarily right! Anyway, we've seen Katara and Toph's Fire Nation disguises in a neck-to-neck competition in the polls, with Yue's Moon Spirit gown and the Kyoshi Warriors' outfits not far behind. Wow, both my girlfriends' outfits are in the running for the award. Good thing the hosts can't vote."

"Yeah, it would be a tough choice for you, right? Not to mention having to face either golden fans or supernatural moon powers at either end of your choice."

"You got it Toph, but I'm not complaining. If you haven't noticed yet, I'm the only AtLA character with more than two beautiful ladies vying for my affection. There's Suki, Yue, Ty Lee, and even yo - "

Sokka was knocked down to the ground again as Toph cleared her throat, betraying a slight trace of nervousness. "That's quite enough from you, Romeo, now on with the show. We've had a variety of votes for different costumes in the show, from Katara and my outfits for the Earth King's party to Mai's green dress in the Jasmine Dragon in the series finale. However, there can only be one 'Favorite Female Costume', and I'll leave it to Sokka to announce the winner since it would be inappropriate for me to do so as a nominee."

Sokka got to his feet again and shot a dirty look at Toph before clearing his throat. "The winner of the 'Favorite Female Costume' award is Toph's Fire Nation disguise!"

A tent of earth suddenly covered Toph, and when it vanished she was wearing her Fire Nation disguise again, sole-less shoes and all. She grinned as she received her trophy and stepped towards the stage. "Well guys, thanks for choosing my disguise over Sugar Queen's. I knew sole-less shoes were better than belly button-revealing outfits! Of course, Twinkletoes would disagree with me, so I'll just stop here now and continue with the awards show." She then stepped backwards while holding her trophy under one arm.

"Ooh, I really like the next category." Sokka grinned at the audience. "This time you're voting for one of my favorite things in life: food! Yup, it's the 'Favorite Delicacy' award, and for those of you who didn't bother to remember the various delicious cuisines in the AtLA universe here's a list of my favorite dishes for your reference!

Fire flakes ('Sorta like your cornflakes, only spicier and tastier.')

Fire gummies ('Ooh, I love them, they're so chewy and gummy…' 'Yeah, yeah, we get the picture.')

Fruit pies ('Aang is pretty good at making them, looks like Gyatso taught him well.')

Sea prune stew ('Yum!' 'Ugh.')

Leechi nuts ('Momo and I used to fight over them. Hey wait, we still fight over them.')

Egg custard tarts ('Aang's favorite, and quite tasty as well.' 'What, do we need your approval for every one of today's nominees?')

But of course, if you want to vote for other dishes, like Hama's five flavor soup or Iroh's jook or even Momo's favorite moon peaches, then by all means go ahead! Drinks like jasmine tea and onion banana juice are welcome as well! Voting begins right now and doesn't end until 24 hours later, so until then keep voting! See you tomorrow!" And the two hosts left the stage as the curtains closed.

**I just heard 'Gangnam Style' on the radio today, hence its cameo in the AtLA Awards. Psy is like the new LMFAO, and his horse-riding dance is as fun as the shuffle. Don't forget to vote!**

**Disclaimer: Carrot-Bunny does not own anything except for the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards and the 'Golden Aang' trophies. Anyone who uses them without permission will be made to take part in the 'Gangnam Style' parody video Sokka is planning to make, titled 'Space Sword Style'. He needs extras to play the roles of the evil enemy soldiers who get struck down by his awesome Space Sword.**


	49. Favorite Delicacy

"Sokka, remind me again why are you wearing a chef's hat."

"It's a stage prop for today's category, didn't I tell you that already?"

"*sigh* You and your stage props." Toph turned towards the audience. "Anyway, welcome back to the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards, and today's category is 'Favorite Delicacy', hence Sokka's chef hat."

"I'm not Sokka, I am Chef Wang Fire!" Sokka did a turn on the spot and came out with his Wang Fire moustache. He stroked it gently and continued in a French accent. "Well, _mes amis_, we've been counting the votes for the last 24 hours and I have to say you have good taste in food. _Merveilleux_!"

"Yeah well, cut out the French already, will you?" Toph shook her head in exasperation. "First Gangnam Style, now this, what's next I'd like to know?"

"Ah, _mademoiselle_ Toph, you don't have to get your hair in a twist, you know." Sokka stroked his fake moustache again. "We've had votes for a variety of _délicieux_ dishes, with _monsieur _Iroh's famous jasmine tea and the Fire Nation's exotic fire flakes getting plenty of votes. However, only one delicacy can walk away with today's 'Golden Aang' trophy, so please put your hands together for _moine_ Gyatso representing the Air Nomads for their _superbe_ fruit pies!"

Aang's airbending teacher and mentor came onstage to receive the 'Golden Aang' trophy while representing his fellow countrymen. He then stepped towards the podium. "Well, we Air Nomads are known for our modesty, but we do have to admit that not many dishes can top our fruit pies. Generations of Air Nomads have perfected our secret recipe for the fruit filling inside the pie, and although we are no longer on this earth we are pleased to know that at least one of us still remains to continue this time-honored tradition." He smiled at his pupil in the front row, who grinned back while petting his flying lemur's head as it sat on his shoulder.

"Well Gyatso, Aang certainly does a fine job of continuing your culinary traditions!" Sokka said as he applauded Gyatso while the monk left the stage. "Now it's time to reveal the next category, which is for 'Most Beautiful Scenery'! You do remember that the AtLA universe has many beautiful landscapes in its geography, like the magnificent view of Ba Sing Se from the Outer Wall or the Fire Nation scenery near Piandao's mansion for instance. I still have fond memories of my beautiful masterpiece capturing the beauty of the place."

"Ruining its beauty, more like," Toph sniggered. "You even added a non-existent rainbow, not to mention a sun with a smiley face. We're not _Dora the Explorer_, you know."

"You're just jealous you can't paint because you're blind."

"I can paint better than you even when I'm blind! Even Momo has better painting skills than you!" The two hosts continued their quarrel while leaving the stage as the curtains closed.

**No, I don't know French; I used Google Translate, so if it's really terrible please bear with me. And in response to some of the voters, the radio was playing 'Gangnam Style' yesterday because the DJs got a lot of requests for it. They even made a parody; just go to Youtube and type 'Super Kampung Style'. It's really hilarious in a way Katara's jokes in 'Sokka's Master' are not.**

**Disclaimer: Carrot-Bunny does not own anything except for the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards and the 'Golden Aang' trophies. Anyone who uses them without permission will be on cleaning duty in the Southern Air Temple, where the old fruit pie stains still remain a century after Gyatso and Aang aimed them at meditating elder monks. Good luck in cleaning them off.**


	50. Most Beautiful Scenery

"And we're back for the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards!" Sokka announced as he emerged onstage with his fellow host. "We've been counting the votes for 'Most Beautiful Scenery' during the last 24 hours, and the winner is finally out!"

"We've had votes for the Air Temples, with special mention of the Western Air Temple's upside-down setting," Toph continued. "Other popular nominees include Team Avatar's first view of the Northern Water Tribe, the Spirit Oasis, and the balcony of the Jasmine Dragon where Aang and Katara shared their passionate kiss and Kataangers everywhere rejoiced."

"Can't say the same for the Zutarians," Sokka joked. "Of course, now that _Legend of Korra _is out they all claim Makorra is the new Zutara. Good anyway, now both sides of the shipping war are happy, with Tenzin for the Kataangers and Makorra for the Zutarians."

"Yeah well, enough of the shipping wars. We're here to announce the most beautiful scenery in the AtLA universe, remember?"

"Relax, I didn't forget. By the way, we should be thanking the animation team in the studios for the beautiful landscapes. Those guys sure know how to paint a picture."

"In a way you don't know. Anyway, the winner of the 'Most Beautiful Scenery' award is: the landscape Sokka didn't paint, also known as the waterfall near Piandao's mansion!"

"Give a hand for Master Piandao, people!" The audience obliged Sokka's rquest with their applause as the famous swordmaster came onstage to receive his 'Golden Aang' trophy.

"So, Master Piandao, care to share with us how you came across such a beautiful location to build your home?" Sokka asked.

Piandao shrugged. "Well, when I left the Fire Nation military I settled down in the town of Shu Jing. After my swordmaking business took off, I had enough money to build myself a decent mansion. I chose a location a distance away from the town, so I could have my privacy while still be able to get to town easily. Of course, it was just pure luck I had a beautiful landscape behind my home, and I enjoyed practicing my sword skills and meditating on the cliff overlooking the waterfall."

"Thanks for sharing with us, Master Piandao." The swordmaster nodded and left the stage to more applause. "Interestingly enough," Sokka said, "the waterfall near Piandao's mansion is heavily based on the Gullfoss Waterfall in Iceland, famed for its rainbows. Prior to the start of Book 3, the creators traveled around Iceland gathering inspiration for what the Fire Nation landscape would appear like. Strange that a nation so heavily into war would have such beautiful scenery, isn't it?"

"I'm not going to comment on that, seeing that more than a quarter of our audience is Fire Nation and I don't want to insult them," Toph said, forgetting the fact that she once offended not only the firebenders but also the other benders by her boastful speech during the 'Best Bender' award. "Now it's time to reveal the next category, which is 'Favorite Location'! Having followed Team Avatar's adventures around the world, you've seen quite a bit of our universe, so now it's up to you to decide which location's the best! Be it Ember Island with its sandy beaches or Omashu with its extensive delivery system involving a number of ramps and chutes, if you like it then vote for it! The polls close 24 hours later, so until then keep those votes coming! See you tomorrow!" And she left the stage along with her fellow host as the curtains fell.

**To Yuki: I tend towards the Water Tribes as well, especially the Northern Water Tribe. It's just beautiful in all its icy glory. And I'm also pretty neutral about Sokka shippings, I don't really lean towards one side in particular. However, I don't really think Sokka is the father of Lin Beifong, and I do believe that he ended up having a family with Suki. I even suspect that Korra might be descended from him and Suki, though it's just my personal opinion.**

**Disclaimer: Carrot-Bunny does not own anything except for the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards and the 'Golden Aang' trophies. Anyone who uses them without permission will have to take Piandao's manservant Fat's place as he is planning to go on holiday for a short time. Your duties will include cleaning out the mansion and its grounds, not forgetting the dozens of swords and other ornaments in the house, and also tidying the garden and bringing Piandao his favorite juice with a slice of lemon.**


	51. Favorite Location

"Welcome back to the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards, everybody!" Sokka greeted as he and Toph emerged onstage. "We've been counting your votes for 'Favorite Location' during the last 24 hours, and the winner is finally out!"

"We've had some competition between the upside-down Western Air Temple and the tropical vacation destination Ember Island," Toph continued. "Other votes include the Freedom Fighters' treehouse, the other Air Temples, the Northern Water Tribe, Ba Sing Se (ugh, why would anyone vote for that place?) and even the Fire Nation royal palace. After visiting Zuko in the palace a couplke of times, I have to admit the Fire Lords do know how to build a palace."

"A pity they spent more time on disrupting the peace of the world instead of better pursuits. Anyway, the winner of the 'Favorite Location' award is: Ember Island!"

"I wonder who is going to represent the island and receive the 'Golden Aang' trophy?" Ty Lee said. "It couldn't be Chan and Ruon-Jian from the party, right?"

"It'd better not be," Azula said, cracking her knuckles menacingly.

"Well, it's not them," Mai said, looking towards the stage where a couple of old ladies had just emerged. "It's Lo and Li."

The two elderly advisors accepted their trophies from the hosts and then stepped towards the podium. "Well, it has been a pleasure to welcome the royal siblings and their friends into our humble beach cottage," one of them said. "We had been coming to this tiny beach cottage since we were infants, and we inherited the cottage once our parents died."

"It is a wonderful place to relax in when life in the Fire Nation capital gets too hectic," the other continued. "We have seen for ourselves the power of the island, and we hope that every visitor to the place can walk away learning a bit more of themselves that they were previously unaware of."

"Like waves washing away the footprints on the sand, Ember Island gives everyone a clean slate. Ember Island reveals the true you." After saying the last sentence together, the twins left the stage.

"Thank you Lo and Li for that inspiring speech. Personally I learned a bit too much while staying at the island, like the fact that the Fire Nation thinks of me as a glutton who can't talk about anything else but food, and that my sister secretly fancies their Crown Prince."

"Well, I was a buff guy who can beat up ten people at a time, so I'm not complaining," Toph grinned. "Enough of that though, we have to reveal the next category. This one is something you voters have been asking for since goodness knows when, and after many long talks and discussions we have finally decided to have a category for 'Favorite Element'! We had to go to every one of the four nations and explain that no matter the outcome none of them would be thought of as inferior or superior to the others. The four elements are equal in status and strength, and noting can change that."

"Of course, some of the more aggressive would beg to differ (cough Fire Lords cough), but for the time being there probably won't be any riots just yet. So don't disappoint us and keep those votes coming, for the polls don't close until 24 hours later! See you then!" And the two hosts left the stage as the curtains closed.

**To Yuki: According to GST (Gulf Standard Time) I update around 6 a.m. I sometimes change the update time, though; when I first started this fanfic I updated at 11.30 a.m. GST. For the time being it's 6 a.m., and I'll try to inform the readers when I have to make changes to the update time.**

**To Zulie: has banned stories based on real-life celebrities since 2003 (I got that from Wikipedia), but that's not stopping people from inserting them into their favorite fictional universes (I once saw a fanfic that had the One Direction band members attending Hogwarts. No further comment is needed here). To be honest, fanfiction has mostly been about bringing favourite fictional universes to life through one's writing. In fact, fanfiction probably started when the fans of an anime/book/cartoon/comic/game/manga/movie/musical/play/TV show/et cetera finished watching/reading/playing the aforementioned, had the question "What if…?" pop up in their minds and decided to expand on that question through their literary skills. Of course, now it's mostly an outlet for teenage girls to live out their sexual fantasies with the boy of their dreams who comes from a fictional universe, but that doesn't mean there are no longer people who use their fanfics as a way of filling in the unmentioned events in the plot of a given story. The AtLA Awards probably don't fall into any of these categories, but still it's a story using non-self created fictional characters. And maybe it does have a category of its own: the parody/satire. There are lots of those fanfics, and they're way better than the sexual fantasies.**

**To everyone else reading this: Please ignore the above message, it's just my righteous attitude acting up again. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Carrot-Bunny does not own anything except for the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards and the 'Golden Aang' trophies. Anyone who uses them without permission will be accused of degrading the proud and mighty Fire Nation. Careful, there might be a Fire Lord under your bed waiting to burn you to a cinder.**


	52. Favorite Element

"_Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed and my sister and I, the amazing Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe discovered the new Avatar, a puny little airbender named Aang…"_

"Sokka, stop messing with the series' opening sequence!"

"I thought it would be a good way to start the awards show for today's 'Favorite Element' category." One punch in the stomach later Toph had convinced Sokka that it wasn't a good way to start the awards show.

"Sometimes I wonder if we should put you in the same asylum as Azula," the Water Tribe teen muttered as he rubbed his sore stomach.

"I'm not insane, just violent. Anyway, like Sokka mentioned earlier, today's category is 'Favorite Element' and we've been counting your votes for the past 24 hours. We've had votes for all four elements, and to the dozen or so people who voted for Earth: thanks for picking the best element in the AtLA universe!"

Toph's words were met by a round of tumultuous applause and cheers from the Earth Kingdom citizens in the audience, and boos from everyone else. The three Fire Lords sitting together looked particularly murderous as they sent death glares at the blind girl, who thankfully couldn't see their fiery gazes.

"Yeah well, Toph may think that Earth is the best, but in truth it just tied with Air at the bottom of the list. The voting polls have been dominated by Water and Fire in a fierce competition for the last 24 hours, but finally we have a winning element. Let's hear it for Fire!"

The entire Fire Nation audience got to its feet while clapping and cheering loudly while the winner of the 'Best Firebender' award (which was Zuko, for those of you who don't know) came onstage to accept the 'Golden Aang' trophy while representing his element. He then stepped towards the podium. "Um, I'm probably not the best at explaining the workings of fire, so I'll just quote the Sun Warrior chief: 'Fire is life, not just destruction'. You have to learn how to control fire to be able to use it to its full power, and most importantly the source of your fire must come from your own energy within yourself, not your anger and rage. The Fire Nation has twisted the art of firebending, but that doesn't mean we can't restore it to its original pure state. As the new Fire Lord, I will try my best to do that, so that the Fire Nation as well as the rest of the world can return to its peaceful origins before the war." He then left the stage to more applause from the Fire Nation, who seemed rather supportive of his ideals.

"Is this an awards show or a pep talk?"

"You got me, Sokka. Maybe we should have got Iroh instead of Zuko to receive the award. Or Azula, or maybe Jeong Jeong."

"Iroh might not be much better with his wise philosophies and whatnot, Azula is too mentally disabled to do another acceptance speech and Jeong Jeong is the only known bender in our universe to regret his abilities."

"Fire, whatever you say. Anyhow, our next category has also been requested by voters a few times before: the 'Favorite Book' category! Voters vote for their favorite season – Book 1: Water, Book 2: Earth or Book 3: Fire – and we'll be announcing the winner in 24 hours, so until then keep those votes coming! I'm sure you'll want to see who is representing your favorite season, but if there's no votes then there's no show! So get voting right now! See ya!" And the two hosts left the stage as the curtains fell.

**Okay people, this Author's Note is kinda important, so pay attention. I've had a few category suggestions on my hands and I'm not sure whether to use them or not, so I'll leave you the voters to decide! You'll be the ones voting for them after all. Here goes:**

**1. Favorite Accent - I know now that various characters of the AtLA universe do have interesting accents (remember the monkey-like spirit in the Spirit World when Aang went to meet Koh that spoke with an Indian accent?), but I can't be sure that the voters know them as well. So if you think this category should/shouldn't be used then do tell me in your vote.**

**2. Favorite Facial Hair – Between hilarious and ridiculous, I still can't make up my mind, so I'll leave you voters to decide whether I should do this category.**

**3. Favorite Fake Bending – A voter-suggested category for the various non-existent types of bending made by fans, e.g. shadowbending, lightbending, spiritbending, bonebending, moneybending, (fill in the blank)bending. If this category does come out in the awards show, I'll probably make it an open-vote one and let your imaginations run wild with the possibilities.**

**4. Favorite Comic – There have been various AtLA comics published by Nickelodeon, and a complete list of them can be found at Avatar Wiki. If I do decide to do this category, I'll add a reference list from the Avatar Wiki site to help you make your choices. Otherwise, it'll probably be a landslide win for 'The Promise Trilogy' as the most well-known AtLA comic.**

**So please leave your comments on these categories in your votes, because if I really can't make up my mind then I might decide to discard them completely. Like Toph said in the first chapter 'Welcome to the AtLA Awards!', your votes are what keep this show going, so please please please give me your comments and thoughts! Thanks!**

**To TopToph: I post at 11.30 a.m. CST.**

**To nightX-18: Technically, if one's faeces consist of mostly liquid, the yes, waterbenders can bend poop. But even if they could, it's probably not something they like to mention often.**

**Disclaimer: Carrot-Bunny does not own anything except for the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards and the 'Golden Aang' trophies. Anyone who uses them without permission will be made to learn poopbending, where training consists of us throwing poop at you and seeing if you can block them using your non-existent bending. Good luck at poopbending boot camp.**


	53. Favorite Book

"Welcome back to the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards, everyone!" Sokka greeted as he and Toph emerged onstage. "We were supposed to announce the winner 24 hours ago, but due to a problem you people from beyond the fourth wall call a 'power outage' we've been delayed. Sorry for any inconveniences."

"Please, the ones who should be apologized to is us," Toph huffed. "We had to recover the votes we counted during the 24 hours and count them _again_, not to mention helping Carrot-Bunny to recover her list of category suggestions. In short, the last 24 hours were hell."

"That just about sums it up, thanks Toph. However, the past is now behind us, so let's just get down to awarding the 'Favorite Book' category to Book 3: Fire!"

The audience clapped loudly, only to have the applause die down slowly as they noticed that no one was coming onstage to receive the award. Sokka looked down at the front row where Aang, Katara and Suki were staring back at him. "Psst, guys, where's Zuko?" he whispered.

"I dunno. He hasn't been around since before the start of the show," Katara whispered back as the others shrugged.

"Oh great, now what do we do?" Just then Toph pulled on the Water Tribe teen's sleeve.

"Sokka, we have to use Plan B."

Sokka's eyes widened. "Plan B?! I thought we were only going to use it for emergencies!"

"This _is _an emergency. Our award receiver has mysteriously vanished, so we need to call one from the backup list."

"Okay, fine." Sokka rifled through his notepad, stopping at a list headed 'List of Backup Award Receivers for Fire Nation'. His eyes widened even more. "No way! No, we can't do this."

"We have to," Toph hissed. "The audience is staring at us now."

"Okay, fine," Sokka cleared his throat nervously and spoke into his mike. "Would Princess Azula please come onstage to receive the 'Favorite Book' award."

The Fire Nation started cheering again, but the other nations stared at each other. They all knew about Azula's rumored disturbed state of mental health, which had most certainly been worsened by the awards show ('Favorite Slash Pairing', for instance). The princess came onstage while smirking smugly, seeming not at all surprised that she was called as a backup award receiver.

Sokka shot a dirty look at Azula. "I bet you have something to do with Zuko's disappearance."

Azula waved a dismissive hand. "I do not know anything at all."

_Zuko's blindfold was taken off him, letting him see his surroundings at last. He was in a sort of back alley, with a few Dai Li agents towering over him. "Why did you take me here?!" he shouted up at them._

"_Princess Azula gave us orders to detain you here until the awards show is over," one of the Dai Li agents replied._

"_You're still taking orders from Princess Azula?!"_

"_We have pledged our loyalty to the princess and will never leave her service, even if she banished us."_

_Zuko narrowed his eyes. "Yeah well, look where your pledged loyalty has taken Long Feng."_

_The Dai Li agent finally relented under the Fire Lord's piercing glare. "Okay, fine, she promised us homemade chocolate chip cookies if we followed her orders."_

"_That's a lie! Azula can't bake to save her life!"_

_The Dai Li agents stared at each other under their pointed hats. "Damn…"_

Azula accepted the 'Golden Aang' trophy from the hosts and stepped towards the podium. "Thank you all for voting for Book 3, where my father became the Phoenix King and I was ceremoniously crowned Fire Lord…"

"More like Half-Deranged Lord," Toph sniggered, and unfortunately Azula heard that. She cleared her throat and continued. "Of course, my coronation was disturbed by my brother and the Water Tribe peasant…"

"Who managed to have her in chains by the end of the comet. Looks like us Water Tribe peasants are stronger than Fire Nation princesses after all, eh?" Sokka smirked.

"Not true. Azula is stronger than Katara and would have killed her…"

"… if she hadn't lost her screws," the two hosts finished together.

That was the final straw from Azula. She turned around with a mad glint in her eyes. "I'll show you who's lost their screws!" she screamed as she threw the trophy at the two hosts who quickly ducked. They then evacuated the stage as the mentally unstable princess turned towards the audience who shuddered, terrified at the thought that she might barbeque them all with her lightning.

"Azula, stop!" yelled someone. Zuko ran onstage quickly and stopped a few feet away from his sister, who turned her deranged glare towards him. "Oh Zuzu, I see you've got past the Dai Li!" she cackled. "I always knew they were no good."

"You tricked them with chocolate chip cookies! That is one of the worst mortal sins in the world!" he shouted.

"He's right!" the bunny with a carrot tucked under one ear (and who is a chocoholic) yelled from backstage where it was hiding with the two hosts.

Azula snorted. "Chocolate chip cookies are for weaklings! Peanut butter cookies are the real thing!" She began producing lightning from her fingertips, ready to aim it at her brother. "You will be the first to face my peanut butter cookies-enhanced lightning!"

The lightning shot across the stage at the young Fire Lord, who had readied himself for this. He was blown backwards by the impact, but then proceeded to redirect the lightning at his sister. The lightning hit the ground just in front of her, causing her to fall backwards from the explosion. Knocked out on the floor, she fell unconscious.

"Take her away to her room for some rest, and make sure she takes her medications," Zuko ordered the Fire Nation guards who were standing backstage. They nodded and carried their unconscious princess away from the stage. Zuko then picked up the 'Golden Aang' trophy from where it had fallen on the floor when Azula had thrown it. He stepped towards the podium and picked up Sokka's abandoned mike. "Well, I think we've had enough action for one day, so I'll just take this and be on my way. By the way people, do not give Azula peanut butter cookies, it makes her dangerous." He then left the stage as the audience sat in stunned silence.

"Well, good thing that's over." Sokka wiped his brow as he returned to the stage with Toph. "Anyway, it's time to reveal the next category, which is 'Favorite Facial Hair'! Voters vote for what they think is the best facial hair in the series, whether it's Haru's goatee, Zhao's lemur-pulled sideburns, or my personal favorite, Wang Fire's magnificent moustache! Voting ends 24 hours later, so until then keep those votes coming! And now I'll be looking for Fat for some juice to calm my nerves. Maybe he's got some lemon slices he can put in..." And he left the stage with his fellow host as the curtains closed.

**I've finally decided: 'Favorite Facial Hair' is on, 'Favorite Accent' will be replaced by 'Favorite Voice Acting', 'Favorite Fake Bending' will have to wait, and 'Favorite Comic' will be delayed until **_**The Search**_** comes out or this awards show ends, whichever comes first. This is subject to change of course, and comments are welcome. Don't forget to vote!**

**To Kim Possible: 'Best Advanced Bending Technique' is chapter no. 34. For all other people wishing to suggest categories, do check the previous chapters to see if your category suggestion is already used. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Carrot-Bunny does not own anything except for the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards and the 'Golden Aang' trophies. Anyone who uses them without permission will have to make chocolate chip cookies for the disappointed Dai Li. Woe betide you if your cookies are not up to their high standards.**

**P.S.: There wasn't a power outage; my computer killed itself and had to be sent for repairs. I only got it back this morning. Sorry for any inconveniences. **


	54. Favorite Facial Hair

"What's taking them so long?" Aang wondered as he sat with his fellow Team Avatar members, excluding Sokka and Toph who were hosting the awards show and were currently running a bit late.

"I dunno. Maybe Azula made the Dai Li capture them?" Katara suggested.

"Azula is currently in her room guarded by some of the best firebenders in my nation. And besides, I don't think the Dai Li will be trusting her and her offers of cookies anytime soon," Zuko said.

"Hush, the lights are dimming," Suki said as the auditorium grew dark, leaving a faint glimmer of light illuminating the stage. Suddenly the curtains drew back to reveal a larger-than-life-sized Wang Fire head, his moustache trailing all over the stage. "GO TO YOUR ROOM!" he barked, startling the 300 or so fictional characters. Tom Tom and Hope were actually crying from the shock as their mothers tried to calm them down.

The Wang Fire head then grinned. "Hello everybody and welcome to the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards! I'm Wang Fire and I'll be your host for today while Sokka and Toph are taking a short break."

"No, we're not taking a break, we're just controlling this hologram," Toph's voice said. "That's actually Sokka voicing Wang Fire and I'm supposed to make sure this hologram doesn't go wrong, even though I can't see. My seismic sense can barely feel this thing."

"Toph, you're not supposed to spoil the surprise!" wailed the Wang Fire head. "Oh well, the cat's out of the bag. Anyway, today we're here to present the 'Favorite Facial Hair' award, and we've had votes for various male characters in the series, from Ozai to Bumi to Hakoda and even Zhao's lemur-pulled sideburns."

"We also got votes for Aang's Bonzu Pipinpadaloxicopolis the Third moustache, and even a few votes for his older self. An amazing feat for a kid who doesn't even have hair on his head to begin with."

"Yeah well, everyone knows my older self's moustache is way cooler than his. And Toph, I'm supposed to do the commentary for today, not you."

"No one wants to stare at your giant head for the whole of this show," Toph retorted. "But moving on now, the winner of today's 'Golden Aang' trophy is Wang Fire and his (fake) beard!"

The giant Wang Fire head disappeared (to the relief of the audience, who were starting to get a bit freaked out by the sight of a giant head with a bushy moustache talking) and the two hosts emerged onstage, the taller one holding his trophy and wearing a big smile on his face. "Thanks for voting for me people, but I wanna give a thumbs up to the other nominees as well. Everyone knows I got my good looks from my dad -" he gestured to his father in the audience, who smiled smugly as the Fire Nation generals seated behind him all stared at him. "– and no one can forget Haru's moustache which made its first appearance in Day of Black Sun. And of course there's Zhao and his famous sideburns which got pulled by our beloved Momo." Zhao crossed his arms and grumbled darkly amidst the laughter of the rest of the audience, only to have Momo swoop down on him and start pulling his sideburns again. The AtLA cast seated near him laughed even more.

"Okay, enough hilarity, now it's time to reveal the next category. This time it's 'Favorite Voice Acting', which means you'll be voting for the people who brought your favorite characters to life with their voices. You don't have to know the name of the voice actor who played your favorite character, just give us the name of the character and we'll get the voice actor's name ourselves. Voting starts now and ends 24 hours later, so until then keep those votes coming!"

"Hey Toph, if someone voted for you won't that mean they'll be voting for Meng as well?"

"No, no it won't. And people, don't think that Luke Skywalker is gonna show up just because you voted for Ozai! That's so not happening, got it?" And the two hosts left the stage as the curtains closed.

**Someone asked for a new name for us Avatar fans (since 'Avatard' is a bit offensive to some people), so I came up with this: AtLAntean! You know, the 'AtLA' comes from the series title's initials and the rest comes from the term 'Atlantean' which means an inhabitant of Atlantis. I know it sounds tacky, but it's all I could come up with, sorry. **

**Also, today is September 11, the day the World Trade Center was crashed and (you won't believe this) my grandma was born. So here are my condolences to the people who lost their loved ones or their lives in the attacks, and my best wishes to dear grandma who's turning 67. Of course, today's surprise appearance of Wang Fire's giant head is a sort of tribute. Don't forget to vote!**

**To Maria: I update at 9.00 p.m. EST.**

**To MaddyTheFangirl: 'Coolest Alter Ego' is chapter no. 43. It includes the various disguises in the ****series, so can that can be a substitute for 'Best Disguise'?**

**Disclaimer: Carrot-Bunny does not own anything except for the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards and the 'Golden Aang' trophies. Anyone who uses them without permission will have Haru's moustache drawn on him with a permanent marker. I think it'll be an improvement to your looks, don't you?**


	55. Favorite Voice Acting

"_He's cool, he's hot like a frozen sun. He's young and fast, he's the chosen one. People, we're not braggin' He's the American Dragon…"_

"Sokka, what in the name of the spirits is THAT?!"

"The theme song for _American Dragon: Jake Long_, in which the main character shares a voice with Zuko. Hey folks and welcome back to the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards, where the only dragons are Ran, Shaw and Fang, all of which are too big to fit into this auditorium."

"Nice intro, Sokka. Anyway, today we'll be presenting the 'Favorite Voice Acting' award to the voice actor who brought their character to life through their voices! Like for example, Jessie Flower was my voice actor, which means I share a voice with Aang's stalker fangirl Meng, but I try not to think about it too much."

"And my voice actor was Jack DeSena, who saved me from my original fate as a mere minor character by his liveliness and comedy. Without him, I'd probably have been killed off in The Siege of the North or something."

"Sometimes I wonder whether that would have been a good thing or not."

"Of course it'll be bad! Otherwise how would you have gotten Wang Fire, huh?"

"I think Melon Lord more than makes up for Wang Fire, but since you're still here and not going anywhere let's just drop the subject. Back to the voting polls, where we've had various nominations for a variety of characters, including Bumi, Ozai (but Luke Skywalker's still not gonna show up, got that?) and Long Feng, whose voice actor went on to voice Yakone in _Legend of Korra_. The top nominees include Mako Iwamatsu as Iroh, Grey DeLisle as Azula, Dante Basco as Zuko, and Jessie Flower as me (of course). We're not forgetting Greg Baldwin who also voiced Iroh after Mako's death, but since most of the votes were for Mako we'll be awarding the 'Golden Aang' trophy to him instead. Of course, since he's already dead and not part of the AtLA universe, which means we can't bring him back to life to receive his award, if Iroh wins we'll have Greg accept the award anyway on Mako's behalf."

"Right, but don't forget the other nominees. Grey DeLisle and Dante Basco are still strong contenders for the award, and Jessie Flower also won a lot of votes as both Toph and Meng. We also have a shoutout here from HaideeAlmightyXD, who wants to tell Mai that she loves her voice although she voted for Zuko."

"Ah well, I'm sure she's okay with losing to her boyfriend. By the way, we want to have a special mention for Dee Bradley Baker, who voiced Chong in 'The Cave of Two Lovers' and a few of the Ember Island Players, and Tarrlok and Bumi in _Legend of Korra_. Most of you, however, would recognize him as the voice actor of Appa and Momo, along with Naga, Pabu and Oogi in _Legend of Korra_, and countless other animals throughout both series. Voicing all those animals is definitely not an easy feat, people."

"It definitely isn't, especially when you have to play two sword-wielding animals in a samurai duel (remember Aang's hallucination in 'Nightmares and Daydreams'?) But now let's get down to business and give this trophy to: Dante Basco as the voice of Zuko!"

A man in his late thirties came onstage to tumultous applause from the audience, some of which stood up to get a better look at the voice actor of the current Fire Lord. He accepted his 'Golden Aang' trophy from the hosts and then stepped towards the podium. "Well, I've seen many awards shows before, but this has to be the first awards show I've been to that is run by fictional characters! I had quite a good time voicing Prince Zuko, and I also enjoyed voicing his grandson Iroh in _Legend of Korra_. I really happy to have the chance to work with you all, and I really love your universe! Thank you for voting for me!" He then left the stage to more applause.

"Yup, our universe is pretty lovable, even with all the wacky things going on in it! Now it's time to reveal the next category, which is 'Best Mode of Transport'! We members of Team Avatar travelled the world on Appa's back, but there are other ways of getting around in the AtLA universe! Whether it's the conventional ostrich-horse carriage, the train system in Ba Sing Se, the Fire Nation battleships or the Water Tribe's canoes, if you think it's the best then vote for it! Don't forget the bending-related ones as well, like for example Aang's air scooter and my good old earth wave! I like Appa and everything, but I'd still pick an earth wave over him any day. No offense, Appa." The sky bison at the back of the auditorium growled softly to show that none was taken.

"Voting begins right now and ends 24 hours later, so until then keep those votes coming! See you at the next awards!" And the two hosts left the stage as the curtains fell.

**I watched **_**American Dragon: Jake Long**_** before discovering AtLA, so imagine my shock one day when I turned on the TV, heard Jake's voice and thought "Oh my gosh that's Zuzu's voice!" And then I found our that Rose's voice actress was Mae Whitman, which finally answered my question as to how fans came up with the idea of Zutara. By the way, Mae also had a part in **_**Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure**_**, which I only found out when I read the back of my younger sister's DVD cover. The surprises never stop, do they?**

**Disclaimer: Carrot-Bunny does not own anything except for the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards and the 'Golden Aang' trophies. Anyone who uses them without permission will be made to take a ride on Omashu's mail chute system, using the longest chute that stretches directly from the palace at the top of the city to the gates outside. Don't blame me if you find yourself falling over the walls and into the deep canyon below.**


	56. Best Mode Of Transport

"_Oh, don't let the cave-in get you down. Don't let the falling rocks turn your smile into a frown. When the tunnels are darkest that's when you need a clown, hey! Don't let the cave-in get you down, Sokka!"_

"What, now it's your turn to start the show with a song?! You know the singing nomads get on my nerves!"

"Which is exactly why I'm singing their songs, Dumbo. Hey folks and welcome back to the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards, where we thankfully don't have cave-ins, so we don't need clowns in dark tunnels, which is reason enough to kick out Sokka here!"

"Hey, no one's kicking me out, got it? Without me who's going to host the show with you?"

"There are 300 other fictional characters here that I could host the show with, don't worry. Incidentally, Carrot-Bunny once told me that when she was planning to start this show she originally envisioned Suki and Ty Lee as the hosts, but in the end she changed her mind and put us instead because she thought we would work better."

"Well, what with you wanting to kick me out, we don't really work very well together, don't we? So much for being sworn siblings."

"You know that was just to counter the 'Favorite Semi Canon Pairing' award. Anyway, today we're presenting the 'Best Mode of Transport' award, which has received a variety of votes for different ways of getting around shown in the series."

"Yup, there's a whole ton of them, from the firebenders' fire-jet-propulsion-thingy to the mail chutes of Omashu to even Aang's air scooter, which by the way can be used by only one character in the entire AtLA universe, Aang himself. The other airbenders never learned it, and besides they're all dead now."

"Yeah, and they're in the Spirit World, where they can just float around instead of having to walk. Other nominees for today's awards include the Ba Sing Se monorail, my earth wave (which is a lot better than some city's transit system) and the sandbenders' sandsailer. The winning mode of transport, however, is someone we all know and love, so let's give it up for Appa!"

The sky bison flew towards the stage from the back of the auditorium, and the AtLA cast all stared in wonder as it flew over their heads. It landed gently on the stage and was joined by its master Aang, inventor of the air scooter. The last airbender accepted his pet's 'Golden Aang' trophy from the hosts and stepped towards the podium. "Well, I was told that some of the voters pointed out that Appa shouldn't be just seen as a mode of transport to get you from here to there, and they're right. Appa has always been my best friend, and the only friend I had left from the Southern Air Temple. We've been through a lot together, and I'm really grateful to have him!" Appa conceded his master's speech with a soft growl, and then flew back to his place at the back of the auditorium to much applause.

"Ah, animals have always been some of our most loyal friends. Take Fang for instance, he was at Roku's side from birth onwards and even followed him into the Spirit World. Of course, I would still advise everyone to think twice before keeping a dragon as a pet."

"Yeah, particularly if you're a meat-lover like Sokka here, because they might break into your house and finish off your stock of meat, not to mention your meat-smelling self. Now it's time to reveal the next category, which is 'Favorite Song'! We've provided you with a list of them straight from Avatar Wiki, so you can choose from the list."

Sokka unrolled a roll of paper and started reading from it. "The known songs in the AtLA universe are:

Leaves from the Vine (performed by Iroh, appeared in 'Tales of Ba Sing Se')

Four Seasons (performed by Iroh, appeared in 'The Waterbending Master')

Girls from Ba Sing Se (performed by Iroh, appeared in 'The Swamp')

A Foggy Water Tribe Tune (performed by Tho, appeared in 'The Swamp'. The lyrics are as follows:

_Set my lines by the river bed_

_Caught ten fish and I killed 'em dead_

_Cut 'em and gut 'em and I tossed the heads_

_in the water to keep them cat-gators fed)_

Don't Fall in Love with the Traveling Girl (performed by Chong, appeared in 'The Cave of Two Lovers')

Secret Tunnel (performed by Chong, appeared in 'The Cave of Two Lovers')

Don't Let The Cave-In Get You Down, Sokka (performed by Chong, appeared in 'The Cave of Two Lovers'. This song has been featured at the start of today's awards show)

Badgermoles (performed by Sokka and Chong, appeared in 'The Cave of Two Lovers')

Love is in Your Heart (performed by Chong, appeared in 'The Cave of Two Lovers')

Fire Nation National Anthem (performed by Fire Nation Man, appeared in 'The Blind Bandit'. Although this song is said to be the Fire Nation National Anthem, the singer is not actually from the Fire Nation, so it is unknown if this is the real national anthem or if the Fire Nation even has a national anthem.)

The Chakras Song (performed by six-armed Guru Pathik, appeared in 'Nightmares and Daydreams')

Fire Nation Oath (performed by Fire Nation students, appeared in 'The Headband')

I think that's about it."

"The Fire Nation Oath counts as a song?"

"Well, it's on Avatar Wiki, which means yeah, it's also a nominee. Voting begins right now and doesn't end until 24 hours later, so until then keep voting! See you tomorrow!" And the two hosts left the stage as the curtains fell.

_**Alexandra989 **_**said that in **_**Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure**_**, the fairy named Lyria in Fairy Theatre is voiced by Grey DeLisle. Now I'm starting to think that Nickelodeon and Disney have some kind of voice actor exchange going on…**

**Disclaimer: Carrot-Bunny does not own anything except for the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards and the 'Golden Aang' trophies. Anyone who uses them without permission will have to sing the Badgermoles song in front of the badgermoles themselves WITHOUT an instrument. See if you can save your life with your (not so) melodious voice.**


	57. Favorite Song

"_Set my lines by the river bed, caught ten fish and I killed 'em dead, cut 'em and gut 'em and I tossed the heads in the water to keep them cat-gators fed…"_

"That should've been Azula's character song, what with the 'cut 'em and gut 'em and I tossed the heads' line."

"Well said, Miss Beifong. Welcome back to the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards people, where our songs do not always involve beheading or any other kind of dismemberment! Although if Earth Rumble Six had a theme song it might have some earthbending-induced violence…"

"Relax Sokka, those fellows can't carry a tune to save their lives. Anyway, we do have some proper songs here in our universe, with Iroh and the singing nomads performing most of the nominated songs for today's 'Favorite Song' award!"

"Yep, and while we're at it, let us clarify for those who couldn't find 'Little Soldier Boy' on the nominees list that it IS on the list under the name of 'Leaves from the Vine', which is its proper name. Also, Iroh's tsungi horn song, or at least the one he plays in his teashop in the series finale, is in fact the song known as 'Four Seasons'. So next time, know your songs before you vote for them! Just a friendly reminder."

"Thanks, Sokka. Now on to the polls, where 'Leaves from The Vine' and 'Secret Tunnel' have been in a fierce neck-to-neck competition for the last 24 hours, followed by 'The Chakras Song' by six-armed Guru Pathik. We also got a vote for the Sun Warriors' chant, which is usually played during the show's ending credits. But the ultimate favorite song as voted by you the voters is going to walk away with today's 'Golden Aang' trophy, so give it up for 'Leaves from the Vine' by Iroh!"

The old general came onstage to receive his award from the hosts and stepped towards the podium. He cleared his throat and started singing.

"_Leaves from the vine_

_Falling so slow_

_Like fragile, tiny shells_

_Drifting in the foam_

_Little soldier boy_

_Come marching home_

_Brave soldier boy_

_Comes marching home_

Thank you for voting." He then left the stage to tumultuous applause mixed with a few tears and returned to his seat, where he was enveloped in a teary hug by his son.

"Thank you for the song, Iroh." Sokka wiped a tear from the corner of his eye and continued. "Alright, moving on to the next category. In the spirit of good music, we're following the 'Favorite Song' award with the 'Favorite Musician' award! Again through the power of Avatar Wiki, we've compiled a list of known musicians in our universe that you can vote for:

Iroh ('Who performed half the songs on the "Favorite Song" nominees list.')

Zuko ('You know, I've still yet to get him to play the tsungi horn for us.' 'Pity, I was rather looking forward to it.')

Aang ('He once played that airbender's flute for his fan club in _The Promise_, remember?' 'Yeah, and those groundhog-like creatures in 'The Library')

Singing nomads ('Who still get on my nerves. Grr.')

Tho ('Who sang Azula's character song.' 'Quiet, I can feel Azula glaring at you.')

Sokka ('Badgermoles, anyone?')

Rough Rhinos ('According to Iroh, they actually sing.' 'Yeah, and hunt us while they're at it.')

Okay, so voting starts right now and doesn't end until 24 hours later, so until then keep your votes coming! See you tomorrow!" And the two hosts left the stage as the curtains closed.

**In the name of musical spirit: I GOT MY GYM CLASS HEROES ALBUM TODAY! You can NOT believe how long I've searched for that album, and now it's MINE! MINE, ALL MINE!**

**Ahem, turning to other subjects unrelated to music. I got a couple of notes from the voters telling me that Aang did in fact teach some of his airbender friends in the Southern Air Temple the air scooter, and they also invented a game from it. Right, but they're now dead, so Aang remains the only one left to know how to do an air scooter, unless if he taught Tenzin, who in turn taught Jinora, Ikki and Meelo. Imagine, serious Tenzin whizzing around on an air scooter… *giggles***

**Disclaimer: Carrot-Bunny does not own anything except for the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards and the 'Golden Aang' trophies. Anyone who uses them without permission will have to make a new character song for Azula, who insists that it should not involve beheading of any kind. Burning siblings to ashes should be fine, though, and roasting Water Tribe peasants alive too.**


	58. Favorite Musician

"_Azula, Princess Azula,  
Roasting her siblings to ashes,__  
Azula, Princess Azula,  
Roasting peasants alike..._

Azula, Princess Azula,  
Feared by many,  
Azula, Princess Azula,  
The Fire Lord's true heir..."  
"Alright, who wrote that Azula character song?"

"It's one of the voters, _TheEpicGirlGuide_. I personally think it's more befitting than the previous Foggy Swamp-originated one."

"Come to think of it, it is. Wow, these voters do know how to write stuff after all."

"Yeah, let's just hope they don't put their talents to writing Zutara. Hey folks and welcome back to the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards, where we try to keep sibling and peasant roasting to a minimum, preferably none at all. We've been counting the votes for 'Favorite Musician' during the last 24 hours, and the winner is finally out!"

"We got a couple of votes for people that we missed out on the nominees list, like Lieutenant Jee who sang a love song in 'The Blue Spirit', and the Fire Nation school band the Flamey-Os, who went on to play at Chan's party in 'The Beach' and got a few other gigs as well. Turns out that word spread after that cave party we had, and I think they're pretty fine musicians too. Better than Sokka here anyway."

"Ah, denial of my musical talents. Actually, someone did doubt some of the nominees on the list, like Zuko, Aang, me and the Rough Rhinos. Zuko and the Rough Rhinos never performed in the series before, but we know from Iroh that they do play music. Aang played an airbender's flute in _The Promise_, but those of you who've never read the comic book before can refer to 'The Library' where he played a small whistle to lure out a bunch of musical groundhogs. And without me, you wouldn't have the smash hit 'Badgermoles'."

"You mean the smash hit that only got a couple of votes during yesterday's award. By the way, to answer one voter's question, 'Secret Tunnel' was behind 'Leaves from the Vine' by only two votes, and it fact it did manage to overtake 'Leaves from the Vine' at one point. However, 'Leaves from the Vine' won through in the end. 'The Chakras Song' was a little more behind the two, lacking about ten votes to catch up with them."

"Well, that's all yesterday's news, so let's move on and present our 'Favorite Musician' award to: Iroh!"

The tsungi horn-playing general came onstage to receive his 'Golden Aang' trophy (and a pat on the back that almost sent him flying off the stage and that Toph forgot yesterday). He then stepped towards the podium. "Well, I'm really honored to be picked as your 'Favorite Musician', but let's not forget the other musicians in our universe. The Flamey-Os for instance, who represent a new generation of Fire Nation musical talent, and are quite good if I do say so myself. Not forgetting Lieutenant Jee, who sang that beautiful love song, and my old colleague Colonel Mongke and his Rough Rhinos, who are a very capable singing group. And of course there are the singing nomads, who know many of the four nations' old folk songs and who I had the honor to meet at the awards show. Chong especially is very skilled at the _pipa_, and I had a good time playing my tsungi horn with him." He then left the stage to more applause.

"Good for them, bad for the rest of us. They were playing up till late at night yesterday and I couldn't sleep a wink. It was worse than camping out with Team Avatar and hearing Sokka's snores at night."

"Hey, I don't snore that loud!"

"I have altogether ten people counting myself who slept in the same place as you in the Western Air Temple and who can testify that you do indeed snore loudly. Even Chit Sang said so, and he's known to be a heavy sleeper."

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad. Anyway, the next category is 'Best Avatar State', which we won't be awarding a trophy to, since most of the Avatar States in the series were Aang's. We'll just be showing the corresponding clip from the series and that'll be it. But that doesn't mean you voters can slack off though, for we still need your votes to have a winner! The polls close 24 hours later, so until then keep those votes coming! See you tomorrow!" And the two hosts left the stage as the curtains closed.

**Okay people, I've got another important announcement, so listen up. I've been debating whether to do a 'Favorite Crossover Category' award for some time, so I'll love to have your opinions about it. The 'Favorite Crossover Category' award means you'll be voting for the other fictional universe that you think works great in a crossover fanfic with Avatar: The Last Airbender. Like for example, you might vote for Harry Potter because you think it'll be cool to cross the two fictional universes together, or any other fictional universe you know. If you don't know what to vote for, you can go to the tLA crossover fanfics page and check out some of the stories. Either way, I want to know whether you think this category would be suitable for the AtLA Awards, so please leave your remarks in your reviews. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Carrot-Bunny does not own anything except for the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards and the 'Golden Aang' trophies. Anyone who uses them without permission will be the representative for the AtLA universe to visit the Twilight universe and talk to them about the 'Favorite Crossover Category' award, since none of the AtLA cast is willing to go to a vampire-dominated fictional universe. And don't look at me, I'm not going either. I've kept myself off Twilight after reading one too many remarks that it's better than Harry Potter. The nerve of it… *grits teeth* **

**To **_**Ranger51 the avatar**_**: It's their latest album **_**The Papercut Chronicles II**_**. I started listening to it yesterday and it's FANTASTIC.**


	59. Best Avatar State

"_My father burned my face, leaving me with a scar__  
__The only way to regain my honor is to capture the Avatar__  
__He took away my birthright and banished me__  
__I'll do everything I can to get back to my country__  
__My mother and uncle were the only ones who cared about me__  
__But then one night she disappeared mysteriously__  
__Now I only have my uncle, ship, and crew to get around__  
__I won't rest until the Avatar's found."_

"Oh great, now Sokka's taken up rapping." Toph groaned as she emerged onstage with her rhyme-busting fellow host. "At least the Zuko character rap is quite good, but I'll have to ask you voters to kindly stop sending in song lyrics. Don't get me wrong, you're really great at it, but if I have to hear Sokka's non-existent musical talents one more time I swear I'll murder him and put Momo in his place as co-host."

"Now now Miss Beifong, we don't need any violence here. Hey folks and welcome back to the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards, where we've left you voting for 'Best Avatar State'. The voting polls are now closed and we're here to announce the winner!"

"Remember, we won't be giving out a trophy for today's category due to the fact that most of the Avatar States in the series were Aang's and he would have certainly got the trophy. By the way, we've had some votes for Avatar Korra's Avatar States, but sadly we have to disqualify your votes because our awards show does not include _Legend of Korra_. We really appreciate you taking the time to vote, though."

"Right, now let's get down to the votes themselves. We did get votes for non-Aang Avatar States, like Kyoshi's Avatar State when she created Kyoshi Island or Roku's when he was facing Sozin. Also, there's the time in 'The Winter Solstice Part 2: Avatar Roku' where he emerged from inside the chamber and did some awesome temple-destroying. Man, I loved seeing Zhao's face when he saw a past Avatar with glowing eyes knock him backwards with fire."

"There's also votes for the infamous Koizilla, and also some for Aang's Avatar State when he tried to rescue Katara from crazy General Fong. I'm sure we all know who the winner of this category is though, so we'll just let the screen tell you."

The stage darkened as a giant screen descended and flickered to life. The screen showed Aang in the series finale with all four elements surrounding him, and then his final fight with Ozai, including him taking Ozai's bending away. After Aang had doused the burning land by bending a tide and Momo had landed on his shoulder the clip ended, leaving the audience to erupt in tumultuous applause and cheers as they amazed at the spectacular fight scene they had just seen. They all knew how the Avatar had defeated the Fire Lord, but seeing the whole process was definitely mindblowing (as any AtLA fan worth his or her salt will tell you).

"And that's our 'Best Avatar State': Planet Aang!" Sokka waited for the applause to die down before continuing. "Next is a category that will bring characters from other fictional universes into our auditorium for the first time. That's right, it's the 'Favorite Crossover Category', where the main characters of the winning crossover category will actually be here to receive their award! Even if you don't know any crossover categories you can always check out the AtLA crossover fanfics page, and we do want to see your votes no matter what! We'll be back to announce the winner, so until then keep voting! See you soon!" He then left the stage with his fellow host as the curtains closed.

**I know it's way over 24 hours already, but today my church had their annual garage sale and I was helping out. Every year they collect unwanted but still usable items from everyone and sell them, with the proceeds going to the church. I just came home and took a bath before turning on my computer. Also, I'm dedicating tomorrow to some good hard studying for my final exams next week, so you'll have two days to vote for your favorite crossover category. See you on Tuesday!**

**To all the Zutarians out there who read the last chapter before this one: I'm sorry if Sokka's comment offended any of you, and yes, some of you do have a lot of talent (more than me, as one voter pointed out). The thing is, this is Sokka we're talking about, who probably doesn't like people pairing his sister with someone who she has no romantic feelings for. In fact, none of the AtLA characters are really happy with some of the fan-made pairings, but they don't go hunting down every single fan that ships a non-canon pairing. So the bottom line is, it's just a comment and nothing more. We didn't mean to insult anyone, and if we did offend any of you we sincerely apologize and ask for your forgiveness. Let's work together and try to keep the shipping wars out of the awards show as much as we can, shall we?**

**To Zulie: Try telling the Harry Potter fanfic writers that Twilight is better than Harry Potter. Chances are they'd all whip out their wands and shout "**_**Avada Kedavra!**_**" at you. I won't say anything here because I don't want to offend anyone, but I'd still take the wizarding world over sparkly vampires any day.**

**To FloraIrmaTylee: Those are my favorite Gym Class Heroes songs too! I've used 'Stereo Hearts' and 'Ass Back Home' for my songfics before, but 'The Fighter' is my favorite by far. It's just SO epic. Someone should really do an AtLA video for it.**

**Forgotten Disclaimer (sorry!): Carrot-Bunny does not own anything except for the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards and the 'Golden Aang' trophies. Anyone who uses them without permission will have to face the wrath of Planet Aang, who vanquishes evil Fire Lords and plagiarizers alike. Be warned. **


	60. Favorite Crossover Category

"_When there's trouble you know who to call_

_Teen Titans!_

_From their tower, they can see it all_

_Teen Titans!_

_When there's evil on the attack_

_You can rest knowing they got your back_

_Cuz when the world needs heroes on patrol_

_Teen Titans -"_

"SHUT UP!"

"And there we have Toph's rarely-used sonic waves produced from her mouth, which was only featured in 'The Ember Island Players'." Sokka rubbed his ear as he continued. "Hey folks and welcome back to the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards, where today we have some special guests from other fictional universes here to witness the presentation of the 'Favorite Crossover Category' award!"

"Um Sokka, I don't think anyone's listening to you," Toph pointed out as she nodded towards the audience, who were all staring (or lovesickly gazing, in the case of the under-18 female minor characters) at said special guests who were sitting in the front row with the members of Team Avatar who weren't hosting the awards show."

"Ugh. Toph, start up the hologram." The fictional characters in the audience were suddenly frightened out of their wits when the giant Wang Fire head from chapter 54 appeared on the stage and barked "ATTENTION!" Amidst Tom Tom and Hope's startled cries (they're babies, what do you expect?) the Wang Fire head disappeared, leaving Toph and a smug Sokka onstage. "That's better. Now, before you freak out our guests with your ogling stares, I'll just do some introductions here for those of you who don't know their names. We have the main characters from the top 5 voted-for categories in the polls here today, and only one category will walk away with our 'Golden Aang' trophy. But before that, I give you:

Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger from _Harry Potter_!"

A high-pitched squeal could be heard from backstage, resulting in a raised eyebrow from Toph. Sokka shrugged. "Just ignore that, that's Carrot having a major fangirl breakdown backstage. She adores _Harry Potter_. Moving on now:

Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark from _The Hunger Games_!"

"No fangirl squeal from Carrot here?"

"No, she hasn't read _The Hunger Games_ before, though she's thinking of buying the DVD. And next we have:

Korra, Mako and Bolin from _Legend of Korra_!"

The entire audience erupted into tumultuous applause, cheering for the sequel to their original series. The girls from the Five-Seven-Five Society in Ba Sing Se particularly were throwing seductive glances at Mako, who was thankfully oblivious to them as he sat in the front row.

"Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase from _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_!"

"Oh, and by the way, Carrot wants to say that she knows some of you voted for _Heroes of Olympus _as well, but she could only give the award to one category, so she chose the one that she actually read before. All inconveniences are sincerely regretted by the Management."

"And last but not least, the Teen Titans from _Teen Titans_!"

"That's the biggest number of main characters representing a category today. Five in total."

"Well, it wouldn't be fair to just have one or two of them here, now would it? Anyway, today the author will be joining us onstage to present the 'Golden Aang' trophy. Please welcome Carrot-Bunny!"

The white rabbit with a carrot tucked behind one ear bounded onstage. "Hey guys, how do I look?"

"Like a white rabbit with a carrot tucked behind one ear," Sokka answered truthfully.

"WHAT?!" The rabbit took one look at itself, then rushed backstage calling "Hold on a sec, I'll be back!" A few moments later a tall girl with her black hair tied in two parts running down her back emerged from backstage, a carrot tucked under one ear. She grinned as she went to stand beside the hosts. "Sorry, I forgot to change into human mode for today's awards show. I usually use my animal mode when appearing in my fanfics, but today is a special occasion, right? Besides, how is a rabbit supposed to hold a trophy?"

"Yeah, whatever. Care to start on the announcing now, Carrot?" Toph asked impatiently.

"Okay, okay. Well folks, we have a fierce battle between _Harry Potter_ and _Legend of Korra_, which does counts as a crossover category. There can only be one winner however, so I am proud to represent the AtLA Awards and present this 'Golden Aang' trophy to: (squee!) _Harry Potter_!"

The Golden Trio came onstage to applause from the audience, who were a bit disappointed to see that their sequel did not win the award. Korra, Mako and Bolin seemed okay with it though, as they sat in the audience with the rest of Team Avatar. In an interesting coincidence Mako happened to be sitting next to Zuko, which meant the other Team Avatar members (from both series) kept staring at them while comparing their similarities.

After receiving the 'Golden Aang' trophy from Carrot-Bunny (who nearly passed out when shaking Harry's hand) the three stepped towards the podium. Ron held the microphone in his hand for a second, then passed it to Hermione. "Here, you do the acceptance speech."

"Of course not, Harry should do it! He's the main character after all." So now we have Harry Potter standing in front of the podium with a microphone in his hand, not knowing what to say at first. Finally he said, "Um, thanks for voting for us, I guess. I don't really read Harry Potter/AtLA crossovers much, but I'm really honored to be standing here in front of you all. Thanks for supporting us all this time!" And he put down the microphone and left the stage with his friends.

"Oh damn, they already left. Well, I can corner them after the show for their autographs. See you!" And the tall girl left the stage as well, sending glances at the Golden Trio in the audience as she left.

"Okay, now it's time to reveal the next category! This time we're doing a category we missed out earlier: the 'Favorite Non-Bending Fight Scene'! Here you can vote for my sword duel with Master Piandao, as well as the other fight scenes in the series that do not involve bending. Believe me, there are more of those than you think. Voting doesn't end until 24 hours later, so until then keep those votes coming! See you at the next awards!" And the two hosts left the stage as the curtains fell.

**Some of the voters pointed out that I missed out the disclaimer in the last awards show, so here are my apologies to everyone! I've already put up the disclaimer, so you can go check it out if you want. And now for today's disclaimer…**

**Disclaimer: Carrot-Bunny does not own anything except for the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards and the 'Golden Aang' trophies. Anyone who uses them without permission will have to beware of an elite team of Dark wizard/plagiarizer hunters called the Aurors, who owe me a favor when I made them hot chocolate while they had patrol duty in Hogsmeade on a snowy winter's day. Even the Death Eaters are worried about them, so good luck in surviving your paranoia.**


	61. Favorite Non Bending Fight Scene

"And welcome back to the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards, people!" Sokka greeted as he emerged onstage with his fellow host. "I would've started today's show with another song, but I couldn't find one appropriate enough, and besides my dear co-host has threatened to murder me if I showcase my musical talents again. Oh well, some people just can't appreciate good singing."

"Oh, pity. Well, I'm sure we can all do without some good singing appreciation. This is the AtLA Awards, not MTV. Anyway, we last left you voting for 'Favorite Non-Bending Fight Scene', where the non-benders rule supreme in the voting polls. This is a total no-bender show, and you're about to enjoy the grand finale!"

"Nice to see our Miss Beifong standing up for the non-benders."

"Oh, I know you guys can't help your normalness." Ignoring Sokka's dirty look, Toph continued. "Popular fight scenes with the majority of votes include Sokka and Piandao's swordfight, Zuko and Jet's duel, and the memorable prison riot in the Boiling Rock. We've also got votes for Ty Lee's chi-blocking, Mai's flying daggers, and the Kyoshi Warriors who were the first to teach Sokka about gender equality, which includes putting him in a skirt. Shame I couldn't see that."

"Yeah well, it's still a warrior's outfit, right? Nothing to be ashamed about."

"So if I put you into one of the _Winx Club_ transformation outfits it would still be 'nothing to be ashamed about'? They do battle with their magic against evil forces in those outfits, you know."

"Um, no comment here. Let's just cut to the chase and present this award to myself and Master Piandao for our swordfight in 'Sokka's Master'!"

Piandao came onstage to join his former pupil as they both received their 'Golden Aang' trophies from Toph. The older swordmaster then stepped towards the podium. "Well, I already said before in the series how Sokka seemed so unsure of himself when I first met him. However, I saw something in hm right away. He may not have been properly trained before in the art of the sword, but he was willing to learn and used his own way to further define his skills. That makes him more worthy than any man I have ever trained."

Sokka wiped a tear from his eye. "Aw, thanks Master Piandao!" he cried, giving his old teacher a big hug. He then let go, letting the swordmaster leave the stage to his seat in the audience while adjusting his ruffled clothes.

"And that was a nice little teacher-pupil heartwarming moment. Next we're going to reveal our next category: the 'Best Display of Waterbending' award! We'll be following this with 'Best Display of Earthbending' and so on through the four elements. Now all you guys have to do is vote for the best waterbending you've seen in the series, whether it's Katara's duel with Pakku, Aang as Koizilla creating an enormous tide to knock out the Fire Nation navy, or even Avatar Kuruk in a flashback surfing on the waves. Voting doesn't end until 24 hours later, so until then keep those votes coming! See you tomorrow!" And the two hosts left the stage as the curtains closed.

**In reply to some of the voters, yes my school library does have **_**The Hunger Games**_**, but it's in Chinese! Reading the Chinese translation of **_**Harry Potter**_** was bad enough, much less something like **_**The Hunger Games**_**. But don't worry, I'll be looking for the Trilogy in bookstores, and I guess the DVD can wait.**

**Disclaimer: Carrot-Bunny does not own anything except for the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards and the 'Golden Aang' trophies. Anyone who uses them without permission will be made to take on the Dai Li while wearing the Winx Club's Enchantix transformation outfits. At least you'll be able to stand a chance against them by frightening them off with your big colorful jeweled wings.**


	62. Best Display Of Waterbending

"_Everybody loves kung fu fighting, doo doo doo doo doo…"_

"Great. Just GREAT." Toph stomped onstage in a tremendous huff, looking as murderous as Azula did in the final Agni Kai. "I don't know which genius it was that suggested Sokka use 'Kung Fu Fighting' for the last awards show, but if you're reading this you'd better thank Oma and Shu Carrot-Bunny didn't rat you out. And no, you're not getting any thanks for this."

"Well, Carrot-Bunny loved the song as well," Sokka interjected. "She's watched _Kung Fu Panda_ before and it was even the inspiration for her first fanfic, which she deleted after a couple of chapters. Pity, because the main character was me."

"Not a pity, I say. Who wants to read about you as an oversized kung fu master wannabe who can't even see his toes?"

"Hey, I ain't the panda! Anyway, today's 'Best Display of Waterbending' category is just as kick-butt awesome, with the nominees including my little baby sister, my dear old Gramp-Gramp, and the infamous Koizilla! Yup, this is going to be one heck of a wet (forgive the pun) battle!"

"Oh ha ha, a wet battle. Like Sokka said though, we have Sugar Queen and her former teacher in the running for today's 'Golden Aang' trophy, with Twinkletoes and the ocean fish on the other side of the boxing ring. Other nominees include Katara defeating Azula, an achievement only one other character has achieved: Ty Lee. We also have her facing Yon Rha with her ice spikes (okay, that was pretty cool) and also Hama's creepy-but-awesome bloodbending."

"I'd like to see Toph say that when she experiences it for herself. Hama's bloodbending is only creepy, not awesome," Katara muttered from her seat in the audience. Aang put a comforting arm around his girlfriend.

"Okay, so we all pretty much know my sis is going to be winning this award (she is the 'Best Waterbender' winner, after all) BUT there might be some serious competition from her boyfriend. Yup, Koizilla is on the rampage again and he's not taking any prisoners, which means he just might clinch today's trophy with his spirit magic waterbending! So who will it be, the 14 year old waterbending master or the Avatar and the Ocean Spirit combined?"

"Yeah, thanks for the suspense, Sokka. We won't keep you guessing any longer now, so let's give it up for: the not-as-fantastic-as-Melon-Lord-but-still-awesome Koizilla!"

"Who only won over the Pakku/Katara duel by two votes, if anyone wants to know!" Sokka called over the cheers and applause of the audience as Aang came onstage to receive his trophy modeled in his likeness. Joining him was Princess Yue (who by the way got a nomination for her waterbending assistance in the first episode of Book 3 'The Awakening') holding a fishbowl with the Moon and Ocean Spirits inside. The Avatar regained his balance after the pat on the back from Toph (who passed over Yue, because if the princess was given a pat on the back that sent her almost flying off the stage the fishbowl and the spirits inside would certainly be the casualties) and stepped towards the podium.

"Well, I was just glad that I had the Ocean Spirit's help in defeating the Fire Nation navy, and I'm really happy that the Moon Spirit was safe as well. Princess Yue's sacrifice saved the entire Water Tribe, and without her there would be no 'Best Display of Waterbending' category at all."

"I just did what I had to do," Yue continued. "But mainly I'm here as the spokesperson for the Ocean Spirit, who can't give his acceptance speech in his mortal form. He wants to say that he was doing what was necessary to save his people, and…" She ducked her head towards the fishbowl, where the black fish's mouth was gulping as if he was talking. "He also wants to say that his Koizilla form is way better than any Melon or Strawberry or whatever Lord anyone comes up with." They then left the stage to more applause, although Toph was giving the black fish a fierce glare.

"Alright, now for the category I'm definitely going to win in a landslide: 'Best Display of Earthbending'! The question is, which one of my earthbending displays is the best? Could it be the time I knocked out six buff guys in 30 seconds? Or maybe me as Iron Man in the Fire Nation airship? Or is kooky old King Bumi going to steal the show with his liberation of Omashu? Well, we'll leave that for you the voters to decide!"

"Voting begins right now and doesn't end until 24 hours later, so until then keep those votes coming! And please, vote for Bumi instead of Toph," Sokka said the last sentence in a conspiring whisper.

"What's that, Sokka? You're not trying to manipulate the votes again, are you?" Toph said in a dangerously sweet tone. "You know, you've been looking pretty stressed lately. Maybe you need some good old pounding to relieve your worries, eh?"

"That'll only be one more worry I have," Sokka muttered as he left the stage with his fellow host, making sure to keep a wide berth between them.

**Yeah, I actually once wrote an AtLA fanfic based on **_**Kung Fu Panda**_**, with Sokka as the main character. I was only twelve, and certainly not in a master-of-literature state. Heck, I'm still not a master of literature yet. But anyway, hopefully my writing has improved since then, and who knows? I just might do that **_**Kung Fu Panda**_**-style fanfic after all. "Everybody loves kung fu fighting, doo doo doo doo doo…"**

**Disclaimer: Carrot-Bunny does not own anything except for the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards and the 'Golden Aang' trophies. Anyone who uses them without permission will face the wrath of the deadly Puppetmaster, who despite having a secret crave for chocolate chip cookies courtesy of a certain bunny is still as dangerous as ever. She could be anyone, even your friendly grandma who makes excellent cookies. If you taste any carrot in them, you'd better start praying.**


	63. Best Display Of Earthbending

"Knock knock."

"What is it?"

"Delivery."

"What delivery?"

"A SERIOUS BUTT-KICKING! MWAHAHAHA!"

"So you made me put on my Wang Fire moustache and my Fire Nation disguise just for a knock-knock joke?" Sokka said as he took off the moustache, clearly unimpressed.

"Well, it was funny." Toph gestured to the audience who were laughing their heads off, except for a few Fire Nation generals who realized what Sokka's Fire Nation outfit meant and were also very unimpressed.

"Oh come on, I can do better than that! Here, I'll show you! Knock knock."

"What is it?" Toph sighed, knowing that what was coming was probably as funny as Foo Foo Cuddlypoops' mother.

"Awards show!"

"What awards show?"

"The Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards, of course, where we're here to present the 'Best Display of Earthbending' award! Come on, that was good."

"No, it wasn't," Toph said as she crossed her arms, sharing the same morose expression as the rest of the audience who were all staring at the unfunny host.

"Okay fine, I give up. Anyway, like I said just now, we're here to present the 'Best Display of Earthbending' award, which turned out to be a competition between Toph and Bumi in the voting polls, with Aang pitching in with his own earthbending feats."

"Oh? What kind of earthbending feats does old Twinkletoes have?"

"Well, there's the time he first earthbended, which had some of the voters crying in joy."

"Of course they would, he FINALLY moved a piece of earth without touching it. You're right, that is quite an achievement for him." Toph ignored the glare the aforementioned Twinkletoes was giving her.

"We also got a vote for Momo of all people, I mean creatures. This is for his 'earthbending' when we were trying to get Katara into the Fire Nation prison for earthbending."

"Oh yeah, that was a rather nice display of earthbending, eh? A pity Katara didn't get recognized for it."

"Ah well, being able to bend one element should be enough for her, as it is for most people. By the way, Aang also got another vote for detecting Fire Lord Ozai's moves in the series finale using his seismic sense."

"Which he learned from me. Okay, let's get back to the battle between me and the old geyser, shall we?"

"If you insist. Toph's had nominations for taking six buff guys down in 30 seconds, her Iron Man attack on the Fire Nation battleship (where the inspiration for the first 'knock-knock' joke shown today came from) and her earth surfing back to Ba Sing Se. As for Bumi, he's got a vote for earthbending with his face, and quite a number of votes for his liberation of Omashu. Admit it, Toph, that was pretty cool."

"Okay, fine, it was. And while we're on the subject, I would like to remind the voters who voted for other people just because they don't want to see me win another award that there's no stopping my earthbending awesomeness! Even if you got all your friends to vote for Bumi instead of me, my fans will still hold firm and vote for me!"

"Hush down, Carrot-Bunny doesn't want others to think this awards show is rigged in your favor. Oh, and she wanted me to say that she did count the votes properly every time and the winner did have more votes that the other nominees, so don't blame her if your vote didn't win. And now let's get this over with and present this award to Toph for her invention of metalbending, which includes a spectacular display of breaking out of a metal cage and locking her captors in said cage!"

"Told you I was gonna win this in a landslide!" Toph grinned smugly as she received her 'Golden Aang' trophy from her fellow host. "Well folks, I admit I thought I was done for when the two wimps locked me in that cage, but I sensed the bits of earth still left in the purified metal. The thing is, metal is just a processed form of earth, and although it has changed quite a bit, that doesn't mean it's lost its origins completely. Aang told me that Guru Pathik said something about that, that how the elements are just four parts of the same whole and not as different from each other as we think. So yeah, metalbending is sort of like seeking the similarities between two things that used to be different, just like what we're going to do to fix this world up again."

"Wow, never thought I'd see the day Toph give a motivational speech."

"Don't get used to it, buddy. And by the way, let me remind you that I'm also an awesome teacher, or how else could an entire police force have learned a form of bending that has never been heard of previously. And I'm also pretty happy to see my kid's living up to her mother's standards and continuing the Beifong dynasty of awesomeness!"

"Leave it to Toph to interject some self-praise in the most unlikely places. Okay, now on to the next category: 'Best Display of Firebending'! This time it's going to be one heck of an explosion as sparks fly between all the people who have ever bended fire in the series! Voting begins right now and ends 24 hours later, so until then keep those votes coming! And we'll go and prepare some fire extinguishers just in case…" So saying, the two hosts left the stage as the curtains fell.

**To elizaII: I know the black fish is supposed to be female, and you know as well, but Mike and Bryan don't know, which is why at least in the AtLA series the black fish is male. Of course, it could really be female and the white Moon Spirit fish be male, which means Yue must have undergone a gender change when becoming a spirit. Or the Moon Spirit was the one who had a gender change, and now both spirits are female (yay girl power!). But then, since Aang combined with the Ocean Spirit to make Koizilla, which is pretty much male-ish, we'll have to accept that the Ocean Spirit is in fact male. Ah well, it's just an American misintepretation of the yin-yang symbol.**

**To everyone else: Yeah, you can ignore the rambling above. Just to set the record straight, the original yin-yang symbol stands for the two types of energy on this earth, the white part being the 'bright' energy and the black part is the 'dark' energy. Also, the white part represents man while the black part stands for female. Apparently the ancient Chinese thought us females are inferior to them males. Yeah, right.**

**Disclaimer: Carrot-Bunny does not own anything except for the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards and the 'Golden Aang' trophies. Anyone who uses them without permission will have to beware of the legendary King of Omashu, who once singlehandedly destroyed a 90 feet high statue of Loser Lord Ozai. Believe me, he won't hesitate to do the same to your computer, and then how will you read this awards show? Tragic, right?**


	64. Best Display Of Firebending

_The admiral walked into the dark room where his prisoner was held. The door slowly widened, casting light on the figure sitting in the corner. She looked up.__  
__"What do you want now?" she said, as if already bored.__  
__"You know what. They are voting for the 'Best Display of Firebending' award. They could always use more votes," Admiral Zhao stated.__  
__"So?" she sighed.__  
__"So, you know who to vote for. Right?" He smiled sadistically for her. If she did what he wanted, he'd let her free.__  
__She laughed.__  
__"What's so funny?" Zhao seethed.__  
__"I do what I want to. And I vote for Zuko and Azula's last Agni Kai. Anytime Zuko breakdance bends is a winner. I bet you wish you had his moves, old man," she smiled evilly.__  
__Admiral Zhao visibly shook with anger. "You will break soon enough." And with that, he turned around and the door clanged behind him._

The audience turned their eyes from the screen onstage that had just popped up and shown the above scene to Admiral Zhao, who gulped instinctively as he faced the stares of 300 fictional characters, none of which seemed too happy with what he had done.

"That's right people, Zhao has sabotaged a voter in an attempt to manipulate the votes!" Sokka cried as he emerged onstage with his fellow host. "This breaks the rule of the AtLA Awards stating that no nominee or AtLA character can attempt to influence the voters in any way, with violence or otherwise!"

Amidst the heated whisperings of the audience Zhao shouted out, "I didn't do it! I swear I didn't! I don't know how that scene was filmed!"

"Oh you did, but you didn't know that there was a hidden CCTV in the room. We got the footage from that camera and released the voter soon after you left, and now the evidence is present!" Sokka pointed a trembling finger at the admiral. "Because of this, you will be disqualified from today's category and will not be allowed to be present at today's awards show! Hawky, take him away!"

Zhao screamed as a troop of messenger hawks, led by their leader Hawky, swooped down on him and grabbed him with their talons. He was dragged out of the auditorium while shrieking manically, and his yells resounded throughout the room until the doors had been closed firmly behind him. The audience turned back to the stage, where Sokka was wiping his brow. "Phew, glad we got that sorted out."

"Besides, Zhao didn't have any notable firebending displays," Toph pointed out.

"Yeah, I think the only memorable moment he had was the time Momo pulled his sideburns." Sokka grinned at the memory as he continued. "Alright, now let's get back to today's category! You've been voting for 'Best Display of Firebending' for the last 24 hours, and the results are finally out!"

"We've had votes for various firebending displays in the series," Toph went on, "including Ozai's comet-enhanced firebending in the series finale and Iroh shooting fire out of his mouth at the Dai Li. Other nominees include Jeong Jeong's fire propeller, the fire whip used by the ringmaster in 'Appa's Lost Days' and Azula's first display of lightning in the series."

"One popular nominee was Ran and Shaw's spectacular multi-colored fire display, which remains one of the author's favorite scenes. But the winner of today's category will be walking away with a 'Golden Aang' trophy, so let's give it up for Zuko and Azula for their last Agni Kai!"

The two siblings came onstage to receive their trophies from the hosts, but before they could say anything Sokka interrupted. "Well, this is kind of a repetition of the 'Best Display of Bending' award, which you two also won with your Agni Kai, so let's just skip the acceptance speech, shall we?"

The two nodded and left the stage, not bickering for once. Sokka wiped his brow again. "Great, now we won't need fire extinguishers. Today is definitely one hell of an awards show, what with Zhao's sabotage earlier on. Thank the spirits Ran and Shaw didn't win, otherwise we'll also have animal control problems."

"Yeah well, let's just move on to the next category. This time you'll be voting for 'Best Display of Airbending', where Twinkletoes will probably walk away with the trophy. Still, you can always vote for Gyatso's fruit pie-throwing (although Aang did help in that too) or Yangchen's gusts of wind in that flashback, or even young Roku and Gyatso's wind surfing. So get to the voting polls now, and we'll see you at the next awards show!" With that, the two hosts left the stage as the curtains fell.

**I might be late on updating the next chapter because tomorrow's a Sunday and I have church activities. Also, my final exams start next Wednesday, so the updates for the next two weeks might not be on time. Any inconveniences are sincerely regretted.**

**To Zulie: Apology accepted. :)**

**To HaideeAlmightyXD: It's known as the 'last Agni Kai' because it literally was the last Agni Kai shown in the series. Plus, it's so epic all Agni Kais that come after it are really dull by comparison, not that we've actually seen an Agni Kai in LoK. Hey Mike and Bryan, I'm waiting…**

**To Ranger51 the avatar: Okay, so Toph's blindness is rather over compensated. Still, even if she's not handicapped, inventing a new bending form that no one had ever thought possible before at her age is still pretty impressive. And you'd better not say that last sentence out loud.**

**To Mangomaster360: Your category suggestion is definitely making an appearance! And thanks for supporting the show! Oh, and I don't mind long responses.**

**To bs13: Zuko didn't die of the lightning because he managed to redirect some of it. The lightning left behind was still enough to hurt him, but not fatally. Aang on the other hand was caught unaware and couldn't redirect lightning at the time, so he died.**

**To Led Feynman M.D: If I was a racist I would sitting in jail, not in my room typing up today's awards show. You see, my country doesn't take too well to racists. And I'd love to see your theory of bending science, it'll definitely be a great help to the fanfics on this site.**

**To myself: Carrot-Bunny, you just broke your record for longest Author's Note ever.**

**Disclaimer: Carrot-Bunny does not own anything except for the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards and the 'Golden Aang' trophies. Anyone who uses them without permission****will have to beware of a certain admiral who is enraged by his expulsion from the awards show and is planning to exact his revenge on a plagiarizer. And this time there'll be no CCTV cameras and we won't come to release you.**


	65. Best Display Of Airbending

"And then did you see how that guy just sent that boulder at him and knocked him right straight into the water…"

"That's nice Sokka, but we have an awards show to host, remember?" Toph emerged onstage with her fellow host. "Hey everyone and welcome to the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards, which had a day off yesterday when the hosts decided to go see the pro-bending matches in Republic City. I gotta say, they do seem a tiny bit more fun than Earth Rumble Six."

"Hmm, maybe that's because they have an additional two more elements. Anyway, it's been 48 hours since the voting polls opened, and now the winner of 'Best Display of Airbending' is out! We've had votes for Aang (of course), Gyatso, Yangchen, and even Appa, who Team Avatar is eternally grateful to for saving us from the pain of traveling all over the world on foot."

"Right. We also got a note for Tenzin's airbending in _Legend of Korra_ when the Equalists were kidnapping the council members. And since Twinkletoes' the one who taught him, that another point for the Fancy Dancer as well."

"Wow, Aang's got a lot of votes, from his air scooter to his marble trick to even his 'Planet Aang' display, which involves the other three elements as well. There's also the time he battled that volcano in Aunt Wu's village, and when he battled Azula on the drill…"

"Sokka, if you're going to mention every moment Aang got voted for we'd be standing here all day. He's the last airbender; it was for certain most of the votes would be for him. That's not a big surprise."

"Yeah, but this will: The winner of the 'Best Display of Airbending' category is Gyatso and Aang for their fruit pie catapults!"

The teacher and pupil came onstage together to receive their 'Golden Aang' trophies and the traditional pat on the back that almost sent them flying off the stage. Gyatso then stepped towards the podium. "Well, I'm happy to know that some of you do appreciate a bit of fun in the name of good humor. Also, I've had enough time in the Spirit World to explain to the elders that I was the one who sent the fruit pies at them, although it did mean I was chased around by them for a decade or so after my death. They didn't understand the funny part, you see."

"At least Gyatso didn't blab me to the elders, but I suppose they'll have something to say to me after this." Aang's words were proven true by the glares the monk elders were giving him from their seats in the audience. "Anyway, I'm really happy to be able to receive an award together with my teacher, and to top it all off we have something special for you!" The two airbenders drew out a fruit pie each from the sleeves of their robes and aimed it towards the audience, who all ducked for cover. The two fruit pies soared over the audience's bowed heads and landed at the back of the auditorium right on Appa's head, while the sky bison gave a growl of protest. However, within minutes he was clean again, thanks to Momo and the messenger hawks, who do appreciate a good fruit pie.

"Okay people, the coast is clear now. Now for the next category, which is 'Best Display of Advanced Bending'! Here you can vote for the displays of advanced bending techniques shown in the series, whether it's Hama bloodbending, Toph metalbending, or even Aang energybending when he took Ozai's bending away! If you don't know what an advanced bending technique is, you can check out the 'Best Advanced Bending Technique' award. Voting starts right now and doesn't end until 24 hours later, so until then keep those votes coming! See you tomorrow!" And the two hosts left the stage as the curtains closed.

**The real reason why there wasn't an awards show yesterday: I tired myself out with an all-day studying session for my final exams which start IN TWO DAYS! So folks, I regret to say this, but I won't be able to update on time for the next few weeks, or even daily for that matter. So if you don't see a 'New Chapter' notification in your email inbox every morning/afternoon/night, at least you now know what's going on. The final exams could result in me having to redo an entire school year, so they're very important. Wish me luck, okay?**

**To Yuki: In 'The Avatar and the Fire Lord', Roku flashes back to his time learning airbending in the Southern Air Temple, where he became friends with Gyatso. They invented windsurfing at that point, but it quickly proved to be an ineffective form of airbending later on.**

**To Red-Hot Habanero: Even if Zhao did that, he stil forfeited himself by kidnapping one of the voters. And besides, I don't think any of the AtLA characters would feel sorry for him.**

**To Led Feynman M.D: No, racism isn't illegal here, but it can trigger a series of events that normally would still be okay, but given the tension between races in here would certainly land you in jail. It's pretty much the same, anyway.**

**To Ranger51 the avatar: Well, it's probably because in **_**Harry Potter **_**there actually is a canon slash pairing (according to J.K. Rowling anyway): Dumbledore/Grindelwald. She revealed that in an interview or something. But in my case there's another reason, which is shown in chapter 13 of the AtLA Awards when Sokka's reading out the nominees list for 'Favorite Slash Pairing'.**

**To addictedtochocolates: Not Singapore, but close.**

**To Spry: Save your efforts; Zhao doesn't deserve an 'I Feel Bad For You' cake. However, Hawky and his team of messenger hawks love cake. :) **

**Disclaimer: Carrot-Bunny does not own anything except for the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards and the 'Golden Aang' trophies. Anyone who uses them without permission will**** have to beware of the Fruit Pie squad, which has just filled its ranks with the inclusion of three new members who are also the future of the airbenders: Miss Jinora, Miss Ikki and Mr Meelo. Watch out for Meelo particularly, he gets high on sugar.**


	66. Best Display Of Advanced Bending

"Hey folks and welcome back to the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards!" Sokka called out as he emerged onstage with his fellow host. "We've been counting your votes for 'Best Display of Advanced Bending', and after 24 hours the winner is finally out!"

"Popular nominees include Hama and Katara's bloodbending (with special mention to Katara's fast learning ability enabling her to get the hang of bloodbending in less than five minutes), Zuko redirecting Ozai's lightning during the eclipse, and Aang energybending during Sozin's Comet (of course)."

"We also got a couple of votes for Combustion Man's 'blowing things up with his mind' ability, which is actually channeling the chi within him through the tattoo on his forehead and creating thin transparent energy bolts. Yup, that definitely qualifies as advanced bending. We also have a vote for Momo's sideburn-bending as shown in the Book 1 finale. A spectacular display, that was."

Zhao growled menacingly amidst the audience's laughter (they never seem to get tired of the sideburn joke, do they?) but he was silenced by the Boulder and the Hippo's hard glares, both of whom were sitting on each side of him. Toph had made the seating arrangements so that the admiral would not interfere with the awards show, and the two former participants of Earth Rumble Six were certainly doing a fine job.

"Okay, enough laughter. Now let's get straight down to business, shall we?" Sokka cleared his throat dramatically before continuing. "The winner of the 'Best Display of Advanced Bending' award is Toph for her metal armor fashioned out of an airship door, which she used against the Fire Nation soldiers during Sozin's Comet!"

"Yes!" Toph pumped a fist in the air happily before receiving her 'Golden Aang' trophy from her fellow host. She then stepped towards the podium. "Well, I gotta admit, I thought Twinkletoes would steal the show with his energybending, but it seems my fanbase is still going strong! However, since you probably won't be able to handle another speech about my awesomeness, I'll just skip the speech today and settle with thanking all of you for your votes! Looks like no Lion Turtle is going to win over me any day soon!" And she stepped backwards with a smug grin on her face.

"Alright, now for the next category: 'Coolest Armor'! Yup, now's your chance to vote for the coolest battle outfits shown in the series! Whether it's the Fire Nation/Earth Kingdom/Water Tribe military's armor or the clothes Team Avatar wore during their battles (notably the Day of Black Sun and Sozin's Comet), if you like it then vote for it! And yes, I suppose Toph's Iron Man outfit does count as well," Sokka sighed.

"No need to be so glum, Snoozles, you might stand a chance with your Kyoshi Warrior's makeup."

"Oh, ha ha. Anyway, we'll be here again to announce the winner, so until then keep those votes coming! See you soon!" And the two hosts left the stage as the curtains fell.

**Alright, this is it: the eve of the dreaded FINAL EXAMS. I'll probably be doing a disappearing trick for the next few days, so until then you can just sit back and ponder on whether Zuko's Book 1 armor is better than his Book 3 one. Don't deny it, I know that's what you're thinking. Till next time, and wish me luck! (Coz I'm really going to need it… *gulps nervously*)**

**To Ranger51 the avatar: Nope, it was never in the books. I know, because I've read all seven and there never was a trace of it. Good thing Rita Skeeter didn't find out about it, otherwise it'll get even worse.**

**To Zulie: The 'Favorite Pairing' range of categories has already been done before. A real battle, that was.**

**To Yuki: Wow, I must have it better than you; my exams only last for two weeks, and the oral exams were already done about a month ago. And actually I do live near you; right across the Causeway, in fact.**

**To Alexandra989: Just keep trying to log in for a few times and the computer'll come around. Eventually.**

**Disclaimer: Carrot-Bunny does not own anything except for the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards and the 'Golden Aang' trophies. Anyone who uses them without permission will have to beware of Momo the Sideburn-Puller, who can just as easily wreck havoc on that hairdo of yours for which you spent an hour in the bathroom working on. He's basically a bad hair day on wings.**


	67. Coolest Armor

A little rabbit with a carrot tucked under one ear hopped onstage while over 300 fictional characters watched with confused expressions on their faces. The bunny tried jumping onto the podium, but missed and fell onto the floor on the stage. It got up while grumbling to itself and tried again, and this time it managed to land on the podium safely. Steadying itself, it looked down at the audience. "Hey guys! I know Sokka and Toph are the hosts, but after three days of exams I missed you all so much I decided to make an appearance! Don't worry, the hosts are still here, they're just gearing themselves up for the presentation of the 'Coolest Armor' award, where they're been leading the votes in the polls! Man, it took me forever to get them to cool down enough so they won't blow up the auditorium," it added in a mutter only itself could hear.

"But before that, I wanna say something to a gentleman known as Mr. Perfectionist: Hi there! Yeah, I know this story's definitely worthy of a report to the site's moderators, and yes I know it's in your 'Reportable offenses!' community. I'm not angry at you for pointing out that the AtLA Awards has violated the 'no interaction' rule of this site; in fact I know it's true. The whole 'awards show' fanfic genre actually isn't allowed on this site, and if people vote it should be only in polls on the author's profile page. I do have reasons why I chose to present the awards show in story format and not in poll format, but I guess you probably won't bother to listen anyway, considering you've just declared that I'm one of the many retards you've met. Why would anyone listen to retards, right?

So here's to the rest of you who don't think I'm a retard (yet): this story probably will be removed eventually. One day you might wake up to find that it has disappeared completely. If that time comes, don't feel bad, but just go on with your life. You'll definitely find other fanfics to subscribe to and read, there's quite a supply of those here. But just in case this thing really gets removed, I just wanna thank you all for being with us for so long and for supporting the show. I hope you enjoyed reading the AtLA characters' reactions to receiving awards for their performances in the series, and I personally had fun writing them too. This site is all about unleashing your imagination, and I'm happy to say I had many a good imagination-unleashing session in front of my laptop. And in the end, that's what being a fanfiction author is about, right?

So enough with the gloomy atmosphere! Normally I wouldn't even say this here, but our dear Mr. Perfectionist has disabled his private messaging feature, so I can't send a PM to him with my reply. Hopefully he'll come back and read this, but my hopes aren't really high, so in the meantime may I present to you Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe and Toph Beifong, hosts of the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards!"

"Thanks for the introduction, Carrot!" Sokka said as he emerged onstage with his fellow host. The rabbit nodded to them before jumping off the podium and stepping backward so the two hosts could stand in front. "Well folks, how do we look?"

"I'll say we look pretty good, but then I have no idea what we even look like. I mean, I know I'm dressed in metal, but all I can feel on you is the usual fabric and your wolf-head helmet. That's not saying much."

"A pity indeed Toph, for you're missing out on the winner of the 'Coolest Armor' award."

"Hey, we don't know that for sure. As far as I'm concerned, my metal door-turned stylish battle outfit has received quite a few votes as well."

"Yeah fine, you got that right. Joining us in the lead of the votes for 'Coolest Armor' are Aang with his ornate armor featured in the episode 'Sokka's Master', which unfortunately he could not walk in, and Appa for his armor on the Day of Black Sun, which happens to be made by yours truly!"

"Oh, that's nice. By the way, we would like to remind a few voters that despite his outfit during his Agni Kai with Zhao, 'shirtless Zuko' does not count as a vote for 'Coolest Armor'. The least you could do is to write 'Zuko's outfit during his Agni Kai with Zhao', as some voters did."

"Well, Toph might have a problem with that, but for me, as long as I know what it is it's fine however you write it!"

"That's because you know you're no better at reviews or anything like that."

"Um… anyway, where were we? Oh right, the 'Coolest Armor' award! Would we please have Miss Carrot-Bunny announce the winner, since the two hosts are in the running and it would be inappropriate for them to do it."

The rabbit stepped forward again. "The winner of the 'Coolest Armor' award is…"

Behind it, Sokka shut his eyes tightly and had his hands locked together in prayer while chanting "Let it be me, please let it be me…" while Toph crossed her arms across her chest nonchalantly.

"…Toph with her armor on the Fire Nation airship during Sozin's Comet, popularly known as 'Iron Toph'!"

"Yes!" Toph punched her fist in the air as Sokka let out a groan of disappointment. The blind earthbender grinned as she received her 'Golden Aang' trophy. She then stepped towards the podium. "While I'd like to say something here, I realize I've probably won more awards and given more acceptance speeches here than any other AtLA character. The last thing I wanna be is a bighead, so let's just say that I'm really thankful for all of your votes and leave it at that, shall we?"

This was met by tumultuous applause from the audience, some of which weren't afraid to admit that they had been asleep during the acceptance speeches at every awards show. Toph then sent a grin towards her fellow host and continued. "Besides, even though I can't see it, I'm sure Snoozles' armor is pretty cool as well. And any armor worn by a six-footed flying bison definitely isn't dull, and the armor Twinkletoes wore? Man, I actually heard him crash to the ground when he fell over in it! Really priceless, that one."

In the audience Aang crossed his arms in a huff. "I was just trying it on. I don't have to be made a laughingstock just because of that."

Katara smiled as she put an arm around him. "Don't worry. I think you looked rather dashing."

"No, you were rather hesitant to say how I looked that time, remember?"

"Yeah, I guess. But still, you were pretty cute, even when you fell over."

"Thanks, Katara." Aang grinned as he turned back to the stage.

"Okay, so here's the next category: 'Favorite Sibling Bond'! Yeah, the only siblings are Zuko and Azula, and Katara and I, but you can also vote for the sibling-like bond between two characters! Like Katara and Toph for example, or Azula, Mai and Ty Lee. Of course, there's a fine line between 'sibling bond' and 'slash pairing', but we'll leave that to you to decide!"

"It doesn't have to be same-sex, though! Like me and Zuko for example, we were pretty great friends! I mean, I know he toasted my feet that time, but it was just an accident, and besides we've had some pretty fun moments together!"

"Ooh, is this a confession of love?"

"No it isn't, Meatbag." To prove her point, Toph gave Sokka a knuckle to the head. "So get to the voting polls now, and we'll see you soon!" And the two hosts left the stage as the curtains closed, the taller one still rubbing his sore head.

**The good news: the first week of exams is over! The bad news: still one more week to go *groan*. But with all your well wishes I'm definitely raring to go! In the meantime, have fun debating whether Zuko/Aang is a sibling bond or a gay relationship! XD**

**Alexandra989: Woah woah woah, did you just say PMR? As in the one all Form 3 students here have to take? Have I really found someone from the same country as me?! Wow…**

**To avatarsmylife: Like I said before, I don't live in Singapore. Close, but not there. My cousin does though, and I visit her occasionally.**

**To Avatar Kyoshi: Yes, I do have your category suggestions, but not all category suggestions make it into the AtLA Awards, unfortunately. Still, I'll try my best to use them. That okay with you?**

**WRITTEN ON 5/10/2012: Yes, I now only realize I forgot the disclaimer for this chapter, so here goes: Disclaimer: Carrot-Bunny does not own anything except for the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards and the 'Golden Aang' trophies. Anyone who uses them without permission will be dressing up as a Kyoshi Warrior during Halloween. The makeup added to your plagiarizer features will definitely be scary enough for the occasion. **


	68. Favorite Sibling Bond

_A girl with her black hair in two parts down her back sat at her computer desk, typing away on her computer. "I disappear for almost a week and come back to find a flooded email inbox. Bloody brilliant," she mumbled to herself._

_Just then, a younger girl who seemed to be around eleven years old bounded into the room. "Hey Jie-Jie _(means elder sister in Chinese)_, whatcha doing?"_

_The younger girl leaned over to read what her elder sister was typing and saw:_

_Aang/Zuko x5_

_Toph/Katara x9_

_Zuko/Sokka x5_

_Aang/Kuzon x2_

_Azula/Zuko x15_

_Her mind probably did not register the Azula/Zuko, because she started shrieking at the top of her voice "MY SISTER'S WRITING SLASH!" before running out of the room._

"_No, I'm not!" the older girl shouted back, but her younger sister was already running through the house, seemingly intent on telling the whole family that her elder sister was writing slash pairings. The older girl turned back to her computer while sighing in exasperation. "Stupid little sisters…"_

"And that is why you should never let your younger siblings read your fanfics before you're done writing them," Carrot finished. "The consequences may be severe."

"Wow, that's really shocking," Sokka shivered. "Imagine if your mom started asking you questions about 'slash'."

"Luckily she didn't." Carrot was about to say more when Toph tapped her shoulder. "Hey, isn't it about time for the awards show to start?"

"Oh, right! Well, off you go then!" And the girl vanished, replaced by a white rabbit with a carrot tucked under one ear that bounded away.

"Good thing I don't write fanfiction. I mean, what if Katara started telling the entire tribe I was writing slash?" Sokka shivered again.

"Relax, I think Sugar Queen knows enough not to do that. Besides, anything you write will be so bad, no one's going to care what it's about anyway." Before Sokka could retaliate, Toph had dragged him onstage while smiling brightly at the audience. "Hey folks and welcome to the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards, where we last left you voting for 'Favorite Sibling Bond', which does include Iroh and Ozai, and Mai and her brother Tom Tom, and Ty Lee and her never-before-seen six identical sisters…"

"But that doesn't matter much, since no one voted for them anyway. Especially Ozai, who's got the best tea-making big brother in the world and repaid him with usurping his throne. Hey buddy, there are lots of people out there who would give anything to have Iroh for a brother, you know! Boo to you!"

"I'm not about to have a Water Tribe peasant criticize my younger son like that!" Azulon shouted back. "If anyone's criticizing him it's going to be me!"

"Thanks, dad," Ozai mumbled from beside him.

"Anyway, we've had really strong contenders in the polls, with the main sibling pairs Azula and Zuko with Katara and Sokka neck-to-neck in a fierce battle. Even though Azula and Zuko's relationship is pretty messed up, they've still got plenty of votes from people who hope to see them make up during the upcoming comic 'The Search'. Personally though, I wouldn't bet too much on it."

"Aw, give them a chance Toph. By the way, my dear sworn sister and I have received a few votes as well, which isn't too bad, eh?"

"Shut up, you know we became sworn siblings just to defend ourselves against the 'Favorite Semi-Canon Pairing' award's manipulation of the votes. Thankfully, we haven't had any anonymous voters vote repeatedly to manipulate the votes since then, or do we?" Toph cast a suspicious (sightless) stare towards the audience.

"Ah well, I'm sure there's nothing of the sort. But right now we have an award that needs to be presented, so let's give it up for Zuko and Toph for their surrogate sibling bond!"

The new Fire Lord joined the hosts onstage to receive a warm pat on the back from his fellow award winner (which almost sent him flying off the stage, that goes without saying). After having picked himself off the floor where he had fallen (he hadn't really got the hang of withstanding Toph's pats in the back), he stepped towards the podium. "Um, well, Toph and I are pretty good friends, and I felt rather guilty for burning her feet that time, so I did try to make it up to her a bit. Also, that talk we had during the break in the Ember Island Players' play really helped me a lot, relieving some of my worries that my uncle would never accept me again. I know we're not real siblings, but we are pretty close, that I'll admit."

"Yeah, but not as in romantic-feelings close, got that?" Toph interjected. "And I was only nice to Zuko because I was trying to find the chance to pay him back for burning my feet. But I did mean what I said to him that time at Ember Island, and if having a sibling-like relationship with him means having Iroh as a surrogate uncle, then I'm all for it!"

"That's nice in a way deranged Azula is not," Sokka commented as he joined to audience in applause as Zuko left the stage. "Alright, now for the next category, which is sort of a follow-up to today's category: 'Favorite Sibling Moment'! Voters choose their favorite scene in the series that shows the sibling-like bond between two or more characters. Of course, this probably means Zuko and Azula are out of the running, but hey, I'm not complaining."

"We'll be back to announce the winner, so until then, keep those votes coming!" Toph continued. "See you all soon!" And the two hosts left the stage as the curtains fell.

**As of yesterday, the exams are officially OVER! I might not be able to go back to the 24 hour update schedule yet (there's a lot of post-exam activity going on here right now), but I will be able to update more often! In the meantime I'll be counting your votes, so don't disappoint me, okay?**

**To Maria: I chose not to put it in poll form because you have to be logged into your fanfiction author account to vote in a poll, which means non-fanfiction account holders and people with moody computers who sometimes choose not to log in (like this one I'm using) will not be able to vote. That's the difference between poll form and story form, because you can still review even when you're not logged in. I've already put up the forgotten disclaimer, yes you're younger than me, and happy October to you too!**

**To sunflower13: Yup, this place was once a British colony.**

**To Ranger51 the avatar: Relax, they'll need a team of Komodo rhinos to stop me now. And no, I don't live in Australia, New Zealand or Thailand, and I do live in one of the surrounding Muslim countries. It's up to you to figure out which one is open-minded enough to allow talk about gays. And no, I'm not Muslim, so I'm not breaking any laws.**

**To addictedtochocolates: Congratulations, you just won the Grand Prize! No, not really, but one of your guesses is ****correct! Now you just have to figure out which one…**

**To ****Absajjia: Currently I'm not working on any other stories, because writing an awards show requires full time attention. I've got a couple ideas I'm developing though, and I might reveal them in later chapters. But for now, the AtLA Awards are here to stay, unless the site can find a team of Komodo rhinos to knock it off.**

**To Alexandra989: I already know that my year's the first year of the post-PMR era. Gotta love it.**

**Disclaimer: Carrot-Bunny does not own anything except for the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards and the 'Golden Aang' trophies. Anyone who uses them without permission will be on waiter duty in the Jasmine Dragon during the lunch hour, where the upper middle class customers can get a bit cranky. Good luck, you'll need it.**


	69. Favorite Sibling Moment

"Hey everyone and welcome back to the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards!" Sokka greeted as he emerged onstage with his fellow host. "We're here to present the 'Favorite Sibling Moment', and after 24 hours -"

"… the results are out!" Toph finished for him. "Geez, Sokka, your welcome lines are getting a bit predictable."

"Well, it's all thanks to _someone_ who can't be bothered to come up with new stuff for me to say." Sokka glanced briefly to the right, where a little rabbit with a carrot tucked under one ear stood out of the audience's view in the backstage. "Oh sure, blame the bunny," it muttered to itself.

"Anyway, we've had plenty of votes for various scenes in the series," Toph was saying. "Voted-for scenes include Sokka and Katara's fishing trip before they found Aang, Zuko's final Agni Kai with Azula (now that was bizarre) and my personal favorite, Zuko and Sokka's trip to the Boiling Rock in the airship." She put up two hands to act as makeshift puppets to play the roles of Zuko and Sokka. "My first girlfriend turned into the moon." "That's rough buddy."

"Hey, my voice isn't that squeaky!" Sokka protested.

"It sounds more comical that way. Face it, Sokka, you're the resident clown of the series."

"Thanks, I know that already without you telling me. Now let's move on from my not-squeaky voice and reveal the 'Favorite Sibling Moment' as voted by you! Roll film!" The lights dimmed as a screen rolled down behind the two hosts and flickered to life, showing the corridor of the Ember Island theatre. Toph was sitting down beside Zuko, who had his head down. "You have redeemed yourself to your uncle," she said. "You don't realize it, but you already have."

Zuko looked up. "How do you know?"

"Because I once had a long conversation with the guy, and all he would talk about was you."

The Fire Nation prince lowered his hood and smiled faintly. "Really?"

"Yeah, and it was kind of annoying."

"Oh. Sorry."

"But it was also very sweet. All your Uncle wanted was for you to find your own path and see the light. Now you're here with us. He'd be proud." Toph then proceeded to give him a punch on the shoulder.

"Ow!" Zuko protested as he rubbed his arm. "What was that for?"

The blind earthbender grinned "That's how I show affection."

The screen went black and the lights came back on, leaving the two hosts onstage. "Would Zuko please join us onstage to receive his award," Sokka called out as the audience started applauding. The current Fire Lord came onstage to receive his award and another friendly punch on the shoulder from his grinning fellow award winner. "Well, Sifu Hotman, we didn't do too bad, did we?"

Zuko groaned in mock exasperation. "Don't tell me you're starting to call me that too."

"Well, for once Twinkletoes made up a fitting nickname for something, so I had to use it. And yes, I'm still calling you that even when we reach our forties. The same goes for you, Sugar Queen!" Toph called to the audience, where Katara sat next to her boyfriend while smiling. "She's never going to stop with the nicknames, is she?" she said.

Aang shrugged. "That's Toph Beifong. We might as well live with it," he said while slinging an arm around her.

"Alright Snoozles, now on to the next category!" Toph was saying onstage.

"Great, so now I'm likely going to be known to the next generation of Team Avatar as 'Uncle Snoozles'?"

"Yup."

"*sigh* Fine. The next category is 'Favorite Parent/Child Relationship', which means you get to vote for any parent/child relationships in the series! Non-biological relationships count too! And this might mean Miss Beifong here won't be stealing the show this time around!" Sokka said happily.

"Not a chance, Snoozles, everyone knows my relationship with Iroh is just as good as you and your dad."

"Yeah, well, you never went on a mission to rescue Iroh from a prison in the middle of a volcano. We'll be back to announce the winner, so until then keep those votes coming! See you soon!" And the two hosts left the stage as the curtains closed.

**There's this one moment in 'The Avatar and the Fire Lord' where Toph asks Aang "Do you  
really think friendships can last more than one lifetime?" and Aang replies, "I don't see why not." and then they all hold hands. That's my favourite sibling moment.**

**To TheVeeWman: Well, the voters wanted to guess where I live, so I'm just helping it along. I chose not to disclose my location on my profile because a) I didn't know before now that you could do that XD b) because I like to be a bit, shall we say, mysterious. It's just a pet peeve. Yeah, geography's not really popular, but I was also wondering why no one was blurting out the answer immediately after I said Singapore was nearby. And don't worry, some of the other voters have already guessed it as well, so you're not spoiling any surprise. And although my sister reads fanfiction she never reads my stuff (that she tells me at least twice a day so that I "don't get too big-headed") so she still doesn't know I write Wolfstar. If she knew she probably would've disowned me or something, because she has this sort of homophobia thing going on thanks to reading one too many slash fanfics.**

**To CodePurple: Nope, not Korean, just a "Gangnam Style" lover.**

**To Ranger51 the avatar: Not North India. The other one. They speak Chinese in North India? Wow.**

**To Alexandra989: The new syllabus may be a bit tough, but at least it's good to know my three years of education aren't mainly judged by two weeks' hell of exams. Now if only SPM could be abolished… well, a bunny can dream, right?**

**To Absajjia: Yup, I'm Chinese. Not Chinese American, though, but that must be cool.**

**To ****Led Feynman M.D: The AtLA Awards is a sh!t-free fanfic, but direct complaints about the content are welcome. And surprise surprise, you stopped at the right place.**

**To TheEpicGirlGuide: Iroh wants to say that the Jasmine Dragon serves only authentic Earth Kingdom food and homemade tea, so there are no cheese and wieners on the menu. And the staff is not allowed to hit cranky customers with their serving trays. Something about valuing the patrons of the tea shop, but mostly it's because most of the customers are family members or acquaintances of some random Earth Kingdom general who lives in the Upper Ring and who any sensible person would not want to offend.**

**To : Yes, I do live there.**

**Disclaimer: Carrot-Bunny does not own anything except for the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards and the 'Golden Aang' trophies. Anyone who uses them without permission will have to beware of the most deadly trio of sworn sisters ever: Ozai's Angels. They may have split up for a while, but they're still very much active in plagiarizer hunting.**


	70. Favorite Parent Child Relationship

"_Do you really think this is a good idea?" Sokka whispered nervously as he, Toph and Carrot crept sneakily down a corridor._

"_Trust me, this will be fun!" Carrot had a manic grin on her face as she led the way towards the ornate double doors at the end of the corridor. "Toph, the whole Order of the White Lotus is in there, right?"_

"_Relax, these feet haven't failed me yet," Toph said, wiggling her toes to prove her point. "And I've also found a broom closet right next to the door that we can hide in."_

"_Why would there be a broom closet in the Order of the White Lotus' sleeping quarters?"_

"_Power of the dues ex machina, Sokka. Okay, get ready." Carrot motioned for them to be silent as she slowly turned the doorknob of the double doors. She withdrew a Nokia handphone from her pocket and held it in her hand as she and the other two stole into the room. A few minutes later…_

"_Eh… sexy lady, oh oh oh oh oh, oppa gangnam style!"_

"_What in the name of the spirits?!"_

"_Save us Agni!"_

"_ #$*&^!"_

"Wow, who knew Master Pakku could swear that badly?" Carrot grinned.

"Ah well, we see people at their worst when they're faced with a sudden loud outburst of 'Gangnam Style' while in the middle of their sleep."

"Couldn't agree more with you, Toph," Sokka laughed. "Man, the look on Master Piandao's face was priceless!"

"Yeah, it was. But enough chat now, we've got an awards show to host. See you later, Carrot." The two hosts then headed out to the stage. "Welcome to the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards, folks! Last time we left you voting for 'Favorite Parent/Child Relationship', and now the results are finally out!"

"Apparently Carrot has time to plan pranks on old people, but not time to write up new lines for you to say, eh Sokka?"

"Well, we've both agreed that the old lines add a bit of nostalgia to the awards show, since we've been using similar lines for the past 69 chapters."

"Whatever you say, Master of Excuses. Anyway, today's nominees include a wide range of characters, from me and my real parents (a strange choice, but oh well), to Katara and the rest of Team Avatar. Good call, that one."

"Yeah well, she's still going to be my little sis no matter what she does. By the way, thanks to all of you who voted for me and my dad! We make a pretty good father-son team, don't we Dad?" Hakoda smiled back at his son from the audience.

"Say what you want, but I still get more votes than you do! Iroh and I also make a pretty good team, and we do appreciate good tea!"

"Fine, you can have your tea, and Aang can have his fruit pies, because he and Gyatso are in the running for the award as well, although some of the voters thought that Gyatso was more of a grandfather figure."

"Grandfather or not, his fruit pies are still as good as ever. But let's cut to the chase and present this award to our 'Favorite Parent/Child Relationship' winners: Zuko and Iroh!"

"And thank Tui and La someone else other than Toph won this time!" Sokka said over the audience's applause as the uncle and nephew came onstage to receive their 'Golden Aang' trophies. Toph cast a suspicious (sightless) glance at her fellow host. "What was that you said, Sokka?"

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all."

Zuko looked over at the elderly general. "Uncle, you don't look so good. Is something wrong?"

Iroh waved a hand nonchalantly. "Oh, it's nothing. I just had a minor disturbance last night while I was sleeping, that's all. Nothing much."

"Iroh was always very tolerant. A 'minor disturbance'? More like a complete uproar," Jeong Jeong grumbled as he sat next to his fellow Order of the White Lotus members.

"I agree. It took us forever to calm Pakku down," Piandao added.

"Hey, at least I didn't shout 'Save us Agni!' for the whole building to hear!" Pakku argued as he glared back at Piandao, who turned out to be the one who had cried that out.

"Well, I think it was fun! Oppa Gangnam Style, everybody!" Bumi grinned enthusiastically while the other old masters stared at him with raised eyebrows.

Onstage, Zuko and Iroh had left the stage after a few short words, which were pretty much a repetition of earlier awards. Indeed, Iroh had received quite a few awards for his incredible work at turning an angsty prince into a fine leader of a whole nation, an achievement not many can do. I mean, if it were you, would you want to go on a half-deranged trip around the world for three years with your hotheaded nephew while hunting a person who likely exists no longer? Of course, if you're a crazy fangirl of said hotheaded nephew, that's another story.

"And now for the next category, which is also a follow-up to today's category: 'Favorite Parent/Child Moment'! Voting begins right now, and we'll be back to announce the winner soon! So hope to see you then!" And the two hosts left the stage as the curtains fell.

**I've just written a parody of 'Gangnam Style' based on my class and posted it on the class' Facebook page. Whether my lyric-writing skills are as good as my fanfiction-writing skills remains to be seen.**

**To Alexandra989: I'm born in Melaka, but I moved to Selangor when I was eight. What about you?**

**To addictedtochocolates: I didn't know there was a pairing involving two countries XD. But yes, one of them is correct. So now the question is: which one?**

**To Lillian: Hi, I'm fine! And I do answer to reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Carrot-Bunny does not own anything except for the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards and the 'Golden Aang' trophies. Anyone who uses them without permission will have to beware of the most dangerous parent in the AtLA universe: Mama Foo Foo. This mother sabre-tooth moose lion will not hesitate to strike down any threats to her darling little cub, and plagiarizers are not spared from her fiery rage. You have been warned. (I wonder why no one bothered to vote for her… Oh well, Sokka's happy that he doesn't have to face her again.)**


	71. Favorite Parent Child Moment

"_Hey, I just met you__  
__And this is crazy__  
__But come sit down with me__  
__This tea is tasty!"_

"And now Sokka's hooked on Carly Rae Jepsen," Toph sighed as she emerged onstage with her fellow host. "Plus, he's got the lyrics wrong."

"I didn't, it's just a parody describing your first meeting with Iroh! You know, the part where you drink tea together?"

"Yeah, but you missed out the part where I hit him with a boulder first. Ah well, no one's perfect, especially you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Hush Sokka, we have an awards show to host." Before Sokka could retaliate, Toph was beaming brightly at the audience. "Hey folks and welcome to the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards! We last left you voting for 'Favorite Parent/Child Moment', and after 24 hours the results are out!"

"Great, now she's stealing my lines," Sokka muttered under his breath before continuing. "We've been getting votes for a variety of moments in the series, from my reunion with my dad in Chameleon Bay (which included the creation of a stink bomb, *sigh* good times) to Zuko facing his own dad during the eclipse and the aforementioned first meeting between Iroh and Toph, which did involve her throwing him into the air with a boulder."

"Hey, I thought he was a bad guy at first. You're no better than me, you were suspicious of Twinkletoes for most of the first episode in Book 1."

"Well, how would you react to a kid who just emerged out of an iceberg?"

"I certainly wouldn't think he would be Fire Nation. If you haven't noticed yet, they don't really use icebergs in anything."

"You never know, those people could be sneaky. But we're getting off-topic now, no thanks to Miss Beifong."

"Yeah sure, blame the blind kid. Anyway, other votes include Aang and Gyatso's talk/lesson/fruit pie-throwing prank and my personal favorite, Mama Foo Foo defending her child from the evil Water Tribe carnivore."

"Which she was sorely mistaken. How could anyone suspect innocent little me?"

"Hmm, must be your whole appearance that screams 'I WANT MEAT!' But the real winner is the one that's walking away with today's 'Golden Aang' trophy, so let's leave it to the screen to reveal the winner!" As Toph said the last line, the lights dimmed and the screen rolled down from the back of the stage and flickered to life, showing the inside of a tent where Zuko sat beside a snoring Iroh. The old general woke up, yawned and stretched, but seemed to ignore the presence of someone else in his tent. Zuko seemed to be controlling his emotions as he spoke. "Uncle, I know you must have mixed feelings about seeing me. But I want you to know," tears started brimming under his closed eyes and his voice cracked slightly. "I'm so, so sorry, Uncle.

The prince finally opened his eyes to look at his uncle. "I'm so sorry and ashamed of what I did. I don't know how I can ever make it up to you, but I'll..."

He never finished his sentence, for his uncle had pulled him into a comforting hug, smiling and crying at the same time.

Tears were running down Zuko's cheeks. "How can you forgive me so easily? I thought you would be furious with me."

"I was never angry with you," Iroh said. "I was sad because I was afraid you lost your way."

"I did lose my way."

"But you found it again." Zuko raised his head to see a smiling Iroh. "And you did it by yourself. And I am so happy you found your way here."

Zuko smiled as his uncle pulled him into a hug again. "It wasn't that hard, Uncle," he said as he raised his arms to hug Iroh back. "You have a pretty strong scent."

The screen went black with the end of that scene, leaving the two hosts onstage. Sokka was wiping the corner of his eye with his sleeve. "Great, now I'm crying. People, let's give it up for Zuko and Iroh for the horribly tearjerking scene just shown!"

As the audience broke into tumultuous applause, the uncle and nephew came onstage to receive their trophies. They then stood together in front of the podium. "Well, I think the video back there already said everything we wanted to say, so we'll just choose to not say anything. Thank you for voting for us!" Zuko said before leaving the stage with his uncle, slinging an arm around him as more applause followed.

"Need a tissue, Snoozles?" Toph grinned.

"I'm fine, thanks. And now on to the next category: 'Favorite Teacher/Pupil Relationship'! Voters will be voting for their favorite teacher and pupil duo in the series, which does include me and Master Piandao!"

"And me and Twinkletoes, and Sugar Queen and Twinkletoes, and Sifu Hotman and Twinkletoes, and that guy with the white afro, Jing Jing or whatever his name is…"

"Jeong Jeong," Sokka whispered.

"Jeong Jeong and Twinkletoes, and old Roku and Twinkletoes, and the list goes on. Man, Twinkletoes has a lot of teachers, doesn't he?"

"Yes he does, Toph, but we'll leave it to the voters to decide which of his teachers has the best relationship with him! We'll be back to announce the winner, so until then keep voting!" And the two hosts left the stage as the curtains closed.

**I once heard a remix of 'Call Me Maybe' with 'Gangnam Style' on the radio. Weirdest thing I ever heard. And surprisingly good, too.**

**To Androtoon: Wow, good thing I'm not offering a prize to everyone who gets my country right, otherwise I'd be bankrupt by now. Yup, you got it right too.**

**To Alexandra989: Lucky you! I really miss Melaka, I haven't been back there for more than a year now. My dad used to work in Selangor and only came back home on weekends, until he decided to relocate the whole family. Still miss the beaches and Hainan chicken rice balls, though. *sigh* chicken rice balls…**

**To Absajjia: When in doubt, turn to Google. But first, go look up the 'Gangnam Style' MV on Youtube. You'd better make sure you have a couple of hours' free time though, because you definitely can't resist replaying the video over, and over, and over…**

**To addictedtochocolates: Yeah, you're not mistaken. Since you're my 'neighbour', I assume you're the second Singaporean voter I know of? And now the great Seer Carrot-Bunny looks into her crystal ball and sees an influx of the 'horse-riding dance' come Friday (which is today!).**

**Disclaimer: Carrot-Bunny does not own anything except for the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards and the 'Golden Aang' trophies. Anyone who uses them without permission will**** have to beware of bounty hunter Jun and her pet shirshu Nyla, which can pick up your scent as well as it picked up Iroh's from his sweaty sandal. Jun tells me that plagiarizers are pretty easy to find, because their scent is really strong.**


	72. Favorite Teacher Pupil Relationship

"_Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy, grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city…"_

"And what's got you started on Ke$ha now, Sokka?"

"Carrot told me it makes a great alarm ringtone, and now it's stuck in my head. I can't help it."

"Yeah, but you can help not singing it." Toph sighed as she emerged onstage with her fellow host and turned to face the audience. "Hey folks and welcome to the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards, where Sokka does not brush his teeth with a bottle of Jack."

"Hey, how'd you know the rest of the lyrics?"

"I'm way ahead of you in pop music, Dumbo. Anyway, we last left you voting for 'Favorite Teacher/Pupil Relationship', and now the results are out!"

"We've had a number of votes for different characters in the series, but most of the nominations have one thing in common: they all involve Aang."

"Well, the whole series basically is about Aang learning the four elements so he can defeat the Fire Nation. That's no surprise."

"Wait, I thought the whole series was about Team Avatar's adventures all over the world as they defeat the Fire Nation with crafty plans made by a master strategist (me)?"

"And you said I was vain. No Bighead, it's not about your 'crafty plans', which aren't always that crafty."

"Fine. But we're not here to discuss my meticulous strategy planning, although I do admit they make for great conversation…"

"Sokka…"

"Okay, okay, no need to raise your voice. In the lead at the polls we have Zuko and Aang against Katara and Aang. Guess the main canon pairing works well as a teacher/pupil relationship after all."

"Yeah well, hurray for Sugar Queen and Twinkletoes. Other nominees include Piandao and Snoozles, Gyatso and Twinkletoes (how to throw fruit pies is an essential skill), and of course there's me and Twinkletoes. Here I quote a voter: 'Who doesn't love a teacher attacking their student with boulders? It's better than dodgeball!' Yup, attacking your lily-livered pupil with rocks is way fun. Although dodgeball is great too, especially if you're aiming at a certain meatbag."

"About that, I still haven't forgiven you for that blow to my head. Not nice, you know."

"Hey, you should be thanking the spirits what happened to Jet didn't happen to you. That hit to the nuts wasn't pretty at all."

"No, you're right, it was downright nasty. But enough of dodgeball, let's get on with the program and present this award to Zuko and Aang!"

The Avatar and the Fire Lord came onstage amidst spontaneous applause to receive their trophies. Ang then stepped towards the podium. "Well, Sifu -"

"Don't say it!" Zuko hissed from beside him.

"- Hotman and I," Aang continued with a cheeky grin on his face as his firebending master groaned, "have come a long way from being enemies when he used to chase me around the world. None of us would have thought it possible at the time, but here we are as teacher and pupil, and also as friends. I did say it before when he dressed up as the Blue Spirit to save me from Zhao: we could have been great friends. And I couldn't have asked for a better firebending teacher."

Then it was Zuko's turn. "Um, Aang pretty much already said what I wanted to say. One thing though: I insist on not being called 'Sifu Hotman'."

"Whatever you say, Hot Guy," Aang grinned as they left the stage, earning him a half-amused, half-exasperated glare from his scarred friend.

"Really nice fellows, aren't they? Now for the next category, which is (again) another follow-up to the previous one: 'Favorite Lesson'! No, we don't mean the ones in that Fire Nation school Aang went to, or even the one in 'School Time Shipping'. Really, all that the last one taught me was that Suki and Yue are both seriously good catfighters."

"Well, that's worth learning. But what we mean are those moments in the series where one of the characters (mostly Aang) learns something. Like when Roku taught him about the Avatar State, or that swamp guy taught him about how the whole swamp is connected or something like that, or even when Bumi taught him about the three jings…"

"Technically, there are eighty-five!" Bumi called from the audience.

"Thanks for the info. We'll be back to announce the winner soon, so until then keep voting! See ya!" And the two hosts left the stage as the curtains fell.

**Yup, I use 'Tik Tok' as my alarm ringtone. Sets the perfect mood for the day, you know?**

**To Alexandra989: I never remembered the names of the beaches I went to when I was a kid, but Klebang Beach does sound familiar. I'll go ask my dad.**

**To MELON LORD: I never heard the Ghost Busters theme song, so I might have to look it up on YouTube. Random fact: when I was twelve, I once composed a theme song for Toph using the Flintstones theme song. I still cringe whenever I think about it.**

**To TurtleRevolt: So you're also a KL-ite? Cool!**

**To dp3of5: Fair enough, I see your point. But if the opening sequence is anything to go by, he still crashes into statues on his air scooter, which takes a few points off his airbending. A minor thing, really.**

**Disclaimer: Carrot-Bunny does not own anything except for the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards and the 'Golden Aang' trophies. Anyone who uses them without permission will be sent to reform school *stands up* by which I mean the coal mines. Are we clear? (Wow, who knew quoting that headmaster from 'The Headband' could be so effective?)**


	73. Favorite Lesson

The audience sat in the auditorium waiting for their hosts to emerge while chatting away to pass the time. Just then, the lights dimmed to signal the start of the show. Everyone turned to watch the stage, but nobody appeared onstage. Instead, a screen rolled down and flickered to life, showing a chibi Sokka dripping wet and salvaging a device of some kind involving a pumpkin while Tho, one of the waterbenders from the Foggy Swamp, watched him. "What you gonna do now?"

"What do you think I'm going to do, leaf head?! I'm going to rebuild my water filtration device!"

"Boy, that there's a swamp skiin' throwdown! You can't be playing with pumpkin juice when there's a throwdown!" Tho crossed his arms and turned away. "It just ain't manly."

"But…"

"THROWDOWN!" Tho shouted, causing Sokka to do a flip and fall on his head. "Hey Due, get the boat." Another Foggy Swamp waterbender appeared promptly with a canoe tucked under one arm. "We're going swamp skiin'!"

"And so begins the famous 'Swamp Skiin' Throwdown', one of the most memorable lessons in the AtLA universe, which teaches us that catgators have a habit of stealing beginner swamp skiers' trunks, among other things. Sadly this is just a deformed short and isn't considered canon. A shame indeed."

"Well, we'll agree to disagree on that Toph. Personally I could do without my butt being displayed to all the AtLA fans out there, although I do admit it is quite a pleasant sight."

"This is one of those times when I'm glad I'm blind. Anyway, we last left you voting for 'Favorite Lesson', which did receive a vote for the deformed short just shown. A pity it didn't receive more votes."

"Again, agree to disagree. Some of the most voted-for nominations include Katara's bloodbending lesson with Hama (creepy but nevertheless awesome), Aang learning about the chakras from Guru Pathik, Bumi's lesson on the three jings -"

"Eighty-five!" Bumi called from the audience.

"Sorry, eighty-five jings. Also, we're not forgetting my lessons with Master Piandao, where voters have pointed out the ingenuity of my 'identity stamp', not to mention the rock lounge."

"Of course, you didn't bother to tidy up the garden later on, did you?"

"Of course not, that's what Piandao's manservant is for, right?" Sokka earned himself a glare from said manservant as he sat in the audience, who had used a few hours to set the garden to rights after the Water Tribe teen's 'rock gardening'.

"But the top two contenders in the polls are Aang and Zuko's firebending lesson with the dragons Ran and Shaw, and dear old Twinkletoes' first earthbending lesson with yours truly. That lesson opened my eyes (metaphorically, of course) to the joys of teaching young victims – I mean, pupils the fine art of earthbending and passing on my knowledge to later generations of lily livers – sorry, earthbenders. Indeed, that first lesson paved the way for the metalbending academy I started in the future, not to mention giving it a boost in publicity. I mean, who wouldn't want to be taught by the Avatar's teacher?"

"Hey, we haven't even announced the winner yet and you're already giving an acceptance speech?"

"It's just a warm-up, nothing much."

"I see. Anyway, we'll leave it to the screen to give you the winner of the 'Favorite Lesson' award! Roll film!" The screen rolled down again, though this time it showed Zuko and Aang standing on a bridge with two large dragons flying around them. Aang's eyes followed the dragons' movement. "Zuko, I think we're supposed to do the Dragon Dance with them."

Zuko turned his head around. "What ?! What about this situation makes you think they want us to dance ?"

"Well, I think they want us to do something. Let's just try it."

The Fire Nation prince groaned unwillingly. "Fine."

The two got into a posture and started doing a series of low kicks, high punches, and double punches with both fists. The dragons followed their every move, soaring and dipping with every move of their limbs. As they ended with their fists pointed at each other, they looked to either side to see the dragons hovering on either side of the bridge.

Below the bridge, the Sun Warriors were bowing with their faces to the ground. "Judgement time!" the Sun Warrior chief said in a regal voice.

The two dragons stared at the two boys as the shorter one trembled while his companion simply stared back with his mouth wide open. The large beasts sat with their legs at the bottom of the bridge and then they breathed fire at the two. The two yelled and covered their faces in fright, but soon opened their eyes again to find themselves engulfed by a multi-colored flame vortex. As the dragons continued breathing fire, they stared at the scene in awe.

Aang summed up his feelings with one word. "Wow."

Zuko continued staring at the flames. "I understand."

The vortex slowly dissipated and the dragons curled their bodies before flying up, circling the two one time and then entering the caves on both sides of the bridge. The screen then went black, leaving the audience in a moment of awed silence before erupting in tumultuous applause for the brilliant display they had just seen.

"Would Fire Lord Zuko, Avatar Aang and the Sun Warrior chief please join us onstage!" Sokka called out over the applause. The audience cheered as the three came onstage to stand beside the hosts. The Sun Warrior chief nodded to the audience. "I am here on behalf of the masters Ran and Shaw, for the auditorium cannot accommodate them comfortably. It is an honor to be standing here before you as a representative of the masters and my civilization, which prior to this has been believed to been extinct. However, here beyond the fourth wall there is no hiding anything from one another, so we will not be executing any of you to keep our existence a secret."

"He's kidding, right?" Sokka whispered to Toph.

"He might not be," Toph answered before presenting the three award winners with their 'Golden Aang' trophies. They then left the stage to more applause.

"Okay, hope you guys liked the light show! Now for the next category, which will be one of the most intense categories this awards show has ever seen! Friendships will be put to the test, trust will be replaced by betrayal, and a full-scale war might ignite at any moment!"

"Shut up Sokka, that's a bit too much exaggeration. What Mr Doomsday is trying to say is that the next category is 'Favorite Team Avatar Member', and other than a bit of egoistical battling between me and Snoozles nothing else is going to happen. Honestly, I think the two of us will be the only ones caring about the results."

"Well, we're the hosts, it's our job to care. Anyway, we'll be back to announce the winner, so until then keep your votes coming, and be sure to come back and watch the drama!" And the two hosts left the stage as the curtains closed.

**The hosts forgot to tell you that nominees for the 'Favorite Team Avatar Member' award include Haru, Teo and The Duke, since they were with the group in the Western Air Temple. Do remember to vote, as I'm intrigued to find out which Team Avatar member is your favorite! Till next time!**

**To Maria: Thanks for the cake (um, doughnut)! Yum. And here are my condolences to your cat's untimely demise. Believe me, I know how you feel, having lost most of my hamster colony in the last few weeks. They all died the same way: in their sleep, and you wouldn't have known they were dead if you didn't happen to be feeding them and wondering why they weren't waking up. I was pretty sad at the time, and also very puzzled, for they all seemed pretty healthy before. Ah well, may they rest in peace forevermore.**

**To Ranger51 the avatar: Sorry buddy, but only nominations from the series are allowed. Plus, your nomination's giving me pretty scary mental images. Imagine if I had to display that on the screen onstage… *shivers***

**To Alexandra989: I know what you mean; the beaches have been disappearing even from back when I still lived in Melaka. I doubt I'd even recognize them if I went back. Sigh.**

**To That1Guest42: Yeah, at least it wasn't 'Call Me Maybe'. Though if Sokka starts singing Justin Bieber or something, I might have to replace him with Momo as a host of the awards show. At least Momo doesn't sing.**

**To Rumpelstilskin: I like cheese, but I love cake more. Especially if it's the moist chocolate kind where the chocolate simply drools out from the cake. Even more so if there's a certain chocolate-loving werewolf to share it with me. And if you're thinking of Twilight, no it's not them.**

**To SlowBunny: Congratulations, you're the sixth (or fifth? Seventh? I can't remember) person to get my location correct! Just mind you don't spoil the surprise for the others who're still guessing, okay? But then again, anyone can just head to the reviews page and find out. Oh well.**

**Disclaimer: Carrot-Bunny does not own anything except for the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards and the 'Golden Aang' trophies. Anyone who uses them without permission will have to challenge Fire Lord Ozai to a dancing showdown, taking place in front of the entire AtLA cast. Have fun tap-dancing your way to victory over the Fire Lord, and don't worry if you lose. You'll just become the firebending masters' dinner, no big deal.**


	74. Favorite Team Avatar Member

"_Where there's trouble you know who to call,_

_Team Avatar!_

_From their bison they can see it all,_

_Team Avatar!_

_When the Fire Nation's on the attack,_

_You can be sure they'll get your back,_

_And Sokka is the greatest of them all,_

_Team Avatar -"_

"SOKKA OF THE SOUTHERN WATER TRIBE, YOU ARE IN **BIG **TROUBLE!"

A scuffle could be heard backstage, leaving the audience with raised eyebrows and puzzled expressions. After a stretched-out silence, a white rabbit with a carrot tucked under one ear bounded out. "Due to some technical difficulties, the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards will be postponed for a short moment. We apologize for any inconveniences caused," it intoned in a monotone voice.

"Carrot? Is everything okay back there?" Katara called from the front row.

The rabbit grinned. "Oh, nothing wrong, just your boyfriend's earthbending teacher trying to strangle your brother. No big deal."

"You sure they'll be fine?" Aang asked.

"Relax, they've had plenty of situations like these in the past 73 chapters. It'll be over soon." Just as Carrot said the last sentence, a loud exclamation of pain could be heard from backstage, followed by a rock flying onstage and narrowly missing the rabbit as it zoomed over her head. A small drop of sweat ran down the side of the rabbit's head. "Er, I'll just go check on them."

It bounded off backstage, leaving the 300 or so fictional characters staring at the empty stage. After another stretched-out silence (Haru did try whistling to pass the time, but that only made the situation more awkward) the rabbit reappeared onstage with a microphone. "Will the waterbender healers in the audience please come backstage. We are in dire need of your help."

"This can't be good," Katara muttered to herself as she got up and headed towards the stage, with Yugoda and a few other women from the Northern Water Tribe behind her. The rabbit was left staring at the audience from onstage, while the entire AtLA cast stared back at her.

"I should've replaced Sokka with Momo. At least he doesn't sing!" she grumbled, then put on a bright smile and beamed at the audience. "So! I bet you're all here to find out who's the winner of the 'Favorite Team Avatar Member' award! Well, seeing as the two hosts aren't with us at the moment," she cast a wary glance to the side at the entrance leading backstage before turning to beam at the audience again, "I'll be doing the presenting! So let's kick things off with your top ten voted-for Team Avatar members! Which is basically all of them," she added in a mutter.

"All right, in tenth place we have Teo, the wheelchair-bound high-flyer! He joined Team Avatar during the invasion on the Day of Black Sun, and was with them as they escaped from the Fire Nation capital to the Western Air Temple. He left with Hakoda and some others when Azula attacked the Western Air Temple, and was not seen again until the series finale! Oh, and his dad's the Mechanist!" A smattering of applause followed this, mostly from Teo's fellow inhabitants of the Northern Air Temple.

"In number nine we have dear old Momo, the peach-loving flying lemur! Aang found him during the team's visit to the Southern Air Temple, and he's been following them on their travels and stealing Sokka's fruit ever since! Also, he has a mutual attraction to young children, though he may not particularly enjoy it!" Momo screeched his agreement to the last statement as he sat perched on Aang's shoulder in the audience, safe from the clutches of Tom Tom and other toddlers.

"On eight we have The Duke, the youngest kid to become a Freedom Fighter! Like Teo, he also joined the team during the Day of Black Sun and was with them in the Western Air Temple until Azula's attack. He was last seen in the series finale giving Toph a warm hug, giving us the semi-canon pairing The Doph!"

"Not true! That's not true!" came Toph's voice from backstage.

"Incredibly, Toph can still denounce pairings involving her even after having been whacked on the head several times with a boomerang." Carrot shook her head in amazement. "The seventh place is taken by Appa, the Avatar's loyal sky bison! This big guy has been with Aang since their childhood days in the Southern Air Temple a hundred years ago, and was frozen in the iceberg with him after his escape for a whole century. Having disappeared briefly after getting stolen by sandbenders in the Si Wong Desert, it's all the more reason why we love this furry behemoth! And yes, I'm quoting one of my other fanfics. Deal with it.

"In sixth place we have Suki, the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors! The team first met her when they stopped by Kyoshi Island so Aang could ride the elephant koi, and there she taught Sokka a few things about the capability of girls over boys. She later helped the team cross Serpent's Pass, and joined them after Sokka and Zuko rescued her from the Boiling Rock along with Hakoda and Chit Sang. By the way, her usage of people's heads as stepping stones is simply awesome! Give her a hand!" The people of Kyoshi Island obliged accordingly, with Ty Lee and the other Kyoshi Warriors clapping the loudest.

"On fifth is our very own Avatar Aang, the reason why Team Avatar was formed in the first place! I suppose none of you need an introduction, since he's the reason why you're all sitting here comfortably in an auditorium instead of hiding from the Fire Nation." The audience showed their gratitude with a round of tumultuous applause.

"In fourth place is everyone's favorite waterbender, the lovely Katara! One of the original three members of Team Avatar and the Avatar's girlfriend, this young lady has come a long way from her days playing with 'magic water'. As fierce as Mama Foo Foo when it comes to her family and friends, this is one girl you don't want to cross!"

"That's affirmative," Katara said smugly as she sat in the audience, having returned from the natural disaster backstage.

"Number three is Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe, boomerang-wielder and resident joker! His battle skills and strategy planning can only be matched by that quick wit of his, which unfortunately has landed him in a few ugly situations, including being strangled by a certain blind earthbender earlier on. Still, you can't deny that without him, this series will be one heck of a lot less funnier!"

"On two is the dream guy of half the AtLA fandom and the bane of the other half, former prince and current Fire Lord Zuko! Formerly the arch nemesis of Team Avatar, he came to his senses during the eclipse and faced his father head-on to the general joy of many fangirls! Having accidentally burned Toph's feet before, not to mention chasing the Avatar and his friends around for a whole season, it hasn't been easy for him to win their trust, but now he's an indispensible part of the team!" The Fire Nation greeted this with a round of applause for their new Fire Lord.

"And now the moment you've all been waiting for, the winner of the 'Favorite Team Avatar Member', the victor of today's drama! Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for Toph Beifong!" The audience clapped and cheered as the petite girl appeared onstage, a bandage around the side of her head but otherwise healthy and grinning smugly. She accepted her trophy from the rabbit and then stepped towards the podium. "Well, I've always known I'm one of the most popular characters in the AtLA universe, but honestly I did worry that Hothead would win over me. Glad to see not all the fans have lost their wits yet! And as for my fellow host, he's currently recuperating backstage and is very much alive, though you might not be hearing him sing for quite some time. But then again, who's complaining right?" The audience showed their agreement through more applause.

"Toph, your bandage's coming loose," Carrot pointed out.

"Oh. Well, I'd better check in with Sugar Queen to get this wrapped up then. But before that, I'll be doing the last and crucial part of the awards show: revealing the next category! Folks, this time you'll be voting for 'Favorite One-Appearance Character', where characters who have appeared only once in the series battle it out for your vote! Remember, your nomination should have only one appearance in the series ('Previously on Avatar' doesn't count), so get ready and start voting! And hopefully I'll be around to present the next award. C'mon Carrot, Sokka said he wanted to talk to you about his next appearance in the awards show."

"Why, is he resigning as an awards show host?"

"No, he wants to see whether he can host the show in a wheelchair."

"…" And the girl and the rabbit headed backstage as the curtains fell.

**The Mechanist said he could build a wheelchair for Sokka to host the awards show in, but I'm still keeping my fingers crossed for a complete recovery. Katara's healing can work wonders, and hopefully I won't have a wheelchair-bound host in the next awards show. **

**To Maria: Congrats! As a welcome-to-fanfiction gift, here's a piece of advice: ALWAYS check the ratings before you read a story. They're there for a reason. And if you ever come across an M-rated fic, leave it ASAP. Trust me, you're not old enough for an M-rated fic yet. Heck, even I'm not supposed to read them, but ah well, I like corrupting myself. Still though, I wouldn't say the same for everyone.**

**To This Person: Thanks for the cookie. I love chocolate chip. :)**

**To Ranger51 the avatar: Yes, that certain warrior would have mixed feelings, but the feelings of the rest of us are pretty definite: *faints*.**

**Zulie: I'm not a 16-year-old, I just talk like one, act like one, and even look like one. Oh, and think like one. So basically I'm a 16-year-old with a complexion three years younger. Yeah, gotta like that.**

**To Guest (no, not you. Not you either. Ugh, there's so damn many of you I can't tell which is which!): Hmm, that might be a possibility. But I don't think three months counts as extreme old age for hamsters. Or does it? I dunno.**

**To Alexandra989: I might **_**balik kampung**_** for the coming CNY holidays. Maybe.**

**To Spry: Not everyone's voting for Zuko, as you'll see. Or seen, since this thing's at the bottom of the chapter. Heat stroke, eh? I should've thought of that when I put their cage outdoors (not in the sun, but this is Southeast Asia we're talking about, where it's horribly hot even in December). Blame my mum who thinks anything alive and furry should be left outdoors. Her goldfish, on the other hand, get the shadiest corner in the living room. Sigh.**

**To PrincessWraven: I dunno if I should do 'Favorite Character'. Today's category was already enough torture; the voters probably don't need Iroh and Azula added into the mix. But I'll still consider it.**

**Disclaimer: Carrot-Bunny does not own anything except for the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards and the 'Golden Aang' trophies. Anyone who uses them without permission will be attacked by an unseen force in their sleep, with a furry paw over your mouth. Chances are you'll never return after being dragged off by said unseen force, and then how will you read the next chapter of this awards show? Tragic, right?**


	75. Favorite One Appearance Character

"Hey everyone and welcome to -" The microphone dropped and the audience winced at the echoing static. Someone could be heard swearing faintly before the microphone was picked up. "Here you go, Snoozles. You really think you can handle this?"

"Don't worry Toph, I'll be fine," said the Water Tribe teen as he wobbled onstage with a pair of crutches. "If I'm good enough to do this without a wheelchair, I think I can handle a microphone on crutches."

"Yeah well, I'll be here to catch you and laugh in your face if you ever fall," Toph reassured him.

"If you still had that bandage, I could've taunted you back about having your head whacked repeatedly with a boomerang."

"But I don't have that bandage anymore, do I? I'm a 'Toph' cookie, remember?"

"Ugh, your puns are getting as bad as mine used to be. Anyway, we're here to present the 'Favorite One-Appearance Character', and we've got a good bit of refreshing our memories while going through the nominations. For example, I almost forgot that Foaming Mouth Guy existed."

"I don't even know who Foaming Mouth Guy is. Also, someone voted for Melon Lord, and yes it's a pity he only appeared once in the whole series."

"Guess that whack to the head didn't take away your big ego, eh? We've also got votes for the Cabbage Merchant, which did appear in a few episodes with his catchphrase 'MY CABBAGES!' However, Carrot decided he was too memorable to be missed out, so he's in the running for the award as well!"

"Unfortunately nobody bothered to announce this in the last chapter, so you won't be able to vote for him anyway."

"But there are plenty of characters who appeared only once in the series for you to vote! There's the guard in the Boiling Rock that I convinced to let the prisoners out of their cells, and the lady who screamed 'BURGLAR!' when I threw open her door during Team Avatar's break-in into the Earth King's palace…"

"Some non-Sokka related ones include Lee, the kid Zuko ran into in 'Zuko Alone', Onji who was Aang's schoolmate from the Fire Nation school, and Hope, the baby born after we crossed the Serpent's Pass."

"Actually, she and her family did appear again in the first episode of Book 3 – in the scene where the Fire Nation's Komodo rhinos enter Ba Sing Se. Some of the most voted-for characters include Song who owned the ostrich-horse Zuko and Iroh stole, Jin who went out on a date with Zuko in Ba Sing Se (and won the 'Favorite Canon Pairing' award with him. A shocker, that was) and Meng, who shares a voice with Miss 'Vain'fong here."

"There's also Hama, Katara's bloodbending teacher, and Avatar Yangchen, who won't hesitate to snuff out the bad guys if it's for the greater good."

"Quoting _Deathly Hallows_, are we? Well, Hallows or Hellos (Toph winced at the bad pun), we've still got a 'Golden Aang' trophy on our hands, which we're proud to present to Jin from 'Tales Of Ba Sing Se'!"

The teenage girl with the two braids came onstage to receive her award, the second one she ever received. Quite an achievement for a character that has only appeared once in the series, but when you're the first girl to kiss Zuko onscreen, you've definitely got an advantage over the others. She then stepped towards the podium. "Um, I'm really happy you voted for me, and I thank you all for your votes. I did meet Lee – I mean, Prince Zuko again with his girlfriend Mai, and I enjoyed the knife throwing lesson." She smiled at Mai, who sat in the audience with her fingers entwined with her boyfriend's as he sat next to her.

"Oh yes, Zuko with a fish on his head is definitely an enjoyable sight," Sokka grinned as Jin left the stage to applause. "Alright, now for the next category: 'Most Awesome Male Character'! This time there's no way Toph can steal the show, because even with her tomboyish attitude, she's still a girl biologically and there's no changing that!"

"I still don't get why Carrot split the 'Most Awesome Character' category into two gender categories. She said something about 'giving the guys a fair chance', but I have no idea what that means."

"Of course you won't. Anyway, this is your chance to vote for the guy in the show who you think is the most awesome! Whether it's Aang with his ability to bend the four elements, Zuko with his twin dao swords, Iroh with his fiery breath or yours truly with amazing sword and boomerang action, if you're awed by him then vote for him! We'll be back to announce the winner, so until then keep voting! And hopefully I'll be free of these crutches by then." Sokka waved one of his crutches in the air to prove his point, but only succeeded in tripping himself over. He was caught by a pair of arms, and looked up to see Toph's grinning face.

"I told you I'd be here to catch you and laugh in your face if you ever fall, so here goes: HA HA HA!" she laughed into her fellow host's face.

"The least you could do was brush your teeth before doing that," Sokka muttered.

"Shut up Snoozles, you have no right to complain." And so the two hosts left the stage (the taller one hobbling along on his crutches) as the curtains closed.

**I'm voting for the Cabbage Merchant, because according to one of my earlier fanfics he can cultivate deadly green bombs and launch them at unsuspecting Avatars. Check out 'Revenge of the Green Bomb' for more details.**

**To PrincessWraven: Yeah, I only just noticed the loophole. I was having a neck cramp while writing yesterday's chapter, so I kinda missed that. While I try to fix it, think you can keep it a secret for the time being? The last thing I want is any plotholes in this awards show.**

**To Maria: I forgot how long it took for my fanfiction account to be verified (that was over a year ago) but don't worry, it'll come eventually. And yes, I'm just a year older than you.**

**To Alexandra989: Whoop-de-doo, we'll miss each other. Ah well, I dunno if I really going back to Melaka for CNY anyway.**

**To Spry: Yikes, fried baby lizards can't be good. And no, Twinkle died two months before that after she got badly injured in a fight. Now the only surviving hamsters are two siblings named Moony (golden fur) and Padfoot (black fur). Hamsters: The Last Furballs, I like to call them.**

**Disclaimer: Carrot-Bunny does not own anything except for the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards and the 'Golden Aang' trophies. Anyone who uses them without permission will have to beware of the **_**greenus bombilis**_**, specially cultivated by the founder of Cabbage Corp. Unless you have a sky bison that flies in at the wrong/right time, there's no sparing you from its deadly wrath.**


	76. Most Awesome Male Character

"Hey folks and welcome back to the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards, where your favorite host no longer needs a pair of crutches!" Sokka called out happily as he emerged onstage with his fellow host and one leg wrapped in a cast, but still able to walk, albeit dragging said wrapped leg behind him.

"Quite cheery today, aren't you Snoozles?" Toph commented.

"Yup I am, because a) I'm free of my crutches and b) because in today's category I'm – MMMFFH!" Sokka was interrupted by Toph's hand clapping over his mouth.

"Now, now Sokka, don't give up the surprise before the time is right, will you?" Toph removed her hand, leaving her fellow host to wipe his mouth and gag. She doesn't really use hand sanitizer, you know.

"Anyway, today we're presenting the 'Most Awesome Male Character' award, and we've been seeing some serious competition in the polls! With the three gentlemen of Team Avatar (including yours truly) in the top three places, that leaves every other male in the series scrambling for the remaining places!"

"We even got a vote for Appa, but since we can't be sure whether he really is a male (Aang insists he is, but then again, Twinkletoes isn't exactly the expert on maleness himself) we'll have to disqualify that vote. Besides, if animals counted too, wouldn't that mean Momo, Hawky, the Lion Turtle, Ran and Shaw and even Foo Foo Cuddlypoops will be in the running as well?"

"Yeah, this is an awards show, not a barnyard. We've also got votes for various members of the Order of the White Lotus, with one voter describing Bumi as so: 'There's a fine line between genius and madness. Bumi uses that line as a jump rope.' Very fitting, I think."

"Ah well, he's just a kooky old geezer who can move a few rocks."

"And liberate a whole city, and redecorate Loser Lord Ozai's statue."

"Yes, and that. Other elderly nominees include Iroh and Pakku, with the former putting up with his hotheaded nephew for a full two seasons and the latter teaching Sugar Queen and Twinkletoes, who are the best waterbender in the series and the Avatar respectively."

"You gotta hand it to the old guys when it comes to mentoring. But the real drama is among the male members of Team Avatar, where the Avatar, the Fire Lord and the Water Tribe genius battle it out for the High Throne of Male Awesomeness! And might I say to those who voted for me; thank you so much for getting your priorities right and voting for your favorite comedian! I love you all!"

"You're already loving Suki and Yue; don't you think your love capacity is running out fast?"

"Relax, there's plenty of Sokka love to go around."

"Hmm. Well then, let's cut to the chase and present this award to your 'Most Awesome Male Character': Zuko!"

"Surprise, surprise," Sokka muttered as the audience broke into tumultuous applause, led by the Fire Nation and especially the Official Fire Lord Zuko Fan Club (since 113 ASC). The heartthrob of half the AtLA fandom (and nightmare of the other half. No offense Zuko, but reading one too many lovesick fanfics about you has kinda taken a few points off you) came onstage to receive his 'Golden Aang' trophy and a nice pat on the back from Toph that almost sent him flying off the stage and might have caused him to suffer the same downfall as Sokka. He then stepped towards the podium. "Um, thank you all for your votes, but personally I believe that each and every one of the characters (females included) is truly awesome. Yes, even my sister, who is currently abstaining from peanut-butter cookies. Thank you."

"Ah Zuko, you're too modest," Sokka said as he joined in the applause ushering the new Fire Lord as he left the stage. "And now it's time to reveal the next category -"

"'Most Awesome Female Character'!" Toph cut in. "People, you know what to do, and I'm sure you know who to vote for! Good thing I got rid of the bandage before this."

"People, if you're listening, go disappoint Toph and vote for Azula instead. You know you want to," Sokka said in a conspirational whisper.

"What's that Sokka? You're not discouraging the voters from supporting their favorite female character, are you?" Toph asked in a dangerously sweet voice.

Sokka gulped nervously. "No, madam."

"That's good. We don't want our 'favorite host' in a wheelchair, now do we?" Sokka gulped nervously again as the two hosts left the stage and the curtains fell.

**To Alexandra989: Yep, I'm a **_**bandar**_** gal.**

**To Simply Christian: Yup, your point's been made loud and clear.**

**To prankprincess123: No, not as many as 50. For one, Sokka wouldn't let her win that much.**

**To The Animanga Girl: At least you finished The Promise Part 3. My online copy is still rotting in my favorites bar. When you're running a daily awards show, you don't have much time for anything else. I did take a peek at the ending of the comic though, so I see what you mean.**

**To Led Feynman M.D: The building you mentioned was Pao's Teashop, the same teashop Iroh and Zuko worked in when they first arrived in Ba Sing Se. It also happens to be the place where Jin first met 'Lee'.**

**Disclaimer: Carrot-Bunny does not own anything except for the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards and the 'Golden Aang' trophies. Anyone who uses them without permission will**** be giving up their copy of The Promise Part Three to a certain bunny which they stole ideas from. That, or nine thousand nine hundred and ninety-five US dollars. Yes, those golden trophies are worth that much, and I even gave you five dollars off already.**


	77. Most Awesome Female Character

"_All the awesome ladies, all the awesome ladies, all the awesome ladies, now put your hands – ARGH!"_

Sokka was cut off by a pebble landing right smack in the middle of his forehead, causing him to fall backwards like Goliath from the Bible. Toph shook her head as she dragged his slumped form onstage. "Just because you're making a parody of Beyonce doesn't make your singing skills any better. If anything, they're even worse."

"But it's fitting for today's category, don't you think?" Sokka defended himself.

"True, but the real awesome ladies don't need you to remind them of that with your horrible warbling. I bet even Suki can't stand it."

"Nonsense! My Suki-pie loves my singing!"

"Do you?" Katara leaned over to ask Suki in the audience.

The Kyoshi Warrior grinned sheepishly. "To tell the truth, not really. But I think it's sweet when he sings those love songs of his to me, even if I can't make out the words."

"Wow, true love really is powerful, huh?" Aang observed.

"Of course it is," Katara agreed, entwining her fingers with her boyfriend's.

"Anyway, welcome to the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards, folks!" Toph was saying onstage. "We last left you voting for 'Most Awesome Female Character' (personally, I don't think the voting's necessary, but Carrot thinks otherwise, and since Sokka sided with her that makes me overruled. Sigh) and finally the winner is OUT!"

"Yup, it's been a fierce battle between the Beifong heiress who isn't blind but simply refuses to see anything less awesome than her, according to one voter, and the 400 foot tall platypus bear with pink horns and silver wings."

"Not bad, Sokka. I see you're improving your introduction skills."

"Yeah well, a bit of butt-kissing is necessary if I want to be an awards show host with a whole body."

"Huh, come again?"

"Nothing, nothing at all. Other than the lady of Earth versus the lady of Fire, we have other nominees in the running, including the dangerous nobleman's daughter with the flying daggers, the equally dangerous tightrope walker with the chi-blocking skills, the lovely but nevertheless dangerous leader of the Kyoshi Warriors, and not forgetting the talented waterbender who is especially dangerous when she's discovered you sneaking a snack from the pantry. Actually, pretty much everyone on the nominees list can be described as dangerous."

"About Katara's description; I suppose you were talking from experience?"

"Yup, and it wasn't exactly a happy memory. But to turn back to the present now, where we have a 'Golden Aang' trophy that's waiting to be presented to its rightful master: (surprise, surprise) Toph Beifong!"

"Yes!" Toph punched a fist in the air gleefully before accepting her trophy from her fellow host. But before she could say anything, a white rabbit with a carrot tucked under one ear came bounding onstage hurriedly. "Guys, big trouble! There's a horde of Cornish pixies heading our way!"

"A horde of what?" the two hosts said together.

"Cornish pixies! They – aah!" the rabbit screamed as a swarm of tiny flying blue creatures swamped the stage and flew out into the audience, surrounding the terrified AtLA cast. As babies howled and posh Earth Kingdom ladies shrieked at the horror of having their elaborate hairdos ruined by the little beasts, the airbenders in the audience tried to blow away the magical creatures, but they only came back time and time again. Basically, the whole auditorium was in a complete hullabaloo.

Onstage, Toph had formed a shelter out of the floor of the stage, where she was hiding with Sokka and the rabbit, who had transformed into a girl with her black hair in two parts running down her back. "What are we going to do?" Sokka asked frantically.

"We'll use this!" the girl said as she withdrew the carrot from under her ear.

"And how is a carrot going to help the situation?"

"No, not the carrot, this!" And as the carrot lay in the girl's palm, it glowed faintly and morphed into –

"A stick?!"

"No, a wand! English oak with unicorn hair, and it took me forever to learn how to Transfigure it into the shape of a carrot!"

"Well, whatever it is, it'd better give us some help!" Toph said.

"It will! Just hold on while I try to remember the spell! Um, was it _Diffindo? Rictusempra?_ No wait, I got it – _Immobulus!_" she cried, pointing her wand at the pixies outside. The pixies all froze in mid-air and floated around the auditorium, while the surprised audience watched them with confused expressions.

"Phew, good thing it worked on all of them. Hermione only got a couple in the book." The girl tucked her wand back under her ear, where it turned back into a carrot. "I swear, if she asks me about how to capture Cornish pixies one more time, I'll get her wand and snap it in two!" she muttered angrily.

"Who's she?" Sokka asked.

"My sis, Miss I-Can't-Capture-Pixies-And-I-Desperately-Need-Your-Help. She made me help her on her Pottermore account before I got here, and I guess the pixies got caught into the cross-dimensional portal I created to get through the fourth wall."

"Okay, assuming I know what Pottermore and whatchucallit portals are, that makes things a whole lot clearer. Thanks." The girl nodded before turning into a white rabbit and bounding off backstage.

"Alright, now that the big bad blue… things are gone, here's the next category! This time it's 'Most Missed Character', where you're voting for the dead character in the series that you wished could've stayed alive. Whether it's Yue or Jet or Sokka and Katara's mom…"

"Or Zhao, or Combustion Man, though I have no idea why anyone would vote for them. Still, you can never tell with fangirls."

"Thank you for that insightful observation, Sokka. Anyway, we'll be back to present the award, so until then keep voting! See ya!" And the two hosts left the stage as the curtains closed.

**I wish I'd never introduced Pottermore to my sister; now whenever she goes online it's "Jie-Jie, how do you catch the Snitch?" "Jie-Jie, am I supposed to collect those weeds?" "Jie-Jie, how do I get past this chapter?" And whenever I tell her I'm busy and can't help she'll go "No, you're just too lazy to tell me! Tell me NOW!" The only good thing is I'm not sharing a computer with her (she uses my dad's laptop while I use my mom's), otherwise you'll all have to wait until her Cure for Boils is finished brewing before you can read the next awards show. Sigh.**

**To Zulie: Ah, I'm not giving out any spoilers for those who haven't read the comic yet. But I can provide the link to the online copy if anyone wants to check it out for themselves.**

**To Alexandra989: Yup, traffic jams are a part of everyday life here. One time I was stuck in the car for two hours on my way back home from school. Not a great experience.**

**Disclaimer: Carrot-Bunny does not own anything except for the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards and the 'Golden Aang' trophies. Anyone who uses them without permission will be a certain bunny's sister's personal Pottermore tutor, teaching her about what things there are to collect in each chapter and how many pufferfish eyes have to be put into the Swelling Solution. And woe betide you if you don't know either; she'll just think you're too lazy to answer her and pester you all the more. Good luck; you'll need it.**


	78. Most Missed Character

"_Damn, damn, damn,__  
__What I'd do to have you here, here, here__  
__I wish you were here__  
__Damn, damn, damn__  
__What I'd do to have you near, near, near__  
__I wish you were here"_

"Sokka, where are you? The show is about to start!" Toph rounded the corner to find a most bizarre scene: a rabbit with a carrot tucked under one ear and strumming a guitar, and her fellow host in tears while wiping snot away from his nose. "That… that was so beautiful!" he sniffed.

"Carrot? You can play the guitar?"

"Not really, I'm just pretending to." The rabbit gestured to a small portable boombox sitting next to her, where instrumental music was playing from. "The singing was me, though. Not too bad, was it?"

"Better than Sokka's, that's for sure. Someone pass that guy a tissue please, I don't think we'd want our awards show host with snot dripping down his face. Even I can sense it, and I can't see at all!"

The rabbit passed the Water Tribe teen a tissue, which he used to clean up his face. "Thanks," he said as he tossed the tissue into a nearby rubbish bin. "Alright, let's get this show started."

"You sure you don't want to wash your face a bit, Sokka?" the rabbit asked.

"Nope, I'm good to go!" Sokka turned around and beamed at the rabbit, his face bearing no signs that he had been sobbing dramatically a minute ago.

The rabbit raised an eyebrow (well, in a rabbit sort of way). "Wow, your mood really changes fast."

"Yes, it does." Toph pushed her fellow host towards the stage. "Come on Mr Sentimental, the audience is waiting."

The two hosts emerged onstage. "Hey folks and welcome to the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards, where we last left you voting for 'Most Missed Character'! We've been counting the votes for the last 24 hours, and the winner is finally out!"

"We've had an unexpected nominee in the polls: Ursa, mother of Zuko and Azula and wife to Ozai. This category was originally intended for the characters that've passed away, but she received quite a number of votes, so it wouldn't do to omit her from the nominees list."

"She's still alive though; she was just banished to the Earth Kingdom. Zuko did eventually find her, as hinted in the first episode of _Legend of Korra_, and there's an upcoming comic titled _The Search _which chronicles his journey as he searches for her, along with his sister Azula, who has been released from the asylum. Yup, this is going to be one exciting story indeed."

"Yes it is, but we'll have to wait until next March to find out what happens. In the meantime, let's get back to the polls where Yue and Jet have been leading the nominees list at the top. Other nominees include Aang's old friend Kuzon, his mentor Gyatso, Iroh's son Lu Ten, and me and Katara's mother Kya. I'm with the voters on the last one; I really do miss my mom, even though I couldn't remember her face any more."

"Ah well, you got to meet her again here in the awards show, right?"

"Yeah, that was great. Zhao and Combustion Man also got a vote each, though why anyone would want them back I don't know. The former chased us around for a whole season and the latter actually tried to blow us up!"

"The moral here is that you should expect the unexpected with the voters. But enough with the small talk, let's get down to business and present this 'Golden Aang' trophy to Yue the Moon Spirit!"

The audience clapped as the former princess of the Northern Water Tribe came onstage to receive her award from her ex-boyfriend, whose hand lingered on hers as he presented her with her trophy. Their hands remained like that for a brief moment before she moved away towards the podium. "Thank you everyone for voting for me. I really missed my father and my tribe after I became the Moon Spirit, but I knew I did the right thing to save them. Besides, I will always be at my loved ones' side, in the night when I watch over them from the sky. I know that there are others to care for them, and to give them the love I wasn't able to give. I just want them to know that I will always be watching over them." She turned to look at Sokka as she said this, and there was a silent moment between them as their eyes met while the audience clapped politely. She then left the stage, leaving the taller awards show host to stare wistfully after her.

"Um, Sokka? Hey, snap out of it!" Toph waved a palm in front of Sokka's face, and he blinked as if coming out of a trance.

"Oh, sorry, where were we? Oh right, the next category!" The young warrior cleared his throat before continuing. "This time you'll be voting for 'Best-Looking Spirit'! Whichever spirit from the series that you think looks the best, whether it's because they're scary or regal or simply beautiful," his eyes drifted to Yue in the audience, "if you think their looks are the best then vote for them! We'll be back to announce the winner, so until then keep those votes coming! See you soon!" And the two hosts left the stage as the curtains closed.

**Yeah, I know nothing about playing the guitar. I can play the piano and sing in the shower (not exactly Whitney Houston standard, but at least it's better than Sokka) but I'm hopeless at guitar. These paws – I mean, fingers aren't made from strumming strings.**

**To TheVeeWman: Thanks for the reference, but I thought having Sokka fall backwards would be funnier. You know, falling over from the force of a mere pebble? Yeah, at home the family usually speaks English and Chinese, but there's the combination of English, Chinese and Malay with a few dialects added into the mix commonly known as Rojak that's widely used here. Most of the fanfictions on this site are English because the main language of the site itself is in English. Of course, that doesn't mean all the authors here are proficient in English, sadly enough.**

**To theatre4life: I already told my sis that potions usually need at least 45 minutes to brew, not to mention a minimum of 30 minutes afterwards in which you have to brew your potion, which means that basically she can wait for a hour before continuing with the brewing. But no, she insists that if I 'write some stupid story' while her potion's brewing it'll make her miss the deadline and her cauldron'll blow up (it's already happened before, making her extra paranoid when brewing potions). Ah well, I still prefer my mom's laptop anyway.**

**To Alexandra989: No, I haven't read **_**The Tales of Beedle the Bard**_**, but I've read the synopsis on Wikipedia, so I know the story of Babbity Rabbity and her Cackling Stump. I suppose I could be Carroty Bunnity and her Cackling Melon Lord. Toph says she's more than happy to fill in.**

**To elizaii: Yep, I speak Mandarin only, not Cantonese. I still watch Hong Kong dramas though, thanks to an incredible invention known as subtitles. Really helpful, those were.**

**To TheEpicAlienGirl: A ten-year-old on fanfiction? Not a good thing, but ah well, at least she won't be the author with the worst writing skills on this site. Believe me, there are people who write worse than five-year-olds. Just keep her away from the M-rated fanfics and she'll be fine.**

**To Momo da Munkee: Nice name :D And yes, I'm Chinese.**

**To Aza Riss: Technically, yes you can only vote for one nominee, but I don't mind if you submit two nominees because you can't make up your mind. Trust me, I know how that feels. And don't worry, I've seen longer reviews than yours. I like long reviews :D**

**To hopelessromantic34: Toph saw your comment and wants to say that – Toph, give back the laptop!**

**HI, THIS IS TOPH BEIFONG SPEAKING. LOOK, THE POLLS AREN'T RIGGED AND I WON FAIR AND SQUARE, OKAY?! I'M NOT A CHEATER! NOT. AT. ALL! GOT THAT?!**

**Ahem, thank you for your opinion Toph. So yeah, there's her reply to your comment. But hope you'll still enjoy the show!**

**Disclaimer: Carrot-Bunny does not own anything except for the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards and the 'Golden Aang' trophies. Anyone who uses them without permission will**** be Azula's caretaker for a week in the asylum. I suggest you buy insurance for yourself; at least you'll get compensation for loss of limbs or life due to severe burns or lightning shocks.**


	79. Best Looking Spirit

_Two Asian girls sat next to each other on the sofa in front of the TV, watching the 'How to Train Your Dragon' DVD their dad just bought while chewing on M&Ms. The elder one turned away from the screen to look at the younger one. "Hey Mei, if Toph and Azula were in a one-on-one fight, who do you think will win?"_

"_Depends on the location," the younger one mumbled through a mouthful of M&Ms._

"_Okay, say a small islet in the middle of Serpent's Pass?"_

_The younger girl pondered for a while. "Um, the serpent would win?"_

_There was a stunned silence before the elder girl finally found her voice. "That… actually makes sense."_

"Sokka, where are you? The show is about to start!" Toph rounded the corner to find another bizarre scene (wow, there seems to be a lot of those in the AtLA Awards, doesn't it? First there was 'Gangnam Style', then Azula and peanut butter cookies, and not forgetting the Cornish pixies): her fellow awards host sitting with a white rabbit with a carrot tucked under one ear and howling with laughter. "The serpent would win… that was hilarious!" he gasped between laughs.

The blind earthbender shook her head in amazement. "One day I find you crying your heart out, and the next day you're laughing your head off. Geesh, it's like you're on a PMS mood swing."

"Hey, I'm not the one who has PMS 24/7, that's Azula." Sokka wiped a laughing-induced tear from the corner of his eye. "Alright, let's get this show started!" And he headed onstage with his fellow host.

"Hey everyone and welcome to the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards, where we last left you voting for 'Best-Looking Spirit'! We've received quite a number of votes in the last 24 hours, and the winner is finally out!"

"In the lead are Yue the Moon Spirit and the Painted Lady – the real one, not Sugar Queen in her cosplay outfit. Other nominees include Hei Bai the giant panda/six-armed monster, Koh the centipede-like Face Stealer, and believe it or not, we've actually had a couple of votes for the Avatar Spirit! One voter thought Aang and Korra were 'smexy', although I have no idea what that means. Besides, Twinkletoes just looks like a kid with no hair to me, but then again I can't see at all. I got that image from my feet."

"So what image of me do your feet get?"

"A skinny guy with a ridiculous ponytail."

"Hey, it's a warrior's wolftail!"

"Excuses, Sokka. Even Zuko already ditched his ponytail; what about you?"

"I think my hair's fine, thank you very much. Anyway, this is about how the spirits look, not me."

"You're right. So folks, let's not bore you to death with Sokka's looks ('Hey!') and get to the point right now. The winner of the 'Best-Looking Spirit' is… Yue the Moon Spirit!"

Yue came onstage to receive her 'Golden Aang' trophy, this time from Toph, since Sokka had tripped over unexpectedly just as he was about to present her with the trophy. She then stepped towards the podium. "Um, I don't really know what to say. I never expected to be voted as the 'Best-Looking Spirit', and I never really thought about my looks."

"Well, compared to the rest of the spirits I've met, she's definitely better-looking," Aang commented from the audience.

"Oh? You mean there aren't any other spirits prettier than her?" Katara asked teasingly.

Aang grinned. "Well, there was this lady with a painted face that I met at a fishing village. We kinda destroyed a Fire Nation factory together, but not before I found out she'd been feeding my sky bison tongue-purplizing berries."

"And? What does she look like?" Katara prompted.

"She was the prettiest spirit – and human – I ever met," Aang declared before giving his girlfriend a kiss on the cheek.

Onstage, Sokka was getting to his feet. "Hey, what was that for?" he asked his fellow host, who he had seen deliberately sticking out her foot in front of him as he stepped forward to present the trophy.

"Nothing. Just doing a personal favor for Suki." Toph grinned at the audience where Suki sat and gave her a thumbs-up.

"Great. Just great. I get to see my ex-girlfriend after two seasons and I trip over in front of her."

"Hey, you've already seen her yesterday. Besides, I'm sure she's seen you in more embarrassing situations, like getting pinned to the ground by a sky bison and licked by a huge tongue, for example."

"Hey, who told you about that? Katara?" Sokka glared at his sister in the audience, who playfully stuck out her tongue at him.

"Never mind who told me that, it's just one more thing to add to the list of your mess-ups. Okay, the next category is 'Most Awesome Spirit', where you get to vote for the spirit that amazes you the most with his/her/its awesome powers! Whether it's Koh with his face-stealing abilities, Wan Shi Tong with his power to bury an entire library, or even good old Koizilla who sank the Fire Nation navy fleet, if you like it then vote for it! We'll be back to announce the winner, so until then keep voting! See ya!" And the two hosts left the stage as the curtains closed.

**M&Ms are delicious. And 'How to Train Your Dragon' is really amazing. Just some random stuff.**

**To Alexandra989: Yes, **_**The Tales of Beedle the Bard**_** has a cool cover, but I can't buy it because my mom won't let me. She thinks that if I own too many books, I'll abandon my studies or something. As a matter of fact, the only **_**Harry Potter **_**book I own is **_**Deathly Hallows**_**, which I got for a Christmas present last year. And yes, I do play the piano; I'm taking my Grade 4 (ABRSM) exam this year.**

**To it makes sense in context: No, not Manila, I said Melaka. And funnily enough, someone once guessed I came from New Zealand. Due to recent events I don't have a set update time at the moment, but I'll always try to give at least 24 hours' time for the voters to vote. The time here is 8 hours ahead of GMT time.**

**To Ranger51 the avatar: One, I'll try my best to assure the readers that this isn't rigged. Any suggestions as to how to do that are welcome. Two, um, who is Pink Floyd? Three, what's a bau5? It might just be a spelling error, but I still have no idea what it means.**

**To bendergurl123: Toph didn't write her reply, she used this voice identification system where the computer types out what you say. But come to think of it, why does my mom's laptop have that kind of thing? Oh well, must be the power of the **_**dues ex machina,**_** I guess.**

**To prankprincess123: What with running a daily awards show, I don't really have the time to count how many awards Toph has won. All anyone needs to know is that it's a formidable amount and it's doing no good to her already inflated ego.**

**To Momo da Munkee: I used to think there were no other Chinese on this site either, but I've since changed my beliefs. There once was this author who asked my permission for her to translate one of my fanfics into Chinese, and I said yes, but I haven't heard from her since then. But there are Chinese fanfics on this site, though there is only one AtLA fanfic in Chinese here. You might wanna check it out; just go to the fanfiction archive and select 'Chinese' in the list of languages.**

**Disclaimer: Carrot-Bunny does not own anything except for the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards and the 'Golden Aang' trophies. Anyone who uses them without permission will be riding a Gronckle to school for the next week. You can try to train it, but I doubt it'll work. The Viking dragon experts say that they hate plagiarizers.**


	80. Most Awesome Spirit

_Suki walked down the corridor in the backstage, looking for her boyfriend who was an AtLa Awards show host. She stopped short in front of a half-open door when she heard Sokka's voice coming from inside. "And then Carrot's sis said, 'Um, the serpent would win?' And Carrot was like, 'That… actually makes sense.'"_

_The Kyoshi Warrior stiffened at the sound of a girl's laughter, followed by Yue's voice. "Carrot's sister sounds so cute! I haven't heard anything funny like that for a long time since becoming the Moon Spirit. La is a good spirit at all, but he doesn't have much of a sense of humor. I guess koi fish usually don't joke much."_

_Sokka laughed, but when he next spoke his voice was more solemn. "You know, Yue, I really missed you after you left. Those first few days after the siege, I felt like something was missing, like I had lost something precious."_

"_I missed you too. I could see you every night as I watched over you from the sky, but… it's just not the same."_

_Suki didn't mean to eavesdrop, but she couldn't help peeking through the half-open door. She saw Yue and Sokka sitting on a couch together, their backs to the door and leaning closer to each other. It seemed like… they were going to kiss._

_Hardly noticing the tears welling up in her eyes, the young warrior turned away from the door and ran, never once looking back._

"What's up, Sokka? You seem pretty gloomy, and that's coming from someone who can't even see," Toph said.

"I went to find Suki just now. I wanted to see her before the show started, but she just ignored me. When I asked her what was wrong, she just said that there was no need for me to care, since I didn't need her anymore. Then she just walked away."

"Maybe she's on her time of the month again?"

"I dunno. Anyway, it's time to start the show." The two hosts emerged onstage together. "Hey folks and welcome to the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards! We last left you voting for 'Most Awesome Spirit', and now the winner is out!"

"We've had a number of votes for Koh, the face-stealing spirit with a centipede form, Wan Shi Tong, the guardian of a mysterious library who almost buried Team Avatar beneath the Si Wong Desert, and Yue, the Moon Spirit who's won the last two awards." In the audience, Suki crossed her arms and huffed, leaving Ty Lee and the other Kyoshi Warriors to eye her curiously.

"Other nominees include the Avatar Spirit, the all-powerful spirit who is reincarnated in human form to maintain the harmony of the world, and Hei Bai, the friendly giant panda who can morph into a six-armed monster at will. But the spirit with the most votes will be the one walking away with today's 'Golden Aang' trophy, so let's give it up for Koizilla!"

The audience broke into applause as the young Avatar came onstage along with the former Water Tribe princess, who was carrying the fishbowl that contained the Moon and Ocean spirits in their mortal form. After receiving their trophies from the hosts, Aang stepped towards the podium. "Um, thank you everyone for voting for me and the Ocean Spirit. To tell the truth, in my rage and anger in the Avatar State, I was emotionally unstable and could have destroyed the entire Northern Water Tribe along with the Fire Nation navy fleet. It was the Ocean Spirit that helped me control my power and avoid hurting the innocent, and without his help I could not have ended the Siege of the North as I'd done. So yeah, he deserves a hand for guiding the power of the Avatar spirit."

"Yeah, thanks La for saving us from being drowned by an angry bald kid," Sokka said as the two award winners left the stage to more applause. "Alright, next up is 'Favorite Military Leader'! You get to vote for the general/admiral/commander/chief/whatever other military titles there are in the series that you like the most! From General Iroh, the Dragon of the West, to Chief Hakoda, who is an excellent leader and a great father, if you like it then vote for it! You can even vote for Long Feng, the leader of the Dai Li, though why anyone would want to vote for him is beyond my comprehension."

"Unfortunately Sokka, there are a lot of things in this world that you can't comprehend."

"Thanks for the confidence booster. We'll be back to announce the winner, so until then keep voting! See you soon!" And the two hosts left the stage as the curtains closed.

…

**Who will be the 'Favorite Military Leader'? Will Suki and Sokka ever get back together? Do I sound too much like some melodramatic soap opera? Ah well, you'll just have to read the next chapter then! I have to dash off now; my mom's threatening to ground me for a week if I don't turn off the computer now. Gotta go!**

**To Alexandra989: Oops, I meant next year. Sorry. I'm still considering whether I should go for the March exam period or the June one.**

**To Ranger51 the avatar: Yup, Southeast Asia probably hasn't even heard of Pink Floyd. And for security reasons, I have conveniently forgotten which voter used the word 'smexy'.**

**To princess9903: No, the Blue Spirit is not eligible for voting, otherwise every crazy Zuko fangirl out there will vote for his twin dao swords.**

**To Led Feynman M.D: As long as you're not going to cut any bunnies apart, I should be fine. And maybe I should Google Pink Floyd, if anything to not make me look like a dumb bunny.**

**To Absajjia: Wan Shi Tong is part snake? Huh, I never knew that. Interesting.**

**To Lady Lombax: No, Sokka didn't come up with the name Koizilla. The fans did, along with the term 'Ozai's Angels' and 'the Gaang'. And the various pairing names, of course.**

**To PrincessWraven: Thanks for offering to help count how many awards Toph has won. That's really appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: Carrot-Bunny does not own anything except for the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards and the 'Golden Aang' trophies. Anyone who uses them without permission will**** be helping Professor Zei out in Wan Shi Tong's underground library. Even spirit libraries need someone to manage the filign records, and just because said library is underneath a desert doesn't make the job any more interesting. Just a lot more sand, that's all.**


	81. Favorite Military Leader

_Aang was soaring in the sky on his trusty sky bison, laughing in glee as he felt the familiar thrill of the wind whistling in his ears. He pulled on the reins, and Appa flew higher until the clouds were just within arm's reach above their heads. The young Avatar stood up, balancing himself expertly on the bison's head, and reached out to touch the fluffy clouds resembling white puffs of cotton. He felt water on his hand as he plunged it into the swirly mass…_

_A loud crash of thunder sounded, and Aang's eyes opened in shock. He found himself lying on his stomach on his bed, one hand dangling down from the edge of the mattress. His hand was still wet though, and as he pulled back and peered over the edge he realized that the water wasn't just part of his dream. The floor of the room was covered entirely in water, with more pouring through underneath the door._

_The last airbender sat up hastily on his bed, surveying the quickly flooding room. "Oh no…"_

A white rabbit bounded around the corner and stopped in front of two teens hunched over mops trying to get rid of the thin layer of water on the floor. "What's going on? It's like Koizilla just slopped through the whole building!" the rabbit cried.

"No, not Koizilla, but close," Toph replied. "There was a heavy rainfall last night, and the whole place got flooded. We managed to get rid of most of the water with the help of the waterbenders, but the work's not over yet. Everyone else is cleaning up the rest of the building, leaving the good old awards show hosts to take care of the backstage. Sigh."

"Oh." The rabbit tapped its chin with its paw. "Maybe I could help." It took out its carrot from under its ear and held it flat on its paw, where it morphed into a wand. It then pointed the wand at the floor. "Now let's see… a water-drying spell… um… oh, I know! _Aguamenti_!"

A jet of water shot out of the wand's tip, drenching the two hosts in water. Toph wiped her dripping wet face with her hand. "I think that's the wrong spell."

"Oops. Sorry," the rabbit grinned sheepishly.

Sokka sighed. "Well, it's not like it made things a whole lot worse; they're pretty bad already."

The rabbit raised an eyebrow. "You're really depressed today, Sokka. Even for you."

"He was helping Suki clean the Kyoshi Warriors' sleeping quarters earlier on, and she ignored him the whole time," Toph explained.

"Wow, that's a real bummer." Suddenly the rabbit's face lit up. "I got it! I know the perfect thing to cheer Sokka – and everyone – up! Just leave it to me!"

"The only thing that'll cheer me up right now is a solution to all this water so I can stop slaving over a mop," Toph grumbled.

"Okay, I'm on that too. Um, there's this Drought Charm, but the incantation's unknown… um, _Droughtio_?"

Nothing happened. Toph sighed. "I get it. We'll have to rely on manual labor to finish this up."

…

"Hey folks and welcome to the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards, which we're proud to say is now totally water-free!" Sokka said in a cheerful tone, which was a far cry from his gloomy demeanor of a while ago. Still, he had reason to be happy after Carrot attempted to try and create an inter-dimensional portal to summon some house-elves to help with the mopping and succeeded. Of course, on the first attempt she brought the pixies from _Winx Club_ instead, and the second time Reepicheep from Narnia showed up (and he wasn't too happy to find that he had been accidentally summoned instead of house-elves) but the third time she finally managed to get a few.

"Yeah, thanks for all your nonexistent help in cleaning up the whole backstage," Toph said, for she still was pretty grumpy from all the mopping. "Anyhow, today we're giving out the 'Favorite Military Leader' award, which does not have me for a nominee. There, to those of you who think I'm messing with the votes, you happy now?"

"Don't mind her, she just hates mopping," Sokka said. "We've had votes for a variety of characters, like Hakoda, Jeong Jeong, Azula, Long Feng (LONG FENG?!) and not forgetting the lovely Miss Suki!" He looked towards the front row of the audience expectantly, but Suki was chatting with Katara and seemed not to have acknowledged this bit of flattery.

"We've even had votes for General Iroh II from _Legend of Korra_, but unfortunately we do not include nominees from _Legend of Korra_ in our awards show, so sorry but no go. Still, I have to admit he's pretty cool, what with being named after the Dragon of the West and Zuko's grandson to boot."

"But the real winner is the one who's walking away with today's 'Golden Aang' trophy, so let's give it up for the Dragon of the West, General Iroh the First!" The audience broke into tumultuous applause as the leader of the Order of the White Lotus came onstage to receive his award, and proved that even great military leaders can't help losing their balance when at the receiving end of one of Toph's pats on the back.

"So Iroh, what's your secret to good military leadership?" Sokka asked in his Wang Fire voice.

"Well, I always think of leading an army to be quite like Pai Sho," Iroh said. "Your soldiers are like your playing tiles; each one has its own purpose, however insignificant he may seem at first. For example, the White Lotus tile is regarded by some as of minor importance, but when used properly it can lead to victory in a game. Never underestimate the value of each tile, and do so likewise with each soldier under your lead."

"Thank you for those wise words, General Iroh," Sokka said as the audience ushered Iroh off the stage with more applause. "And now for the next category, which we will leave to Miss Carrot to announce, for she has claimed to have something to cheer everyone up after the flood! Please welcome Carrot-Bunny!"

The little rabbit hopped onstage with a microphone. "Ooh, you're going to love this one," she giggled. "Today's category is 'Favorite Mrs Aang', where you get to vote for whom you think is the best girlfriend for our dear Avatar! Of course, we all know Katara's his real girlfriend, but still, this is a chance to express your opinions on who you think is the most suitable to be the partner of the last airbender! We'll be doing similar categories for each of the other members of Team Avatar, so get those cannons ready because the shipping wars are ready to roll! Gotta dash now!" And the rabbit bounded away from the stage, leaving a whole auditorium full of characters in shock at the impending battle approaching. Will they survive this new round of shipping wars?

**After a week-long disappearing trick, the rabbit has emerged from the magician's hat! And to get you all warmed up after a week's absence from the voting polls, here's a series of awards that you definitely can't miss voting for! Looking forward to your votes!**

**Disclaimer: Carrot-Bunny does not own anything except for the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards and the 'Golden Aang' trophies. Anyone who uses them without permission will be cleaning out the stable where the animals are staying for the AtLA Awards. There's a reason why no one has ventured to clean them after the flood yet, you know.**

**P.S.: This was posted by a voter, and I thought I should pass on the message: ****Hurricane Sandy has already hit and is preparing to hit more. At least 67 people have been killed already. Sandy is affecting about 50 million people. It is supposed to be the worst hurricane in a century. It hasn't hit the East Coast yet but it will soon. I don't care what religion you are, but PLEASE pray for everyone who will/has been affected by Hurricane Sandy. Please forward this to everyone you know. But more importantly, PRAY! PRAY for old and young, weak and healthy, poor and rich, friend and foe, for everyone who will be/ has been affected by Hurricane Sandy. Thank you, and please don't dismiss this as another chain mail.**


	82. Favorite Mrs Aang

_Suki was wandering around the backstage, with no intent purpose in mind. She didn't even know why she was doing this; she had been avoiding Sokka ever since the 'incident', and hanging around backstage would only increase her chances of bumping into him. It seemed she had become rather disoriented in the past few days._

_Just then a rabbit came bounding towards her. "Oh, hey Suki. Have you seen my carrot?"_

"_What?" Probably not the smartest response ever, but it's not every day a talking rabbit comes up to you asking about a missing carrot, after all._

"_Oh, never mind, from the looks of it you don't even know what I'm talking about," the rabbit guessed correctly. "By the way, what are you doing backstage? If you're looking for Sokka, he's not here."_

"_I'm not looking for Sokka!" the Kyoshi warrior denied hastily. "I, uh, wanted to talk to Toph!"_

_The rabbit raised an eyebrow. "Really? Because I saw you talking to Toph just ten minutes ago."_

"_Well, I, um, suddenly thought of something that I had to tell her -"_

"_You're really bad at fibbing, aren't you?" the rabbit cut her off. "Besides, I already know you're avoiding Sokka, though why is that I can't figure out. Care to enlighten me?"_

_The last thing Suki wanted to do was share her troubles with a talking rabbit, yet that was exactly what she did. When she was finished, the rabbit scratched its head with a paw thoughtfully. "You know what I'm thinking? This is exactly like those melodramatic TV series where the girl sees her guy with another chick and immediately decides he's cheating on her. More often than not, it turns out there's more to the story, like the chick is actually the guy's sister or something."_

"_Yue definitely isn't Sokka's sister," Suki said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest._

"_I know that, but have you tried asking Sokka or Yue about what really happened?"_

"_I don't see the need for that. It was already pretty obvious what happened." And the Kyoshi Warrior sighed and left, leaving the carrotless bunny alone behind her._

"Hey folks and welcome to the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards, where there are currently no casualties of the shipping wars reported yet as of two minutes ago!"

"Really getting into the whole mood of things, aren't you Sokka?"

"Of course! A good host always does his best to blend in with the show!"

"Well, a _great_ host makes sure to bring her own flavor into things! Anyway, you've been voting for 'Favorite Mrs Aang' for the last 24 hours, and it turns out Sugar Queen isn't the only ideal beau of the Avatar in the hearts of the fans!"

"Yup, we've received votes for almost every female character in the same age range as Aang (biological, of course, I don't think there are many ladies in the Avatar world aging close to 112), including On Ji, Meng, Miss Beifong here ('Hey!' 'Shut up Toph, you saw the votes yourself. Well, sort of.' 'That doesn't mean I like it!'), Ty Lee, and even our dear Princess Azula! Wonder how Aang's supposed to date a raving lunatic who gets high on peanut-butter cookies?"

"The same way you juggle two women: epic fail ensured. But at the end of the day, it seems that canon still stands firmly in the fandom, because the winner of today's 'Golden Aang' trophy is none other than Katara!"

The young waterbender came onstage to receive her award, accompanied by the applause of the audience. Toph grinned as she handed her fellow Team Avatar member her trophy. "Congratulations, Sugar Queen, you now get a golden miniature figure of your boyfriend. An excellent prize indeed."

"Don't worry Toph, I'm sure we can arrange for you to win a golden figure of Sokka," Katara smirked, resulting in a rare and precious moment in which both hosts blushed simultaneously. She then left the stage to more applause.

Clearing his throat nervously, Sokka said, "Okay, now for the next category: 'Favorite Mrs Sokka'! Yup, now you get to decide who is the best candidate for my girlfriend!"

"Your votes are especially needed here, since Snoozles seems to be unable to make up his mind himself," Toph interjected. "We'll be back with the results soon, so until then keep those votes coming! And if anyone's thinking of voting for me…" she cast a sightless evil stare at the audience, who shivered uncontrollably, "well, let's just say the result won't be pretty! See you!" she ended with a bright smile before leaving the stage with her fellow host as the curtains fell.

…

Suki rested her elbows on the railing of the balcony, staring up at the star-studded night sky. The building housing the AtLA Awards had a layout similar to that of the Ember Island theatre, complete with an outdoor balcony. Of course, it was rather bigger, due to having to provide sleeping quarters for over 300 fictional characters.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" a voice said, breaking into Suki's thoughts. She looked up to see Yue walking towards her, her white gown trailing on the floor behind her. _Great. Just the last person I wanted to see_, she thought.

"I thought I might find you here. I wanted to have a small chat with you," the Moon Spirit smiled.

The Kyoshi Warrior looked away. "There's nothing to say. I knew you were Sokka's first love, and I've always known he still loved you, even after you were separated. I tried to convince myself that he only had me in his heart now, but apparently I was wrong."

"Yes, he still loves me." The former Water Tribe princess paused. "But he loves you more."

"What?" This time Suki straightened up to look at Yue fully. "What do you mean?"

Yue sighed. "You saw what happened backstage that day, right?"

"Yes," Suki answered, not bothering to ask how she knew that.

"You thought we kissed?"

"It was rather obvious." The Kyoshi Warrior looked away again. "As soon as I saw you leaning in, I quickly walked away. I couldn't bear to look further."

"Then you missed what happened next. He didn't kiss me."

Suki whipped her head back towards Yue. "What?"

"Well, we almost did, but just when our lips were going to meet he suddenly pulled back. He told me that he was sorry, but he couldn't do this. He said he still loved me, but he had come to love another already, and he wasn't about to betray her just like that." Yue paused to look at Suki, noting the confused expression on her face. "He really cares about you, Suki. He would never dream of cheating on you."

Suki was speechless. In the back of her mind, an image appeared: the night at Serpent's Pass, where Sokka had pulled back from their kiss underneath the full moon. At the time it was because he still missed Yue. Now the tables were turned; he was refraining from his first girlfriend because of her.

The Moon Spirit smiled softly. "The next award is 'Favorite Mrs Sokka', right?" She watched Suki nod slowly, still in a bit of a daze. "Well, I think the results aren't going to matter much, neither to him nor to anyone else." She reached for Suki's hands and took them in hers. "I may be able to see him now, but I can't be with him forever. There will come a time when the awards show will end, and then we will be separated again. You're the only one I trust to care for him and love him in my place. Can you do that for me?"

A smiled slowly appeared on Suki's face. "Yes, I can, and I will," she replied, squeezing Yue's hands. "Thank you for talking to me."

Yue nodded, and watched as the Kyoshi Warrior left to go inside. A second after she'd left, a little rabbit with a carrot tucked under its ear bounded to her. "So, I trust everything went well?"

"Everything's fine," the Moon Spirit smiled down at the rabbit, who grinned happily.

"By the way, thanks for returning my carrot. I don't know what I'd do without it."

"You're welcome. I did find it strange to see Foo Foo Cuddlypoops wandering the corridors with a carrot in his mouth. Luckily Mama Foo Foo wasn't with him."

"Yeah. I bet even the Moon Spirit can't do anything against the wrath of the fearsome mother saber-tooth moose lion." The two laughed as the stars twinkled overhead.

**All's well that ends well for the Suki/Sokka/Yue love triangle. And now folks, what are you waiting for? Start voting now! And don't worry if you still feel like voting for Toph; I'll make sure she doesn't get too physical with you. Hopefully. **

**Disclaimer: Carrot-Bunny does not own anything except for the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards and the 'Golden Aang' trophies. Anyone who uses them without permission will beware of the deadly **_**carrotus bombilis**_**, also known as the deadly carrot bombs, which ensure 'immediate elimination of the average plagiarizer'. Produced and sold exclusively by Carrot-Bunny Industries. Price upon request.**


	83. Favorite Mrs Sokka

"Hey guys! How's everything going?" Sokka beamed as he came around the corner, only to find Toph bowing over a basin and looking sick. With her was a white rabbit with a carrot tucked under one ear patting her thigh (it was the highest place it could reach) and saying "There, there, it's over now."

The Southern Water Tribe teen raised an eyebrow. "Um, what's going on?"

Toph finally looked up from the basin, her face still a faint green. "Snoozles, the next time you make up with your girlfriend, try and do it somewhere other than backstage. Or within ten feet of me."

"What?" Sokka looked confused.

"Toph has smoochiephobia," the rabbit explained matter-of-factly. "Now Toph, are you sure you can do the awards show?"

"I have to now, right? I mean, if it was only Sokka out there, imagine what else would happen if Suki won and he was the one to present her with the trophy."

"Well, we don't know Suki will win for sure. Actually, you've got plenty of votes yourself."

"Don't remind me." The blind earthbender took a deep steady breath. "Alright, let's do this." She then emerged onstage with her fellow host.

"Hey folks and welcome to the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards! Tonight the fate of my love life rests in your hands, although why Carrot thought leaving such an important decision to a bunch of crazy fangirls was a good idea I'll never understand."

"Hey, you're not actually letting tonight's results decide who you should marry, right?"

"Of course not, I'm just saying. Anyway, we've had votes for a large range of females, including the lovely Miss Beifong here," Sokka ducked a fist by his fellow host, "Ty Lee, Azula (!), and even my own baby sis! Wow, you people really are something."

"They're fans, what did you expect? And while we're at it, we wish to remind all voters that you can only vote for female characters in the series, which means self-nominations are not allowed. So to the voter named Alapest, we're sorry, but you're not in the running for the award. I can give you Sokka's number though."

"Yeah, it's 26."

"How did you come up with that number anyway?"

"I simply picked the first number that came to mind. But since I'm guessing you're not here to find out how my mind works, although I do admit it is an intriguing subject," Sokka ducked another fist by his fellow host, "we'll just cut the chase and present this award to the lovely Miss Suki of Kyoshi Island!"

"Knew it was going to be her. With that sickening snogging fest back there, how could it be anyone else?' Toph muttered as Suki came onstage to receive her trophy from her newly-reconciled boyfriend. She then stepped towards the podium. "Um, I want to thank everyone who voted for me, and basically thank you all for participating in the voting. No matter who you voted for, I know it was your sincere opinion on who would be best as Sokka's girlfriend. And no matter who was standing here today receiving this award, I still love my boyfriend anyway, and nothing can change that. And I'm not just doing it for myself either." She caught Yue's eye in the audience, and there passed an understanding between the two girls.

"That's my dear Suki!" Sokka said as he led the applause ushering the Kyoshi Warrior off the stage. "Okay, now for the category that will be setting what will be one of the fiercest battles the polls have ever seen since the start of this show! That's right, I'm talking about the 'Favorite Mrs Zuko' award, where you can expect every and any female from the series to show up in the nominees list! Kindly remember that self-nominating isn't allowed, and for those who are tempted to vote for Azula and add a bit of incest into things, please do remember that this is rated K+. It's okay though; we'll be sure to keep any sources of peanut butter well away from our dear princess."

"Voting begins right now, and we'll be back to announce the winner, so until then keep voting! See ya!" Toph said before the two hosts left the stage and the curtains fell.

**Just went ice-skating for the first time yesterday! Achieved a grand total of 9 rounds around the rink, 4 falls, 3 bruises and 2 photos, including one of me skating across the ice on my butt after a spectacular dive (blame my dad, he thought it was a perfect 'Kodak moment'). Anyway, I was too tired to update after that, so hope you guys don't mind! And as for tomorrow's category – AAAAAHH!**

_**THIS IS PRINCESS AZULA SPEAKING! DO NOT WORRY, YOUR LITTLE LONG-EARED FRIEND IS ALIVE, JUST STRUCK UNCONSCIOUS BY MY LIGHTNING. TO THOSE WHO DARE TO SUGGEST ME AS A CANDIDATE FOR BECOMING THE GIRLFRIEND OF MY PATHETIC BROTHER, I WILL BURN YOU ALIVE! I WILL ROAST YOUR INSIDES AND TORCH YOUR SKIN! I WILL – MMMFPH!**_

_**Um, hey, Zuko here. Sorry about that, Azula managed to get her hands on some peanut-butter cookies (I suspect it was Sokka's secret stash) and she's been running amok. We'll take better care of her, I promise. And um, I'm not too looking forward to the next category, but oh well, in for a yuan, they say. Oh, before I forget:**_

**Disclaimer: Carrot-Bunny does not own anything except for the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards and the 'Golden Aang' trophies. Anyone who uses them without permission will be teaching Azula why chocolate-chip cookies are better than peanut-butter cookies (an essential life lesson). Good luck, and may the Chocolate Force be with you. For extra divine protection, I suggest you pray to Lord Moony, the patron of chocoholics. Works for me every time.**

_**Rather strange that Carrot pre-types her disclaimers before the actual chapter itself. She must spend a lot of time thinking them up. Oh, there's also a message for **__**Maria from Carrot: **_**No dear, your fanfiction account profile does not announce to the rest of the world the contents of your review or anything like that. It's not Facebook, you know. **_**Alright then, I think that's about it. Now I have to find Katara and see if she can heal bunnies…**_


	84. Favorite Mrs Zuko

"Come on, Sokka, are you Komodo chicken or something?"

"According to my instincts, betting on the results of the voting is never a good investment, due to the unpredictability of the voters' favor."

"Atchoo!"

"Duh, that's why we're betting Dumbo! If the result was as plain as the nose on your face, what would be the point of betting?"

"Still, it's not really a wise move…"

"Atchoo!"

"Carrot, are you sure you're fine? You don't look so good," Sokka said as he turned to look at the sneezing bunny, which indeed looked rather pale, even for a white-furred rabbit.

"Of course she doesn't look fine, she just got fried by Azula's lightning! I mean, considering what's happened to previous victims of her lightning, we should be thankful she's actually on her feet!" Toph exclaimed.

"No, I really am fine, I just came down with a cold," the rabbit said as it wiped its nose with a tissue. "Katara did a great job of patching me up yesterday."

"Yeah, who knew she could heal bunnies as well? Ah well, she does have a soft spot for cute animals."

"That seems to run in the family, doesn't it, Sokka? Anyway, are you or are you not placing your bet?"

"Fine, fine! What's your price?"

"Five yuans that Zutara wins this one!"

"I'm betting on Maiko! I have faith in the canon," Sokka said as he rested a palm over his heart.

"Ooh, I can almost smell the cha-ching," Toph said gleefully as the two hosts emerged onstage.

"Hey folks and welcome to the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards! We last left you voting for 'Favorite Mrs Zuko, and after 24 hours the results are out!"

"As expected, we've had votes for a bunch of girls from the series, from Mai the canon girlfriend of our scarred buddy, to Jin his former fling, to Azula his deranged and dangerous little sister (wow, these people are really cracked up), to Katara who makes up the other half of the One True Pairing of half the fandom!"

"For the record, I like Zuko and all, but I'd rather my baby sis stick with her goofy boyfriend. We even have a few votes for the lovely Miss Beifong, who remains the only girl who actually made Zuko blush!"

"Yeah well, that's not an achievement I mention a lot. Anyhow, here to announce the winner is our dear long-eared friend Carrot-Bunny! Give her a hand!"

The pale bunny bounded onstage and sneezed once before picking up the mike. "Okay, as most of you have expected, Mai and Katara are in the lead in the polls. But in the end, one of them pulled ahead by almost twenty votes, so please give it up for our 'Favorite Mrs Zuko'…"

"Get those yuans ready, Snoozles," Toph whispered to her fellow host.

"… Mai!"

"WHAT?!" Toph shouted as Sokka gave a whoop of triumph. The nobleman's daughter came onstage to receive her trophy from a widely grinning host as his colleague buried her face in her hands. She then turned to the audience. "I know some of you who have read _The Promise_ comics think I've already broken up with Zuko. Well, just you wait until _The Search_ comes out. It's still a bit early to name Suki as the grandmother of General Iroh II, don't you think?"

"Amen to that!" Sokka cheered, clapping along with the rest of the audience as Mai left the stage. "And now for our next category: 'Favorite Mr Katara'! Yup, we haven't forgotten the ladies of AtLA! So don't forget to put in your vote for who you think my baby sis' boyfriend should be, and if anyone's thinking of messing around by voting for the Cabbage Merchant or Foaming Mouth Guy, you'll have me and my boomerang to answer to!"

"Sokka, all you've done is tempt the voters to do exactly that."

"Yeah, whatever. By the way, you now owe me five yuans."

"Fine. Here." Toph handed over a few coins to Sokka, who pocketed them gleefully before turning back to the audience. "Alright, your favorite awards show host's going home five yuans richer and will be back to announce the winner soon, so until then keep voting! See ya!" And he left the stage with his grumpy fellow host as the curtains closed.

…

"Hit me up with a large bag of fire-flakes, boss!"

"That'll be five yuans, sir."

The stall owner stared at the five yuans given to him by the Water Tribe boy before glaring at his customer. "Is this some kind of joke?!"

"What d'ya mean?" Sokka asked, taken aback.

"These are Underworld yuans! You think I'm a deceased stall owner or something?!" the man asked, clearly enraged.

As Sokka stepped back in alarm, a thought ran through his mind: "#$% &*^ you Toph!"

**The Chinese have the tradition of burning Underworld money to their deceased loved ones in the other world so the spirits of the dead wouldn't be left begging on some Underworld street corner. Goodness knows how Toph got her hands on some of those.**

**Disclaimer: Carrot-Bunny does not own anything except for the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards and the 'Golden Aang' trophies. Anyone who uses them without permission will be employed by Carrot-Bunny Industries in the position of 'Environment Enhancer', otherwise known as janitor. Here's your mop and bucket. You start work at 6 a.m. tomorrow sharp.**

**To Alexandra989: Yup, Sunway Pyramid, where the Egyptian carvings depict Ancient Egyptians on bikes. Cool place.**

**To jayleaf1: Someone once said that you could say "This is how to prune a tree, or catch a trout, or make chocolate-chip cookies", but when it comes to writing you can only say "This is the way**_** I**_** write a story". There are no certain instructions on how to write a story, except for a golden rule: follow your imagination and go where it takes you. I hope this helped.**


	85. Favorite Mr Katara

_Open Internet browser. Type in website address in address bar. Wait for website to upload. Pop in two M&Ms into mouth while waiting._

_Log into author account. Choose 'Publish' option from side bar. Choose 'Doc Manager' side option. Delete couple of spare documents to make room for new documents. Make mental note to delete extra documents during free time. Make second mental note to remember first mental note, and not forget it like last time, and the time before that, and the time before that…_

_Type in label, choose 'File Upload' in 'Method' field, choose file, choose 'Story' as format, submit document. Repeat. Eat another couple of M&Ms._

_Head to 'New Story'. 'Acceptance of Guidelines' notice pops up. Visit 'Guidelines', scroll down to the bottom of the page, click 'Accept Guidelines'. Choose 'Normal' in 'Story Type'. Choose category: Books Harry Potter. Continue and fill in story details. Mentally slap self for forgetting to upload cover image. Turn to 'Image Manager', then 'Manage/Upload' and upload picture. Chew on more M&Ms._

_Return to 'New Story'. Choose image, fill in title, summary, rating, genre, main characters, blah blah blah. Finally, publish story._

_Turn to 'Manage Stories'. Click on 'Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards'. Select 'Content/Chapters' and 'Post New Chapter'. Fill in chapter title and choose document. Click 'Post New Chapter'. Finish the whole bowl of M&Ms to celebrate posting of new chapter._

"… And that's how I spent my Halloween," Carrot finished.

"No parties, no trick-or-treats, just fanfictions and M&Ms," Toph observed. "Nice."

"Yeah well, I don't celebrate Halloween much anyway. Besides, I'd written that Harry Potter oneshot specially for Halloween. I finished it two days before that."

"Meh, it's just Harry Potter," Sokka shrugged.

He immediately regretted his words when the rabbit fixed him with a Mama Foo Foo-esque glare. "_Just Harry Potter?!_"

"Hey, take it easy! You just got struck by lightning a few days ago!"

"Well, I think she's made a complete recovery," Toph pointed out as she munched on a big bag of fire flakes. She passed some to Carrot while ignoring Sokka's dirty looks. "Hey Carrot, I bet you won't be eating M&Ms any longer after having these."

"You still owe me five yuans," Sokka said flatly.

"And I did give you five yuans. I never said they were usable though." Toph got up and gave the whole bag to the rabbit. "Right, it's time to start the show. Here Carrot, you can keep the bag."

"Thanks." As the two hosts headed towards the stage Sokka mouthed to the rabbit, "Save some for me" before emerging onstage with an almost-too-cheery grin.

"Hey folks and welcome to the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards! We last left you voting for 'Favorite Mr Katara, and now the winner is out!"

"Katara's been paired with Jet and Haru before, and even Teo by some. But as we all know, the top two contenders in this battle are the Avatar and the Fire Lord. Which of the two main shippings of the fandom will come out top? That's the question of the day!"

"We've got notes complaining that this was pretty much a repetition of the 'Favorite Mrs Aang' award, which we all know Katara won. However, the difference is that although the fans may think that Katara's most suitable for Aang's girlfriend, it might not be necessarily the same vice versa! For example, we've got votes for a bunch of guys from the series, and even Appa and (get this) Toph herself!"

"Suppose the 'Mr' in the category title doesn't matter much, huh? Oh well, Sokka's happy that they didn't vote for him at least."

"That's quite right, Miss Beifong. But while I'd love to rant on the rising popularity of incest in the fandom, we figured you'd rather know who the winner is instead, so please give it up for Aang!"

The Avatar came onstage to receive his trophy (and a nice warm send-you-almost-flying-off-the-stage pat on the back from Toph for the victory of canon over semi-canon). But as he stepped towards the podium, Toph raised an arm to stop him. "Okay Twinkletoes, we all know your undying sickeningly sweet love for Sugar Queen, and likewise for her to you, so save the speech and just take a bow." He happily obliged, doing a 90-degree Japanese style bow towards the audience as the applause rang.

"Okay, now for the next category, which promises to be anything but a repetition of past categories! Yup, it's the one-of-a-kind, long-awaited 'Most Likely Father of Lin Beifong' award!" One fist to the head later Sokka had remembered the actual name of the category. "'Favorite Mr Toph', there, okay? Sheesh, no need to get so worked up. Anyway, voting begins right now and we'll be back to announce the winner soon, so until then keep those votes coming! See ya!" And the two hosts left the stage as the curtains closed.

**Lots of rain and no Internet connection yesterday, so sorry for the absence. Oh, and my mom finally solved the Mystery of the Disappearing M&Ms on Halloween night, so I'd better end now before I'm hauled off to the guillotine. Hope I can still type after my head's been sewn back on.**

**Disclaimer: Carrot-Bunny does not own anything except for the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards and the 'Golden Aang' trophies. Anyone who uses them without permission****will**** be blamed as a fellow conspirator in the M&M stealing crime and hauled off to the guillotine. The dying are never alone on the path to the afterlife, or so goes the old Chinese saying.**


	86. Favorite Mr Toph

"Hey folks and welcome back to the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards!" Sokka greeted and he emerged onstage with his fellow host. "We last left you voting for 'Most Likely Father of – um, Favorite Mr Toph'," he changed hastily after a cursory glance at the death threat written all over Toph's face as she stood beside him. "And the results are out! Yay! Yeah, that'll be that," he finished with a sigh of relief and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Personally, I wouldn't have gone ahead with this category at all, but since Carrot and I are such good friends I decided to just let it pass this time. The great power of friendship, huh?" Toph grinned.

"_Oh mighty Melon Lord, inventor of metalbending, long-standing Earth Rumble Six champion, famous teacher of the Avatar and mother of the greatest police officer the Avatar universe has ever seen, please accept my humble offering," Carrot said in her bow that had her nose two inches away from the ground, while holding up a bowl of M&Ms towards Toph, who sat on an ornate chair as if she were a proud empress sitting on a throne._

"_Well, since you asked so nicely, then alright, I'll let the category go ahead." Toph took the bowl of M&Ms ungraciously and started chewing on one, only to have it shout to her, "Couldn't find a bigger bowl, huh?"_

"_WHAT?!"_

"_Oh, don't mind the talking M&M, it's from the commercial," Carrot waved a hand – sorry, paw dismissively._

"Yup, me and Long Ears are really good friends. Anyway, I'm also pretty interested to know who the fans pair me with, and considering their unpredictability, the nominees list is definitely anything but dull."

"You got that right," Sokka said as he produced a piece a paper out of nowhere. "Let's see, we have Aang, Zuko, Haru, Teo, The Duke, Bumi (what?!) The Dark One from _The Promise_ trilogy, Bolin from _Legend of Korra_, Edward Elric from_ Fullmetal Alchemist_ (what is _Fullmetal Alchemist_ anyway? Oh well, at least we know the guy's got metal limbs. That way Toph can control him. Nice) and a few votes for the actual unnamed father of Lin Beifong, whoever he is. Oh, and me."

"Wonder why Narcissus mentioned himself last today? By the way, I want to clarify that I do not know Chuck Norris, much less give birth to him, and neither is my daughter the BAMF female version of him. Also, I cannot simply order my ovaries to fertilize themselves and make my baby, although it would be a rather useful superpower. And here I quote from the Internet: 'No matter whom Lin's father turns out to be, we'll still think he's not good enough for Toph.' To whoever wrote that, I salute you."

"Alright, now let's get on with the program. The long-awaited winner of the 'Favorite Mr Toph' award is…" Sokka looked down at the list, and his face suddenly paled.

"Judging from the frantic heartbeat of our awards show host, I'd say he's the winner himself. Here, take this trophy before you throw up." Toph shoved the 'Golden Aang' trophy into Sokka's arms. "And if it interests you, I have no intention of getting together with you and invoking the wrath of the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors and the Moon Spirit (I could easily take them both in a fight, but meh, I might as well save myself some trouble), and besides, my daughter's going to end up dating Twinkletoes' kid, so unless anyone's okay with the idea of cousins in love the Tokka ship is out. So yeah, I think I've said enough for Mr White-As-A-Sheet here."

She turned to Sokka and punched him in the arm. "Oi, the storm is over, you can talk now!"

"Oh, okay. Anyhow, the next award promises to be just as interesting as today's: the 'Favorite Mr Azula' award! Yup, everyone's favorite deranged princess gets to enjoy the matchmaking services of the fandom as well!"

"Carrot's yet to present her offering - I mean, talk to her about it yet, but no worries, we'll still be back to announce the winner soon! So until then, don't forget to vote! See ya!" And the two hosts left the stage as the curtains fell.

**The good news: I'm still alive! The guillotine had a technical problem and couldn't be used. The bad news: I'm now banned from M&Ms for a week. So to make myself feel better, I made today's chapter Scare Sokka Day. Yup, you gotta love that.**

**Disclaimer: Carrot-Bunny does not own anything except for the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards and the 'Golden Aang' trophies. Anyone who uses them without permission will**** be offered to Princess Azula as an offering in return for her favor for the 'Favorite Mr Azula' category. And no, deliberately stealing the trophies just so you could be offered to your favorite AtLA character isn't going to work.**


	87. Favorite Mr Azula

_Sokka whistled a cheerful tune as he opened his mailbox, which was among a whole wall full of mailboxes rather like the type you see in the lobby of some apartments. Each mailbox was labeled with a name and they were all lined up alphabetically, which meant Aang had to use his air scooter to get to his mailbox in the top row, while Zuko had to squat down to get his own mail. Luckily Sokka's happened to be at a comfortable height, so he had no problem getting his own mail. The trouble started when he was shuffling through the mail for the day._

"_Hmm, a memo from Carrot, a letter from the kids back home – I'd better read that first, there's no telling how their warrior training's going without me. Oh, what's this?"_

_He stared at a small envelope with absolutely nothing written on in on both sides. With a confused expression, he opened the envelope and pulled out a solitary piece of paper. On the paper were nothing but a bunch of letters cut out from newspapers and magazines and pasted together to form a message:_

"_BEWARE THE ANGRY POTTERHEADS. BEWARE."_

Carrot looked up from the paper to see Sokka's terrified face. "So you want me to talk to the Potterheads about this?"

"Yes please," the Water Tribe teen whimpered.

Toph shook her head as she stood at the side with her arms crossed in front of her chest. "Puh-lease. What can be the worst those people will do to you."

"They might get their wands from Pottermore and use the Killing Curse on you," Carrot mused thoughtfully.

Sokka gulped. "Um, no killing please? Honestly, all I ask for is to remain alive to see it through to the end of the show."

"Yup, that's what I'd like to have too. Okay then, I'll try to talk to them, but in the meantime, you'd better refrain from any derogatory comments about _Harry Potter_. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am." The rabbit stood up and gave the paper back to Sokka before retrieving a box wrapped with a big ribbon from where she had left it beside her. "Right then, I'm off to see Azula. I still haven't given her my offering yet, you know."

"What's in the box?" Sokka asked as he eyed it.

"Oh, you just have to know that it's definitely going to please her." Carrot flashed a mysterious grin before bounding away with the box in her hands.

"You didn't think she'd actually give Azula peanut-butter cookies, right?" Sokka asked as he turned to Toph.

The blind earthbender shrugged. "Hey, I'm sure she won't do anything stupid like that. She's been able to run an awards show for 86 chapters so far; I'd think she'd have enough sense not to do that."

"Alright, then I suppose we'll have nothing to fear. C'mon, it's time to start the show." The two hosts then headed towards the stage.

"Hey folks and welcome to the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards! We last left you voting for 'Favorite Mr Azula', and now the results are out!"

"As with the last category, some voters either forgot about the 'Mr' in the category title or just ignored it, because we've had quite a number of votes for Ty Lee, who for some reason everyone seems to think is the canon partner of Azula. Well folks, we'll just leave the shipping debates to you and just take care of the announcing, okay?"

"But that's not the weirdest we've seen in the nominees list so far. Indeed, reading this list is quite an amusement in and of itself. Among the nominees we have Aang, Zhao, Long Feng, Bumi, Foaming Mouth Guy, Momo (why would anyone be so cruel to the poor lemur?), Bowl of Cherries and even Peanut-Butter Cookies. Of course, there were some folks who decided that Azula simple couldn't be paired with anyone, either because she's too awesome for a man, or because they didn't want to wish such a suffering on any of the AtLA cast members. A wise choice, I say."

"Unfortunately for Sokka here, he hasn't been spared from the horror of being paired with our dear crazy princess, because he's in the lead in the polls along with Jet and Chan, the guy Azula flirted with in Ember Island and who remains the only implied canon pairing with her in the series. So the question is, who will come out top and earn his rightful place as half of the couple that will dominate the earth, according to Azula?"

"Well, I sure hope it isn't me, because although dominating the earth sounds interesting, I'd prefer to do it with Suki. Alright Toph, you do the announcing since I'm too scared to reveal the winner myself."

"With pleasure." Toph cleared her throat before continuing. "The winner of the 'Favorite Mr Azula' award is… Jet!"

"Quite an achievement for a guy who's dead," Sokka commented as Jet came onstage to receive his 'Golden Aang' trophy. He then stood dumbly in front of the podium while facing the audience. "Um, considering I've never even met Princess Azula in the series, there's not much to say here. And since I've had a prejudice against firebenders, that makes our pairing even less likely."

"Oh, don't be so hard on yourself, even Carrot thinks you two would be great together!" Sokka exclaimed as Jet left the stage. "Alright, now it's time to reveal the next category. We've said before that this awards show is for _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ only, but after having received many enquiries on whether there will be any _Legend of Korra_ awards and discussions with Carrot, we've decided to have this category specially for you. The _Legend of Korra_ series is a sequel to _Avatar: The Last Airbender _after all, and it probably wouldn't be fair to exclude it completely from the awards show."

"So folks, this time you're voting for 'Favorite Legend of Korra Character'! Voting begins right now and we'll be back to present the award to the winning character, and the characters in the lead on the nominees list will also be present to witness the awards show! So until then, keep voting! See ya!" And the two hosts left the stage as the curtains closed.

…

"So Carrot, what did you offer Azula anyway?" Sokka asked as the two hosts were hanging out backstage with the rabbit. "She didn't blast any of us off the stage during the show, so I suppose that offering really pleased her."

"I told her it was peanut-butter cookies," Carrot said nonchalantly as she chewed on a few M&Ms.

"What?! Then how come she's not acting all hyper and blowing things up?"

"Because it wasn't peanut-butter cookies," the rabbit grinned. "It was actually my grandma's homemade chocolate-chip cookies. I don't think she knew the difference anyway, and even if she did, she did seem to enjoy them."

"You are one sneaky bunny," Toph grinned.

"Why, thank you Toph. Have an M&M?" the rabbit asked as she offered the bowl to the hosts.

"Don't mind if I do."

**A few months ago, I was looking for Wolfstar doujinshis online and instead stumbled across a **_**Fullmetal Alchemist**_** slash doujinshi. At first I thought the fair-haired guy was Remus, until I took a closer look and discovered he had metal limbs. Scared me to no end, that did.**

**Disclaimer: Carrot-Bunny does not own anything except for the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards and the 'Golden Aang' trophies. Anyone who uses them without permission****will**** serve duty as Sokka's personal bodyguards, protecting him from the angry Potterheads. Be warned: only one person has survived the Killing Curse, and he's got messy black hair instead of a ponytail.**

_**Wolftail!**_

**Sorry, Sokka. It's a wolftail. **


	88. Favorite Legend of Korra Character

"Hey folks and welcome to the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards!" Sokka greeted the audience as the two hosts emerged onstage. "Today we've got a special treat for you all, because here with us today are the cast members of _Legend of Korra_, the sequel to the first series! Give them a hand!"

The audience broke into applause for the visiting guests, who were sharing the front row with the members of Team Avatar who weren't awards show hosts.

"They're here today because of our most recent category, 'Favorite Legend of Korra Character'!" Toph continued. "Apparently some of you have been waiting for the past 87 chapters for a LoK-related category, so I suppose you enjoyed yourselves during voting?"

"They sure did, and thanks to your votes, the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards is now officially the fanfic with the highest number of reviews in the AtLA fanfiction archive. So folks, give yourselves a hand for your continuous support! We certainly couldn't have gotten this far without you!"

"At least Sokka's got one thing right, which is a habit he's gotta maintain if he wants to even stay alive. The last time he opened his big mouth he had a whole bunch of angry Potterheads sending him death threats and stuff like that."

"Toph not in front of the guests!" Sokka hissed before turning to beam at the audience. "So then, let's have the main character of the new series, Avatar Korra herself, introduce her fellow cast members to the rest of us, shall we?"

Korra led the other LoK characters onstage and stepped towards the podium with a mike. "Um, hey there. As the host just said, I'm Korra, the new Avatar after Aang. Nice to meet you."

"A pity she only remembers you as 'the host', eh Sokka?" Toph sniggered while her fellow host gave her a dirty look.

"Well then, um, we're here because you voted for us, of course, you know, for this 'Favorite Legend of Korra Character' award thing. So yeah, since I pretty much know everyone from the nominees list, I'll be doing the introductions for you all! So okay, let's get started then."

Korra turned and pointed at a tall boy with a scarf around his neck. "Um, this is Mako. He's a firebender, and also part of the Fire Ferrets pro-bending team along with me and his brother Bolin. We may quarrel sometimes, but overall he's a good guy."

"From what I've heard, you two are not just friends. In fact, some people are calling you the 'new Zutara'," Toph interjected, causing both Korra and Mako to blush faintly.

"Okay, erm, moving on. This is Mako's brother, Bolin. He's the earthbender in our team, and also a really funny guy. Well, he tries, anyway." Bolin nodded and waved enthusiastically at the Ba Sing Se haiku club members, who giggled behind cupped hands as they sent flirting looks at him.

"And here's Pabu, Mako and Bolin's pet. He's a really sweet fella, and sometimes a good deal better than his masters, aren't you Pabu?" Pabu made a noise of agreement as he nestled around Bolin's neck, who hissed to him, "Traitor."

"This is Asami Sato, daughter of Hiroshi Sato. We first met her when her father's company sponsored our team. Her dad turned out to be with the Equalists, but she chose to stick with us anyway. And this is General Iroh II, Fire Lord Zuko's grandson. He helped us in the battle for Republic City, and he really helped us out a lot."

"Wonder whether he enjoys tea," Toph mused.

"Oh, and this is Tenzin. He's been teaching airbending, and he lives on Air Temple Island near Republic City. Nice place he's got, you should see it some time."

"Hard to believe he's Aang's kid," Sokka said as he compared Tenzin's serious demeanour to his 12-year-old father, who was currently sitting in the audience and telling a joke to Katara while laughing along with her.

"This here's Tenzin's son, Meelo. He's a cute guy, but you might wanna beware of him at times." Meelo was certainly proving Korra's point as he hung off his father's neck, gnawing on his head.

"And this is Lin Beifong, police chief of Republic City. She's a great metalbender, and they say she certainly takes after her mother. Oh, and she hates Tenzin's guts because he once dumped her." This earned a glare from Tenzin that clearly said "You didn't need to mention that".

"Okay, so that's about everyone. I'll be handing it back to the host now." Korra then passed the mike to Sokka before stepping backwards with the other LoK characters.

"First of all, my name is Sokka, not 'the host'. Alright, now for the moment you've all been waiting for: the winner of the 'Favorite Legend of Korra Character' category! Toph, care to do the honors?"

"Thought you'd never ask, Snoozles." Toph cleared her throat before continuing. "The winner is… Lin Beifong!"

Lin stepped forward to receive her 'Golden Aang' trophy from her 12-year-old mother as her fellow cast members and the audience applauded her. She then stepped towards the podium. "I would like to thank all the voters for voting for me, although I hear it has more to do with the fact that I am Toph Beifong's daughter, especially in the case of those who have not watched the series and simply voted for me because they'd hoped some of my mother's 'awesomeness' had passed down to me. Well, I don't quite know what your definitions of 'awesomeness' are, but I'm sure I won't disappoint you."

"That's my girl" Toph said gleefully as she joined in the applause ushering the LoK cast members off the stage. "Alright, now for the next category! Since we've received spontaneous reaction to the LoK category, we wanted to do more categories in the LoK range, but unfortunately Carrot has already decided that she won't be doing a 'Legend of Korra Awards' after this one ends. So instead, the next category is 'Favorite Legend of Korra Episode', which lets you vote for the 12 episodes in the LoK series so far. This might be a problem for those of you who haven't watched the series yet, but oh well, it just gives you more reasons to watch them, doesn't it?"

"Yes it does Toph, and we all know we have to show support for the next generation, right? They're the ones continuing the Avatar legend after we're all gone, so we might as well give them a boost eh?"

"You're just saying this because you're hoping Mike and Bryan will finally reveal how many kids you have," Toph said as she shook her head exasperatedly. "Anyway, voting begins right now, and we'll be back to announce the winner soon! So stay tuned!" And the two hosts left the stage as the curtains fell.

**Mom's laptop decided to commit suicide yesterday, so we had to send it for fixing. I'm currently using Dad's laptop right now, and my sister isn't too happy about it (she has some Pottermore chapters she wants to catch up on) but ah well, who cares? Don't forget to vote!**

**Disclaimer: Carrot-Bunny does not own anything except for the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards and the 'Golden Aang' trophies. Anyone who uses them without permission will be donating all their potions ingredients to MidnightGold23884, who always appreciates gifts from fellow Pottermore users. It just so happens I'm a bit low on dried nettles, so just relax and go steal those trophies, eh?**


	89. Favorite Legend of Korra Episode

As Aang rounded a corner, he saw Tenzin walking briskly ahead of him down the corridor. The young airbender broke into a grin and created an air scooter to zoom himself forward, propelling himself forward until he caught up with the other airbender.

"Hi there! I'm Aang! And you're supposed to be my son Tenzin, right?"

Tenzin sighed. "Yes, it is nice to see you again, Father. Or should I say 'pleased to meet you', since this is technically our first meeting?"

The bald kid shrugged. "I dunno. It's kinda tough to figure out, isn't it? I mean, you've definitely seen me plenty of times when you were a kid, since I'm your dad, but I'm not even married yet. I mean, now that is, because obviously I'll be marrying Katara when I grow up, and then we'll have three kids, and…"

"I can definitely see where Bumi gets his character from," the Republic City councilman said as he shook his head.

Aang stopped talking to look at his grown-up son. "You mean Bumi my friend and king of Omashu, or Bumi my son who's a non-bender?"

"Bumi the non-bender," Tenzin replied briefly.

"Oh, that one. Gee, these situations are a bit confusing, aren't they?" Aang grinned as he scratched his head.

"Yes. Yes, they are," Tenzin agreed.

…

"Sokka? Sokka, where are you?" Katara called as she walked down another corridor looking for her brother. She turned round a corner to see Korra walking towards her while calling, "Hello, Bolin? Mako? Where are you guys?"

The newest reincarnation of the Avatar spirit looked up to see a teenage version of her waterbending master walking towards her. "Oh, hey Master Katara! Wow, never thought I'd see you here."

"You can call me Katara, Avatar Korra," Katara said with a smile.

"And you can call me Korra. You're looking for someone?"

"Yes, my brother Sokka. You haven't happened to have seen him, have you?"

"Sokka? You mean the awards show host? No, I haven't. By the way, have you seen Mako and Bolin? You know, the two brothers?"

"Well, no I haven't seen them since yesterday's awards show. Strange, I wonder where they've all disappeared to." Katara thought aloud.

…

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Mako stated bluntly as he leaned against the kitchen countertop with a stopwatch in his hand.

"Oh come on bro, it's just for fun! We gotta show this old-timer who's the real noodle-slurping champ!" Bolin declared as he and Sokka sat in front of the countertop, two huge steaming bowls of noodles before them.

"Hey, I may be an 'old-timer', but I've got tons more food-chomping experience than you, little whippersnapper!" Sokka protested.

"We'll see about that, old man!" Bolin grinned as Mako started the stopwatch and the noodle-eating contest began.

…

Carrot the white rabbit was humming a happy tune as she bounded along backstage, or at least she was until she found her way blocked by something – or someone. She looked up to see Meelo towering over her, his arms open wide in glee. "WHITE FLUFFY BUNNY!"

The rabbit gulped nervously. "Oh Merlin…"

…

"No, you're not supposed to gulp the whole cup down at once!" Toph said as she waved her hands at General Iroh II before snatching away his empty cup. "You have to savor it bit by bit, and give the aroma time to settle in your mouth."

"Well, my grandfather always said that drinking the whole cup in one go is more satisfying," Iroh II said.

"Your grandpa once called tea 'hot leaf juice', so I think he'd be the last person you should ask about tea," Toph huffed as she poured the young general another cup.

Just then, Lin Beifong opened the door to the room and came in. "Mother, the talking rabbit needs your assistance. I believe she has gotten herself into a bit of trouble with Tenzin's son."

"Coming, Lin dear." Toph stood up and left the room, leaving Lin to send a suspicious look at Iroh before following her mother out of the room. Apparently she didn't think much of a former Fire Lord's grandson hanging out with her 12-year-old mother.

"No Zuko, you can't drink the whole cup in one gulp! You have to savor it bit by bit, and give the aroma time to settle in your mouth…" Iroh the First stopped talking as he passed by the open doorway and saw the young man sitting inside at a low table with a teapot and teacups before him.

"What's wrong, Uncle?" Zuko asked as he looked over his uncle's shoulder to see what he was looking at.

"Look Zuko, I do believe this is my great-grandnephew!" Iroh said heartily as he came in and took a seat opposite the younger Iroh. He stared thoughtfully at the young man. "Now, what was your name again? Let me think…"

"He's Iroh the Second," Zuko whispered in his ear.

"Oh, of course! Silly me, how could I forget! Now then, you were just drinking tea?" Iroh said as he reached for the teapot. "It just so happens I've been correcting your grandfather's tea etiquette just recently. Now, he's a nice fellow, but he probably would be the last person you should ask about tea."

"Yes, someone mentioned it to me once," Iroh II replied as he accepted a cup of tea from his namesake.

…

"Hey folks and welcome to the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards!" Toph greeted the audience as she dragged a seemingly drunk Sokka onstage. "I apologize for my fellow host's appearance, but he seems to have been hungover from too much noodles."

"I win! Take that, little whippersnapper! I'm the real noodle-slurping champ," Sokka mumbled feebly as he hung over Toph's arm.

"Looks like cactus juice isn't the only thing you can't take excessively," Toph observed. "Alright then, we last left you voting for 'Favorite Legend of Korra Episode', and after 24 hours the winner is finally out!"

"Yay," Sokka cheered before drooping his head over Toph's shoulder.

"Sometimes I wonder why you were an awards show host in the first place," Toph muttered. "So then, the winner of today's category as voted by you is… 'Turning the Tides', the tenth episode of _Legend of Korra_! And here to represent the episode and receive the 'Golden Aang' trophy is Meelo son of Tenzin!"

Meelo happily skipped onstage, hugging a not-so-happy white bunny in his arms. He freed one arm to hold the trophy modelled in the likeness of his grandfather before turning to beam at the audience. "Stay away from my dad's ex-girlfriend! She's my hero!"

"You got that right, buster!" Toph grinned as Meelo left the stage, still hugging the unfortunate bunny with its carrot loosely hanging over one ear. "Now for the next category, which is yet another _Legend of Korra_ category: 'Favorite Legend of Korra Pairing'! Yup, it's a whole new era of shipping battles, and all the action's happening right here live at the AtLA Awards! So be sure to stay tuned, and don't forget to vote!" With that, she dragged her immobilized fellow host off the stage as the curtains closed.

**Meelo finally let go of me when he spotted Foo Foo Cuddlypoops for the first time ever. I owe that baby sabre-tooth moose lion an apple. Oh, and kids, the moral of this story is don't eat too much noodles!**

**Carrot-Bunny does not own anything except for the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards and the 'Golden Aang' trophies. Anyone who uses them without permission will be challenging the reigning noodle-slurping champion of AtLA, Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe to a noodle-eating contest. Better get those anti-hangover pills ready, coz you're gonna need them.**


	90. Favorite Legend of Korra Pairing

"Psst, what's up with Carrot?" Toph whispered to Sokka as they peeked around a corner to watch the white rabbit sitting on a random storage box with her elbows on her knees (if you can picture a rabbit sitting like that) and sighing in a melancholic tone.

"Well, a) she got a review from this voter she had a lot of respect for, some Ranger guy, telling her that he/her used to like her show until the Potter stuff and now the LoK is making him/her like it even less, b) her pet rabbit just killed itself last Saturday by eating some plant in her garden that wasn't supposed to be eaten by rabbits, c) her only remaining two hamsters escaped from their cage the day after the rabbit's death and are probably stray cat chow by now, d) her phone just died the day after the disappearing hamsters, which is today, and e) she's on PMS right now."

"Wow, really depressed bunny, huh?" Toph commented. "Anything we can do for her?"

"I tried talking to her, but that only made her even more depressed."

"Of course it did, you're the king of depression yourself. You fill every room you're in with your self-inflicted depression gases. Even I'm starting to feel depressed, and I'm the One and Only Awesome Toph Beifong."

"Yeah well, standing around her and talking about my depressive-ness isn't going to be much help. Maybe if we leave her alone she'll come around. Besides, we still have an awards show to host." With that, the two hosts headed towards the stage.

"Hey everyone and welcome to the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards! We last left you voting for 'Favorite Legend of Korra Pairing', and now the results are finally out!"

"Other than the usual pairings we all know of, we've got some unusual nominees, including Amon/Korra (typical of the fans, eh?), Korra/Asami (never too early for a slash pairing), Pabu/Naga, in a friendship-ish cute way, and my personal favorite, Mako/Scarf. Kinda reminds you of the Iroh/Tea pairing, doesn't it?"

"From the way you speak of the old guy, I'm surprised the fans haven't come up with an Iroh/Toph pairing yet."

"They wouldn't dare, they all know enough to fear the deadly Melon Lord. But enough of my awesomeness, we don't want to keep our guests waiting for the winner, do we?" Toph beamed at the LoK cast in the front row, who didn't really seem to be anticipating the announcement of the winner.

"Yes we don't Toph, so it's our pleasure to give you your 'Favorite Legend of Korra Pairing' as voted by you: Mako/Korra!"

"Oh joy," Korra muttered as she and Mako stood up to come onstage. After having received their trophies from the hosts (in which Sokka whispered to Korra, "Don't worry, it happens to everybody."), they were stepping towards the podium when suddenly the double door at the back of the auditorium opened suddenly with a bang. Everyone turned around to see a figure dressed in a sort of ninja costume standing at the open doorway. As she strode up the aisle, they could see that her costume had a pair of cat ears on top of her head and whiskers poking out of the sides of her face. She came onstage and stood right in front of Sokka, planting one hand on her hip while pointing the other at him. Sokka could see the razor-sharp claws that graced the tips of her fingers.

The Water Tribe teen gulped nervously. "Are you an angry Potterhead come to use a Killing Curse on me?"

The girl raised an eyebrow. "What? I'm not a 'Potterhead', and I certainly do not know of any Killign Curse."

"Oh, good," Sokka said as his tense shoulders relaxed. "Then who are you?"

The girl held her head high. "My name is Dapplepaw, and I challenge you, Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe, to a noodle-eating contest. If you win, you get a map of the _Legend of Korra_ universe, including Republic City. Do you accept?"

A smirk slowly spread on Sokka's face. "Ooh, you are so asking for trouble. Bring it on, cat lady!"

And the two dashed offstage and left the auditorium, leaving over 300 fictional characters in a stunned silence. Finally Korra cleared her throat. "Well, that was surprising. Um, thanks for your votes, and Mako and I'll be off now. Yeah, okay." With that, the two award winners left the stage.

Toph blinked once. "Okay then, since our other awards show host has eloped with a feline, I'll be taking care of the rest of the show. Next category is 'Best Character First Appearance', where you vote for whichever character's first appearance you think is the best. Like for example, we first met Sokka and Katara rowing a canoe on some fishing trip, and Aang first appeared when he emerged from an iceberg. Oh, and if you plan to vote for me, do remember that Aang's vision in the swamp doesn't count, and my official first appearance is in 'The Blind Bandit' when I emerged onstage in Earth Rumble Six to whip the Boulder's butt."

"The Boulder feels seriously offended by the Blind Bandit's comment!" the Boulder shouted from the audience.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Anyway, Sokka and I will be back to announce the winner (maybe) so in the meantime, don't forget to vote! This is Toph Beifong signing off!" And the one host left the stage as the curtains fell.

…

"If I have to do this one more time, I'm giving you a lifelong ban on noodles," Toph muttered darkly as she walked alongside Sokka with his arm draped around her neck.

"Yeah well, at least I got the map," Sokka grinned drunkenly, waving the scroll in his other hand.

"Good for you." Toph steered her fellow awards show host around a corner and plopped him onto a row of storage boxes before turning around to find the previously depressed Carrot lying on her stomach on another storage box and looking rather comfortable while Meelo stroked the fur on her neck.

The blind earthbender raised an eyebrow. "Meelo? Weren't you supposed to leave with the other LoK characters soon?"

"I want to say goodbye to white fluffy bunny," Meelo replied as his hand moved down to stroke Carrot's back.

Toph shrugged. "Well, at least Carrot looks better now, even though I can't see her. But don't miss your ride back to Republic City, got it?"

"Yes, Miss Toph. Oogi will come get us!" Meelo beamed at the petite girl.

"That's nice," Toph answered simply before prying the scroll from Sokka's hand as he snored away on the row of storage boxes. She unrolled the scroll to find a detailed map of the LoK universe. She shrugged again. "Well, it still feels like a piece of paper to me."

Sokka turned around to his other side and snored his agreement.

**My phone just magically revived itself just now. Weird, but I'm not complaining. And maybe Meelo isn't such a bad kid after all.**

**Disclaimer: Carrot-Bunny does not own anything except for the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards and the 'Golden Aang' trophies. Anyone who uses them without permission will be taking on a quest to search for Moony and Padfoot, the aforementioned missing hamsters. Who knows, maybe they're not stray cat chow yet.**


	91. Best Character First Appearance

"_Can I use the computer now?"_

"_No."_

"_C'mon, I have an awards show that needs writing!"_

"_No."_

"_Dad said I could share the laptop with you!"_

"_Okay, just not yet!"_

"_I DON'T KNOW WHY FOR THE LIFE OF ME DO YOU LIKE JUSTIN BIEBER SO MUCH!?"_

"… _I like One Direction too."_

"_*groans" Don't remind me… Okay, is that MV done playing yet?"_

"_Done!"_

"_Great, now HAND OVER THE COMPUTER."_

"Hey folks and welcome to the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards!" Sokka greeted as he emerged onstage with his fellow host. "We apologize for the slight delay, which Carrot said had something to do with some Bieber guy, for some reason."

"Apparently her little sis is part of an endangered species of fangirls that support both Justin Bieber and One Direction. Anyway, we last left you voting for 'Best Character First Appearance', and we've received votes for basically everyone and anyone who's a member of the cast."

"Yup, from Bumi the first and second to Iroh the first and second to both Avatars from both series and even Foaming Mouth Guy, the nominees list here is even longer than that for the 'Favorite Mr Azula' award. We've even got a vote for Appa, who first appeared when he emerged from an iceberg with his master after being frozen for a hundred years."

"And sneezed on you soon after. That's probably what makes it so memorable."

"Ahem, thank you for bringing that up Toph. But two dangerous ladies are in the lead in the polls this time: Princess 'Here Comes Trouble' Azula and Toph 'I'm Gonna Whoop the Pebble's Butt' Beifong. So here's the question of the day: which girl will be crowned Queen of First Appearances?"

"Interesting question, and by the way, love your intro for me, Sokka."

"Glad you approve, because you're treating me to a big bag of fire-flakes after the show. Anyway, we'll just cut to the chase and present this 'Golden Aang' trophy to Toph!"

Toph accepted the trophy from her fellow host before stepping forwards towards the podium. "Well folks, thanks for all your votes and support. Carrot tells me that despite what I said yesterday, someone still voted for my first appearance from Aang's vision in the swamp. I'm not saying there's anything wrong with that, but you gotta admit, making sassy remarks at a buff guy before sending him into the pits is way cooler. Better than getting water dumped on your head, crashing your canoe into the ice and being called a sexist by your sister anyway."

"Hey, I give you a nice intro and you insult me in return? Very nice of you."

"All's fair in love and war and awards shows, Snoozles. Anyway, the next category is 'Best Flashback', which means you'll be voting for your favorite flashback from the series. It could be Aang's recollection of him running away from home, or Zuko's childhood memories, or Iroh's flashback of him playing with little Lu Ten, or even Appa thinking about his first meeting with Aang in 'Appa's Lost Days'. Wow, this might be a bit of a tearjerking category."

"Yup, so it's tissues out once again. We'll be back to announce the winner soon, so until then stay tuned and keep voting!" And the two hosts left the stage as the curtains closed.

**As you can see in the first part of today's chapter, I encountered a 'slight delay' with my Bieliber/One Directionist little sis. My mom's computer is still in the IMU (Intensive Maintenance Unit), so it's still two girls fighting over their dad's laptop. The pleasures of siblinghood, eh?**

**Disclaimer: Carrot-Bunny does not own anything except for the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards and the 'Golden Aang' trophies. Anyone who uses them without permission will be giving up their computer/laptop/iPad/whatever you're using to write fanfics to yours truly. Think of it as doing a favour to the rest of the voters; that way they'll get the newest chapters on time.**

**To jayleaf1: I simply used Dapplepaw because I noticed you were speaking from her point of view in your fanfic and assumed she was your alter ego. Hope you liked the cat ninja costume.**

**To Ranger51 the avatar:**

**Though I'd love to write a limerick in reply,**

**My poetic sense's so bad I better not try,**

**So instead of that,**

**I'll tip my hat,**

**And let what happened between us just pass by.**

**(Oh, and actually I don't even have a hat to tip. See how bad at poetry I am?) **


	92. Best Flashback

"_Do you like waffles, yeah we like waffles, do you like pancakes, yeah we like pancakes…_"

Sokka and Toph's eyes followed the little rabbit as she skipped merrily down the corridor while singing cheerfully. The blind earthbender turned to her fellow host. "Is it just me or is Carrot unusually happy today?"

"Yeah, weird. Maybe she ate a good breakfast."

Toph raised an eyebrow. "What does breakfast have to do with anything?"

"Waffles, pancakes, it all fits together. I do know quite a bit about the foods in the world beyond the fourth wall."

"Apparently that's probably the only thing you know about this world. Anyway, considering she showed up on time for the first time in days, I'm guessing her mom's laptop is finally fixed."

"So that means she's no longer under the influence of the endangered species that happens to be her sis anymore? By the way, isn't there a current influx of Bielibers and One Directionists lately? How does that make her sis endangered?"

"Yes, there are plenty of Bielibers and One Directionists, but it's rare to find a fangirl like Carrot's sis that's both. Like Kataangers and Zutarians; given the constant shipping wars between them it's really hard to find anyone who ships both pairings."

"Oh, now that makes things clearer. Anyhow, it's about time we started the show." With that, the two hosts headed onstage.

"Hey folks and welcome to the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards! We last left you voting for 'Best Flashback', and now the winner is finally out!"

"We'll be giving you the top ten most voted-for flashbacks, all the way to number one. So to start things off, we have Iroh's flashback from episode 12 of Book One, 'The Storm'!"

"This is when Iroh tells the crew of Zuko's ship the story of how Zuko got scarred and banished from his nation by his own father. It also explains a lot, like why he was so hell-bent on hunting down the Avatar, and his prickly attitude towards basically everything else."

"At least his Avatar-hunting days are over, but the prickly attitude might be here to stay for a while yet. On number nine is Katara's flashback from episode 16 of Book Three, 'The Southern Raiders'."

"This was Katara's memories of the day the Southern Raiders invaded our tribe and we lost our mother. Not a pleasant memory, that was."

"Cheer up Sokka, you know we're all here for you to have a shoulder to cry on and provide tissues. In eighth place we have Kyoshi finishing off Chin the Conqueror and creating Kyoshi Island in the process, as shown in episode 5 of Book Two, 'Avatar Day'."

"The most memorable part in that flashback was Chin standing in his underwear. Just goes to show you that not all evil overlords have good fashion sense."

"No kidding. First Zhao with his lemur-pulled sideburns, then Combustion Man with his freaky eye tattoo, and now evil overlord underwear. On number seven is yours truly learning to bend earth and kick butt from the badgermoles. Not that they kick much butt, for there isn't much butt to kick underground where they live, but still, they're amazing teachers and definitely a good deal better than Master Xu."

"Who is currently somewhere in an Earth Kingdom forest stuck in a metal box with a grumpy former host of Earth Rumble Six. In sixth place is Aang's flashback of his days in the air temple, also from 'The Storm'."

"And here I quote Monk Gyatso: 'As long as I am his guardian, I will decide when he trains and when he gets his butt kicked at Pai Sho.'. Amen to that, wise master."

"On number five is an entry from _Legend of Korra_: Yakone's trial from episode nine, 'Out of the Past'. Though the trial itself is quite good, most of the votes for it are for Toph calling Aang Twinkletoes even when they're both in their forties."

"Friendship never ends, and neither does the usage of annoying nicknames. Number four is Roku's life story from episode 6 of Book Three, 'The Avatar and the Fire Lord'. This episode-long flashback goes from his childhood days playing with then Prince Sozin and crushing on the nobleman's daughter Ta Min to his death from excessive poisonous gas while battling a volcano."

"Strange thing, that an experienced Avatar his age couldn't defeat a volcano when a kid like Aang had already done it at the age of twelve. Anyway, in third place is Appa's flashback of his first meeting with Aang from episode 16 of Book Two, 'Appa's Lost Days'."

"Yup, it was pretty much friendship at first sight for the two of them, though I suspect the apple helped. Shame it didn't work out that well for Sokka and Foo Foo Cuddlypoops."

"Yeah well, I try not to think about it too much. On two is the heartwarming yet tearjerking flashback of a slimmer Iroh playing with a young Lu Ten, from episode 15 of Book Two, 'Tales of Ba Sing Se'."

"Aw, Sokka, do you need a tissue?"

"No thanks, I'm good. And finally, the moment you've all been waiting for, the 'Best Flashback' of AtLA: TURTLEDUCKS!"

"Sokka, that's not what the flashback's called."

"No, I mean turtleducks!" Sokka pointed excitedly at a line of little baby turtleducks waddling up the aisle. The baby turtleducks stopped and quacked in question, only to have a Water Tribe teen leap off the stage and chase after them. Quacking loudly and flapping their wings frantically, they waddled down the aisle and out of the auditorium, with Sokka hot on their tail.

"Great. The second time Snoozles runs off during the show," Toph groaned in exasperation. "Anyhow, the winner is Zuko's childhood memories from episode 7 of Book Two, 'Zuko Alone', so Scarface please come up here now to receive your trophy."

The current Fire Lord came onstage to receive his trophy from the lone awards show host and was about to step towards the podium for his acceptance speech when suddenly a loud quack resounded throughout the auditorium. Everyone turned towards the head of aisle in front of the stage, where a large turtleduck was glaring at stage as if it had swallowed her ducklings.

"Oh, it's Mama Turtleduck. Hey Mama, your ducklings went that way," Toph said as she pointed at the open double doors at the end of the room. The mother turtleduck quacked in thanks and waddled off in that direction.

"I can see Sokka's got trouble heading his way. So anyway, next category is 'Best Advice', which lets you vote for the wise quotes you've heard in the series. There's a huge chance Iroh's winning this next category, but don't let that stop you from voting! We'll be back to announce the winner soon, so until then be sure to stay tuned! See ya!" And Toph left the stage as the curtains fell.

…

"Come back ducklings!" Sokka shouted as he chased after the baby turtleducks, who waddled around a corner and disappeared. Just as he was about to round the corner, he tripped and fell down flat on his face. Looking up to find the baby turtleducks, he instead found himself face-to-face with a large turtleduck who didn't seem all too happy. The Water Tribe gulped nervously.

"Um, hi?"

**As Ursa once said, if you mess with moms' babies, they'll bite you back. Unfortunately Sokka has yet to learn that. Sigh.**

**Disclaimer: Carrot-Bunny does not own anything except for the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards and the 'Golden Aang' trophies. Anyone who uses them without permission will**** have to beware of Mama Turtleduck, the new protective mama on the block. Move over Mama Foo Foo, there's a new gal in town and she's ready to unleash her quacks of doom. **


	93. Best Advice

"Sokka, where are you? The awards show is starting soon!" Toph shouted for the third time in the whole awards show (yeah, I counted) as she rounded a corner to find her fellow awards show host munching on waffles with a white rabbit.

Sokka looked up and offered a waffle from a paper bag to the blind earthbender. "Have one?"

"Don't mind if I do."

…

"Hey folks and welcome to the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards, where your favorite awards show host has just discovered the joy of eating waffles!"

"Oi Sokka, this awards show is for announcing award winners, not announcing what you had for breakfast."

"Oh come on Toph, you liked them too. Anyway, it so happens there's a video on YouTube of us AtLA cast members singing along to 'The Waffle Song', which for some reason Carrot finds it one of the top ten videos she's even seen on the site, right below the 'Gangnam Style' MV and the Kataang video themed on Gym Class Heroes' 'Cupid's Chokehold'."

"Well, you have to admit, that one shot of you pointing to a large picture of a waffle is definitely memorable. And speaking of memorable, today's category is all about the memorable wise quotes from the series, because this is the 'Best Advice' award!"

"Of course, there's a high likelihood Iroh'll be adding today's 'Golden Aang' trophy to his collection, but that doesn't mean he doesn't have any competition. Other characters in the running for the award include Zuko, Aang, Toph (can you believe it?) and even me!"

"You? What kind of advice have you ever given?"

"In the episode 'The Fortuneteller', where I give Aang some good old man-to-man advice on girls."

"Huh, fat lot of good that turned out to be."

"It helped! Well, a little. A bit? Maybe? Slightly?"

"Admit it Sokka, you're a hopeless case. What with barely getting by juggling two girlfriends, you should be the last person to give dating advice."

"Yeah well, that's not for you to decide, Miss Know-It-All Beifong. Anyhow, we've complied a video of the top ten most voted-for advice from the series, so sit back, relax, and enjoy the show! Roll film!"

The stage darkened and a huge screen rolled down and flickered to life. A number '10' was displayed, followed by a shot of Sokka and Zuko dressed up as guards leaning over the railing of a tower above a yard full of people roaming about. Zuko was holding his chin in thought. "Err, what would Uncle say?" He paused and looked towards the sky. "Sometimes clouds have two sides, dark and light. And a silver lining in between. It's like a silver sandwich. So when life seems hard... um… take a bite out of the silver sandwich." The camara panned out enough to show a disinterested-looking Sokka standing beside him and resting his elbows on the railing.

"You really said that?" Katara snickered as she turned to Zuko in the audience.

"Okay, so I'm not as good as my uncle! Happy?" Zuko retaliated.

"Guess the wisdom doesn't run in the family," Aang commented as the screen displayed a number '9', then showed Iroh disposing a man of his dagger while knocking him to the ground. He twirled the dagger in his hand before helping the man to his feet. "With a solid stance, you are a much more serious threat," he explained before demonstrating a proper stance, then correcting the man's form as he mimicked him. "Much better! But to tell you the truth, you do not look like the criminal type."

"He's helping a criminal?" Suki asked with a raised eyebrow as the members of Team Avatar in the audience turned to stare at Iroh in the next row as he smiled benevolently at them.

The number '8' displayed on the screen was followed by Aang and Irojh walking down a dark tunnel, with Iroh lighting the way with a flame cupped in his hand. "Perfection and power are overrated. I think you were very wise to choose happiness and love."

The scene changed to a number '7' before displaying Toph and Zuko sitting together on the floor with their backs to the wall. Toph was talking to a slowly smiling Zuko. "All your Uncle wanted was for you to find your own path and see the light. Now you're here with us. He'd be proud."

From onstage, Toph grinned in Zuko's direction as the scene was replaced with a number '6', followed by Toph and Iroh sitting around a campfire while drinking tea. Toph was sipping her tea silently while listening to Iroh. "You sound like my nephew. Always thinking you need to do things on your own without anyone's support. There is nothing wrong with letting people who love you help you."

A number '5' was shown, followed by Iroh talking to Zuko, whow as standing up with his back to his uncle. "In the darkest times, hope is something you give yourself. That is the meaning of inner strength."

Up next was number '4', which showed Aang and Sokka standing opposite Katara and Zuko. Aang was staring at Katara intensely. "The monks used to say that revenge is like a two-headed rat-viper. While you watch your enemy go down, you're being poisoned yourself."

Next came number '3', with Iroh talking to Zuko again, this time on a cliff overlooking an abandoned village. "Prince Zuko, pride is not the opposite of shame, but its source. True humility is the only antidote to shame."

As the number '2' faded to show Zuko holding an imaginary beard on his chin while pacing in front of a makeshift campsite, the real Zuko winced slightly. He clearly remembered his imitation of his uncle: "Zuko, you have to look within yourself, to save yourself from your other self. Only then will your true self reveal itself."

Amidst the laughter of the audience the screen displayed a huge number '1', followed by Zuko and Iroh in a cave, with Appa in the background. Iroh's face was an expression of intense concentration. "I'm _begging_ you Prince Zuko! It's time for you to look inward, and begin asking yourself the big questions. Who are you? And what do _you_ want?"

"And now let us welcome our 'Best Advice' winner, General Iroh!" Sokka announced as the audience broke into applause. The Dragon of the West came onstage to receive his trophy and the usual pat on the back from Toph, then stepped towards the podium after regaining his balance. "Well, I thank you all for your votes, but the reason why people give advice is because they hope that others will follow their words and change their lives for the better. Thus, I am truly happy to see that my nephew has taken the advice of an old man and used it to change himself, bringing him to where he is today." He then left the stage amidst tumultuous applause to be met with a warm hug from his nephew as he returned to his seat in the audience.

"Looks like that love advice of yours wasn't enough to win over the King of Wisdom and Tea, eh Sokka?"

"Oh shut up, I already knew from the start I didn't have a chance. Alright, next we'll be doing some categories related to the world of fanfiction, starting off with 'Favorite Fanfiction Main Character'! You'll be asking yourself which character you favor the most as the protagonist of your stories, and voting your answer all till we announce the winner! So don't forget to vote, and stay tuned!" With that, the two hosts left the stage as the curtains closed.

**Phew, this chapter took me a while to write! Anyway, I'll be looking forward to counting your votes, and don't forget to like waffles! XD**

**Disclaimer: Carrot-Bunny does not own anything except for the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards and the 'Golden Aang' trophies. Anyone who uses them without permission will have to beware of the Waffle Crocodiles, the deadly beasts with waffles for jaws. Don't underestimate them because of this though; if anything, this means you'll be breathing your last amidst honey-covered razor-sharp waffle teeth. I really gotta hand it to my six-year-old cousin; his powers of imagination are really extraordinary.**


	94. Favorite Fanfiction Main Character

_The eleven-year-old girl marched down the hallway of the upper storey of her house happily, until she passed by an open doorway. She looked inside to see her mom's laptop running on her elder sister's desk, with the aforementioned elder sister nowhere in sight, presumably off for a toilet break from reading fanfiction. A devilish grin appeared on her face, and she tiptoed softly into the room._

_She crept closer and closer to the desk and the running laptop and finally got close enough to confirm that her elder sister was indeed reading fanfiction. Then she read the title of the fanfic currently loaded on the screen, and her grin evaporated to be replaced by an expression of shock. Written across the top of the page were the words 'Drabbles, RemusSirius Style'._

_Her eyes widened. Her own elder sister, the girl she argued with daily and who had always been her mentor in the world of fanfiction, was actually reading…_

"_WOLFSTAR?!"_

"So she finally found out?" Sokka asked as he casually chewed on a waffle.

Carrot nodded sadly. "You should have heard her scream. I actually ran out of the bathroom with my pants around my ankles thinking she had just cut off her hand or something, but instead there she was shrieking over my mom's laptop."

"Well, at least she hasn't known that you also _write_ Wolfstar. Yet," Toph said.

The rabbit shuddered. "That's something I pray will never happen, at least until she gets over her homophobia."

"Yeah. Imagine what she'll do." Sokka placed a hand over his heart and mimed a heart attack. "Oh dear sister, how could you do this to me?! How could you look me in the eye, the one who is bonded to you by blood and sisterhood, the one who you squabble with and chew M&Ms with, knowing full well that you did such an atrocious thing?! HOW COULD YOU?!"

He was immediately hit squarely in the forehead by a pebble flicked by Toph, who then stood in front of him with her arms crossed in front of her chest while he rubbed his sore temple. "Would you quit fooling around? You're insulting the slash shippers and homosexuals, you know, and anyway we should be starting the show now."

"Right, right." And so the two hosts emerged onstage, one still massaging his forehead.

"Hey everybody and welcome to the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards! We last left you voting for 'Favorite Fanfiction Main Character' and after 24 hours the results are finally out!"

"Nice to have someone else do the intro for a change. However, it seems that Miss Beifong here doesn't exactly have a clear field for the trophy, because she'll be up against the like of the Avatar himself, his waterbending extraordinaire girlfriend, the estranged but equally dangerous Fire Nation royal siblings, the Freedom Fighters (especially Smellerbee, who seems to have the biggest fanbase among the Freedom Fighters), and even your humble awards show host here."

"Rather rare to find you calling yourself 'humble', Sokka. But anyway, like Snoozles said, this isn't exactly a walk in the park, particularly because I've got some serious competition from the aforementioned Fire Nation royal siblings. I gotta admit, Zuko's fangirls really are a force to be reckoned with."

"As well as Azula's, because it seems that she's just as popular among the fandom as her brother. So here's the question of the day: between the blind earthbender, the scarred Fire Lord and the firebending prodigy, who claims top spot as the character the fans love to read/write about the most?"

"Cut out the suspense Sokka, it's cheesier than Carrot's dessert for dinner last night. She said it was double cheesecake."

"Alright, since we won't want to keep you all waiting for any longer, here is the 'Favorite Fanfiction Main Character' as voted by you: Zuko!"

The audience broke out in applause as the formerly banished prince came onstage to receive his 'Golden Aang' trophy and a pat on the back from Toph that may have been slightly more hostile than usual (she wasn't too happy about losing the award to him). He then stepped towards the podium. "Um, thanks for voting for me, and I'm happy to see that some of the voters voted for me not because they ship Zutara, but because they like to read fanfics that take what's seen on the show, then interpret, decipher and go more into depth with it, or make an entirely new world or universe with it and basically make it better, or more mature and realistic. I've never particularly liked the stories about me, but at least the ones I mentioned are a good deal more enjoyable than the ones focusing on my romantic relationship with various characters."

"Well said, Zuko, and I'm sure the same goes for all of us here," Sokka said as he clapped along with the audience as Zuko left the stage. "Also, I happen to know of a fanfic where Katara found and showed off his baby pictures. Way to go sis, I say."

"I thought she already did that before while we were hiding in the Fire Lord's beachhouse on Ember Island?"

"No, those were Ozai's baby pictures. Anyway, the next category might just reignite the shipping wars again, because this is the 'Favorite Fanfiction Pairing' award! Like the last category, voters vote for the pairing they like to read/write fanfiction about the most, and to keep things simple double-voting is discouraged. For example, if you write Kataang, Tokka and Jinko, you'll have to choose your favorite among the three and vote for that one pairing."

"It might be a setback for some of you who can't decide, but that's to make the vote-counting easier so we can have the results sooner. We'll be back to announce the winner soon, so in the meantime do remember to vote! See ya!" And the two hosts left the stage as the curtains closed.

…

Carrot the human girl was walking past an open doorway when she turned to see her dad's laptop running on her little sister's desk, with the aforementioned little sister nowhere in sight, presumably off for a toilet break from reading fanfiction. A devilish grin appeared on her face, and she tiptoed softly into the room.

She crept closer and closer to the desk and the running laptop and finally got close enough to confirm that her little sister was indeed reading fanfiction. Then she read the title of the fanfic currently loaded on the screen, and her grin evaporated to be replaced by an expression of shock. Her eyes widened. Her own younger sister, the girl who annoyed her daily and who she taught everything she knew about the world of fanfiction, the girl who had always maintained that she was a firm canon shipper and would never turn to the Dark Force of crack pairings, was actually reading…

"DRAMIONE?!"

**Turns out both of us have our own favorite shippings that we kept secret from the other. Turns out she never liked the idea of Hermione being with Ron, even after the last chapter of **_**Deathly Hallows, **_**'Nineteen Years Later'. In fact, she's currently between Draco/Hermione and Harry/Hermione, though she seems to be slightly more inclined to the former, because Draco's her Lust Object in HP.**

**Disclaimer: Carrot-Bunny does not own anything except for the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards and the 'Golden Aang' trophies. Anyone who uses them without permission will**** be employed as a bodyguard to secure the bedroom door of one c****ertain Wolfstar shipper, who does not want to find out what her dear younger sister would do if she discovered the five or six Wolfstar oneshots she'd published. If you do well, you might receive a chocolate-chip cookie as your wages.**


	95. Favorite Fanfiction Pairing

_The eleven-year-old girl was walking past her elder sister's half-open doorway on her way to her own bedroom (she had half an inclination to peek inside, but after what happened the last time she wasn't so sure she was ready for another heart attack yet) when she heard a not-quite-blood-curling-scream-but-close coming from the bedroom. She glanced nervously at the half-open doorway before walking away quickly, sure that her sister had probably met another horrid smut slash fic, as she described to her before. Or tried to anyway, because thirty seconds in and she was already covering her ears with her hands and singing "Lah lah lah, I can't hear you and there is no slash in the world and boys like girls, lah lah lah…" (Naïve, isn't she? So sweet and innocent…)_

_Five minutes later, when she was walking past her sister's bedroom door again, she heard a cry of "YES! Kataang is now in the lead!" She had no idea what it meant, but she could presume that her sis was reading Kataang instead of the more, ahem, uncommon pairings, so at least that was good. She couldn't help breathing a sigh of relief as she walked downstairs._

_Half an hour later at lunch, she was sitting across from her glum-faced elder sister, quite strange for a teen who's usually high on M&Ms. "What happened?"_

"_Zutara seems set to win today's award," her sister stated simply._

_And that was all the initiative she needed to walk over to her sister's side and hug her tightly as they both grieved for the tragic defeat of canon._

"Hey folks and welcome to the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards!" Sokka greeted the audience as the two hosts emerged onstage. "We apologize for the one-day delay, but we hope today's show will make up for it!"

"Yup, today's category is definitely one for the books, for it's the 'Favorite Fanfiction Pairing' award! Dubbed by one voter as 'the category this fic was written for', we've had votes for almost any and every single pairing known to the AtLA fandom since the fanfiction archive first started!"

"That's right Toph, and you won't believe what crazy shippings these people are coming up with today. I've been paired with both Fire Nation royal siblings, you've been paired with all three males of Team Avatar and then some, and Zuko's actually been voted for alongside an OC! And there wasn't any specific character name; it was just 'Zuko/OC' on the vote."

"Well, you gotta admit Zuko/OC is a rather common fanfic theme. I remember Carrot saying even she attempted it before before giving the thing up after a couple of chapters. Oh, she also warned me that if I ever revealed it to anyone, I had better watch out for her carrot-bombs." Toph ducked her head as a carrot-bomb sailed across the stage from behind the rolled-up curtain on one side and exploded in the audience, blasting the Freedom Fighters and the Earth Rumble Six competitors apart as their row was blown into pieces. She then continued as if nothing had happened. "But the real competition is between the top two main pairings of this fandom, in which the Avatar and the Fire Lord fight for the love of the Southern Water Tribe waterbender. We're talking about the infamous Zuko/Katara/Aang love triangle, and today's showdown promises to be brutal!"

"We've had a few Zutarian voters not daring to even read the next chapter for fear of seeing Kataang triumph over their OTP (One True Pairing) yet again. So for those who're still watching the show, here is your 'Favorite Fanfiction Pairing': Katara/Aang!"

The two came onstage to accept their trophies from their fellow Team Avatar members before standing in front of the podium holding hands while grinning. Then Sokka produced a little black book from his pocket and cleared his throat. "And now, I pronounce you Avatar and wife."

There followed an awkward silence in which the award winners blushed furiously and Toph hissed to her fellow host, "Hey, what do you think you're doing?!"

"It was just a joke!" Sokka held up the little black book in self-defense.

"Your 'joke' probably scared away whatever few Zutarian viewers we had left as well as turned the temperature in this room to twenty degrees below zero! Next time you wanna crack a joke, you'd better think twice before you do it!"

"Oh, come on! Since when did the position of 'joker' become an occupational hazard?"

"Since the day you received a death threat in the mail from the angry Potterheads! Don't tell me you've forgotten about that! And I can assure you, the Zutarians will be no less dangerous!"

"Well, at least they don't have a Killing Curse." Even so, beads of sweat were breaking out on Sokka's forehead as he remembered Carrot's stories of how vicious an angry Zutarian could be (they might be a little over-exaggerated, but there could very well be some truth in that).

"Killing Curse or not, I wouldn't like to have a new colleague after 94 chapters, thank you very much. So anyway, we'll be ushering the lovebirds off the stage now and moving on with the show." Toph led the smattering of applause as Katara and Aang left the stage while still faintly blushing, but most of the audience was still staring at each other and the stage in the same awekward silence. Just goes to show you how much damage a few careless words can create.

"Okay then, now it's time to announce the next category!" Sokka said as he cleared his throat nervously, for he was starting to feel uncomfortable in the awkward silence he had caused himself. "In the next few chapters we'll be focusing on the fanfictions in the AtLA fandom, starting with 'Favorite Romance Fanfiction'! Voters get to choose which AtLA romance-themed fanfiction they think is the best they've ever read, and the author of the winning story will be here to receive his/her award!"

"Kindly note that although self-nominating is not banned, we do not encourage voters to vote for themselves. Give others a fair chance, and join us in honoring the best fanfictions in this fandom. Votes must include the correct title of the story and the author's penname, so Carrot can verify the vote and also contact the author to notify him or her of his or her achievement. We'll be back to announce the winner soon, so until then keep voting! See ya!" And the two hosts left the stage as the curtains closed.

**By some miraculous, um, miracle (for lack of a better word), my mom's laptop broke down while I was halfway through counting the votes, so we had to get it fixed again. Luckily we got it back before another 24 hours passed, and boy was I surprised (and glad) to see who came out tops in the end! Zutarians, I hope you're not too depressed, and I certainly hope you won't start hating this awards show because of this! If it makes you feel any better, Zutara was in second place behind Kataang by only 5 votes, so hey, at least you were very close to the top! And who knows, maybe you'll have another shot with the next category? (I on the other hand am preparing myself for a serious session of reading romance fanfics… sappy love stories here I come…)**

**Disclaimer: Carrot-Bunny does not own anything except for the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards and the 'Golden Aang' trophies. Anyone who uses them without permission will be Sokka's humor coach in preparation for the next awards show to make sure today's events don't repeat themselves. You will be held in custody throughout the next awards show, and if Sokka messes up one more time both him and you are going to be tied to a post and pelted by carrot-bombs, and I will do what I have threatened to do ever since the first chapter of this awards show (go check if you've never seen it) and use Momo as the second host. **


	96. Favorite Romance Fanfiction

"_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes, saying eh-yo, gotta let go…"_

Sokka and Toph's eyes followed the little rabbit as she skipped merrily down the corridor while singing cheerfully. The blind earthbender turned to her fellow host. "Is it just me or is Carrot in the habit of singing and skipping when in an unusually good mood?"

"Hmm, could be. I think I heard her say something about one of her fanfics showing up in the nominees list for today's award. She must be happy about that."

"Wonder if she won?"

"Who knows? We'll have to wait until the awards show to find out."

…

"Hey folks and welcome to the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards!" Sokka greeted the audience as the two hosts emerged onstage. "We've been counting your votes for the 'Favorite Romance Fanfiction' category, and now the winners are finally out!"

"We say 'winners' in the plural form because we've got more than one winner today! But I suppose that's to be expected when you get more than twenty different nominees in one category. There's bound to be a few that tie in at the top."

"Luckily there weren't too many votes, otherwise the two of us (me and Carrot, since Toph can't see) might have to stay up all night reading through the nominated fanfics. As a matter of fact, voting statistics have taken a dip for today's category, with the total number of votes only 60% of the usual count."

"Suppose not everybody felt inclined to vote for a particular fanfic, eh? We also got some people choosing to skip the voting because they either couldn't make up their mind or couldn't think of any to vote for, but don't worry, we understand."

"Yeah, I'm sure not every fanfic reader's here for the sappy love stories anyway. Back to the topic of the winners, today we'll be giving out altogether nine 'Golden Aang' trophies, with three representatives from each of the three winning stories: the author and the two main characters. So to kick things off, here's your first 'Favorite Romance Fanfiction': 'The Black Games' by Mrs Pettyfer!"

A young woman in her mid-twenties came onstage along with Katara and Zuko, the main characters of her Hunger Games-esque story spanning 37 chapters. The three received their trophies from the hosts and took a bow towards the audience before leaving the stage, for there was no time for acceptance speeches due to the three-way tie.

"Next up is our second 'Favorite Romance Fanfiction': 'I'll Walk You Home' by Justthisguyyouknow!"

A fat old man with a big white beard came onstage to receive his trophy from the two hosts, who also happened to be the main characters of his still-ongoing story. He did a Japanese-style 90-degrees bow in front of the audience before leaving the stage.

"Who knew we would end up having a share of the prize in today's category, eh Sokka?"

"You got that right, Toph. Okay, so for the past two fanfics the main pairings have been Zutara and Tokka, who also happened to be in the top three for the last category, 'Favorite Fanfiction Pairing'. Now, which will be the third pairing in today's three-way tie?"

"Well, we'll have our own assisting rabbit to answer that question, because the third 'Favorite Romance Fanfiction' as voted by you is 'A Thousand Years' by Carrot-Bunny!"

Aang and Katara left their seats in the audience and came onstage, joined by a teenage girl with her black hair running down her back in two parts and a carrot wedged over one ear. They accepted their trophies from the hosts before taking the customary bow towards the audience and leaving the stage.

"By the way, Carrot also featured Kuruk/Ummi and Roku/Ta Min in her story, but since she listed Aang and Katara as the main characters when publishing the story they're the character representatives for the fanfic. And that concludes our three 'Favorite Romance Fanfiction' winners as voted by you, each featuring one of the top three most popular pairings in the AtLA fandom: Zutara, Tokka and Kataang!"

"All's well that ends well then, with no major pairing fan groups insulted or anything. Now for the next category, which promises to be a literally action-packed one: 'Favorite Adventure Fanfiction'! Like the last category, you get to vote for the best fanfiction you've read, this time in the adventure genre. And how do you know it's in the adventure genre? Simple: a) it's listed as so, and b) it's chock-full of action and adventure, which in this fandom involves lost of bending, a few weapons, and tons of kick-ass awesome moves!"

"Again, we kindly remind voters that although self-nominating is not banned, we do not encourage voters to vote for themselves. We'll be back to announce the winner soon, so until then keep voting! See you later!" And the two hosts left the stage as the curtains fell.

…

Sokka whistled a cheerful tune as he opened his mailbox, only to find a red envelope waiting for him when he opened the lid. Thinking it was a long-overdue valentine, he opened the envelope only to have it soar out of his hands and float in mid-air in front of him while screaming at him. "Okay, Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe. Listen to this because I'm saying it once and only once. Never, ever insult Zutara or Zutara fans ever again, because I swear, we are a whole lot scarier than you could ever imagine in your wildest dreams. I suggest you sleep with one eye open from now on, because I will find you and get you for that. I don't know when, and I don't know how, but when you least expect it, EXPECT IT. And if you ever say something even halfway offensive about the reason I read Avatar fanfiction, I will RIP YOU EYES OUT OF YOUR SOCKETS AND STUFF THEM DOWN YOUR THROAT SO YOU CAN SEE ME TEAR OPEN YOUR THROAT AND THROW YOU TO THE WOLVES! OR MAYBE FOO FOO CUDDLY POOPS' MAMA! WHICH IS A THOUSAND TIMES WORSE!" The letter then exploded in his face, leaving him with a blackened face and a terrified expression. _Not again!_

**Seems like this time the Potterheads and the Zutarians have joined together in their hatred of Sokka. Oh, and I also really enjoyed reading the nominated stories (even if it took me about two hours just to skim through the first chapter of each one) so I'm including the list of them below. Happy reading!**

'**Thank You', by Dead Feathers**

'**The Black Games', by Mrs Pettyfer**

'**Lie To Me', by Inkcharm**

'**Lost Without You', by AvatarBeau96**

'**Not Stalking Zuko', by Emletish**

'**Fall of the White Lotus', by Boo-82**

'**My Heart Burns for You', by alwaysZutarian**

'**The Waterbender's Scroll: Writing In Water', by greeneyes117**

**'The Hunter and the Prey', by RedNovember**

'**At The Edge of Dusk', by Omoni**

'**The Spirit Within', by sea-dilemma**

'**I'll Walk You Home', by Justthisguyyouknow**

'**Open Doors', by WaterWarrior294**

'**The Taming Of The Shrew', by setlib**

'**Embers', by Vathara**

'**Practice Makes Perfect', by roca dos**

'**A Thousand Years', by Carrot-Bunny**

'**Grounded', by Danny Phantom SG-1**

**'Comedy of Errors', b****y DJNS**

'**This Isn't Happening To Me,' by swamp treader**

'**In the Same Candlelight', by Like a Dove**

'**Love Me Love Me Not' (there is no further information given on this story, so we cannot list the author's penname. If you know of the author's penname, please contact us so we can add it to the list.)**

'**A Matter of Appearances', by chromeknickers**

'**White Cherry Women', by YoyoWarrior**

'**Forever And For Always', by Cassidy Alice**

'**Why Should I?', by ramasterharper**

**Disclaimer: Carrot-Bunny does not own anything except for the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards and the 'Golden Aang' trophies. Anyone who uses them without permission will**** be receiving a special red envelope in the middle of the night, which WILL find its way to you, even if it has to crash through windowpanes or fly down the chimney. And please, do not mistake this for a long-overdue valentine.**


	97. Favorite Adventure Fanfiction

Carrot looked up from what was probably the third burnt-up paper she'd seen in the last 24 hours to find Sokka's terrified face in front of her. "So let me get this straight: people have been sending Howlers to you?"

"I don't know what they call the self-exploding screaming letters, but I definitely don't like it! I've gotten one from a clearly raging Zutarian, one from a Tokkian, and one just telling me to shut up!"

"Good advice. Did that person reveal his or her name? Because I really want to shake their hand for telling Sokka what he should have known ever since the start of the awards show," Toph sniggered.

"It's 'Someone You Shouldn't Mess With', or at least that's what I can make out from what's left of the letter," Carrot said as she squinted at a barely readable line at the bottom of the blackened paper. "Anyway, you could always choose to just leave the Howlers in your mailbox and not open them. Your mailbox might blow up eventually, but we've got a surplus of waterbenders here, so it won't turn into a fire hazard, don't worry."

"That's not what I'm really worried about. How am I supposed to host the awards show when I keep receiving these Screamers or whatever you call them?!"

"Maybe they'll stop coming if you follow their advice and just shut up," Toph suggested.

"Gee, thanks," Sokka said sarcastically as the two hosts headed for the stage.

"Hey folks and welcome to the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards! We last left you voting for 'Favorite Adventure Fanfiction', and after 24 hours the results are finally out!"

"We've had a tie of three stories in second place, namely 'Fire and Ice' by LadyAvatar, 'A Dream Come True' by Alapest, and 'Another Brother' by AvocadoLove, who also received another nomination for the story 'In His Shoes'."

"But the real winning story is one that's been running for 73 chapters and counting, and which was actually the story with the highest number of reviews in the AtLA fanfiction archive until the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards came along. Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for Vathara, author of 'Embers'!"

Zuko and Iroh, the listed main characters of 'Embers', came onstage to receive their 'Golden Aang' trophies from the two hosts, leaving Sokka holding a lone trophy meant for the author. Suddenly the auditorium doors opened and a gust of mystical fog swept in, rushing down the aisle towards the stage. The fog engulfed Sokka briefly for a moment before rushing out of the auditorium, the ornate double doors closing behind it automatically. The audience tore their eyes away from the doors to turn to the stage, where Sokka stood as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened, the trophy he was holding now missing.

"Yeah, we don't know what Vathara looks like, since he/she didn't give a personal description in the author's profile, so we had a gust of fog as a representative. Don't worry, the trophy will be delivered to Vathara in good time."

"Right, and by the way, we're happy to note that we've received more votes for today's category than for the last one. Seems like the voting numbers might be picking up, and in good time too, for the next category is one you're surely gonna love: the 'Favorite Humor Fanfiction' award! That's right, you now get to vote for the story that has you laughing out loud in pure hilarity! So don't hesitate and start voting right now!"

"Like last time, we kindly remind voters that although self-nominating is not banned, we do not encourage voters to vote for themselves. We'll be back to announce the winner soon, so until then keep voting! See you later!" And the two hosts left the stage as the curtains closed.

**My personal favorite humor fanfiction is RainAndRoses' *****ATCHOO!* ****'Bring Me All Your Elderly', the funniest thing I've ever seen and also good relief for those who are still *****ATCHOO!* ****disgusted by the piece of junk that calls itself the movie adaptation of our *****ATCHOO!* ****beloved cartoon series and is directed by M. Night Dorkmalan. So if you can still feel the utter *****ATCHOO!* ****horror even after two years, come read this and relieve your feelings by *****ATCHOO!* ****watching Team Avatar take matters into their own hands and teach the movie some lessons on *****ATCHOO!* ****proper characterization. Believe me, you won't regret it!**

**Disclaimer: Carrot-Bunny does not own anything except for the *****ATCHOO!* ****Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards and the 'Golden Aang' trophies. Anyone who uses them without permission will**** *ATCHOO!* be Sokka's personal mailbox bodyguard, in charge of disposing of the Howlers he receives before they *ATCHOO!* blow up his mailbox. Yes, things have been THAT serious.**

**P.S.: I'm currently having a bit of a cold, *ATCHOO!* excuse me, so if you want the list of nominated stories for today's category, just go to the reviews page of this fanfic to check them out. Happy reading! *ATCHOO!***


	98. Favorite Humor Fanfiction

"Hey folks and welcome to the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards!" Sokka greeted the audience as the two hosts emerged onstage. "We've been counting the votes for the 'Favorite Humor Fanfiction' category, and we're glad to report a rise in vote numbers since the last chapter!"

"Yup, turns out almost everyone has their own favorite story that either made them laugh manically or suffer from not being able to do so due to the fact that they were reading in the middle of the night. So without further ado, we present to you the stories in the top 5 places for today's category that are most capable of tickling your funny bone!"

"At number five we have AniDenDav with 'Auto Correct: Last Airbender Style'! With 5 chapters and 1,653 words, this little tale explores the possibilities of Team Avatar owning annoying auto-correcting smartphones. Seriously, I don't know how you people from beyond the fourth wall can live with them."

"Number four is JupiterLily's 'Conversations', a little oneshot that nevertheless garnered over 100 reviews, quite an achievement for a first fanfic! Involving Aang, Zuko and some good old green slime, this little 'deleted scene' from the episode 'The Firebending Masters' promises to be one of the funniest things you've ever read!"

"Tying in number 3 are Alapest's 'A Dream Come True' and daveshan's 'What SHOULD Have Happened in ATLA'. The former uses the 'Avatar-fan-comes-to-the-Avatar-universe' clique plot and gives it its own amusing twists, while the latter reveals all the drastic and horribly illogical events that took place in the series. Be warned though; you might never be able to watch an episode the same way ever again when you've read this."

"Number two is our very own 'Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards' by Carrot-Bunny! We've gone a long way in the past 97 chapters, and we certainly couldn't have done it without your support!"

"Yeah, thanks for bearing with our horrible jokes and sappy acceptance speeches and being with us for so long! 97 chapters is certainly quite a long time, and we totally love you for all you've done for us! Well, expect for the Screamers."

"They're called 'Howlers', Sokka. And now, the moment you've all been waiting for, the 'Favorite Humor Fanfiction' as voted by you: 'Bring Me All Your Elderly' by RainAndRoses!"

Like the last time, the double doors at the end of the auditorium opened and the mystical fog entered. It swept away the 'Golden Aang' trophy in Sokka's hands before leaving with a whoosh, the doors closing behind it automatically. "Looks like most authors aren't in the favor of leaving personal descriptions on their profiles, huh?"

"That seems to be it, Sokka. And for the next category, we'll be celebrating one of the oldest elements of fanfiction itself: the OC or Own Character! Of course, OCs written by inexperienced or just plain lousy authors tend to morph into Mary Sues, but you can't deny there are some good OCs out there! So with the 'Favorite Own Character' category, this is their moment to shine and receive recognition for themselves!"

"Votes should include the name of the OC, the story in which he or she appeared and the penname of his/her creator, the author of the story. As usual, we kindly remind voters that although self-nominating is not banned, we do not encourage voters to vote for their own OCs. The winning character and his/her creator will be here to receive their trophies, so until then stay tuned and keep voting! See ya!" And the two hosts left the stage as the curtains closed.

**Wow, I never dreamed this little awards show would actually get that close to winning something! Thanks for all your votes and your support all this time, and hope you'll be with us until the very last word! Oh, and I also created a poll on my profile, so feel free to check it out! Love you all!**

**Disclaimer: Carrot-Bunny does not own anything except for the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards and the 'Golden Aang' trophies. Anyone who uses them without permission will**** have the new anti-Mary Sue weapons manufactured by Carrot-Bunny Industries tested on them first. Who knows, maybe we'll create our own anti-plagiarizer line. The carrot-bombs advertised last time certainly seem to be very popular.**


	99. Favorite Original Character

"Hey folks and welcome to the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards!" Sokka greeted the audience as the two hosts emerged onstage. "We last left you voting for 'Favorite Own Character', which _should_ have been called 'Favorite Original Character'. You have one guess who messed it up," he continued while jerking a not-so-subtle finger in Toph's direction.

"So I messed up one category name. At least I didn't get letters from angry Potterheads, angry Zutarians, angry Tokkaneers and angry viewers who just want you to shut up. And by the way, who was the one who called the Tokkaneers 'Tokkians'?"

"Heh, who cares what the shippers are called? They're the same old crazy fangirls anyway. And you actually bother to remember their official names?" Sokka asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"It's one of my ways to show support for my fans, even if they ship me with weirdos like you. It's also why I never get Howlers that threaten to blow up my mailbox."

"Sometimes I wonder why you even have a mailbox; you can't read your letters anyway. Alright, we're getting seriously off topic now, so let's cut the small talk and get back to the awards show."

"Yes we should, Sokka. We've had votes for a number of OCs from various stories in the AtLA fanfiction archive, including a number of votes for Avi from 'A Dream Come True' by Alapest and two different votes for two different characters who share the same name: Komo. One is created by DJNS and the other's creator was someone called 'public displays of lust', so we're pretty sure they're not the same character. Well, 50% to 60% sure."

"We also had a number of voters choosing to skip this category, either because they didn't read any fanfics with OCs in them or simply hated OCs, especially Mary Sues and Gary Stus. Well, just because you've had some bad experiences with OCs doesn't mean they're all that bad; keep reading and sooner or later your luck's bound to change for the better and you'll meet a really kick-ass awesome original character."

"But for the time being, we'll give you your 'Favorite Original Character' as voted by you: Carrot from Carrot-Bunny's 'Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards'!"

The familiar little rabbit with a carrot tucked behind one ear hopped onstage to receive her 'Golden Aang' trophy from the hosts before attempting to jump onto the podium and succeeding on the third try. She cleared her throat and balanced her trophy beside her so it wouldn't fall off the podium. "Wow, thanks for all your votes! I never dreamed that I would ever receive an award for one of my OCs, probably because I don't create many of them, but I'm really honored to be chosen as your 'Favorite Original Character'! Thank you all so much!" And the rabbit jumped down from the podium and bounded offstage to the applause from the audience.

"Well, who can resist a bunny with a carrot under one ear, eh? Anyway, our next category is 'Favorite Fanfiction Author', where you vote for the guy or girl who you think writes the best stories in the AtLA fanfiction archive! We'll be back to announce the winner soon, so don't go anywhere and remember to vote! See ya!" And the two hosts left the stage as the curtains fell.

**Toph was right; the 'Golden Aang' trophy does make a good paperweight. Of course, I couldn't have gotten it without you all, so thanks again for all your support! Love ya!**

**Disclaimer: Carrot-Bunny does not own anything except for the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards and the 'Golden Aang' trophies. Anyone who uses them without permission will**** have to beware of a certain miniature Aang in gold, which other than a good paperweight also makes an excellent anti-plagiarizer weapon. In fact, Carrot-Bunny Industries is considering producing it in bulk for their anti-plagiarizer line.**


	100. Favorite Fanfiction Author

"Hey folks and welcome to the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards!" Sokka greeted the audience as the two hosts emerged onstage. "We've been counting the votes for 'Favorite Fanfiction Author', and the results are finally out!"

"A lot of authors from the nominees list of past fanfiction-related categories have shown up in the polls, as well as some who didn't. By the way, we would like to clarify that while it does say 'Favorite Fanfiction Author', this awards show mainly centers on _Avatar: The Last Airbender_, so to the voter who voted for someone from _The Hunger Games_, we're sorry but your vote doesn't really count."

"Alright, now on to the winners themselves! On third place we have a four-way tie for sea-dilemma, DJNS, Incidental Villainess and AvocadoLove, who have all had their stories nominated in past categories. Congratulations, and keep up the great writing!"

"Number two is Alapest, who has been in the top few places for the last few categories with the story 'A Dream Come True'. An excellent achievement indeed, and here's our best wishes to him/her."

"But the author with the most votes is the one walking away with today's 'Golden Aang' trophy, so let's give it up for our very own Carrot-Bunny!"

The white rabbit with a carrot tucked behind one ear hopped onstage to receive her trophy from the two hosts before jumping onto the podium once again. "Wow, um, thank you so much for your votes, everyone!" she gushed in a sort of nervous excitement. "I really never expected to be the 'Favorite Fanfiction Author' winner, and I know there are a lot of other authors out there who are definitely more talented than me. So this one's not only for the authors in the top places, but for the authors everywhere who have all contributed to the AtLA fanfiction archive. Thank you for keeping the Avatard spirit alive, and here's to more wonderful memories together!"

As the rabbit was about to jump off the podium Toph interjected, "Wait, Carrot, don't you have something important to announce?"

"Oh right, I nearly forgot!" The rabbit cleared her throat before continuing in a solemn voice. "Our next category will be our 100th award category – and also our last. Yes," she continued as the audience looked at each other in disbelief and broke out in surprised murmurs, "the next awards show will be the last in the AtLA Awards. So to celebrate the precious moments we had together, the next category will be 'Favorite AtLA Award', where you vote for your favorite award show from the past 99 shows – 100, plus this one – that you enjoyed the most. It could be because your vote won that category, or something memorable happened during the presentation ceremony of that category: Azula sabotaging the awards show, for instance, or the influx of the Cornish pixies, or even Toph cheating Sokka on his five yuans."

"Wait, how did you know about that?" Sokka interrupted, but Toph just silenced him with a bump to his side.

"We'll be giving a longer period of time for voting – there's 100 shows to choose from, after all – but we'll be back soon to announce the winner. We hope you will be us then, and on to the very end. And if you can't for some reason, at least we thank you for being with us this far. Thank you." With that, the two hosts and the rabbit left the stage as the curtains closed.

**Wow, 100 chapters is a lot, isn't it? The show's had its ups and downs, but I hope at least you enjoyed it so far. Be sure to be back for the grand finale, for it most certainly promises to be anything but ordinary, that I can promise you. See you soon!**

**Disclaimer: Carrot-Bunny does not own anything except for the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards and the 'Golden Aang' trophies. Anyone who uses them without permission will**** have to beware of the Sokka-dubbed 'crazy fangirls', who are as enraged as Mama Foo Foo after what Sokka said. They are ruthless and dangerous, and will unleash their awesome fangirl on **_**anyone.**_** Be warned, and pray for your life. Oh, and get some anti-fangirl insurance while you're at it.**


	101. Favorite AtLA Award and Curtain Call

The audience broke out in spontaneous applause as the two awards show hosts appeared onstage in the costumes they wore in the series finale in the Jasmine Dragon, followed by their usually long-eared friend in her human form, with her long black hair in a low chignon and wearing a simple ankle-length sleeveless white dress. On her left shoulder was an orange brooch in a teardrop shape, decorated with a small emerald on the top resulting in the whole brooch with a carrot-like appearance. She took her place next to the host as the tall boy picked up his mike. "Hey folks and welcome to the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards, where today we'll be giving out our 100th and very last award, 'Favorite AtLA Award'!"

"The voters have been given an extended period of time for voting – double the usual voting time, in fact," Toph continued, "and now the results are finally out!"

"The main purpose of this award was to give an overview of the happy memories we had in this auditorium, so we won't be giving out a 'Golden Aang' trophy for this one. But don't worry, the 100th 'Golden Aang' trophy will be given to its rightful master, but that's not until later. For now all you have to do is sit back, relax, and enjoy this collage of moments from the top-ten most voted for award shows, with footage from hidden cameras around the whole building!"

The stage darkened as the giant rolled down for what would probably be the last time and flickered to life, depicting a number '10' followed by handwriting announcing 'Favorite Pairing – ALL of them'.

"We had a few folks voting for all the 'Favorite Pairing' categories, so we decided to include them all together," Toph explained as the scene showed four pictures in slideshow style: first Jin and Zuko standing in front of the podium awkwardly while not daring to look at each other, then a grinning Toph and Sokka with their trophies, followed by Aang glaring slightly at a cheekily grinning Toph (it was right after her comment about her 'pupil with dainty feet') and finally a beaming Ty Lee standing next to a sullen Azula with a thundercloud over her face.

"Good times, weren't they? And not too many casualties either," Sokka commented as the screen showed a number '9' followed by the words 'Funniest Quote' written in the same handwriting from before, only now with a carrot doodled in a corner of the slide. The scene then changed to a video clip of Sokka speaking in the same eerie echoing voice from his time getting drunk on cactus juice in the Si Wong Desert. "Friendly mushroom! Mushy giant friend!"

As the audience laughed and applauded number '8' appeared on the screen: 'Favorite Mrs Zuko', which didn't show Mai receiving her award, but rather a clearly enraged fire-flakes stall owner yelling at an alarmed Sokka. "These are Underworld yuans! You think I'm a deceased stall owner or something?!"

"Carrot and I were tailing Sokka to see what would happen when he tried to use the five yuans he won from me, and we brought a video camera with us. Of course, Sokka never knew we were there until earlier today," Toph explained with a cheeky grin while ignoring her fellow host's glare. The screen then showed a number '7', which was 'Favorite Romance Fanfiction', with a scene not from the awards presentation ceremony itself, but rather from what happened afterwards: a red envelope screaming at Sokka. "Okay, Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe. Listen to this because I'm saying it once and only once. Never, ever insult Zutara or Zutara fans ever again, because I swear, we are a whole lot scarier than you could ever imagine in your wildest dreams. I suggest you sleep with one eye open from now on, because I will find you and get you for that. I don't know when, and I don't know how, but when you least expect it, EXPECT IT. And if you ever say something even halfway offensive about the reason I read Avatar fanfiction, I will RIP YOU EYES OUT OF YOUR SOCKETS AND STUFF THEM DOWN YOUR THROAT SO YOU CAN SEE ME TEAR OPEN YOUR THROAT AND THROW YOU TO THE WOLVES! OR MAYBE FOO FOO CUDDLY POOPS' MAMA! WHICH IS A THOUSAND TIMES WORSE!" The letter then exploded in his face, leaving him with a blackened face and a terrified expression.

"Dammed hidden cameras even in front of the mailboxes," Sokka muttered darkly as number '6' popped up: 'Favorite Team Avatar Member', where Toph with a bandage around the side of her head but otherwise healthy was talking to Carrot. C'mon Carrot, Sokka said he wanted to talk to you about his next appearance in the awards show."

"Why, is he resigning as an awards show host?"

"No, he wants to see whether he can host the show in a wheelchair."

"I ended up doing it with crutches, remember?' Sokka reminiscenced as number '5' revealed itself: 'Best Bender', where Toph was giving her acceptance speech. "…and the rest of you benders don't worry. You're still really amazing, it's just that I'm more amazing than you. Thanks!" And the petite earthbender stepped backwards to tumultuous applause from the audience mingled with protests from some of the earthbenders and firebenders whose egos were as big as the blind girl's, if not bigger.

Then the number '4' was displayed, followed by the title 'Welcome to the AtLA Awards!", where Toph was dragging a protesting Sokka backstage with her, ignoring his cries of "Why is it your name first? Why isn't it mine? Doesn't 'Sokka and Toph' sound better?"

"Shut up, chatterbox, or I'm kicking you off the show and putting Momo in your place!" That made the Water Tribe boy fall silent as the curtains fell on the stage.

"Luckily that never really happened, right?"

"Yeah, but I could name a few times when it _almost_ did."

"Ahem, moving on now," Sokka said hastily as number '3' appeared: 'Most Memorable Quote', with Toph's manically thrilled face. "I'm not Toph, I am Melon Lord! Mwahahahahaha!"

"Classic, isn't it?" Toph grinned as number '2' rolled up: 'Favorite Book', where Azula was snorting at her brother as they stood a few feet across from each other on the stage. "Chocolate chip cookies are for weaklings! Peanut butter cookies are the real thing!"

"So not true. Everyone knows chocolate chip is always better," Carrot muttered as finally the winner of the 'Favorite AtLA Award' was displayed: 'Favorite Legend of Korra Episode', where the screen showed an empty corridor. Suddenly a rabbit with a carrot tucked behind one ear dashed frantically down the corridor, followed by a widely grinning Meelo. "WHITE FLUFFY BUNNY! I WANNA PLAY WITH YOU!"

"But I _don't_ wanna play with you!" the rabbit screamed as she rounded a corner and disappeared, followed closely by the young airbender.

"And that, folks, is our 'Favorite AtLA Award' as voted by you!" Sokka said. "But the show's not over yet, because we still have a 'Golden Aang' trophy to give to the AtLA character who has won the most awards! So without further ado, I give you our top nine characters with the most awards!"

"Most of the characters won one or two awards, but these nine have won at least three awards in the past 100 chapters! Starting things off are Suki and Yue, each with three awards."

"That's my girls, eh? Both equally beautiful and talented," Sokka grinned.

"Cut out the flirting Snoozles, this ain't the time for it. Next are Azula and Katara, each with six awards!"

"Above them is yours truly, Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe, with a grand total of eight awards!"

"Yeah, nice. Number four is Iroh with 11 awards, and right above him is Twinkletoes with 15. Guess fancy dancers are worth something after all, eh?"

"Whatever. Number two is Zuko with 16 awards, and in the first place is (man, it hurts me so much to say this) Toph with 19 awards!"

"Nope, it's now 20 awards!" Toph grinned as she received her trophy from her fellow host. "Well folks, since this would be my 20th and also last time standing here before you as an award winner, I'd like to dedicate this to all my fans, and everyone who has been following us through the past 100 chapters. We've been through a lot of craziness and categories, and we certainly couldn't have done it without you! Thank you all so much!"

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Toph," Carrot said. "So then, I guess this is it. There's a Chinese saying that goes 'There's no banquet that doesn't end in the world', so in the same way, there's no such thing as an awards show that lasts forever. Thank you for being with us for so long, and we hope the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards have brought you some fun and enjoyment. That is the most we can hope for, and we certainly enjoyed it ourselves." The girl stopped to pull out a handkerchief and wipe her eyes.

"Okay, before someone starts bawling here, let's tie up the loose ends and take this home, folks." Sokka cleared his throat before continuing. "Thank you for your participation in the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards, and we hope you enjoyed it as much as we did! Goodnight!" The three took a bow before waving to the applauding audience as the curtains fell on the stage for the very last time.

**It's finally over. Over four months of chasing deadlines and planning categories and counting votes, all over. Wow, I feel kinda empty inside right now. But rest assured folks; this definitely won't be the last you see of me! I'll be back, and when I am, I'll be looking forward to seeing you all again! Cheerio! **_**Au revoir! Sayonara!**_** And the inevitable (but not forever) Goodbye!**

**Disclaimer: Carrot-Bunny does not own anything except for the Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards and the 'Golden Aang' trophies. Although the awards show has ended, it has gained 5,719 reviews, 120 favs, 147 follows and 90,062 views as of the time of publishing for this chapter, meaning that A LOT of people have read this. So if you do dare to steal anything here that isn't yours, someday someone will find out and you will be exposed. So be afraid. Be VERY afraid. And sweet dreams. *smiles innocently* **


End file.
